A Shadow Resurrected
by Rose from the Dark
Summary: After a year of peace Midna calls on Link and Zelda for help, but to save her and all of Hyrule they must resurrect a certain Sheikah warrior that died long ago, Link/Sheik, yaoi
1. Remains of the Shadow

**Hey everyone and welcome to my newest Legend of Zelda fic :D There are a few things I want to say before you get started...**

**First of all, this story is set in Twilight Princess Hyrule with TP Link and Zelda, but this is the Sheik is from OoT****. How does that work? Well, that's why you're reading isn't it? But that brings me to my second thing: Sheik, in this story, is a boy and his own person - _not _Zelda in disguise** **- and there will be themes of yaoi/shounen-ai/slash - whatever you want to call it... you've been warned... or maybe you're just all the more excited to get reading... I know I would be ^^**

**Now, without further ado...**

**The Disclaimer! I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, Sheik would definitely be in more games.**

**Okay, for real this time... Enjoy :) and leave a review? please?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Remains of the Shadow**

The moon rose steadily in the sky over the sleeping land of Hyrule. Link watched as the silver light flowed over the rooftops of town below from his perch on the Castle wall. There were few guards out tonight; the need for constant guard had passed with the Twilight, with Ganondorf's horrific death…

Link shuddered at the memory as the image of the Master Sword piercing the Evil King's body and sending him into oblivion floated though his mind. He pushed himself to his feet and turned back towards the Castle; its white spires stretched up high into the starry sky, lording peacefully over the town below. They had been at peace for over a year now and the nation was nearly back to its original grandeur. All traces of the Twilight were gone. Ganondorf was dead, his body locked away by the Light Spirits. But Link couldn't help but wonder…

_Will it last forever?_

A light flickered on high in one of the Castle's many towers and Link took that as his cue to move. He sidled lithely to the edge of the wall and jumped down without hesitation, rolling as he hit the grass to cushion the impact. Link couldn't help but find the landing oddly silent. He had become so used to the chink of weapons following his every movement that even a year later he still found the sound ringing in his ears. But the Master Sword and Hero's Shield were tucked safely away in his room, gathering dust from disuse.

With a stretch and a sigh Link made his way across the Castle Courtyard and slipped inside the huge doors, on his way to the lit room.

**xXx**

"I knew I'd find you here," said Link as he entered the room.

"Link," said Zelda turning from the vanity mirror she was sitting before, fingers working to free her long brown hair from its complex braid, "This is _my_ room."

"Really? I would have never guessed," said Link with a grin, "The guards outside the door definitely don't give that away. Oh and there's the fact that your name is written on the door…" Link ducked as Zelda chucked a pillow at him. It hit the white-painted wall behind him and slid to the floor. Link picked it up before walking over and slumping onto Zelda's huge bed.

"But I'm serious," added Link, "When are you ever in here? I live in your room more than you do."

"You know I have meetings," said Zelda turning back to mirror, brush in hand, ready to tackle her knotted hair.

"You always have meetings," whined Link.

"I'm the Princess," replied Zelda, "You know, you're welcome to come to them too. You are the Hero, after all."

"Heroes save the world, not go to meetings," said Link. Zelda watched in the mirror as Link leaned forward, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. His dirty blonde bangs fell into his eyes. She couldn't help but think he looked rather like a pouting child.

"Sounds like somebody has cabin fever, eh?" said Zelda, turning back towards him with a grin. It had been like this since the day Link had moved into the Castle after he finished his quest to save Hyrule. He had a hard time sitting still.

Link blew his blonde locks out of his face and looked up at her with blue eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

She laughed. "Link, it's always been obvious," said Zelda, peeling off her long white gloves before adding with a sigh, "I know what you mean though."

"Do you?" asked Link, sitting up and raising an eyebrow.

She threw a glove at him this time, but he, yet again, dodged it with ease and it fell harmlessly at the head of her bed. "Yes, I do," she answered curtly, meeting his gaze with steady blue eyes of her own. "I was a diplomat before all this happened. Now I'm a figurehead."

"Is there a difference?" asked Link, eyebrow still raised, before ducking instinctively as Zelda grabbed for something else to throw at him. She grimaced at his preemptive response. Link had become something similar to a brother to Zelda since the Twilight lifted and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he could guess her actions before she made a move.

"People look to me to set an example of how to act. I can't go around doing anything stupid."

"Zelda, I don't think you ever do anything stupid," said Link, throwing up a protective arm as Zelda lifted her brush and adding, "Hey, that was a compliment!"

Zelda sighed and set the brush back down on the vanity desk. "I know," she said, "It's just frustrating sitting here, having no idea how the outside world is faring other than what my ambassadors tell me."

"Yeah," said Link, a little listlessly, "I wonder how _they_ are doing…"

"Mm," agreed Zelda. She knew exactly what Link was talking about, even from his vague description. A little over a year ago, right after Ganondorf's death, Midna had returned to the Twilight Realm. But not before ensuring that the bridge between the worlds would never be crossed again. "I'm sure she's doing fine, Link."

"I know," he said with a sigh, "I just wish we could know for - "

He cut off, blue eyes locked on something just behind her shoulder. "Link?" asked Zelda slowly. He stood, eyes still transfixed, and gripped her shoulders, spinning her in her chair, towards the mirror. Zelda gasped at what she saw.

Her mirror had gone dark, like a black pool of unlit water, rippling slightly as if disturbed by the drop of a stone. A moment later the darkness had settled, leaving a smooth black slate. But it didn't stay smooth for long. Words started appearing, letter by letter, as if etched in flame. They glowed orange like the embers of a dying fire, burning brightly in Zelda's eyes.

_He's back. Ganondorf is back and he is going to kill us all. Please, Zelda, Link, I need your help. Please come save us. I can't save them alone. Please…_

_ Midna_

Zelda felt Link's hand stiffen on her shoulder as her own jaw dropped. Neither moved until the fire-etched words had faded and the mirror had turned light. Zelda was the first to recover, "Well I guess that answers that question."

"But the mirror…" Zelda heard Link choke out. She turned towards him to see that he was crying, tears sliding down his cheeks and onto the floor. "It's broken…"

Zelda stood and wrapped her arms around Link in a comforting hug, saying nothing and racking her brain. There must be something… something she learned in all those years of lessons, learning to use the ancient magic of the royal family…

Zelda gasped breaking out of the hug as she remembered. An inkling of a legend passed down through the royal family for ages drifted through her mind. _The Remains, _thought Zelda, _the Remains of the Shadow_.

She snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Link, who was eyeing her through shining eyes with a confused expression. "Zelda…?" he began to ask, but she cut him off.

"Link," she said quickly, "How soon can you be ready to leave?"

**xXx**

Link, albeit confused, jumped immediately at the idea. Despite the fact that Zelda barely explained what her idea was. She had told him to gather his weapons, prepare their horses, get together three travelling packs, and meet her in the dungeons. It would be easier to show, rather than tell, exactly what her plan entailed.

Especially since she herself barely knew at the moment.

All Zelda knew was that there was a legend. A legend passed down from a hundred years ago, from the last time Hyrule was in turmoil. But that's all it was, a legend, at least to the common people. There was no evidence of any sort of power struggle from one hundred years ago. Somehow, all remnants of destruction had been erased by time, as if none of the horrific events in the tale even took place. Even Zelda did not quite understand how.

But Zelda was the Princess, soon to be Queen of Hyrule, and as such, she had a slightly higher knowledge of the last war's remnants than most people. The knowledge of an object, given to the time's princess by the Goddesses, to be hidden away until the time came that it was, once again, needed.

Zelda knew in her heart that this was that time.

After Link had left to prepare for their imminent departure, Zelda had quickly changed out of her signature dress. There would be no need for elegance on the journey they were about to begin. She dug through her wardrobe until she found a pair of breeches and long-sleeved white shirt, with a brown-leather vest to lace up over top. She pulled on a pair of worn riding boots from the days where she actually was allowed to travel and pulled her long hair back into a thick braid. Her bejeweled tiara lay abandoned on the vanity desk.

Grabbing a long brown riding cloak from her wardrobe, Zelda made her way out of her room, closing the door behind her.

**xXx**

It was late enough that Zelda didn't run into many people as she made her way down through the layers of the Castle. And for the people she did meet, it didn't really make much of a difference. She was the Princess after all. However, if they knew what she was actually up to… they may not have been so quick to let her pass.

She hadn't been down in the dungeon in ages. Not since she was a little kid, exploring the Castle while her parents ruled the land. But now she was in charge and princesses apparently did not have time for such things. She hadn't even been down here since her mother told her the story, the legend that hopefully contained the key to save Midna and the Twilight Realm.

The dungeon wasn't much of a dungeon, at least not the part Zelda was in. There were no cells or torture chambers. It was just a long and thin, torch lit corridor, with a myriad of doors leading to unused rooms. The air felt heavy and stale and its dampness seemed to cling to Zelda's pale skin as she made her way to the end of the hall.

There was no door at the far end, just a rough stone wall with shadowy features that could not be seen out of the dim perimeters of light cast by the torches lining the walls. Fortunately, Zelda knew what she was looking for and knew what was here. And more importantly, how to access it.

Zelda gripped her right wrist in her left and lifted her hands so that the back of her right hand – the one bearing the mark of the Triforce – was facing the stone wall before her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, thinking of what lie beyond the wall, what only those with the mark of the Triforce and the knowledge of what was there could access.

Moments later her eyes snapped open to see the wall glowing, a bright, golden outline of a Triforce illuminated through some ancient magic before the wall melted away, leaving a passageway into another room. The room that Zelda needed to get to.

Zelda let her hands fall to her sides, chest rising and falling heavily with the exertion of using her own magic to open the door. But she couldn't let herself get too tired out by this; her next task would require much, much more. She stole silently along the passageway until she came out in a huge, lit chamber. Torches flickered on the rounded walls and Zelda assumed they must have been lit with some sort of magic that kept them alive for eternity.

The thought wasn't at all surprising considering the task she was about to take on.

In the center of the room stood a stone table, just long enough for a medium sized person to stretch out to their full-length upon. On the table stood a small box carved of stone, a leather pack, and sheathed sword. Matching gleaming red rubies were set into the lid of the box and the hilt of the sword. Zelda walked purposefully over to the table and lifted the sword and the pack carefully, examining them for a moment before setting them lightly on the stone floor beneath the table, before turning to the box.

"The Remains of the Shadow," whispered Zelda, reverently as she carefully took the stone in her hands. She knew what was going to happen once she let her magic flow into it. Once she called for the Goddesses to fulfill their promise of one hundred years ago. But that didn't mean she was not scared.

Zelda was about to take part in a resurrection. The resurrection of a shadow warrior that had died before his time in the line of duty in the war all those years ago. The Princess's most loyal servant until the very end. He had been the last of his kind, and he still would be. But his kind had a connection to the race of the Twili and the Twilight Realm. Enough of a connection that this shadow warrior should be able to feel the presence of the Mirror of Twilight, be able to find its shards scattered out in the world.

He had given his life to save the princess of the time and now Zelda, the current princess, would give him life again. This time to save the princess of another world. But maybe this time he could live out the life he had lost a hundred years ago. Once all was said and done.

But now was not the time to think about that. Zelda could practically hear Midna's cries for help in her ears, as if the Twiliter had spoken them herself. It was time to do the impossible. It was time to raise the dead.

**xXx**

When Link reached the dungeon he noticed almost immediately that something was off. He had only been down there once before, but he remembered its mundaneness well; the rough stone walls and featureless doors all cloaked in a heavy, damp, darkness.

The difference this time was the light. At the end of the hall there was an opening that had not been there last time, one overflowing with golden, ethereal light. Light that spilled into the hall like molten gold, pulsating slightly as if it had a life of its own.

For some reason, Link wouldn't have been surprised if it did.

And Link had no qualms at all about walking into that golden light. After spending so much time in the darkness, Link couldn't bring himself to be afraid of much. Especially the light.

Link walked forward, each step in his leather boots echoing off the close walls, towards the passageway. The light was blindingly bright and Link had to throw up an arm to shield his eyes. He had made it into the chamber but could see nothing; the golden light had engulfed his vision.

And then it was gone. Retreating back towards the center of the room until only the torches lining the wall illuminated his surroundings and the golden light was contained, floating in an oblong and pulsating shape floating above a stone table set in the center of the room.

Link could see Zelda now, her eyes were closed and her arms outstretched. Beads of sweat glistened at her hairline and dripped down the sides of her face. Link approached the center table slowly, not wanting to disturb Zelda and whatever magic she was controlling.

And then, suddenly, she went limp. Link rushed forward, catching the princess's light frame in his arms before she fell to the floor. She let out a soft groan before opening her blue eyes.

"Did it work?" she asked faintly, blinking as Link helped her regain her balance. They both looked to the table to see that the glowing mass had settled on the table. It still gave off an ethereal glow, but fainter now. Its shape seemed to have solidified, as well, into one of a human.

Link stared, mouth agape. "So this was your plan?" he said, voice quiet in shock and awe, "To create a person?" Link wasn't sure what he had been expecting. The Twilight Mirror, maybe. Or a weapon of some sort. A tool to help them get back to the Twilight. But a person? Definitely not.

"I didn't create him," said Zelda, eyes now fixated on the forming body before them. Link noticed that she sounded slightly awestruck as well.

"So he just appeared there…?" questioned Link, confused.

Zelda shook her head, but didn't look away. "I didn't create him, I brought him back to life," said Zelda, "He lived originally over a hundred years ago, but died serving the Princess. The Goddesses decided to give him a second chance to live by sealing his soul away until he could be resurrected."

Link stared down at the body forming on the table. The light had fled, leaving soft, pale skin in its place. The boy, who looked to only be a year or two younger than himself, was very thin and small-statured, but Link could see corded muscles hardening the would-be soft curves of his body and knew that he must have been dangerous in his previous life.

Link's eyes drifted downward, but quickly stopped when he realized that the boy was nude. Link blushed as he averted his eyes. He heard Zelda laugh softly as she threw her riding cloak over his bare body and he moved his eyes up to the boy's face. His delicate features were far from peaceful, as the boy looked like he deep in a very fitful sleep. His eyes darted back and forth beneath their lids and his lips were curved down into a definitive frown. Sweat beaded at his hairline and his light blonde locks were splayed wildly around his head, with bangs parting around his face. Pointed ears stuck out through the golden mess.

"And you thought now would be the best time to bring him back?" asked Link, raising an eyebrow and looking at Zelda. He just looked so innocent. It seemed unfair to bring him back into a time that was no longer as peaceful as they had once thought it was.

She looked up at him before answering in a defiant tone, "I brought him back because he can help us. His name is Sheik, last of the Sheikah. The _Shadow _Folk of Hyrule."

"The Shadow Folk…" repeated Link as comprehension dawned on him, his mind drawing parallels between the boy's race and the Twiliters.

He didn't need to finish his sentence as Zelda said, "Exactly."

Link was about to ask more. Questions flooded into his mind like water through a broken dam, but a voice cut through his thoughts, effectively silencing them.

"Zelda…? Link…?"

The Sheikah had spoken.


	2. Up from the Abyss

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Up from the Abyss  
><strong>

There had been nothing. For so long there had been nothing. This, Sheik was sure of.

But now there was something. A bright light erupted behind Sheik's eyelids from somewhere deep within him. Spreading from his very core out towards his limbs. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was there. Like someone had dropped a stone in the still pond that was once his being. But now there were ripples, slowly branching outward, pouring life into his limbs and head.

But the head was tricky. His head felt thick, thoughts muffled, as if trapped beneath a surface he wasn't really sure he wanted to break through. It was so pleasant down here, beneath the surface. He knew the surface was unpleasant. He wasn't sure how he knew, but that didn't make it not true. There were bad things out there, out of his watery cocoon. That was why he had come here, sunk down into the abyss where things couldn't hurt him. But no, that wasn't quite right. He hadn't exactly chosen to come here. He was forced to. But it was the right thing to do.

Sheik frowned. Right and wrong seemed like such distant concepts down here. They didn't matter, did they? They mattered once, but not anymore. All that mattered was that he was comfortable, sinking in his infinite pond. Where there was nowhere to go but down.

But something was pulling him up. The water had vanished, or grown hard, like rock, and scraped against his bare back. And there was noise, voices maybe? And quick breaths. But the breaths were close, very close. His own? But you didn't need to breathe when there was nothingness and Sheik had rather liked the nothingness. But now that he noticed it there was no going back. He was breathing and that meant that he was very much alive.

Sheik wasn't really sure how he liked this new development. But he also wasn't sure if there was anything he could do about it. Except maybe figure out why. Why was being alive news? That implied that he hadn't been so before. Sheik was sure if he could just lift his head, break the surface of the water things would be clear. He would be able to grasp the concepts that were floating through his mind, just out of reach.

But he couldn't lift his head. He couldn't move anything. Except maybe his eyelids. This probably should have been far more alarming than it was, but the Sheikah's mind was too muddled at the moment to notice or care. He settled for doing the only thing he could and opened his eyes, just a crack, just to see if the surface was close.

It was very close. It was right there.

Sheik squinted through his eyelashes into the dim light of… wherever he was – he would get to that later – and tried to assess what was going on. There were people. People whose faces were blurry to his adjusting sight. But now that he knew they were there he could hear their voices. Just barely, he could only catch snippets really but that was enough.

"His name is Sheik, last of the Sheikah," said a female voice that sounded eerily familiar. Sheik. That was his name. This person was talking about him, if only he could see her face, talk to her, maybe she could explain what was happening to him.

But before he could speak, another voice cut in. A male one this time, deeper, but just as gentle. "The Shadow Folk…" Sheik blinked as his mind registered this voice. It sounded familiar as well, but for some reason familiarity hit him harder than the first. As if someone were trying to tug his heart out of his body…

And then it dawned on him.

"Zelda…? Link…?" he choked out in a voice rough from disuse. He kept his eyes open just long enough to see their faces - so familiar - as they turned towards him, before the memories hit him like a ton of bricks, sending him sinking back down into the abyss, as the memory of the reality of what had happened consumed him.

**xXx**

Everything in the Temple of Time was very white and very smooth. It made holding himself, pressed against the ceiling, as Link walked in below, very difficult for Sheik. But he did so anyway, watching as Link trudged dutifully into the Temple, fairy floating around his head. Sheik felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He knew this would be the last time he would see the Hero of Time, _his_ Hero.

This plan had been worked out with Zelda from the very beginning. It began as a back-up, just in case something went wrong, just in case the Princess was captured. And unfortunately, that was exactly what had happened.

Impa had been called by the Goddesses to fulfill her duty as a sage. She had had no choice in the matter. She couldn't even stay in this realm long enough for Sheik to get to where she and Zelda had been hiding. Zelda was defenseless and Ganondorf had taken the opportunity to strike. And so the Princess had been captured. She was in that evil man's clutches at that very moment.

"But not for long," Sheik muttered under his breath, eyes still watching the Hero far below. They had a plan.

Sheik's role in life was simple enough to explain. He had two tasks. Protect the Princess and guide the Hero. He had already failed miserably at one, but as long as there was still hope for the other, Sheik had to stay free. Had to leave Zelda with Ganondorf until the time came when Sheik was no longer needed for the Hero's journey to continue.

The coming of this day wasn't written in the gossip stones, but Sheik knew deep down that it was his fate. He was a servant of the royal family and so he would serve them to the very end. The very bitter end.

Sheik watched as Link stepped onto the raised, slate gray, dais in the center of the Temple - the one marked with the Triforce – and then fell from the ceiling.

He landed lightly on his feet, with grace similar to that of a predatory cat. But he was not quiet enough to avoid grabbing the Hero's attention. Link turned at the sound to see Sheik, his face a mask of that boyish look of surprise Sheik knew so well. Link's blue eyes always seemed to glow when they met Sheik's, like sunlight reflecting off pools of water. Or maybe Sheik just imagined it. It was hard to tell truth from fantasy when you knew that this would be the last time you saw the face of the one you love.

And Sheik couldn't help but wonder: _Does he love me back?_ Their meetings were always short, just long enough for Sheik to give the bare minimum of information and then teleport away with a Deku nut.

But there were always those moments. Those few, precious moments when Sheik was between places. Almost teleported away but not quite gone yet, when he would see Link, through the smoke, reaching out with a look on his face that always pulled at the Sheikah's heartstrings. Always made him wish that he could go back and hold the other boy in his arms and promise that he would never leave again.

But he never did. That was not the Sheikah's place. And besides, he didn't even know if Link felt that way at all. It hardly mattered now, anyway.

"Link, the Hero of Time…" said Sheik, reveling in the sound of the words on his tongue, "You have overcome many hardships and awakened the six sages. And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Before that I have things I want to tell you. Please Listen."

Link nodded slightly, but said nothing. He seemed rapt to every detail, focusing all his attention on the Sheikah before him. Sheik allowed a small smile at this, glad for the cowl that covered the lower half of his face.

"You know the story of the Triforce passed down by the Shadow Folk," continued Sheik and Link nodded again, "What you do not know is that seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm."

A look of pure horror passed over Link's features at that bit of news. Sheik wished that he could take it back, tell him that it was not his fault. But he could not. He had to stick to the plan.

"But when he laid his hands on the Triforce," said the Sheikah, "it separated into three parts and only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. But the Evil King was not satisfied with only one piece. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other two Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is you, Link."

Sheik paused. Not because Link reacted badly to the information. He seemed rather unfazed and after all he'd been through so far that was not at all surprising to the Sheikah. Sheik paused because this was it. He would say this final line and then his job would be over.

Long ago when plans were made for the sake of having plans made, when he and Zelda and Impa created this just-in-case plan they had laughed about it. It wasn't at all funny. They laughed because that was the only way to push past the pain of knowing that if this plan had to be executed, Sheik was going to die.

And Sheik couldn't even bring himself to worry over his own death. The thought of death didn't upset him. He was raised as a servant to the throne, he had always been prepared to give his life. What did upset him, what made tears burn at his unblinking red eyes was the fact that as part of the plan, Sheik and Zelda had to pretend that they were the same person. That all along, Sheik was Zelda's alter-ego. One that she used to guide the Hero through the trials that no eleven-year-old in a seventeen-year-old's body should have to go through.

It would be easier for the Hero this way, they had decided, not to have to face one more death in this terrible quest he was forced to fight his way through. Once Sheik said the words he would hold up his hand as if he, himself, had the Triforce of Wisdom inscribed there and he and Zelda would switch places.

Zelda would be free of the Evil King's clutches, free to give the Hero the Light Arrows and the Hero would be free of the knowledge that his mentor had just said his final goodbyes and was off to die at the hands of Ganondorf. It would be as if Sheik had never really existed.

And it would be easier that way. Or at least that's what Sheik kept telling himself as he stared into Link's expectant blue eyes, knowing full well that this would be the last time he would ever see them.

Sheik let out a soft sigh and forced his voice not waver as he continued, "And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all."

_This is it_, thought Sheik as he flung his left arm dramatically out to the side before bringing it up in front of his face and crossing his right wrist in front, hand in a fist, and concentrated. He could feel the switch happening, the rush of golden light coming to sweep him away, so bright that Link had to look away. It was better that he did. He didn't see the single tear that rolled down the Sheikah's cheek as he whispered, "Goodbye Link… I will always love you…"

And then Link was gone, along with the Temple of Time, and replaced by a large room that Sheik assumed must be in the Castle, but he didn't recognize it. For a moment, as he materialized, Sheik was floating, high above the floor, able to see Ganondorf, standing before a huge, dark, organ, watching with a look of utter fury plastered across his features. Sheik fell as the magic left him, but not to the floor. He was encased within a red-tinted, glass crystal and he couldn't help but slump weakly into its pinnacle base as the spell fled from his being.

It was silent within the glass, no sound from the outside world penetrated its barrier. And for a moment, Sheik thought that maybe this death would come easier than he had thought. He could float peacefully away on death's wings in this glass solitude.

But Ganondorf had other plans. Sheik saw, but did not hear, the flash of lightning the Evil King hurled at the crystalline enclosure, effectively shattering it, and sending Sheik down on a hard fall to the floor amidst the shards of broken glass. He felt a jagged cut-glass piece slice into his skin through the bandages around his hand. It stung badly, but Sheik knew it was nothing compared to the torture that was about to come.

Sheik pushed himself to his feet. He wasn't planning on going down without a fight, at least.

"What did you do, boy?" spat Ganondorf at the Sheikah.

"What I had to," said Sheik, voice hard as he stared into the Gerudo man's eyes.

The Evil King let out a yell and brought his hands over his head. Lightning flashed around them in a deadly cloud. "The Triforce is mine," he said, "Your interference is merely a nuisance. Your death will mean nothing in the end."

Sheik loosed a long, thin dagger from the bandages on his arms and brandished it with a practiced movement. "Tell that to the Princess," said Sheik, almost mockingly, "And the Hero. They're stronger than you and you know it. They will come and you will die."

Ganondorf just smirked, but not before a flash of doubt betrayed itself in his eyes. "You will pay for your insolence, Sheikah," he growled.

Sheik raised his dagger. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And then, with an enraged scream, Ganondrof struck, sending the ball of lightning straight for Sheik's heart. It came fast, unearthly fast. Too fast for Sheik, even with his heightened reflexes, to jump out of the way. So he did what he could. He lifted his dagger and caught the blow with it.

But his dagger was not the Master Sword. It shattered upon impact in a furious flash of sickening green light. And Sheik was defenseless. Defenseless as Ganondrof sent another bolt of lightning at him. But Sheik didn't try to move.

If he was going to die, he would die proud as the last member of the Sheikah race. Sheik stood there as the bolt blasted through his body, setting fire to his veins. A pain so immense that Sheik's eyes watered as his legs gave way.

And he was falling. Down into the abyss. At least the pain was receding as the black surged up around him, filling his head and his vision, putting out the fire. Sheik had time for only one more errant thought: _If Link knew, would he be proud of me? _before the darkness engulfed him and there was only nothingness.

**xXx**

Sheik awoke again, this time with a start. He sat up quickly, eager to escape the memory that had just haunted him. The memory of his death. But if he were able to remember his death that could only mean one thing: he was definitely no longer dead.

"But how…?" he almost didn't realize that he had said the words aloud.

"Well," said a female voice, "It's difficult to explain, really…"

Sheik turned his head to see where the voice had come from and was once again hit with that odd sense of familiarity. Two people stood beside where he sat. His mind filled in their names automatically: the Princess and the Hero. But not _his_ Princess and _his _Hero.

Sheik felt his brow crease. This was very confusing.

The girl had similar features to his Princess, but was not her. She had the same blue eyes, but her hair was darker. She was not the fair blonde Sheik had served up to the very end. And the boy… the boy was harder to take in. Sheik had to actively remind himself that this was _not _his Hero. _His_ Link.

They just looked very, very, similar. This boy was dressed in green like his Hero always was, complete with a green cap over his beautiful blonde locks. His eyes were blue, as well, and ears long and pointed. But there were some differences. Differences that became blatantly obvious to Sheik as he examined further. He had known his Hero too well to get him confused with this boy, now that he was coming back to his right mind.

This boy was not nearly as skinny as his Link. He was broader and maybe a little squatter, but by no means short. Sheik was sure that this boy would still tower over him by at least a head. His hair was a little more golden and a little less yellow and his eyes were larger, set into a more angular face.

They were different people. And once they explained to Sheik who they were and what was going on, he was sure it wouldn't be too bad.

"I know you're probably very confused," said the girl, consolingly.

Sheik blinked and nodded slowly, coming out of his reverie. "What… what exactly happened?" he asked, not sure of whether or not he was going to like the answer.

"Well…" began the girl.

But when her sentence went nowhere the boy cut in, "You were dead – ow!" The girl had punched him in the arm and muttered something that sounded like "no tact whatsoever."

"So it's true though, I was dead," said Sheik, the words felt odd in his mouth, "But I'm not anymore?"

"Yes," said the girl, "I brought you back to life. You see, our friend… she's in danger - her and her people. And we think you are the only one who can save them."

Sheik blinked again, taking in her words. Saving the world. This sounded very familiar. At least Sheik was kind of used to it by now. And they were bringing him back to life to do it. That in itself seemed like a plus considering how he died to save the world last time. Sheik vaguely wondered if once he had been awake a little while longer and given more time for his head to clear if all of this would seem completely crazy. But pushed the thought aside as he nodded and said, "Okay. What do I need to do?"

Sheik noticed the boy raise a blonde eyebrow at his response. "You're taking all of this very well - hey don't - I'm being serious!" He added the last part as the girl raised a fist to punch him again. They acted a lot like siblings – rather how his Link and Princess had acted during their first meeting – as if they had known each other all of their lives.

The girl smiled at Sheik and said, "Ignore him. There are clothes in this bag," she reached below the table he was sitting on a grabbed a leather pouch, "that I know will fit you. Please put them on and come out when you are ready. We will explain everything that we can then."

The girl and the boy turned to leave but Sheik called out to stop them. "Wait," he said, "What are your names?" He was sure that once he could put different names to these faces the odd sense of déjà vu would go away and things would be better.

The girl and boy turned back to him, smiling politely. "I am Zelda," said the girl, "and this is Link."

Sheik could only stare. _Well, _said a voice in the back of his mind, bitterly, _so much for that_.

**xXx**

Somewhere in the darkness a shadow opened its crimson eyes and peeled itself away from the wall. It didn't know where it was or what is was only that it _was_. That surely meant something.

Wherever the shadow was, it knew that it would not be seen. It was very dark here. Possibly perpetually so. The sky was dark, the buildings were dark, the people were dark. Except for their eyes. They were red. Like its own.

But it was not like them. _He _was not like them. Words bubbled up into his forming mind. _Last. Shadow. Sheikah. _Some deeper, ingrained knowledge was forming. But forming slowly, like the gradual darkening of the night.

He knew that he would just have to wait. Bide his time until things became clear.

But he existed and that meant something. He was sure of that now and clung to that idea as he slunk off into the night, awaiting, in the darkness, to be born.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll put AN's at the ****bottom from now on by the by... **

**So I know that technically when Zelda and Link go back in time after OoT things would reset and Sheik should come back to life, but for purposes of this story, he did not. Sorry about the lapse in canon, but, I mean, Ganondorf didn't come back either, so blame it on his evil magic if you'd like. It works... kinda '^_^**

**Anyway, Sheik is back and so is something else...? Ooh, intrigue.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites on the first chapter, they all mean a lot to me. Seriously, it makes my day to get reviews, so leave one for this chapter too? Please?**

**And on that note, see you all next update!  
><strong>


	3. One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**One Step at a Time**

Sheik watched as Link and Zelda walked away, leaving him alone in the chamber. But not _his_ Link and Zelda. Sheik brought a hand to his forehead. This was going to take some getting used to.

The leather bag was stiff, and cracked when Sheik pulled it open. It was old, very old. But just how old, Sheik was unsure. He made a mental note to ask about that later – he had no idea how long it had been since he's died. The thought almost made Sheik smile, wondering if anyone else before him had ever thought such a thing. He seriously doubted it.

Inside the bag there were only clothes, a few copies of the same outfit. A wry smile crossed Sheik's lips as he held the sleek, blue material up in front of him. An exoskeleton, just like he used to wear, complete with a cowl and tabard bearing a red Sheikah eye, the symbol of the Shadow Folk. The only thing missing was the turban, but Sheik decided he could live without that.

Pushing the riding cloak off his body, Sheik slid off the table and to the floor. His legs felt wobbly beneath him, but he did not fall. Instead, he stepped carefully into the exoskeleton, pulling it up over his sinuous muscles. He was glad that they somehow seemed to carry over from his previous life. Sheik slid the smooth material over his skin, but paused when the cloth reached midway up his chest.

There was something there he had not noticed before. Something that had definitely not been there last time he had been alive. A black spot had formed on the skin stretched over where his heart beat in his chest. Dark tendrils reached out from its core and faded into his skin, like inky veins and arteries disappearing into his body. Sheik frowned, but didn't question it. There was too much he didn't understand to worry about some spot that was most likely just residual magic. He pulled the exoskeleton the rest of the way up and fixed the cowl over his mouth, pushing the black spot from his mind, to worry him some other time.

Only one crucial thing was now missing from the Sheikah's outfit: bandages. Where else would he store his array of personal weapons? Sheik returned to the leather bag and rummaged around the bottom until he found what he was looking for. He tied them with practiced ease around his arms, wrists, and hands. Now he just needed weapons and surely Zelda would supply those.

Sheik shoved all the remnant clothes back in the bag and bent down to pick up the riding cloak from where it had fallen on the floor. But he came back up with more than he bargained for. Cloak draped over his arm, Sheik stood cradling a sheathed sword in his arms.

A red ruby winked up at him from the hilt as it glistened in the torchlight and Sheik was hit with a vaguely nostalgic feeling that he couldn't quite place. That seemed to be happening a lot as of late.

"Sheik?" a female voice called, cutting into his reverie, "Are you almost done?"

Sheik frowned at the sword before turning towards the voice and calling, "Just finished."

Moments later, Zelda and Link reentered the chamber. Zelda beamed at him, "You look great. I'm glad everything fits so well."

"Yeah, you do look great," chimed Link, before adding, "I mean, you look just like the Sheikah in all the old legends…" He trailed off and looked away. Sheik couldn't help but notice a faint blush ghosting across his cheeks. One that Sheik mirrored as he actively reminded himself that this was not _his _Hero and he shouldn't take more meaning out of things than there actually was. He was very glad that his cowl covered the majority of his face.

"Thanks," he said, somewhat shyly. This was all very _weird_. They were treating the Sheikah as if they were old friends and Sheik did feel, to some degree, like they were old friends. But they weren't. It was very _weird_.

Zelda walked over and took the cloak and the bag out of his arms but left the blade. "That sword was here with your spirit," said Zelda, answering Sheik's unasked question, "I would assume it is yours. Or at least was made for you. Do you recognize it?"

Sheik's first instinct was to say no, but that wasn't quite true. There was just something about it… "Maybe." He pulled the sword from its sheath and set the scabbard down on the stone table before holding the blade before him. The hilt was a slightly ashen silver, dull except for the ruby set into it, while the actually blade was exotic, made of a steel that had a slight, reddish tint, as if this blade had seen much blood on the battlefield. Sheik examined it closer to see two small inscriptions near the hilt.

The first read: _Impa of the Sheikah, treasured friend and protector_. Well that explained the familiarity. This blade had been Sheik's Aunt's, most likely given to her by the royal family if the inscription was anything to go by. Sheik bent closer to read the second inscription: _Make me proud, Sheik. And don't die – Impa._

Tears began to well up in Sheiks' red eyes, but he managed a smile. That blunt inscription was just so _Impa_. His aunt had probably planned to give him this sword, knowing that she would one day have no need of it, but apparently never got a chance too. And he hadn't even been able to live up to her last words of advice…

It had been worth it, right? The world had been saved, hadn't it? But if the world was saved why was someone in trouble? Why had he been brought back? Had he died for nothing?

These questions spun in Sheik's mind until they were interrupted by a warm hand on his shoulder. "Sheik… is everything okay?" asked Zelda.

_No,_ Sheik wanted to say, but instead said aloud, setting the sword down, but not turning to face the pair yet, "I died," the word felt heavy in his suddenly dry mouth, "to save Hyrule. To make sure Ganondorf died. Did it work? Is he really dead?"

Zelda didn't answer right away and Sheik could practically feel her and Link exchange a glance behind his back. He whirled around to face them. He didn't care that his eyes were rimmed with tears that were threatening to spill over at any moment. He didn't want any secrets. He wanted the truth.

Zelda let out a breath before answering. "Yes," she said, "When you died, one hundred years ago, Ganondorf was defeated by the Hero of Time. Time in Hyrule was reset, so nobody, other than the royal family, remembers this, but it happened."

Sheik let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. So it had worked. And time had been reset. That meant the Hero could grow up a hero-free life. He and Sheik would never have known each other anyway. Sheik didn't know if this were a good or a bad thing.

But he wasn't about to let down his guard just yet. Something about the grave look that had come over Link's face told him that there was more to the story.

"Ganondorf may have been defeated, back then, for a time, anyway," said Link, not making eye contact with either Sheik or Zelda, "But he wasn't gone for good. He came back, about a year ago, and tried to take over Hyrule once again, using the Twilight to put the land in darkness."

_Twilight_. That seemed like something Sheik should know. An instinct that he couldn't quite place. But he didn't have time to contemplate the odd inner workings of his body as Link continued, "I defeated him." Sheik noticed the way that Link wasn't cocky about it; his Hero hadn't been cocky either. In fact he had _hated _it when people called him Hero…

"So he's gone then?" asked Sheik, trying to keep his voice neutral. The tears had stopped, but he didn't want to betray any false hope either.

Zelda answered this time. "No… not exactly. Our friend, the one who is in trouble, is the ruler of the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf somehow returned to there and has threatened her and her people. She needs us to save her. To stop Ganondorf once again."

It took every ounce of strength in Sheik's body to keep his nerves from taking over. From causing him to collapse into a shaky fetal position and wish the world away until it was gone. Ganondorf was back. The man that had killed him was back and now Sheik was back too. Could he never escape from that wretched man? Sure he had acted tough at the end. But it was just that, an act. An act for Zelda, an act for Link, an act for himself. Could he go through that again?

"And why do you need me?" asked Sheik, jaw clenched to keep his teeth from chattering.

"You are a Sheikah, Sheik," said Zelda, "One of the Shadow Folk. You have a direct connection to the Twilight. The Mirror of Twilight – the only bridge between our world and hers – is broken. We need you to find its shards. We need you to take us back to the Twilight, Sheik. We need you to take us to Ganondorf."

**xXx**

Sheik felt very numb as they rushed him out of the round chamber and to the stables, Zelda, all the while, chattering about what exactly their plans were and how he tied into them. Sheik was to lead them to the mirror shards. Simple as that. There were apparently three shards formed of groupings of the original shattering – the Mirror's magic caused the pieces to attract as much as they could and three was apparently the magic number. But just because there weren't millions of tiny pieces, that didn't mean this would be easy.

Zelda had assured him that dark magic objects attracted and created dark creatures. To which Sheik tried to sarcastically reply: "Great," but in his current state of shock the sarcasm didn't come across as well as it could have. He was pretty sure that Link and Zelda both cast him a strange look for that one, but he was beyond noticing.

The only thought that floated through Sheik's mind was the one he desperately wished were not true.

Ganondorf was back. The Evil King had returned. His murderer had become _un-murdered_. No matter which way Sheik spun it, it still sounded bad. Which is because it _was _bad. And for some reason Sheik was part of the party trying to get to him. How had that happened? Things had been easier when he was still dead.

It had occurred to Sheik that he could refuse. Refuse to help Zelda and Link and live out the rest of his days hiding in peace. Well as much peace as he could feel knowing Ganondorf was out there. And knowing that there were probably a lot of people dying because Ganondorf was out there. And then there was Zelda's hopeful face and Link's resolute one that looked very similar to _his _Zelda's hopeful face and _his _Link's resolute one. He couldn't let them down. 'No' had very quickly left the realm of valid options.

Which landed Sheik in his current predicament.

They had reached the stables out in a subsection of the Castle courtyard, where two horses were tethered near the front, packed and ready to go. One was all white with a silvery mane and the other auburn with a mane of snow. Sheik immediately knew which one belonged to Link.

Link walked ahead to greet his horse, who whinnied happily as he patted her on the head, as Sheik fell behind. Sure he had learned to ride back in his old life – all Sheikah did – but that didn't mean he particularly enjoyed it. In fact, Sheik much preferred traveling that did not involve perching atop a wild beast while it ran at sickening, breakneck speeds. Sheik gulped involuntarily, his apprehension about other matters, momentarily forgotten.

"His name is Wind Walker," said Link patting the silver and white horse's mane, "But he goes by Wind. He's Zelda's horse. And this is my horse," the horse snorted almost indignantly and Link corrected himself with a laugh and a smile, "I mean partner in crime. Her name is - "

"Epona…" Sheik finished automatically in a whisper. Link looked up at him and blinked, his eyes shone blue, even in the moonlight.

"Yeah," said Link, bringing up a hand to scratch at his head, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," mumbled Sheik. Link was still staring confused as Zelda approached. She had fallen back to talk to the guards, but now that she was coming, Sheik was sure that the inevitable would not allayed any longer. This quest was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"Sheik," said Zelda, "This is where you come in. I would like to set out as soon as possible, but we need to know where to go. Which you need to tell us…" She trailed off.

"Um, Okay," said Sheik, sounding as helpful as he felt. Which was not at all. He apparently had all this connection with Twilight. That part he understood. They were descended from the same ancestors way, way, back. But so what?

Sheik sighed. He couldn't help but feel really stupid standing there, in the moonlight, eyes closed, under Link and Zelda's watchful glare. He at least had to try and hope he came up with something useful. So he did. Sheik let his mind go free, trying to tap at some long lost memory or instinct that would lead him to a piece of the mirror. He stood there, almost in waiting, for a long time. He was almost ready to give up when something came to him.

Three somethings, actually. Images. The first, a forest. The second, a snowy peak. The third, a Temple. The first two locations looked as if they had the possibility of looking very familiar while the third… Sheik knew the third. And knew that memories that haunted that place were not ones that he wanted to revisit any time soon.

Sheik opened his eyes. "Okay, I have something."

Zelda nearly squealed in delight and Link looked relieved. "What is it, Sheik?" asked Zelda, excitedly, "Where do we have to go?"

"It looked like a forest to me…" said Sheik, hoping that would be helpful enough to not disappoint the smiling Princess in front of him.

"Faron Woods?" suggested Link, "Does that sound right?" He looked at Sheik.

"Well," said Sheik quietly, "There wasn't actually a Faron Woods back then. It looked like the Lost Woods. Is that still here? Or Kokiri Forest…" Sheik trailed off as he thought of something. Something both wonderful and a little scary at the same time.

The Kokiri. The fairy kids. The children of the forest. Link had grown up with them, surely they would know something of what happened to him. And they were immortal and afraid to leave their forest. They should still be there, one hundred years later.

"Kokiri Forest?" asked Link, confused, "I'm not sure about that." He looked at Zelda who just shrugged. Sheik's heart fell, but he would not give up hope. The Kokiri were intelligent and secretive. There was a very good chance that they were just in hiding. Invisible to all but those who knew they were there.

Or at least that was what Sheik had decided to tell himself. He needed something to lift his spirits with the imminent doom (whether it be Ganondorf or horseback riding) that seemed to hide around every corner in this new world.

"It's likely that the name has changed," said Zelda, an expression of contemplation had overtaken her previous excitement, "I think we should head there. It's our best bet at the moment. And maybe being closer to the Mirror will make it easier for Sheik to sense it." Zelda nodded to herself as she finished as if that decided the matter and strode over to her horse.

"Um, you guys," said Sheik, hanging back, "What am I riding?"

"We couldn't get you your own horse – sorry," explained Zelda, "It would have caused a lot of suspicion if the Princess and the Hero left with some new, unheard of third person, and gossip travels unbelievable fast through the Castle. So you can ride with Link on Epona. She's definitely strong enough to carry both of you. Isn't that right, girl?" Epona whinnied, happily.

"Yeah, and she's been getting lazy," added Link, "Too many sugar cubes from the stable boy. She needs a challenge." Epona tried to nip at Link as he untied her tether, but he saw it coming and moved out of the way. Sheik couldn't help but be reminded of _his _Link and Epona. They had been best friends too.

Zelda laughed and shook her head at Link and the horse, from atop her mount. She still looked like royalty, sitting there in her riding clothes, tall and proud in the moonlight. His Zelda always had that effect too. _I guess it runs in the family_, thought Sheik wryly.

"I have to go talk to the front guards," said Zelda, "Meet me at the front gates."

"Sounds good," Link said through a laugh as Epona made another playful grab for him with her teeth, while Sheik just nodded. He stepped tentatively closer to the horse. She seemed friendly… but so rambunctious… that couldn't make for a pleasant ride…

"Don't like horses?" asked Link and Sheik looked up to meet his eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" replied Sheik with a laugh that came out more a shaky and nervous than nonchalant.

"Only to somebody who loves horses," said Link. And Sheik felt a little pang of sadness at that – he didn't want to hate something that Link loved. "But don't worry, I promise I won't judge you for it."

"Thank-" Sheik started to say but it turned into a squeak and a jump back as Epona whinnied and stepped towards him.

"I might have to laugh at you mercilessly," said Link through a laugh, "But I won't judge you."

Sheik just glared, but he couldn't bring himself to mean it. _He, a Sheikah warrior, _thought Sheik,_ reduced to skittish little kid by a pony._

"Just don't call her a pony," said Link, "She hates that."

_Horse_, he amended quickly.

"Oh," said Link as if he'd just remembered something, "I have something for you." He dug around in one of the packs for a moment until he found what he was looking for. He first held out a dark, leather baldric. "This is for your sword," he pointed to his own, slung across his tunic-clad chest, "I thought you might need one."

"Thanks," said Sheik as Link passed belt to him. His clothes pack had been attached to Epona, but the sword, he noted now, was probably not the easiest thing to hold onto while riding.

"I have something else too," said Link, turning back to the pack as Sheik slung the sword around his shoulders, opposite of Link's, he noticed. Apparently this Link was a lefty, as well.

"That looks good," said Link a little absently as he turned back, holding another bundle. Sheik's cowl hid his blush. "These are for you too," continued Link, "I don't remember where I got them, but I'm not really good at using them… but I thought you might be." Link smiled brightly as he handed Sheik the pack.

Sheik unwrapped the bundle curiously and couldn't help but grin at what he saw. Daggers. A whole set of them. There were six in all, all different sizes and styles too. So much to choose from. Sheik looked back up at Link who was watching him expectantly. Sheik had the sudden urge to lean forward and hug the other boy. But resisted.

Instead he settled for a very whole-hearted, "Thanks, Link. I really mean it. Thank you." Link beamed and Sheik smiled back, although it was hidden beneath his cowl, but he was sure that his smile reached his eyes. Sheik looked down at the daggers in his hand, choosing two small ones to tuck safely away in his bandages. Daggers had always been his signature weapon, it just felt right to have them there.

And it felt even more right to have Link give them to him. _He's not your Link_, chided a little voice in Sheik's head that Sheik had no choice but to accept. He couldn't get his hopes up about anything in this same, but oh-so-different universe. But at least he could find a little happiness for then.

That was, until Link asked, after tucking the rest of the daggers safely into Sheik's sparse pack, "All ready to go?" Sheik felt his eyes widen and his mouth go dry.

"On her?" asked Sheik quietly, unable to make his voice any louder.

"Um, I'm not going to answer that," said Link as he grabbed Sheik's arm and half-dragged him forward to face his fears. One very small step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>I love all the guesses as to who our mystery shadow is but I can't answer them, 'cause where would the fun be in that? But you are welcome to keep guessing, I do like to know what you guys think!<strong>

**I would like to answer, however, a question that one of my reviewers left about whether OoT Zelda had the power to bring Sheik back. The answer, in terms of my story, would probably be yes she did have the power, but the Sheik's soul was saved by the Goddesses to be used in a time of need and after OoT, Hyrule was pretty okay until that whole Twilight Princess debacle, so there wasn't really a need to bring him back. TP Zelda didn't bring him back during the actual events of Twilight Princess either because he just wasn't needed then. But now...**

**Sheik is back! ...and he gets motion sickness. Aww poor Sheik '^_^**

**I promise exciting, plot-relevant things will happen soon! But I had to set things up and I just couldn't resist throwing a few cute scenes in to the mix :) Also, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, they make my day.  
><strong>

**See you all next update! And leave a review please :D  
><strong>


	4. A Rogue King

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

**A Rogue King**

Sheik was holding onto Link for dear life before they had even reached the front gates. Link had apparently thought it would be funny to, once Sheik was safely situated in the saddle behind him, to spur Epona to take off through the courtyard at a near gallop. Sheik did not agree in the slightest as he gripped his arms so tightly around the other boy's midsection that Sheik was sure he was going to hurt him.

But Link wasn't hurt. He just laughed like a carefree little child, rather like the other Link Sheik knew so well. But at least _his _Link had an excuse – he was a child, at least in spirit. This Link must have just had a sadistic streak hidden behind that façade of boyish charm. Not that Sheik believed that that was true at all, but it was easier to try to create differences between the two Heroes than accept that they, despite their hundred year difference in lives, were scarily similar.

When Link finally brought Epona to a stop, Sheik was shaking so bad that he was half-convinced that it must be the world around him and not actually him. There was no way one body could shudder this much and remain intact.

"Link!" Sheik heard Zelda yell a few moments after Epona stopped moving, "What in the Goddesses name did you do to him?" Sheik didn't need to open his eyes to know that she was talking about him, which was good because he wasn't sure that he could. He also couldn't seem to figure out how to unclench his hands from around Link's stomach. This matter seemed slightly more pressing as it was sure to be an embarrassing problem at some point if it could not be rectified.

"Just trying to help him get over his fear of horses?" said Link innocently, "I think it worked." Sheik could almost hear the grin in his voice.

But he couldn't really concentrate on it at the moment. "I think I'm going to be sick…" said the Sheikah into the back of Link's tunic. He heard Zelda make a 'tsking' noise before dropping to the ground with a soft thud. He heard the sound of a pack being rummaged through and then a few moments later he felt a soft tap on his arm.

With a monumental effort Sheik pulled back from Link and blearily opened his eyes. He was unsurprised to see that the world was spinning. It was especially dizzying to look at the stars, so he decided to avoid doing so.

Instead he looked at the ground to see Zelda standing there holding out a glass bottle full of a liquid Sheik immediately recognized as the wondrous healing solution of red potion. "Here," said the Princess, "Take a sip of this. It'll make you feel better, we don't want you feeling down for the whole ride."

Sheik and took the potion. A single sip later and he felt as good as new. The world had stopped in its tracks with the stars above and the ground below. The nausea had faded as well. "Thanks," said the Sheikah, handing the bottle back to Zelda.

"You're welcome, Sheik," she said in an almost motherly tone, "And you," she said turning to Link with a look on her face like she was reprimanding a small child, "_behave_. We have almost a day's worth of travel ahead of us and it'll take even longer if Sheik passes out on the way."

"Yes mother," said Link, dramatically, and Sheik suppressed a laugh at their banter.

"Good," said Zelda, climbing back onto her horse, "Now let's go."

**xXx**

It took longer than expected for the trio to wend their way through the narrow and busy streets of Castle Town and reach the southernmost exit. Sheik was perfectly fine with this. Being in Castle Town meant that they had to move slowly and it turned out horses weren't too bad when they were walking or standing still. Sheik might almost go as far as saying they were likeable. Almost.

"Is it a lot different here now?" asked Link as they passed by another shop selling some trinket or other that no one really needed, but people seemed to buy nonetheless.

Sheik began to nod but quickly added, "Yes, quite a bit so," when he realized that Link couldn't actually see him from his position in front. Epona stopped again, stuck behind a gaggle of eager shoppers, despite the fact that it was still the middle of the night, maybe edging on early morning, but still. The Castle Town that he knew was usually dead by this point at night. _Literally and figuratively_, he thought bitterly recalling the redeads that had infested the Market shortly after Ganondorf's takeover. _Ugh, redeads, _Sheik shuddered at the thought.

"Are you okay?" asked Link sounding concerned.

"Just a little cold," lied the Sheikah. He had no desire to get into the less desirable details of his past life at the moment. Or ever for that matter. But especially not in the middle of a crowded marketplace.

"You can lean on me if you want," said Link, "I've been told that I'm warm."

Sheik obliged to the offer, fully aware of the part of his mind that constantly reminded him that his was not his Link. But also aware of another part that wondered curiously who this other person was that told this Link he was warm…

**xXx**

The first few rays of the morning sun were just beginning to rise when Sheik, Link, and Zelda finally made it out of the southern gates of Castle Town. Hyrule Field looked a lot different than Sheik had remembered it. The gates opened out onto a grandiose set of white marble steps that led down onto the grassy plain, bounded on one side by a rocky cliff face and on the other dangerous-looking drop off. A bridge could be seen floating high above the lake below. _Lake Hylia?_ wondered Sheik before looking forward, leaning around Link's shoulders. Far in the distance Sheik could see the beginnings of a dirt path that wended its way through a rocky crevice and disappeared into the bend.

"Finally," said Zelda, throwing back her hood and urging her mount a few more steps forward, "Does it always take that long to get through the Market?" She had worn her riding cloak all through Town as to avoid the notice of any of her subjects.

"Only when you're a normal person," said Link.

"But you're the Hero," she replied, turning back to look at them.

"And they have places to be, things to buy," said Link, "Did you see how many of them were carrying Malo Mart bags? I can't believe that kid's doing so well. We'll have to stop by Ordon and let his parents know…"

"Ordon?" questioned Sheik. That definitely sounded new.

Link looked back over his shoulder before answering, "It's my home village. In the middle of nowhere, really, but it's nice."

"Oh." Sheik couldn't help but notice the smile that had crept across Link's face when he described his home. Rather like _his _Link when talking to Navi about the forest… He really needed to stop drawing these parallels. It would definitely not make things easier in the long run.

Zelda sighed and Link turned back around to face forward. "Let's get going. We still have a long day of riding ahead of us."

"Great," said Sheik, sarcasm, this time, very obvious and he felt Link laugh as he gripped the other boy's tunic.

**xXx**

They hadn't actually been traveling very long (although to Sheik's upset stomach it seemed like long enough to last him a lifetime or two) when a cry drifted through the air. Both Zelda and Link brought their horses to a stop and looked around warily.

The cry rang through the air again and this time, without the wind rushing around his ears, Sheik could make out words, "Oi! Over here! Help!" being yelled by a deep, gruff voice.

The three turned toward the source of the cry and Sheik had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing straight. Standing near the drop off over the lake were a group a creatures that looked somewhat similar to the Moblins that had infested the Sacred Meadow back in his time… but greener.

"Bulblins?" asked Zelda, turning to Link, her voice betraying a trace of fear, "But that's breaking treaty. They were to leave Hyrule for aiding Ganondorf."

Link stared at the group of creatures, apparently called Bulblins. He didn't look afraid, just confused. "I know him," Link said slowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda, "They were part of hisarmy. They tried to _kill _you."

"He did," said Link, "Try, I mean. But he's the one who gave me Ganondorf's key and then left. So he can't be all bad, right?"

"You want to go over there, don't you," said Zelda. It wasn't a question.

"Well, he's asking for help, we can't just leave him…"

Zelda sighed and pulled on Wind's reigns; the horse let out a whinny as he turned towards the creatures. "I swear, Link, you are going to be the death of us someday."

"I'll remember that next time I'm saving the world." Sheik could practical hear the eye-roll in his voice and smiled as Link spurred Epona onward.

**xXx**

"Well, well, well," said the largest Bulblin as the trio approached, "look what the Kargaroc dragged in. Long time no see, eh, Hero?" The creature who had spoken lumbered over to Link and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Epona shuddered noticeably and whinnied under the weight. The creature laughed and drew back. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Hi, King Bulblin," said Link a little tentatively, while Sheik took the opportunity to examine this so-called King. The most noticeable thing was his size - he nearly as rotund as he was tall. And his height was nothing to scoff at; he was as tall as Hero while Link was sitting on Epona. Large horns protruded out of the green and leathery skin of his head.

"I'm a King no more, Hero," said the Bulblin, "Lost that title after I gave you the key. Even after Ganondorf was gone, the tribe couldn't believe I gave in to a scrawny kid like you. Heh, I probably wouldn't have believed it either. But anyway, they kicked me out and anyone who was with me. See we're nomads now. Rogues, if you will."

"Rogues who are violating the treaty," said Zelda from her mount, still a safe distance away.

"I recognize you too," said the Bulblin, "You're the Princess, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," said Zelda, the fear that had previously laced her voice was all but gone. She was in diplomat mode now.

"Well Princess," said the Bulblin with a grin, "With all due respect, I follow no leader anymore. Bulblin or otherwise."

"But you are still in Hyrule," said Zelda, raising a slender eyebrow, "Which is under my control. Your race sided with Ganondorf during the takeover. You tried to kill Link and aided in my imprisonment. Get out of my Kingdom."

"Feisty, aren't you?" said the Bulblin before adding with a shrug, "We're mercenaries. That's what we do. Anyway, we were just passing through. We don't mean anyone any harm."

"Then I suggest you be on your way," said the Princess, curtly.

"We mean to be but," the Bulblin paused, bringing a large hand up to scratch at his nearly nonexistent neck, "Plint, the stupid arse, ran into a bit o' trouble with his Bulbo. Here, I think it'd be easier to show you. Come 'ere." He turned and began ambling towards the drop off.

Zelda turned to look at Link, eyebrow still raised, and he responded with a shrug before sliding down off Epona. Zelda sighed and followed suit. Sheik hesitated a moment before following, partly because he had never really gotten the hang of getting down off these beasts some people lovingly called horses and partly because he couldn't help but notice the beady eyes set into scowling faces of all the other Bulblins following their every movements. Sure, none of them were as big as the main one, the former King, but they were armed to the teeth with everything from bows and arrows to clubs.

But he wasn't about to be left behind with more than twenty possible enemies to take out on his own, so Sheik quickly scrabbled his way down from Epona and caught up with the Princess and the Hero.

"Look here," said the Bulblin, pointing down over the edge.

Sheik saw Link frown and Zelda murmur a soft, "Oh my," before looking himself. Far below water rushed violently down a rapid-filled river, but hanging above that, not too far below the edge were a small Bulblin and a pig-like creature Sheik assume must be a Bulbo caught in the branches of a small tree that had latched itself to the rocky cliffface. Both creatures seemed to be unconscious, oblivious to the fact that the tree was bending under their combined weight, liable to snap at any moment.

Link looked up at the main Bulbo. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"Well," said the Bulblin, "we have rope and a bunch of Bulbos to tie it to. We just need someone small and quick to get down there and tie the rope. Whadya say, Hero?"

Link hesitated before answering, allowing Zelda to cut in. "I'm sorry," said the Princess, "But that branch will not support Link's weight. It's barely holding up those two. And I – I can't get down there. I wasn't trained as a warrior. It wouldn't be safe. I'm sorry." She sounded sincere and Sheik believed that she was.

The Bulblin looked crestfallen but it was nothing compared to the despaired look Link was casting over the edge at the unfortunate pair. _He can't stand to see people hurt_, thought Sheik, _just like my Link…_

"I can do it," said Sheik suddenly, almost before he himself was even aware of what he was doing. But he couldn't stand to see Link looking so down.

"Eh?" said the Bulblin, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Sheik," said the Sheikah, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of his outspokenness. Was it really his place to offer assistance? _Too late now_, said a voice in the back of his head. Sheik let out a breath before continuing, "I am light and know I can climb down there."

"Sheik, no," said Zelda, "You don't have to do this."

"Let the boy do what he wants," said the Bulblin, "Sheik, you're a lifesaver, really, thanks. You can call me Mo, by the way," he added, holding out a large green hand.

"Link!" Sheik heard Zelda hiss in the background and Sheik looked over to him before accepting the handshake. Link looked torn. Torn between wanting to save the poor Bulblin and not wanting Sheik to get hurt. Which in turn made Sheik torn between not wanting to cause Zelda and Link any worry and not wanting to leave the Bulblin down there to fall to his death.

But Sheik decided to push the thought aside as he reached out and shook Mo's hand. The Bulblin grinned. "Well, let's get to it."

Link seemed to snap out of his thoughts at those words. "Sheik, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and Sheik couldn't help but notice the worry in his voice. He allowed himself a small smile, hidden behind his cowl, at the Hero's concern.

"Of course he doesn't want to," said Zelda, reaching out to grab Sheik by the wrist and drag him away, "Come on, let's go. We don't owe them anything."

Sheik pulled his arm out of her grasp; he couldn't go back on his word. "It's fine, really," said Sheik and he meant it. Compared to some of the stuff he did for the Hero and Princess back in his other life, this was nothing.

"Great," said Mo with a grin, beckoning the Sheikah forward. Sheik could almost feel Zelda's livid stare and Link's concerned gaze on the back of his head, but ignored it. The Bulblin bent over and picked a rope up off the ground. One end was fastened around a large Bulbo. "Tie this around your waist so we can help lower you down, and then we'll throw down some more ropes for the others."

Sheik didn't bother to point out that lowering him down would not be necessary – he could just as easily climb down the rocky wall – but held his tongue, not wanting to upset Link and Zelda any more than he already was. Instead he took the rope and knotted it securely around his waist before walking over to look over the edge.

"Be careful, Sheik," said Zelda, stepping up behind him and setting a hand on his shoulder. Her face was set into a frown. Link had stepped towards them too, part of the rope tied around Sheik clenched securely in his gauntlet-clad hands.

"I'll be fine, I promise," said Sheik, hoping that his voice sounded confident enough to placate the concerned Hero and Princess.

"Whenever you're ready, Sheik," said Mo, picking up the rope attached to the Sheikah as well.

Sheik nodded and sat down on the rocky ledge, feet dangling in the nothingness below. He looked down one last time, gauging the distance to the tree. It wasn't far at all, he noted turning onto his stomach and lowering himself over the edge.

The rocky cliff face was riddled with gouges and uneven stones, creating an array of hand and footholds for the Sheikah. He had reached the tree jutting out of the rocks below without so much as breaking a sweat. Sheik placed a tentative foot on the tree's thin trunk and cringed as it groaned under his added weight. But it did not break, and that was all the motivation he needed to venture out to the fallen Bulblin and mount.

"Catch!" called a gruff Bulblin voice from above and Sheik turned to see a second rope thrown down to him. He caught it with ease, all the while maintaining his balance on the tree's rounded surface. "Tie it to Plint and we'll pull him up!" said the Bulblin and Sheik nodded to show that he'd heard before turning back to the unconscious creatures caught in the branches.

The Bulblin, Plint, had gotten himself caught close to the tree's trunk, wedged in between two branches that snaked in a V-shape out from the base. Sheik lowered into a crouch and inched forward towards the fallen Bulblin, straddling the trunk when he was within in range of the fallen creature. Carefully he reached forward, pulling the rope taut, as he made to tie it around the Bulblin's middle.

Sheik reached around Plint, pulling the rope into place and the Bulblin shifted slightly in his unconscious sleep, loosing himself from his snug position in the V. Sheik pulled the rope quicker, knowing he had to work quickly to secure the sleeping creature before he moved again when _snap _– Sheik pulled the rope and it went slack in his grip. He turned to see the rope had snagged on a rock near the top. The short piece he had been holding was no longer attached to the rest.

Mo looked over the edge and frowned. "Hold tight Sheik," he yelled, "and we'll send down another rope." Sheik was about to nod when he heard a muffled moan from behind.

"No, not now," muttered Sheik as he whipped his head back towards the Bulblin. Plint was waking up and none too calmly at that. The Bulblin twisted in his fading sleep, rolling dangerously along the thick branch. There wasn't time to wait for a replacement rope, something had to be done now.

Sheik darted forward along the branch, untying the rope around his center. He was fully coherent – unlike the Bulblin – he didn't need it. Plint, on the other hand, was about to go over the edge. Sheik was not about to let that happen.

"Sheik!" a voice screamed from above as he undid the knot at his waist. He knew it was Zelda without turning, but ignored it. There wasn't time to look. The Bulblin let out another gruff moan and squirmed, slipping off the side of the thinning branch about to go over…

Sheik all but dove forward grasping the Bulblin's upper arm in an iron grip with one hand and using the other to steady himself as he fell into a straddle, wrapping his legs around the bending branch to stay in place. Sheik reached forward with his other hand to pull the creature back onto the bough; his muscles screamed in protestation, but he did not let up, not pausing for more than a moment before tying the rope that had been previously attached to his waist around the waking Bulblin.

When the knot was finished, Sheik turned back towards the cliff face. "Pull him up!" he yelled and Mo nodded. Moments later the semi-conscious Plint was hoisted into the air and pulled bodily up the rocky cliff face. Sheik let out a relieved breath before scrabbling back to the thicker part of the branches.

_One down, one to go_, he thought, looking out at the Bulbo, tangled in the leafy branches on the opposite side of the tree.

"Sheik!" he heard Zelda yell and this time he turned. She looked a cross between worried and livid. "They've only got one rope now. Leave the Bulbo and use it to get yourself back up here!"

Sheik chanced a quick glance at the sleeping Bulbo. It did look rather similar in stature to a horse but that didn't mean he could just condemn it to death. _It wasn't its fault that its idiot of a rider led it off a cliff… _thought Sheik and he could almost imagine his Kokiri-taught, nature-loving Link saying the exact same thing. He vaguely wondered if this Link had similar views as he turned back to Zelda and said, "No, throw me the rope and I'll tie it the Bulbo. Then I can, uh, ride it back up." He really hoped that Zelda didn't hear the falter in his voice he mentioned riding the beast. But it _was_ unconscious – so it couldn't be that bad, right?

Sheik heard Zelda audibly huff as Link walked forward with the rope in his hands. He had a pained expression set on his face as he said "Be careful, Sheik," and threw the rope off the edge. Sheik nodded as he caught the rope in his bandaged hands and turned back towards the Bulbo.

Inching his way forward, he carefully traversed the rest of the branch to where the Bulbo had inadvertently lodged itself. With caution, Sheik leaned forward, leaning on the creatures furry body for support he tied the rope in a makeshift harness around the creatures body. He had just finished when he heard a deep and resounding crack from somewhere beneath him.

"Pull him up!" yelled Sheik as he scrambled onto the Bulbo's back. He was sure that his heart had skipped a beat as the tree emitted another low creak. "Pull him up, now!" repeated Sheik, this time a little frantic, sure that the tree was going to give way any minute. A few moments later his mount lurched forward as the Bulbo was dragged along the tree towards the cliff.

Just as the Bulbo reached base of the trunk at the rocky cliff face the tree cracked again. This time louder than the other and Sheik saw a massive crack open up in the trunk. Moments later the tree fell away and Sheik watched as it descended into the water far below, glad that he was not still on it.

Well, at least he tried to do that as the Bulbo chose that exact moment to wake up. And it did not wake up happy. With a squeal of sheer terror the Bulbo kicked to life – literally. Its hoofed feet kicked wildly at the open air as its body writhed and twisted, causing the creature to crash into the cliff face. Sheik made a mad grab for the rope, but the collision with the rock was too jarring. "Sheik!" yelled someone from above. _Link_, Sheik thought, but couldn't concentrate on that fact as he lost his grip on the creature. Moments later, Sheik slid off the thrashing Bulbo and fell towards the rapids below.

* * *

><p><strong>This looks to be a real <em>cliffhanger<em> for Sheik! Sorry, I couldn't resist the (bad) pun**** XD Anyway, I'll stop now and just thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts and favorites and such. You guys rock :D Almost as much as (the former) King Bulblin. I had a lot of fun writing him. I hope you had fun reading, too.**

**Will Sheik survive? Tune in next time to find out... and in the meantime, leave a review please!  
><strong>


	5. Arachnophobia

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Arachnophobia  
><strong>

"Sheik!" Link's voice vaguely registered in the Sheik's ears as the sudden rush of air drowned out all other sound. It took less than a second for the Sheikah's training to kick in. A jagged piece of tree trunk remained tethered by its roots into the rocks a little below where the Bulbo had kicked to life. Sheik reached both arms out and braced himself for impact.

The pain was almost immediate. Sheik bit his lip to keep from crying out as his left arm took the brunt of the force. He could practically hear as his arm was ripped from its socket and struggled to keep his grip on the small remnant tree with only his right. Kicking his feet into the rock wall, Sheik managed to push himself the rest of the way onto the small outcropping of trunk still stuck into the stone.

"Sheik!" yelled out Link's relieved but shaky voice from above, and Sheik looked up to see his two companions looking down over the edge, faces white and panicked. A moment later a rope tumbled down the cliff face towards him, a loop knotted into the bottom to hold as a foothold for the injured Sheikah. Sheik carefully stepped into the rope while gripping it with his right hand. He winced as the rope went taut and he was pulled upward, the movement jarring his left shoulder.

Before long, Sheik was being hauled over the edge onto the grassy ledge. Link offered him a hand, which Sheik accepted, wincing once again as he was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks," Sheik breathed, looking up to meet the Hylian boy's eyes. He could see the relief in Link's eyes and for a moment thought that the Hero might hug him.

But he didn't. Instead he looked down, slightly abashed, starting to say, "I'm glad you're okay, Sheik-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Zelda promptly tackled Sheik into a hug to which the Sheikah promptly let out a pained moan. She quickly withdrew but not before saying, "If you ever scare me like that again, I swear by the Goddesses I'm going to kill you."

Sheik wasn't sure if even if he was not in pain that he would have laughed at her death threat. Zelda seemed very capable at making that happen. "I'll remember that," said Sheik, voice coming out weak.

"I have to say," said Mo, coming up from behind, "That was some fancy maneuvering there. Plint and his ride are both safe and sound and they owe that to you. Thanks, Sheik." And with that the Bulblin clapped him heartily on the shoulder. Sheik's knees buckled as pain shot through his body and he fell to the ground in an uncoordinated and un-Sheikah-like manner. Sheik winced as he tried to push himself back up. Why did people insist on touching him when he was in pain?

"Sheik?" ventured Link, a little tentatively, as the Sheikah collapsed back down onto his knees after a failed attempt at getting up, "Are you okay?"

_Do I look okay? _Sheik wanted to snap but he feared that opening his mouth would allow another moan of pain to escape his lips. And that would just not do. He was a Sheikah warrior, he should have better control than this. Sheik settled on shaking his head and clutching his injured shoulder with his right hand.

Suddenly, Sheik felt a light presence on his shoulder and was surprised to see that it was the Bulblin's hand. "It's dislocated," said Mo solemnly.

_Great_, thought Sheik with a grimace, _just what I need – an injury already._

"That sounds… unpleasant," said Zelda. She sighed before continuing, "I guess we'll just have to go back to the Castle, then. Have a doctor fix it before we set out again. We haven't been riding for too long, so it shouldn't delay us much."

Sheik felt his eyes widen at her suggestion. Riding a horse was bad enough when he was not in pain. The thought of riding now, with his throbbing shoulder, was nothing short of horrid. Sheik was about to open his mouth to protest when Mo cut him off.

"There's no need to go back, Princess," said the Bulblin, "You learn a thing or too when you rule a group of squabbling soldiers. Like how to treat some common injuries."

Before Sheik could make sense of his words, Mo reached down, grabbed his injured arm and twisted. The pain was excruciating - so much so that Sheik bit his own tongue to keep from crying out and the taste of blood filled his mouth. But it only lasted a moment before there was a small pop and then nothing. The sharp pain was gone, replaced by a dull ache. Sheik gingerly moved his arm. It was sore, but seemed to work fine.

"There you go," said Mo proudly, stepping back as if admiring his handiwork, "Good as new."

"Thanks," said Sheik, pushing himself to his feet with his good arm, still cradling his other against his chest.

"No, thank you," said the Bulblin, "All of you. We owe you one and Bulblin's don't forget. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Sheik wasn't sure what help exactly having a band of exiled Bulblins owing them a favor was and it seemed that Zelda was thinking along similar lines. "I'll remember that," she said in a voice that implied that she wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

"Impatient are we?" said the Bulblin with a gruff laugh, "No problem. We'll be outta here as soon as that idiot Plint decides to come round. I think he's fakin', I do. Just doesn't want to be laughed at. He doesn't realize that he's just delaying the inevitable." Mo raised his voice for the last sentence and the Bulblin, Plint, noticeably squirmed before returning to his false sleep. Mo sighed deeply.

"I'm glad we could help," said Link sincerely.

"Me too, Hero," said Mo with a laugh.

"Just make sure to be on your way as soon as _he's_ up," said Zelda and Sheik noticed the struggle it was for her to refer to the Bulblin as a _he _rather than an _it. _A problem Sheik understood as he would have had just as hard a time coping with the fact that the Moblins that had infested the Lost Woods were sentient beings too. He vaguely wondered how Link accepted it so easily, but didn't get a chance to dwell as Zelda was suddenly tugging on his injured arm, pulling him back to the horses.

Or at least trying to, as Sheik automatically winced and pulled his arm away. "Oh, sorry," said Zelda, but she didn't sound all that sorry. More like annoyed with the whole situation. "Come on," she continued, "Let's go." And she stalked off towards the horses.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me much," said Mo softly to Link and Sheik.

"She's like that with most people," answered Link, casting a glance over his shoulder at Zelda who had mounted her horse and was now glaring over at the group with a look of intense impatience, "Only it's kind of worse for you, since you did help Ganondorf take over the Castle and all. Try not to do that in the future, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Hero," said the Bulblin clapping Link on the shoulder, whose knees wobbled in response, but he managed to stay upright. "Well, I think you'd better get going. Your Princess is glaring daggers at me and I think it'd be best if you stayed out of the crossfire."

Link laughed. "You're probably right. Well, bye Mo."

"Goodbye, Hero," said the Bulblin, "And it was nice meetin' you, Sheik."

Link turned away and Sheik made to follow, but a hand on his good shoulder stopped him. "Keep an eye on them, eh Sheik?" said the Bulblin, voice low, "They need somebody level-headed around to keep 'em… grounded." Mo nodded in the direction of Sheik's two companions and the Sheikah could see what he meant. Zelda seemed to be trying to land a punch on Link from atop her horse, while Link easily dodged, laughing. The two seemed to have an odd sort of familial chemistry that basically made them unsafe to be around.

"I will," replied the Sheikah with a bemused smile.

"Good," said the Bulblin and he clapped Sheik once again on his left shoulder.

"Ow…"

"Sorry 'bout that…"

**xXx**

The rest of the day passed without event. The trio was quiet as they rode through the vast plains of Hyrule Field. Sheik watched with interest (well, with as much interest as he could muster with his stomach churning nauseatingly from the rocky motion of Epona's gallop) as they passed by the much changed features of this Hyrule.

_There definitely was _not _a bridge here before_, noted Sheik as the horses made their way up a rickety wooden bridge and into a small tree-filled knoll, _or a pond for the bridge to go over for that matter_. The Sheikah sighed, giving up on counting differences - there were just too many – and instead focusing on trying to keep himself from vomiting on Link. That was a first impression he definitely did not want to make.

Sheik couldn't have been more relieved when Zelda announced that it was time to stop and set up camp for the night, reining her horse a little ways into what seemed to be the beginning of a fairly large forest.

Although Link seemed to think otherwise. "But we're _so _close to Ordon. I can practically smell the goats," he protested.

"Link," said Zelda, as if she were speaking to a small child, "First of all it's dark and Wind doesn't know the way. He could get hurt trying to make it through the woods at night. Second of all, who would want to smell goats all night, anyway?"

"Maybe I would," said Link and Sheik got the impression that he was just arguing with her for arguing's sake.

So he decided to step in. "I think this is a good place to stop," said Sheik in a quiet voice, adding even more quietly, "I don't think my stomach can handle any more riding at the moment anyway." Which was very true. The Sheikah wasn't exactly fond of the prospect of forcing his now shaky limbs to actually move around on their own, but it seemed infinitely better than enduring any more of that sickening rocking.

A smug smile lit up Zelda's face. "See, Sheik agrees with me." Sheik resisted the urge to bring a palm to his face, which was especially difficult when Link responded by sticking his tongue out at her like a five-year-old. He vaguely wondered if the Bulblin knew how true his words actually were.

**xXx**

The moon had risen high into the sky by the time the trio had actually settled down enough to sleep. The horses weren't tethered and had wandered off a little ways into the woods, but their owners showed no concern for their well-being, as if their mounts' safety were given things. _Just like _my_ Link and _his_ Epona…_ thought Sheik as he lay stretched out on his bedroll.

The dim remains of a fire glowed in the center of the circle the three had made. It wasn't really giving off any heat anymore but it wasn't really necessary either – the night was warm and pleasant and reminded Sheik of his days trailing the Hero back in his other life. He couldn't very well have built a fire then either as he had to avoid drawing Link's – or anyone else's, for that matter – attention.

It wasn't long before Sheik could hear Link's breathing slow and deepen, and he knew the other boy was asleep. Zelda, on the other hand, was very much not asleep. As soon as Link had dropped off she propped herself up from her position on her stomach onto her elbows and looked over at Sheik, who was lying with his head towards her.

"You handled your first day, er, back very well," said the Princess.

Sheik could feel her eyes on him but did not move. He also didn't answer. He wasn't really sure how.

Zelda took his silence in stride and continued, "I mean, isn't it strange? Everything must be so similar…" She trailed off. Sheik craned his neck to look at her face and saw that a look of intense curiosity had taken up a place there.

It wasn't really surprising. He was a Sheikah warrior back from the dead, part of a race that didn't even exist anymore… Sheik tried to push that last bit from his mind as he answered, "It's not all that similar." _And that's not completely true_, amended a voice in the back of his head that he pushed aside with the other unwanted thought.

"Really?" asked Zelda, interest obviously piqued, "Nothing's the same?"

Sheik pushed himself into a sitting position and turned towards Zelda. "All the places… the Castle, the Town, Hyrule Field… they're nearly unrecognizable," said Sheik, "Everything's different. Well almost everything." Sheik quickly bit his lip. He hadn't meant to add that last part out loud, but with almost eerie similarities gnawing away at him, it just slipped out.

And Zelda definitely didn't miss it. "What do you mean by almost everything?"

Sheik felt himself turn red, suddenly very glad for the darkness of night and the cover of his cowl to shield his blush from Zelda's eyes. "Well," started Sheik slowly before deciding that if he was going to say what was on his mind he'd better do it fast before he cuccooed out, "everything is different, except for you. You and Link."

Zelda paused a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I served the Princess back in my… other life," began Sheik, plucking a blade of grass from the ground and worrying it between his fingers, "Princess Zelda. You look just like her except for your hair color. She was blonde." Sheik decided to start with the easier similarity first. The one that didn't leave him with this odd combination of déjà vu and emptiness. Like someone was holding out _his _Link for him to come and get, only to pull it out of his reach as soon as Sheik got close.

Zelda smiled before answering. "Well that's easy to explain," said the Princess, "I mean, your Zelda was my great, great, great grandmother. Or something along those lines at least. Of course we look alike."

_Not this alike_, Sheik wanted to say but decided to move on instead. "Okay," he said slowly, "But then how do you explain Link?"

"What about him?" pressed Zelda.

Sheik glanced over at the sleeping Hylian before answering. His mouth was turned up in the corners into a slight smile like he was having a pleasant dream and Sheik couldn't help but smile too. He looked so peaceful, just like Sheik's Link when he slept to escape the cruel reality he was thrown into, even if it was only temporary.

Sheik looked back at Zelda to see her watching him. He blushed, once again glad for the cowl to hide his erratic, déjà vu induced, emotions. Sheik didn't notice the curious grin that had crept across her face in that time as he answered, "My task before I, um, died, was to guide the Hero of Time. A blonde Hylian, with blue eyes, named Link. He even wore green and had a horse named Epona!" Sheik bit down on his lip again and glanced at the sleeping Hylian. He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but it seemed Link hadn't noticed.

A thoughtful expression crossed Zelda's face before she replied, "Did you know that Link," she gestured to the sleeping boy, "holds the Triforce of Courage?"

Sheik felt his eyes widen as he shook his head.

Zelda continued, "He was chosen by the Goddesses to be its keeper, just like your Hero was. It's not surprising that the two share similar qualities."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "This similar?"

The thoughtful expression remained in place as Zelda shrugged. "Maybe it was just fate. The Goddesses meant for things to work out this way. Just like it was your fate to one day come back."

Zelda didn't seem to have anything left to say and Sheik didn't really have any reply to that. He lay back down on his bedroll and stared up at the stars twinkling through the tree branches overhead. He couldn't help but think, as he drifted off to sleep, that if this was fate, the Goddesses had a very cruel sense of humor.

**xXx**

Sheik's sleep was fitful that night, dreams shifting from past to present and back again. Full of meaningless concoctions formed from his own confused subconscious. That is until something darker began to pull at his thoughts.

An image shrouded in fog. Sheik blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Whatever it was seemed to be emanating a dark light, causing its black silhouette to cut through the mist. Sheik walked forward, barely aware of his feet carrying him, his body felt light, nearly nonexistent. As if he were floating through… wherever this was… Sheik was only vaguely aware that he was dreaming.

As Sheik got closer to the source of the darkness his location grew clearer and he was hit with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. He had definitely been here before. Sheik was standing in the entrance of a room he had definitely seen before. The walls were lined with ornately framed pictures and a raised and circular dais stood in the center.

Sheik recognized everything about this room. Everything from the menacing castle depicted in the in the pictures on the walls to the spiked barrier rimming the platform. It was all so familiar save for object resting in the center of the dais. Sheik darted up the stairs towards the dark object. He stood over it and looked down.

It was a mirror. Or at least part of one. Sheik could see crimson eyes reflected in its black glass, but the coloring of the rest of his reflection was off. Platinum hair fell around his face instead of blonde and his skin looked ashen. Sheik didn't notice the confused, yet curious expression of the face in the mirror that did not match his own as the mirror began to shake on its own accord. Just a slight vibration at first, growing steadily more violent, until his dark reflection was wiped from the mirror altogether and replaced by another face that Sheik knew unfortunately well.

The face of a monster that Sheik had watched his Link beat back in his own time. One that Ganondorf had banished to the "Gap Between Dimensions." A vague connection formed in Sheik's mind. He hadn't known what the Evil King had been talking about at the time, but it suddenly became very clear. _The Twilight Realm_, thought Sheik, _which means this…_

But Sheik didn't get a chance to finish his thought as the phantom in the Mirror chose this moment to strike. Phantom Ganon leapt _out _of the mirror and Sheik stumbled back in surprise. Moments later he found the Evil Spirit's bladed staff at his throat.

"I will not let my master down," hissed the phantom through its skull mask. Sheik opened his mouth to respond, preparing to loose a dagger from his bandages, but he never got the chance.

Sheik was awoken by a rough shove at his shoulder, one that sent pain shooting down his arm.

"Zelda!" he heard a voice hiss, "Wrong shoulder."

"Oh…" And suddenly the shaking was back, only this time it was much less painful. Sheik slowly opened his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that that had been only a dream. A very real dream, but a dream all the same. Zelda looked extremely relieved when Sheik looked up at her, now fully awake. "You were shaking," she explained, "It looked like you were having a nightmare."

Sheik thought for a moment. "I was," he said, knowing full well that it wasn't just a nightmare. He had unwittingly stumbled across the next piece in the puzzle he had been called back to complete. "Does the Forest Temple still exist?"

**xXx**

Link and Zelda had hesitated only a moment at Sheik's abrupt question before launching into a flurry of movement. Sheik had watched as they quickly packed up camp, not bothering to point out that they didn't actually answer his question. He took their excitement as answer enough. Both he and they knew they had located their first piece of the Mirror of Twilight.

It wasn't long before Sheik found himself once again on the back of Epona, clutching at Link's tunic as they raced towards their destination. Only this time they were racing through a forest. Sheik closed his eyes, not wanting to see how close they were getting to the trees before narrowly missing being impaled on the low hanging branches.

"Sheik," said Link when they finally slowed, "You can open your eyes now."

Sheik resisted the urge to shout _No!_ and bury his face further into Link's tunic and instead managed to get out a weak, "Are we there?"

"Yep," answered Link proudly as Sheik forced himself to sit up straight and open his eyes. What he saw made his heart fall.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking around. This looked nothing like the Forest Temple he knew. The trio and their mounts were standing in a grassy clearing, high above, seemingly hanging in the treetops, was the entrance to what Sheik assumed was the Forest Temple. A natural, winding bridge connected their patch of land to it.

"Does this not look like the right place?" asked Zelda, worriedly.

"It looks different…" said Sheik, not really answering her question.

"Maybe it will look the same inside?" suggested Link, climbing down off Epona, "The Mirror piece could still be here. We won't know unless we look." He held out a hand to help Sheik down from the horse and Sheik couldn't help but smile at the Hylian's resolute optimism as he accepted the offer.

"I guess," said Zelda, clearly disappointed as she slid down off of Wind.

Sheik felt a little bad that he couldn't offer more help, but it was nothing compared to the sinking feeling he got in his heart when he thought about the fact that so far nothing that tied him to his Link remained. Not the raised dais with the Triforce seal upon it. Not the tree with the boughs that reached over the entrance that he had hidden in as Link approached. Sheik couldn't help but remember how his heart had thudded in his chest with nervous excitement knowing he would once again get the chance to speak to his Hero.

Sheik felt a gentle hand on his good shoulder. "Ready to go?" said Link's soft voice and Sheik was halfway pulled out of his reverie. Partially by Link's touch and partially by his mind half-screaming at him that this was not _his _Link.

Letting out a sigh, Sheik looked up into those oh-so-familiar blue eyes. "Let's go."

**xXx**

The inside of the Forest Temple was no more familiar than the outside. No Wolfos attacked the trio as they made their way through the entrance into a long and grassy corridor. Link, however, still drew his sword, as if on instinct.

And it was a good thing that he did, for they had taken only a few steps when something lashed out at them with a hiss. "Watch out," said Link as he threw an arm out to stop Sheik and Zelda from walking right into the creature, which Sheik recognized as some sort of Deku Baba, only larger and more grotesque.

Sheik and Zelda took a few steps back as Link circled the creature. It lashed out at him again, snapping its jaw, mouth salivating an odd, greenish goo. Link easily moved out of the way, jumping sideways and then lunging forward before Deku Baba had a chance to protect its thin-stemmed neck. With a furious slash Link severed its head from its body. The creature withered, dead.

Link turned back to Sheik and Zelda. "You're welcome," he said with a slightly smug smile, which earned him a punch in the arm from Zelda. Sheik rolled his eyes, ignoring them and walking towards the plant's remains.

"I wonder…" he muttered under his breath, words lost in his cowl.

"What are you looking for?" asked Link, coming up behind him as Sheik bent down over the place where the creature had grown up from the ground.

"These," said Sheik, fingers clasping around three small nuts. He held them up for Link and Zelda to see. Link reached forward to grab one, but Sheik drew his hand back. "Sorry, but these are a bit dangerous, Link."

Zelda suppressed a snicker. Link ignored her, asking, "What are they?"

"Deku Nuts. My people used to use them to teleport from place to place. They're why I never really bothered to become… fond of horses," explained Sheik with a slight blush.

But Link was too fascinated by the idea of teleportation through a single seed to notice Sheik's embarrassment over being unable to ride a horse. "So you can go anywhere you want with those?"

"Not exactly," said Sheik, "Only to places I've been."

Link opened his mouth as if to ask more, but didn't get the chance. He was cut off by a single, piercing scream. Both Link and Sheik turned towards the screech only to see Zelda barreling towards them at high speed. She quickly latched on to Sheik, who was furthest from where she was running from, effectively hiding behind his small frame as she lifted an arm and pointed towards the far end of the corridor.

"Sp-spider," she whispered in a trembling voice.

Link cast her a look that clearly said _Are you serious? _before doubling over in laughter. This, of course, earned him a punch on the arm, which he ignored, saying, "We're in the _Forest _Temple. What did you expect?"

"These. Are _not_. Normal. Spiders." she accented each word as if to get her point across. Link responded with a raised eyebrow to which Zelda huffed, "Look!"

Link turned and Sheik detangled himself from Zelda's grip in order to see what she was talking about. Sheik raised his eyebrows as he took in the creature in front of them. At the end of the corridor, hanging on a thin silk strand before the door they were supposedly going to enter was the largest spider Sheik had ever seen. _Skulltula? _wondered Sheik, but it was missing its most essential feature: the skull on its back. This creature looked no more threatening than an overgrown bug.

Link seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "I've got this," he said, a bit overdramatically with a pointed look at Zelda. She just watched, face white, from her regained perch attached to the Sheikah's arm. At least it was his uninjured one this time.

Link sauntered easily over to the bug and the spider, as if sensing his presence, dropped from its web to the floor. With a grunt, Link swung his sword down at the creature which put up a few legs to block the blow. And it worked – kind of – as it managed to scuttle away on its still intact limbs. Link drew back, obviously not feeling the need to kill it if it was just going to run.

And Zelda obviously disagreed with this decision. "Don't just stand there," she nearly screeched, "it's getting away!"

"So what if it does?" asked Link in a voice that Sheik would probably have been able to tell was purposely chosen to annoy Zelda. That is, if he had been paying attention to their conversation.

Instead, his eyes were locked on the ceiling above the green-clad teen. "Uh, Link…" Sheik began, shrugging off Zelda and reaching behind his back to draw his sword. "You might want to move."

Link cast him a quick, confused glance before following his line of sight up to the top of the corridor. Sheik could have sworn he heard the Hylian curse under his breath as he dove into a roll off to the side. Moments later a dozen huge spiders fell into the spot he had just been occupying. Their eyes glowed green as they turned towards Link, the injured one leading the pack, obviously peeved at the intrusion.

Link grinned in spite of this. "Now this is more like it," he said as Sheik stood beside him, sword drawn and ready, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Sheik didn't get a chance to answer as the spiders chose that exact moment to charge, scuttling forward, pincers clicking menacingly. Link grinned and lunged, surprising one with a sword through the eye. It fell limp with an odd sort of screech and Sheik took that as, as good a cue as any to join the fray.

Sheik feinted to the side, as one massive creature lashed out at him with a long leg, and slashed out with his sword, cutting through the spider's overlarge abdomen. It screeched and turned on him but didn't get the chance for another attack as another spider effectively trampled it trying to get to its enemy. Sheik cut at his newest target, managing to slice away a few extraneous limbs before having to jump back to dodge a second attacker.

Crouching low, Sheik swept his blade across the ground, effectively severing both spiders' front legs from their sickly white bodies, sending the bugs crashing face-first into the dirt. Sheik quickly dispatched the two with a sword to their heads.

When a new threat didn't appear immediately, Sheik looked around. _Three down_, he thought noticing the withering carcasses around him. _Make that seven_, he added, noticing the four dead around Link, who was still fighting two live ones, making nine total accounted for. Sheik blinked, doing the math. There had definitely been twelve…

"Ah!" came the high-pitched scream from somewhere behind Sheik. He whirled around to Zelda back into a corner, sword held shakily in her hands as the three remaining spiders advanced on her. Sheik sprinted towards her, but she had retreated far back towards the entrance. There wasn't much time. But the Sheikah didn't need time, just accuracy.

Sheik loosed a dagger from his bandages and without breaking stride launched it at one of the spiders on the side. The creature screeched as the blade struck true, sinking into the side of its abdomen. It crumpled to the ground, leaving only two spiders and a Princess who seemed to have awoken from her fearful daze. She slashed out at the remaining bugs and they hissed as they back away. But there was nowhere left for them to run, Sheik was upon them within seconds. He cut one across the back, causing it to pause enough for Zelda to sink a sword through its head, before bringing his blade straight down, with a lunge to match Link's, through the creature's back. It let out a hiss as it crumpled to the floor.

Zelda let her arms drop to her sides, eyes still wide as if she was not quite sure the threat was really gone. Sheik removed his dagger from the abdomen of the spider it had killed, surreptitiously wiping off any… remnants on the grass.

"I think we got them all," said Link coming up behind them with a grin, "That was - "

"I swear, Link," Zelda cut in, "If you say fun, I am going to have to hurt you." She sounded very serious.

" – an experience that was not lacking in amusement. I haven't gotten to fight like that in forever."

Zelda huffed in response, but kept to her word. Link technically did not say he had fun. "I'm just glad their gone. I never want to see another spider as long as I live." She shuddered and tugged nervously at her sleeves, revealing what lie hidden in the folds of the fabric.

Sheik was not quick enough to brush it off without the Princess's knowledge as Link just had to go and say, "Like that one on your arm?"

"Get it off!" Zelda screeched, blade dropping from her hand to the ground as she noticeably jumped at his words. Sheik quickly brushed the offending arachnid off – it was just a tiny one – and crushed it under his foot, hoping to appease the Princess.

But it was too late for that. Link was snickering into his hand at her reaction as Zelda yelled, "Link! I'm going to kill you!" lunging at him, fists at the ready.

Sheik couldn't help but shake his head as he watched, glad, for Link's sake, that Zelda, at least, had already dropped her sword.

* * *

><p><strong>So does anyone else think that the skulltulas in Skyward Sword are incredibly difficult to defeat? Or maybe I'm just inept at sword fighting that involves movement<strong>** not button mashing... Also, Zelda may get her arachnophobia from me '^^ but they're seriously creepy! ... Ugh, Armoghoma... *shudders* (Although I do love the music with that boss fight!)  
><strong>

**Anyway****, thanks for all the reviews so far and please leave one for this chapter!**


	6. The Phantom Menace

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**

**The Phantom Menace  
><strong>

It took much longer than Sheik thought it should have to actually make it out of that first corridor. Zelda was still fuming as they climbed the vined wall on the far side of the room to get to the door. Sheik had climbed up first and watched with a bemused smile as Zelda, the second in line, tried to kick a still snickering Link off the wall.

"Show off," muttered Zelda when she finally succeeded as it didn't really have the desired effect. To avoid taking a boot to the face, Link let go of the vines early, dropping back to the floor and gracefully rolling into a backwards somersault before sliding easily back to his feet.

"Missed," he called up at them with a grin, much to Zelda's irritation and Sheik's amusement. Sheik couldn't help but be impressed with Link's easily performed acrobatics. _He must be in really good shape_, thought the Sheikah innocently until an image of Link's fully uncovered, physique drifted through his mind. Sheik quickly quashed that thought, turning away to hide the deep blush that he was sure would have been visible through his cowl.

Once he was sure his blush had receded (at least enough to be unnoticeable) Sheik turned back to his companions to see that they had both made it up the wall. Zelda looked to be on the verge of trying to push Link off the wall again, but she resisted, at least for the moment.

"Let's go," said Zelda with a huff, striding forward towards the door.

Sheik and Link followed after her. "Are you sure you want to go first?" asked Link, "There might be another spider in there."

Zelda turned back to him, looking somewhat livid, but conceded to having Link go through to the next room first. Sheik followed after them, vaguely wondering how they had made it this far without any fatalities.

The next room was large, the tree-like walls stretched high into a vaulted ceiling as vines clung to them in their ascent. The ground was overgrown with grass, none of the smooth slate that made up his memories of this Temple. But there was one similarity. A big enough one that Sheik could overlook the other changes. He knew where they needed to go.

That and the fact that he could practically feel the dark energy pulsating up from below this room.

"This is it," said Sheik, almost reverently, as he walked forward down the wooden ramp and towards the raised structure in the center of the room. He could hear Link and Zelda following quietly behind as he made his way up the stairs, looking around, drinking in the nostalgia.

"The torches," said Sheik, turning back towards his companions and gesturing to the four unlit torches around them, "I recognize these from the Forest Temple of _my _time. We have to light them."

Link looked around, as if taking in things in a different light. "I've lit these before, Sheik. Nothing happened."

Sheik tried not to let it show that his face had fallen. Lighting the torches was supposed to raise the elevator that would take them below; however, when his Link had lit the torches, he did so with the spirit of the Poe sisters that had once resided here. "You haven't happened to have seen any Poes around here, have you?"

Sheik knew it was a stretch before he asked it. Link shook his head. "Not since I collected their souls for that cursed guy, Jovanni."

Sheik looked down for a moment, lost in thought… there had to be a way down there. All they needed was a little magic, something to match that of the Poe sisters. Sheik glanced up, when something caught his eye – the faded outline of the Triforce on the back of Zelda's right hand. If she could do something as major as bring him back to life, then surely a few stones wouldn't pose a problem. "Zelda," Sheik said, looking at the Princess, "How do you feel about heavy lifting?"

**xXx**

"So what you're saying," said Zelda after they had climbed down off the platform and tried to look beneath it, "is that there is a whole basement to this Temple that Link just completely missed?" She cast a smug grin at Link, who was still staring at the center structure in slight shock.

"But it wasn't on the map…" said Link, a little listlessly.

"Not everything is on the map, Link," said Sheik, although he admittedly was having a hard time coming up with an example of when that was actually true, "Whoever made the map probably didn't want this place to be found." And Sheik could understand why. Given the choice he would never have willingly come back to this Temple, let alone the room where a Ganondorf copy had nearly electrocuted his Hero to death.

"Then why exactly do we want to go down there?" asked Zelda.

"Because that is where the Mirror piece is," said Sheik confidently and the two seemed to take his word for it, albeit a little skeptically. But they were the ones to call him back to this world. In what position were they to argue?

Zelda cast a quick glance over at the beamed wooden structure, looking it over before responding. "Okay, then what do we need to do?"

Sheik looked over at the massive wooden dais, crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to get rid of that."

"Leave that to me," said Link, piping up, apparently over his stupor. He grinned as he reached into a pocket of his tunic and removed a small bomb. "You might want to back up."

Sheik and Zelda steadily backed their way towards the entrance, using the stairs there for cover, as they watched Link fiddle with the explosive. "Where the heck does he keep all that stuff?" asked Zelda incredulously.

Sheik just shrugged. He had gotten used to the fact that Heroes seemed to hold more than they could carry back in his own time with his own Link. The Megaton Hammer was still a mystery – _and probably always will be_, Sheik noted with a scowl.

At least Link didn't leave the pair much time to dwell on their questions as moments later he came barreling towards them, leaping over the bottom few steps and landing behind them. "Duck!" he yelled as he placed a gauntleted hand on each of their heads and pushed down. Sheik struggled to keep his face out the dirt as he heard Zelda let out a muffled yell. But it was drowned out soon enough.

The bomb exploded with a bang loud enough to set their ears ringing. Sheik heard the crack of wood and assumed that what had once been the wooden structure that covered the elevator must now be in pieces strewn about the room. The air smelled of explosive powder and burnt grass.

Once everything was still again, Link let up on his hold and the trio pushed themselves to their feet. Sheik looked around at the debris strewn about the room and knew that his assumptions were correct. Link looked proudly out over his work as Zelda frowned.

"I feel a bit guilty about destroying part of a Temple…" she said. Her voice sounded muffled in Sheik's ringing ears.

Link must have been having the same problem as he half-yelled in response, "Don't be. Sheik said that this was built over the original Temple, so it can't be sacred or anything."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Time is relative. Just because something's new doesn't mean it can't be important to somebody." She smiled as she finished, her gaze sliding pointedly from Link to Sheik, as if enjoying her own personal joke. Link gave her a dumbfounded look as Sheik turned towards the newly uncovered are in the center of the room, rubbing at his ears in attempt to regain his correct hearing, not bothering to try to figure out what she was talking about.

Sheik crouched over the uncovered patch, brushing away the dirt with a bandaged hand until he saw what he was looking for. Through the grime, he could make out the square outline of a mechanism that was set into the floor. With his ringing ears, Sheik could vaguely hear Zelda and Link still arguing in the background, but he decided that it had been going on long enough. "I think it worked," called Sheik and the bickering immediately stopped as the two rushed over to see what he found.

"Uh, Sheik," said Link staring down at the uncovered area, "I hate to break it to you, but this is just a rock."

This earned him a punch from Zelda. "Don't be so dense. Look at the carvings, this was obviously man-made."

"Woman-made, actually," said Sheik, "This Temple used to belong to the four Poe sisters. I got the impression that they, er, weren't fond of males." Sheik recalled clearly how he had watched the ghosts steal the flames that granted access to the elevator and float off cackling as soon as his Link entered their domain.

Sheik looked up at his companions, as neither responded, to find them both staring at him and he blushed involuntarily. "Sorry…" he mumbled not really sure what to say.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Link incredulously, "I went through this entire Temple and I thought I knew it like the back of my hand by the time I was done going back and forth across all those bridges. But there's so much more. It's _cool_ how you know this stuff."

Sheik blushed deeper, fighting a smile at the compliment under his cowl, trying not to let his overactive mind blow it out of proportion. "So anyway," he continued, turning back towards the sunken elevator, "we need to get down there," he pointed below them, "and the only way I know of to do so is using the elevator."

"And that's where I come in," finished Zelda, curling and uncurling her fingers as if readying them for the magic they were about to direct.

"Exactly," said Sheik, walking over to stand on the square-cut stone, "Do you think you can move it while standing on it?"

"Only one way to find out," said Zelda with a grin as she and Link joined Sheik on the elevator's top.

"Great," said Sheik and Link snickered, not missing the obvious sarcasm, although he didn't seem at all worried. Sheik decided to take that to mean that the Hylian trusted Zelda's skills, not that he just didn't really care about getting hurt. It still wasn't very reassuring. But it was too late to argue now.

Zelda closed her eyes and raised her arms out to the side, as if in concentration. Sheik could practically feel the air bristling with magic as the Triforce symbol on the back of her hand grew ever brighter. Finally, once the marking was glowing so bright that Sheik could scarcely look her direction at all, Zelda shifted, thrusting her hands down as if she were pushing something invisible straight into the ground.

It had the desired effect. The stone beneath their feet lurched and Sheik noticed Link look down at it, fascinated. Soon enough they were sinking. Sheik took one last look around the bright room vaguely wondering what he had gotten himself into as he sank deeper into the darkness.

**xXx**

Déjà vu hit Sheik hard as he caught his first glimpse of the circular room they had descended into. The white floor covered in crisscrossed blue and red carpets looked exactly as he remembered them and the walls were still positioned as his Link had left them: the hallway leading to the boss' lair still open. Sheik had to force his mind to process the fact that his Link would not be here. It made an empty feeling well up inside of him.

Zelda dropped her arms, letting out a strained breath as the elevator hit the floor. Link quickly jumped down from their perch on the top and extended a hand to her and Sheik. Zelda gratefully took it, obviously worn out from the exertion of using magic, while Sheik dropped to the ground beside the both of them.

"It's like we're in another dimension…" said Link looking around and Sheik could understand why. This looked nothing like the overgrown mess of a Forest Temple that this Link knew.

"The whole place used to look like this," said Sheik.

"Creepy…" murmured Link.

"You should have seen the Well…" muttered Sheik in response, earning him a questioning glance but nothing more.

"Shall we go?" asked Zelda, straightening, strength regained. Sheik nodded and began walking down the long, blue-carpeted corridor to the boss door. It was unlocked and Sheik could see the rusted remains of the golden lock cast off to the side.

"The Mirror piece is in here," said Sheik confidently. He could practically feel the dark energy radiating out through the closed door and wondered if the others could feel it too.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Link pushing forward and laying a hand on the heavy stone door. It flew upward in response. There apparently was some magic left in this Temple after all.

Zelda and Link must have assumed so too, as they proceeded through the door without a second glance. Sheik followed warily behind. "Be careful, I think there may be something else in here with the mirror…" he whispered as the trio climbed the stairs. Although he hoped that ghost had been a figment of his imagination in collision with his memory, but that seemed like an awful lot to ask for.

The room itself looked exactly the same as Sheik remembered, as if time had no effect here. He wouldn't have been surprised at all if that was the actually the case, the amount of magical energy (both dark and not) in this room made his skin tingle uncomfortably. It also made his heart thud heavily and Sheik was almost painfully aware of the black spot that had appeared over it. The one Zelda and Link knew nothing about. He vaguely wondered in retrospect if he should have mentioned it earlier.

But the thought was pushed from his mind with Link's exclamation of, "I think I found it." Link rushed over to the Mirror Piece laying face up on the floor and Sheik and Zelda followed. The three looked down over it and its black surface revealed no reflection. Sheik couldn't help but notice that that was much different than his dream where an oddly darkened image of himself had stared back.

Sheik stared down at the thing, unblinkingly, so lost in thought that he barely heard Zelda say, "Well grab it and let's go." Link reached down to pick the mirror shard up as Zelda walked back towards the opening at the stairs. Sheik's mind registered what was happening a moment too late.

"Wait-" he started to say, but was cut off but the distinct chink of metal sliding up from the stone, just as it had when his Link had come to this chamber all those years ago. Zelda gasped and jumped back. Link was at Sheik's side, the mirror lay forgotten behind them.

That was a mistake. Silence hung in the air for only a moment before the snort of a horse rang through the chamber. Zelda's eyes widened and Sheik and Link whirled around to see what she saw. Sheik saw Link's jaw drop out of the corner of his eye as he pressed his lips into a hard line.

"Ganondorf?" Link said, bewildered, stepping back and drawing his sword, as he took in the creature before them. A man that looked much like the Evil King, sat mounted on a black horse in the center of the dais. A bladed staff was clutched in one hand, while the other held the reins.

Sheik shook his head, following suit. "Phantom Ganon," said Sheik as a wide grin broke out across the ghost's face. It let out an inhuman screech before blue flames erupted around its head. Moments later they were gone, leaving a skull mask in their place. The eyes glowed a malicious yellow as the horse leapt into the air with a whinny, flying over their heads and _into _the nearest framed picture.

This did not surprise Sheik at all. Link and Zelda stared in disbelief as the creature disappeared into a glowing, purple portal before becoming a feature, albeit moving, of the picture itself.

"What the-" Link started to say but Sheik cut him off, pulling his eyes away from the phantom retreating into the picture.

"To the center!" Sheik commanded, "Link, get out your bow. It's going to come out of one of the pictures. Shoot it."

Link didn't need to be told twice as the three darted to the center of the dais, standing, backs together, each watching a different set of portraits. An arrow was already nocked when Zelda called out, "I see it! There!"

Zelda ducked as Link whirled ready to let the arrow fly. "Wait!" Sheik called. He had seen his Link fooled by this trick one too many times to let it happen again. He turned about, scanning the pictures until he saw it, the second phantom.

But it was too late, Link had already loosed the arrow and Sheik heard the phantom cackle as its doppelganger turned around, retreating back towards the painted castle. "Move!" Sheik yelled, grabbing Zelda's arm and bodily throwing them both to the side as Link leapt the other way. Sheik rolled to his feet, pulling Zelda up with him, and looked towards the center.

The phantom let out a deep laugh as it sailed over the arena, loosing a bolt of lightning at the ground where they had been standing moments before. It crackled as it hit the ground and spread like a shockwave. "Jump!" he commanded and they did. Sheik felt a tingle in his toes as the wave passed under his feet before landing lightly. Zelda landed harder, dropping to one knee as she exclaimed through gritted teeth, "What, in the name of Goddesses, is that thing?"

"An evil spirit," Sheik explained quickly, helping Zelda to her feet, "Created by Ganondorf to keep the Hero from freeing the sage of this Temple. Ganondorf banished it to the Gap Between Dimensions when Link defeated it, but I guess it's back…"

Sheik trailed off as the telltale sounds of a galloping horse rang through the chamber. Link already had his bow lifted, aim going back and forth between two pictures, looking utterly confused as the phantom and its copy approached. "Hit the lighter one," said Sheik, "It'll create a portal to come back to this room. Hit it then."

Link nodded, but didn't turn his gaze from the two possible targets. Sheik loosed a dagger from his bandages as Zelda unsheathed her sword, both prepared to help in any way possible. Fanning out, the two backed towards Link, Sheik turned to keep his eyes on the pictures as well.

The phantoms were close now, one would break out any second... and Link was ready when it did. A purple void appeared over one Castle scene and out of it erupted Phantom Ganon. Link didn't hesitate before loosing the arrow, it sailed through the air with a hiss before burying itself in the horse's front flank. The creature whinnied and bucked, spinning in midair, before diving back into the frame from which it came. But not before leaving a spattering of dark blood below it.

The three drew closer as they watched the injured horse retreat into the picture. "We have to get kill the horse," Sheik breathed through the tension, eyes darting around, trying to locate the next offensive. That is, until he saw the aghast look on Link's face. "We have to get the Phantom off of it. It's the only way."

"That can't be the only way," said Link, "The horse is innocent. We can't just kill it."

Sheik turned to Link, about to angrily point out that they were both just phantoms anyway – phantoms that were trying to kill them, nonetheless - when he saw the ghost approaching again in the picture behind Link. Link, noticing his gaze started to turn, when Zelda shouted, "There!" pointing to a picture across the room.

"You take that one," said Sheik, gesturing to the picture Zelda had pointed out, "I'll take this one." Sheik ignored the defiant look on Link's face and took his silence in stride, positioning himself in front of the picture, eyes trained on the approaching figure, dagger poised and ready to be thrown.

But the phantom did not emerge from this picture. With a cackle it turned and darted back into the distance. Sheik didn't watch its retreat but turned back to Link, nearly dropping his dagger in surprise when he saw that Link was no longer holding the his bow but had replaced it with something that looked very much like a hookshot.

Plus, the real Phantom Ganon was already halfway out of its portal and Link had yet to do anything. Sheik lined up his aim, ready to throw the dagger as soon as the beast was in range. But he never got the chance. With a yell, Link pulled the trigger on his hookshot device and a chain ended by a claw flew across the room, burying itself in one of the portraits. Moments later Link was flying across the room as the chain recoiled. And Sheik suddenly understood his plan.

Link and the Phantom were on a direct collision course, each flying across the room at a different angle. The only difference was that Link obviously intended to use this clash to his advantage. One hand clamped onto the hookshot device and the arm thrown wide, Link barreled into the surprisingly solid phantom. Link let go the hookshot and both dropped to the floor, Link pinning the phantom as they hit the stone, its staff clattering out of its reach. The horse whinnied and disappeared into the next picture. Sheik was fairly certain it was not coming back.

The phantom seemed sure of this as well. With a cackle it slipped down into the floor, only to reemerge beneath its staff, grabbing it as it took to the air. It laughed deeply as the end of its staff began to crackle with electricity.

Sheik, Link, and Zelda instinctively moved towards each other, backing towards a wall. "The only way to get rid of it," whispered Sheik, eyes not leaving the ghost floating above them, "is to use its own magic against it. Knock it back with your sword until it messes up."

"That sounds like a horrible plan," said Zelda, eyes on the phantom as well, "What if _it_ doesn't mess up first?"

"I don't want to find out," said Sheik as the phantom raised his staff, end crackling, "Get out of the way!"

Sheik dove to the side as he heard the crackle of lightning released, rolling to his feet and turning back to see that while Zelda had listened, Link hadn't. Link stood poised, sword out, ready to reflect. With a yell, he slashed at the ball of light and connected with it, sending it back to its creator. It just missed taking out the phantom's head as it sailed past it, hitting the wall behind and scorching the portrait.

Link looked over at Sheik with an eyebrow raised. Sheik grinned. "That's the idea."

Sheik looked back at the phantom to see it creating another ball of lightning, its yellow eyes darting between the three of them. Finally, once the attack was near completion, its eyes settled on Zelda. She held her sword high as if daring the creature to try to hit her. Sheik couldn't help but be a little proud at her tenacity.

That was until an image flashed through his mind. A memory – his last memory – of him taking on Ganondorf. Swords other than the Master Sword were useless against such power. Normal swords… like Zelda's!

"No!" he yelled, coiling slightly before launching himself into the air, moments before the phantom loosed his attack at the Princess. And it worked – sort of.

The ghost saw Sheik coming dagger poised to sink into the flesh exposed between its skull mask and its armor. It swung out at him with its staff, the lightning attack flying harmlessly into one of the framed pictures, leaving a charred mess in its place. But Sheik wasn't aware of that. He was only aware of the sheer force of the staff's collision with his ribcage. Enough force to make him sure that the phantom's strength was magically enhanced as he was sent flying back, hitting the wall with enough force to make his head snap back, hitting the stone with a crack as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

Sheik slid to the floor, vaguely hearing his name shouted as the room spun around him. Through his swimming vision he saw Link send a bolt of lightning flying back at the phantom with renewed vengeance. Repeating the maneuver until the ghost messed up, stiffening as the bolt made contact with its body before dropping to the floor. Link didn't hesitate before plunging the Master Sword through the phantom's skull mask.

Phantom Ganon let out a screech that did not belong to this world before erupting into a mountain of blue flames. No remains or ash were left behind, just a piece of the Twilight Mirror resting on the floor. Link sheathed his sword and tentatively picked up the black shard, before turning to Sheik (and Zelda, who Sheik belatedly realized had come to his aid) with a grin.

_We did it_, Sheik thought, managing to return the grin before promptly passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I suck at titles, which is why I stole this from George Lucas... coughcough... Anyway, I'm quite pleased with how this battle scene turned out. I hope you guys are too :) Also, one of my wonderful reviewers asked last chapter when there was going to be some fluffy shink-ish stuff<strong>** and I figured they couldn't be the only one wondering so I figured I'd answer here and let you guys know that there _will_ be some cuteness going on next chapter! Not full-blown shink yet - I'm trying not to rush things with this story - but it's a (very adorable) start, in my opinion, at least.  
><strong>

**Anyone pick up on Zelda's fangirlish nature? It's a bit subtle in this chapter, not quite so much in the next... hehe. Anyway, I figured someone had to know what was going on even if Sheik and Link are oblivious =P**

**And that's all for now. Thanks for all the reviews so far! And leave one for this chapter too...? Please?  
><strong>


	7. Time Leaves Nothing Untouched

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Time Leaves Nothing Untouched  
><strong>

Somewhere in the darkness the shadow had seen the whole battle. That was what he decided that he was. A shadow. A shadow of another in another world. The shadow of somebody in another world, trying to return to this world. Although why anyone would want to come to this dismal and dark, depressing world was beyond the shadow. But his light wanted to come here, nonetheless.

He had seen his light, a near reflection of himself, but not quite. Their hair was different, and the skin was off as well. But they were similar enough for the shadow to know that they were connected. He had wanted to stay longer, observe his light, but that stupid creature had gotten in the way. Used the _connection_ that _he _had found between the worlds in order to carry out orders from a hundred years ago.

How the shadow knew so much about the odd phantom was beyond him. There seemed to be a lot of things that he knew that he didn't learn. Things his light knew, he guessed. But that was all it was, a guess. The shadow watched as his light defeated the phantom and then the connection was gone, as if some inexorable source of _light_ power had cancelled out the _dark_ connection he had found.

He would just have to find another. There were two more. Whether this knowledge came from himself, or his light, however, he did not know. But, for now, there were still things to figure out. The shadow still didn't know what he was or where he was.

From his hideaway in the darkness a palace was visible, made of dark stone, sitting proud and lonely against a twilight backdrop. The shadow decided to go there. And so he slipped off, out of the shadows and into the twilight.

**xXx**

Sheik awoke to a warm, yet unfamiliar room. A room which he scarcely got a glimpse of as moments after he cracked open his eyes his vision was filled with the face of a very angry Zelda.

"What did I say about scaring me?" she asked, leaning over him. Her hair was out of its braid and hanging down around her shoulders. Sheik opened his mouth to answer only to find that his mouth was dry and throat was sore from disuse.

Fortunately he was saved the trouble. "C'mon Zelda," said Link, "He saved your life, you _could_ cut him some slack. Just this once."

She seemed to consider this for a moment before saying with a smile, "I guess. I would give you a hug, but frankly, I think that would hurt you a lot more than it would hurt me."

Sheik's brow furrowed in confusion, wondering what exactly she meant as he tried to sit up in the bed he had been placed on. That was a bad move. Sheik stifled a pained moaned as he looked down at his body. His exoskeleton had been pulled down to his waist to reveal his torso. His torso that was now decorated with black, blue and even yellow-tinged bruises. Sheik didn't bother to stifle a second groan as he let himself fall back down onto the bed.

Movement, he decided, was bad. But not painful enough to stop him from realizing, with a blush, that Link was seeing him half-naked or stop his mind from reprimanding him. "What happened?" he managed to croak out.

"You took on a phantom basically bare-handed," said Link.

"And lost," chimed in Zelda.

"But we," Link gestured to all of them, "won. We got the Mirror Piece." He pointed, with a grin, to a bundle wrapped in cloth on a nearby table. Sheik vaguely remembered the ending of the battle, but he was glad to see his muddled mind hadn't given him false hope. He slowly turned his head to see the bundle more clearly and his eyes fell, instead onto a person.

"This is Uli," supplied Link, "She's letting us use her house here in Ordon. She's helping us take care of you."

The woman stood, sweeping her short blonde hair out of her eyes, before waving happily. "Hello Sheik," she said, "I have to say, you are pretty lucky." Sheik didn't bother to point out that the fact that he'd already died once basically made that statement untrue and just let her continue. "You managed to come away from that fight – Link and Zelda filled me in on what happened – without breaking a single bone. Just some fairly severe bruising."

"But it could be worse, right?" said Link, optimistically. Sheik didn't say anything, almost certain that in his current state that he would not be able to match that outlook. Why ruin everyone's mood with his own pain? Since somehow the two of them seemed to come away without a scratch… Sheik suppressed a scowl at his luck, but it went unnoticed as the three of them seemed to be focusing on something different.

"These bruises should heal pretty quickly," said Uli, "as long as you keep drinking red potion. But I'm not sure about this…" She trailed off, pointing down at Sheik's chest. He didn't have to look to know what she was pointing at.

"Did you always have that mark, Sheik?" asked Zelda, looking down at it.

Sheik blushed, unsure why he was feeling embarrassed – it's not like it was his fault he had some weird black stain over his heart. "It depends what you mean by always," said Sheik, "I've had it since…" Sheik trailed off with a quick glance at Uli, unsure if he should continue or not.  
>"Don't worry," said Link, with a grin, "She knows. You can't keep secrets in a village like this."<p>

"No you can't," chimed Uli, ruffling Link's hair like they were family, "Especially when this one is so keen on telling us all about you." They _could_ have been family for all Sheik knew about her, but he quickly decided that if Link trusted her, he should too.

"So you've only had this since your resurrection?" asked Zelda, seemingly lost in thought. Sheik nodded as she placed a hand over the mark, as if trying to sense something, before drawing back with a shrug. "It doesn't seem dangerous. Just a connection I would guess. A physical representation of your link to the Twilight Realm," she added upon seeing the confused expression on Sheik's face.

Sheik decided to accept that explanation, not so much because he really thought that the mark was unimportant, but because something Zelda said seemed to tug at his memory. _A connection… _the words seemed familiar as if he had been thinking about them recently. Almost like a dream… but much more real.

"Is something wrong, Sheik?" asked Link, apparently noticing his lack of response.

"Nothing…" said Sheik, pushing the feeling aside, with a hope that it was just the after effects of a near concussion more than anything else.

**xXx**

Sheik spent the next three painfully long days in Uli and (he later found out) her husband, Rusl's, house. Sheik felt slightly bad about this, especially since, to make space, they had to send their son Colin off to stay at a neighbor's house and they had infant daughter to take care of, but Uli insisted that he didn't move. And of course, Link and Zelda wholeheartedly agreed with her.

A whole lot of scowling (mostly by Sheik) later, Sheik was settled in for the long haul on the road to healing. Who knew three days could be so long?

Sheik was grateful for the fact that only Uli was around when he was finally deemed fit enough to get up and move around. The bruises had paled greatly, (thanks to copious amounts of red potion) leaving only a multitude of shadows in their place. They still hurt, but not so much that Sheik had to stifle a gasp of pain with every movement. Plus he managed to stand mostly on his own without crumpling back onto the bed. Sheik took this as a good sign.

"Are you sure you don't want help walking?" asked Uli for what seemed like at least the tenth time in the span of a couple minutes as she handed Sheik a bundle of clothing (she insisted on washing his exoskeleton while they were here).

"I'm fine. Really," said Sheik and Uli turned away, as Sheik began pulling the clothes on, wincing as the thin fabric settled against the bruises. He grimaced, taking solace in the fact that now that his torso hurt so bad he didn't even notice any more ache from his previously dislocated shoulder. Which meant that it was either completely healed, or his body just decided that it couldn't handle two major injuries at once. Sheik hoped it was the first one.

"Fine," said Uli, turning back. It was obvious that she did not believe him. "I'm glad the clothes fit you at least. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to find any small enough that weren't for girls, but Colin's seem to fit you just fine." Sheik looked down at his outfit: loose white shorts that fell just above the knee, a white tank top, and a blue sash tied around the middle, wishing he had his cowl as a blush crept across his face. He wasn't exactly sure how he should feel when wearing clothes made for a ten-year-old.

"Link and Zelda are with Ilia at her father – Mayor Bo's – house." added Uli and Sheik nodded. He vaguely knew who all these people were. Many had been paraded by, much to Sheik's embarrassment, while he was stuck in bed, introducing themselves with a handshake or wave or, in the more unfortunate cases, a hearty pat on the shoulder (Sheik still had no idea why people insisted on doing that to him when he was injured). "Are you sure-" she started to add but Sheik shot her a look that effectively stopped her. Instead Uli threw her hands up in mock annoyance, "Just don't come crawling back to me when you keel over from the pain."

"I'll save any collapsing for after I'm back inside, I promise," said Sheik.

"Good," said Uli, "Now go." With that she shooed him out of the house and Sheik got his first look at Ordon Village itself. The village was quaint, with a scattering of homely houses, cut through the center with a small stream. In a way, it almost reminded him of Kokiri Forest, and Sheik couldn't help but feel hopeful that maybe the Kokiri were still living somewhere nearby. They were immortal, so there was no reason that shouldn't still be here. Sheik ignored the part of his mind that tried to rationalize that thought into something less hopeful and made his way towards the Mayor's house.

It took Sheik much longer than planned to make it to Mayor Bo's house and he had to lean against the door after knocking to keep from falling over. That was a bad idea. A few moments later, the door opened inward and Sheik awkwardly stumbled inside. Fortunately, however, Zelda was the one that had opened the door and she immediately pulled him into a friendly – albeit painful – hug.

"I'm so glad you're all better!" she exclaimed.

To which Sheik tried to respond with a wince, "Not quite," but Zelda was already pulling him forward through the house, towards a back room.

"You _have_ to see this," she said and it sounded to Sheik like she was suppressing a giggle. He vaguely wondered why, but those thoughts were all but forgotten when he stepped into the next room.

The room was huge, and for the most part empty, save for a circular dais in the center. Making his way down off the platform at the far side of the room was a large person, Sheik recognized as Mayor Bo. Only, he wasn't dressed like a mayor, he was barely wearing anything, save for a thin mawashi… Sheik blinked. "Sumo wrestling?"

"You got that right," said Link. Sheik whirled around, back towards the doorway to see Link wearing a thin pair of trousers that fell just past his knees and nothing else. Sheik couldn't help but notice how muscular his torso was. Although he wished that instead he noticed Ilia following behind the other boy so he could have avoided earning a curious glance for his staring at Link. Sheik turned away quickly, desperately wishing he had been wearing his cowl to cover the blush. "You ready?" Link called to Bo.

The mayor let out a hearty laugh. "Let's do this, Link. See if Castle life had made you soft."

"I don't think I'm the one who's gone soft," bantered Link, walking forward and brushing against Sheik's arm as he did so and leaving the smaller boy there to curse his incessant blush.

Bo laughed again, patting his rather large stomach. "It's all muscle."

Link grinned and climbed up onto the platform. "Sure it is."

"This way," said Ilia to Sheik and Zelda, leading them to a platform off to the side and hoisting herself up to sit on it. Zelda and Sheik followed suit, Sheik biting his tongue to hide his pained hiss.

"Let's go," said Bo and the two got into position across from each other in the rink. Link grinned, stomping one foot into the ground as the mayor did the same and then it started.

Mayor Bo made the first move, barreling forward towards Link, but the teen easily ducked to the side, pushing out at the older man, trying to use his momentum against him. Bo stumbled back a few steps, but didn't fall. Link took the offensive reaching up to slap at Bo, which the mayor made to easily block, but Link drew back – a feint – and instead crouched low, coiling like a spring. He pounced, pushing all his weight into the larger man's stomach, but by that point Bo had already braced himself. Link, with his smaller stature, barely moved the man an inch.

"You'll have to do better than that," laughed Bo as he grabbed Link around the middle and pushed him back another few steps. Link's back was dangerously close to the edge of the rink by the time he managed to struggle his way out of the hold. Link looked up at the older man, and Sheik couldn't help but notice the gleam in his blue eyes. Link wasn't worried at all.

Link relaxed his defense, ever so slightly, making him look like an easy target. Or at least that must have been what Bo had been thinking as he took the opportunity to charge. And that was the mayor's final mistake.

Link waited until the last possible moment to duck out of the way and Sheik couldn't help but be impressed with his reflexes. The teen dove to the side and into a roll that brought him into a standing position behind the lunging mayor. Bo was off-balance near the edge of the rink and that was all Link needed to push the man over the edge.

Bo fell to the floor with a grunt as Link straightened up, hands on his hips. "What was that about me being soft?" asked Link with a grin before jumping off the platform and offering a hand to the fallen mayor. An offering the mayor gladly took, nearly pulling Link over in the process.

Ilia and Zelda both jumped down to the floor and Sheik followed, although somewhat slowly. "Congrats!" said Ilia launching herself into a hug that left her draped around Link's shoulders. "Dad needed somebody to put him in his place before he got too cocky," she continued, loosing herself somewhat from Link, but still keeping and armed wrapped around his.

"Hey," said Bo with mock indigence, "I was the best. I deserved a little of that cockiness."

"Key word being _was_," said Ilia, "Looks like Link's got you beat now." She leaned a head against his shoulder. "So, Zelda, Sheik, what did you think?"

"I think that Link doesn't need any more reasons to boost his ego than he already has," said Zelda coolly, before adding with a grin, "But I have to say that was quite impressive."

Link rolled his eyes and Ilia laughed. And then it was Sheik's turn. He didn't realize until that moment that he had stopped in his tracks or that his face had twisted into a scowl. Although the scowl didn't really reflect the feeling that had welled up inside of him, it was just a default reaction to the pain of reality. It shouldn't have been shocking at all to see Link with a girl, this wasn't _his _Link, _this_ Link had his own life and his own preferences. Sheik felt stupid for thinking otherwise.

But he did manage to twist his features into a polite smile and respond with a lame, "That was really good." He looked down, letting his bangs fall over his eyes, wondering if any of them had noticed. He didn't see the huge grins that the two girls exchanged.

"Link," said Ilia and Sheik looked up enough to see her disentangle herself from his arm, "Why don't you give Sheik a tour of Ordon?"

"Okay," said Link sounding a little confused at the quick change in subject, "Do you guys want to come too? Zelda hasn't seen Ordon either."

"It's fine. Ilia can show me around later," said Zelda smiling, "You and Sheik should go."

"Sure…" said Link slowly, before perking up, "Let's go, Sheik, there's a lot I want you to see." And with that he grabbed Sheik's hand and pulled him forward. Sheik was sure his face was, by now, the same color as a tomato as the two made their way towards the door. Behind them, Sheik could hear muffled sounds of laughter and he glanced back to see Zelda and Ilia, heads together and giggling into their hands, as they watched the boys leave.

**xXx**

"I have no idea what that was about," declared Link once they were finally back outside.

"What was so funny...?" wondered Sheik aloud in response.

"Girls are way too complicated," said Link with a furtive glance back towards the doorway.

"You seem to know Ilia pretty well though," Sheik blurted out, before quickly biting his tongue, hoping the pain would dull the blush. He didn't know what compelled him to say that.

Link turned towards Sheik, eyes wide. "We've been friends since I can remember," said Link before adding in a mumble, "There's nothing between us." Sheik looked up at Link. Was that a trace of blush he detected there?

Sheik quickly looked away. Surely he had imagined it. "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

The silence stretched awkwardly on as Link led the way towards the bridge in the center of the village.

"I thought I would show you my house," said Link once they had crossed the bridge. He looked at Sheik with a grin, awkwardness, apparently, completely forgotten, "I have a really nice view of the whole village from it."

"That sounds great," said Sheik, looking up at Link with a smile, that he was surprised to note, was not too forced. Link wouldn't lie about Ilia, would he? And even if he wasn't _his _Hero, Sheik couldn't help but find his emotions somewhat placated by this detail.

It _was_ great; Link hadn't been lying about the view, at all. Sheik couldn't help but stare as he followed the other boy through a high set window and onto the roof below it. Although admittedly, the view didn't capture the whole of the Sheikah's attention - mainly due to the fact that a Hylian boy, still half-naked from a sumo wrestling match, was sitting beside him.

"So what do you think?" asked Link, stretching his legs out so that his feet were nearly dangling over the edge and leaning back, hands propping him up from behind, "Nice view, right?"

"Very nice," replied Sheik distractedly. He wasn't talking about the view of the village at all. And the realization of this only made him blush all the deeper. Sheik pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and stared out over the peaceful village of Ordon.

All the houses seemed to be made of trees, some even looked like they had been carved right into already standing oaks. A wave of nostalgia hit Sheik so hard he could almost see the Kokiri children walking amidst the humans. Everything looked so natural… just how they built things.

"Have you ever heard of the Kokiri?" asked Sheik, trying not to let the hopeful flame that had kindled in his core spread.

Link frowned. "You mentioned the Kokiri Forest before, didn't you?"

Sheik nodded, remembering, glumly, how that conversation had turned out as well. "The Kokiri were the race that lived there. The immortal children of the forest... They lived in a place just like this…"

"I've never heard of them, Shiek, and I've been all over this Province," said Link, "Sorry." And he sounded like he really meant it. But that didn't stop the tears from welling up in Sheik's eyes as he suddenly had the feeling that a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head, effectively snuffing out the flame.

Sheik looked away, not wanting Link to see him. "It's my fault," he mumbled, "I shouldn't have been stupid enough to think things stayed the same." Sheik hadn't really meant to say that last part out loud, but he wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment.

"It's not stupid," said Link, "It's about time you showed some emotion. You've been handling this far too well." Sheik couldn't help but look at Link with a questioning expression. The Hylian continued, "I mean, you were ripped from your own time and placed here to help us save a Princess you've never even heard of. There must be so much you left behind…" Link trailed off and looked back at Sheik. "Sorry. Not helping."

Sheik just stared at him.

"I just mean, it's about time you cried," said Link, "Zelda thought so too."

_Great_. They had been talking about him. "Sheikah Warriors do not cry," sniffed Sheik, but the declaration did nothing to stop the tears from coming. Sheik was tired of the slight, yet ever-present differences in everything from the land of Hyrule to the boy sitting next to him.

"Sure they don't," said Link and he looped his arm around Sheik's shoulders. It was probably nothing more than a friendly gesture, he had to remind himself, but nice all the same. And now Sheik had the task of not letting his mind blow something so trivial out of proportion to distract him from his tears. Although, Sheik thought as he sat there, so close to Link, watching through teary eyes as the sun set over the village, this was one difference that he couldn't find it in himself to hate.

* * *

><p><strong>As far as I know, Sumo-Link is the only time we ever see our favorite Hylian with his shirt off, and might I add, no wonder Sheik can't keep his eyes off him, he's ripped ;)<strong>

**My original title for this chapter was 'Everything Changes' but every time I think that, I get that song stuck in my head, you know the one on the 2.B.A. Master CD? I assume there must be other pok_é_-nerds out there that know what I'm talking about...? Or maybe I just sound crazy... eh, wouldn't the first time.**

**I hope the upped fluff levels appeased you guys. I thought things were going rather cutely :) Also, I added another fangirl, because, let's face it, fangirling is just not as much fun on your own.**

**I think I've got all my random comments for the chapter out. Thanks for the reviews thus far and please leave one if you liked the chapter!  
><strong>


	8. Under the Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Under the Ice**

It seemed entirely too soon when Zelda announced they must be going. The trio had been in Ordon for a little over a week, giving Sheik's bruises enough time to heal so that, while they still looked rather hideous, he didn't wince in pain from every little movement. Only _big_ movements.

Riding a horse was not going to be fun.

"Aw, do we really have to go?" whined Link as Zelda walked their already packed mounts down from the ranch above the village.

"Yeah, do you guys really have to go?" echoed Colin, a little blonde boy who seemed to idolize Link.

"Yes they do," said Ilia, ruffling Colin's hair as she stepped forward towards the trio, who had stopped just before the little bridge over the creek. "Sheik, it's up to you to make sure Link doesn't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Got it," said Sheik with a grin. Once Sheik had accepted the fact that Ilia and Link were nothing more than insanely close friends, his liking of Ilia went way up. She meshed with the group well, despite the fact that this was her first time meeting both Sheik and Zelda. In fact, Ilia and Zelda spent so much time giggling over things unbeknownst to Link and Sheik, Sheik would have never guessed that they hadn't known each other before. They seemed to share in some private joke that Sheik had long since stopped trying to figure out.

Link, on the other hand, would not give it up so easily. "What are you guys smiling about?" asked Link determinedly as the two exchanged a glance. This, of course, caused their mere smiling to break down into a fit of giggles.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," said Ilia through laughs.

"At least, I hope you find out," said Zelda.

"Then why don't you just tell me?" asked Link.

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way," said Ilia.

"And why not?" asked Link.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," said Zelda.

Link huffed, turning away and mumbling something that sounded like "women" in an exasperated tone. This in turn made Sheik smile, but it was hidden behind his cowl. Sheik was definitely going to miss this place.

**xXx**

It turned out that sentiment became all the more true when Sheik realized how much more horrible riding a horse could be when, not only did he feel sick from the motion, but he was also in pain from the bruising. Needless to say, spending the whole day riding could not have been worse.

Sheik let out a sigh of relief when Link finally said, looking back over his shoulder at the Sheikah, "We're here." Sheik looked up, opening his eyes, which had been closed and pressed against Link's tunic for most of the day; the nausea was easier to handle when he couldn't actually see the motion. He was unsurprised to notice that he did not recognize where they were, having, for the most part, given up on trying to find his way back to the past (at least for now).

The sun had already begun to set and shed no light into the tunnel built into the cliff face before them. "Where exactly is here?" asked Sheik, peering into the darkness.

"Zora's Domain," replied Zelda, dismounting from her horse.

_The Zora_, mused Sheik as he and Link followed suit. They were something he could wrap his mind around. He couldn't help but remember the way Princess Ruto nearly attacked his Link with her affection every time she caught a glimpse of him. Affection he would politely decline with an oh-so-adorable blush, always giving Sheik hope that maybe one day he would be the one to give the Hero affection that wouldn't be turned down… The small smile that had crossed Sheik's features with the memory quickly dissipated into a frown.

"Will they let us stay the night?" asked Sheik, trying to get his mind on other things. The Zora had always been a proud race, never really fond of visitors, but then again, exceptions always seemed to be made for certain green-clad teens.

And this time was no different. "Of course," said Link as if politics such as this were that simple. The way Zelda rolled her eyes told him that it was not, but she remained silent.

But it seemed that Link was right. The tunnel opened up onto an upper level passageway, carved into the Domain's rocky walls. A sentry, clad in armor stood guard, but recognized Link immediately, bowing deeply. "Welcome back to the Domain, Hero," said the Zora and Link blushed deeply. Sheik distinctly noticed that the guard said nothing to either Zelda or him. "I assume you are looking for the Prince?"

"Yes, er, we are," said Link, seeming a little nervous about playing the Hero part.

"Very well," said the guard, "He is in the throne room, I am sure he will be thrilled to see you." And with that the guard fell silent, freezing back into the statuesque pose of a sentry on watch. Link nodded at him before pushing ahead, Sheik and Zelda following behind.

The Zora Prince was in the throne room, as promised, and Sheik was surprised to see that he was no more than a child, twelve years of age at the oldest. But lifetimes warmer than the sentry they had met on the way in. "Hero," he said with a grin, getting to his feet, "Princess, it's always a pleasure to see you, but what brings you here?"

"Something that would be better discussed in private, Prince Ralis" said Zelda, looking around warily. There weren't that many Zora in the throne room, but the ones that were around varied greatly in expression. While some smiled and waved genially at the trio, others ignored them altogether.

The Prince, apparently named Ralis, nodded. "I understand," he said with diplomatic grace beyond his years, "Come this way." They followed the Zora off into a side chamber that Sheik imagined must be the Prince's quarters, sparsely decorated, yet somehow regal. The room had nothing in the way of furniture, save for a large basin of shallow water Sheik assumed must be the Zora's bed, so they made due with sitting on the smooth rock floor.

"What brings you to the Domain," asked the young Prince again, "And who is your friend?" He nodded towards Sheik.

"This is Sheik," said Link bluntly.

"He's a good friend," added Zelda with a little more tact, before saying, "We are here because we must go to Snowpeak."

The Prince shuddered. "Why would you want to go there?"

"There is something there that we are looking for."

"What is it?"

Zelda paused before answering, as if trying to decide what to tell the boy. "There is a piece of the Mirror of Twilight out there. We need it to go to the Twilight Realm."

The boy froze, pausing for a long moment before saying, "Sometimes I wish we did not live so close to that infernal mountain. I still get nightmares about being iced over, and I wasn't even there for the worst of it." The little Zora blushed, looking down.

"That wasn't your fault," said Zelda soothingly.

The Prince fiddled with a charm on his necklace and Sheik could see that, despite his dignified façade, he was still just a young boy. Sheik was also beginning to piece together what had happened to the Zora during Ganondorf's rule the most recent time. It seemed dangerously similar to what happened during his owntime.

"So many of us died," Ralis said quietly, "I can't help but think if I was there to take my mother's place when she… maybe I could have done something to stop it."

"Nobody blames you for what happened," said Zelda.

"No they don't," said the Prince. He looked up at Zelda with his big green eyes before saying, "They blame you."

This led to the longest pause yet.

Finally Link broke the silence. "But the Zora I used to see around the Castle, the ones that came for meetings and stuff, they always seemed fine with us."

"That is because they are fine with you, Hero," said the Prince, "They _like_ you. You are the one that saved them. But Princess, they see you as the one who gave into the darkness first and allowed it to spread."

Zelda looked a little thunderstruck at the accusation. "Zant, he threatened to kill my people. There was nothing else I could do."

Ralis offered a small smile. "You don't have to convince me. But the Zora are split. Some want an alliance with your Kingdom, others do not. It has been a trying year."

"For us all," said Zelda effectively ending the conversation of politics. Sheik noticed that she made no mention of Ganondorf's return, wondering whether or not that was to save such a young boy anymore heartache or to save her Kingdom anymore disgrace. But he didn't ask.

Instead, the three followed Ralis to an empty chamber which he said they could stay in for the night, profusely apologizing for the Domain's lack of actual beds. The three assured him they were fine without such luxuries, although Sheik's bruised body was complaining before he even lay down on his thin bedroll spread over the rock floor.

"In case I do not see you three before you depart," said Ralis before leaving them to sleep, "Good luck and be careful. The mountain is a dangerous place. I do not envy your journey one bit."

**xXx**

Sheik very quickly understood why the Prince was not envious in the least.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Zelda, clutching the parka she had acquired in Ordon tightly around her shoulders. Sheik couldn't have agreed more.

The trio stood on a ledge at the end of a tunnel, looking out at a huge mountain. Tumultuous snowstorms could be seen ravaging the mountainside in dense white flurries. After having spent the previous night in the humid warmth of the Zora's Domain, this was not a welcome change.

"Welcome to Snowpeak," said Link with a grin, "What's there not to like?"

Neither Sheik nor Zelda dignified that with a response and Sheik almost wished that he had saved this location for the last leg of their journey, if only to put off traveling in the miserable cold for a little while longer. _No_, thought Sheik knowing full well that that was not true, _there are some things more miserable than cold. _And these were things Sheik was not quite ready to face yet.

Thus, with Sheik's assurance that the next Mirror piece was in a snowy mansion (a place that Link recognized immediately) the trio had ended up here: at the bottom of a steep climb up a daunting mountain.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Link excitedly and with that he hopped off the side of the ledge. Sheik and Zelda sidled closer to see him sliding down the side of a large snowdrift that had built up there. He landed neatly at the bottom and waved for them to follow.

Zelda sighed before skidding her way down as well and Sheik followed shortly after.

"This just seems…" Zelda began once they had all reached the bottom.

"Idiotic?" supplied Sheik, staring out over the icy lake that separated them from the actual base of the mountain. Link had already run out ahead, easily jumping onto the nearest piece of floating ice. It shifted slightly under his weight, but did not crack or sink.

"I was going to say unsafe but that works too," she replied with a frown watching as Link pulled the pack – the one containing the Mirror shard – tightly to his shoulders before waving them onward. Sheik didn't think it was the best idea to bring the Mirror piece with them, but Zelda trusted no one else to keep it safe, although he couldn't help but wonder if the situation with the Zora were not as bad if she would have left it with them to pick up on their way back through.

But the situation was not good. Not a single Zora other than the Prince had even acknowledged Zelda's presence at all and only half of them said anything to Link. Sheik vaguely wondered what Zelda would do about that once this quest of theirs was over, but pushed the thought from his mind. Thinking about what Zelda and Link would do inevitably led to thinking about what he would do in this strange and different world filled with lookalikes to people that he loved. And Sheik did not particularly want to think about that at the moment.

Instead he focused on jumping from iceberg to iceberg. He slid slightly as he ascended on the first one, but not nearly enough to fall. The thick layer of ever-accumulating snow over the sheeted ice helped with that. So much snow that it was hard to tell where one iceberg ended and the next began. It was impossible to see the water below.

That proved to be a problem.

Sheik watched from his block as Link paused, not too far ahead of him, a definite change from his fast and almost reckless movements of a few moments ago. Link looked down at the ice he stood on as if something were wrong. And it turned out something was wrong; Sheik could see it as well.

The ice beneath Link's feet was trembling as if moved by some unseen force… something underneath the surface. Link took a tentative step back, eyes still fixed below him when Sheik heard it. That loud and rending, telltale crack. Link turned and dove back to Sheik's floating ice sheet, skidding hard on his side before quickly scrambling to his feet. Sheik didn't bother to look at him, knowing that he would be okay.

What was not okay was that Link's former perch had crumbled, separating into a myriad of pieces, each trailing snow drifts that melted into the water as slid over the edge. That in itself was not too bad. But that ice block had not broken on its own. Sheik watched, eyes hard and focused, as something flashed out of the water. Something that looked suspiciously like a fish tail. A very, very large fish tail. They were not alone in the water.

Link was on his feet now. "What do you-" he began to ask but was cut off.

Zelda's scream ripped through the air, but as piercing as it was, the resounding crack that followed nearly drowned it out. Sheik and Link turned to see Zelda on her stomach, scrabbling at snow and ice in an attempt to stay on her piece of ice as it quickly became more vertical. Link shot off like an arrow loosed from a taught bowstring, leaping lightly over the ice despite his warmer, snow-weather clothing, to where Zelda struggled to remain out of the freezing water.

Sheik did not follow. Instead he drew his sword, watching as a creature made its way out of the lake, shedding snow and ice as its dripping form emerged. And suddenly it bucked, its serpentine body nearly all the way out of the water, ice flying everywhere. Sheik heard a gurgled splash and hoped desperately that it was not Link or Zelda. For there was no time for Sheik to get to them.

The creature locked eyes with Sheik for only a second, but it was enough time to take in its form. It looked a cross between a snake and an eel, with a half-submerged, elongated body covered in scales so deep a blue they almost looked black. Spikes rippled down its back from a head that hung high enough over Sheik's own that he had to look up to it. Its head was streamlined, with three black eyes on either side, and fangs that looked large enough and sharp enough to easily tear through human flesh. Sheik wasn't planning on finding out whether or not that was true.

Having set Sheik in its triple-gazed sights already, it lunged. Sheik dove to the side, just managing to make it to the next ice sheet before the one he had been standing on cracked and capsized under the weight of the water serpent. The creature disappeared under the water through the gap it had made in the ice. Sheik quickly scanned the ice on the far side of the newly created hole for Link and Zelda, but saw no one.

He desperately hoped they were okay but couldn't dwell on the fact. The creature, with a drowned screech and a splash, erupted up from the depths, re-emerging from the hole in the ice it had made. Sheik gripped his sword completely in his right hand while loosing a dagger from his sleeve into his left. If he could just injure it maybe he could slow it down enough to kill it…

It seemed that someone else had the same thought. The creature screeched as an arrow buried itself into one of its eyes. Sheik turned to see Link off to the side, already nocking another arrow. Zelda stood beside him looking very dazed and very wet… that would be a problem later. But they had bigger things to worry about right now.

The creature dipped its head in pain, thrashing in attempt to rid its eye of the offending object and it was suddenly within Sheik's range. Sheik lunged, just managing to nick its scaled face with his blade, but it barely left a scratch in its armor of scales. Moments later another arrow whizzed by Sheik's ear, hitting the creatures scales, just above another eye, and bouncing harmlessly off.

_We need to find its weak points_, thought Sheik, jumping back as the creature jerked in pain. Obviously the eyes were one (well, six) but they were small targets that didn't seem to do enough damage to deter the creature from its pursuit. The serpent reared back, lifting its head and baring its fangs with a screech. It's very sharp fangs… _protecting its very soft mouth!_

Sheik knew his plan was not the smartest but by that point the creature had turned its sights to his companions. He knew that Link could probably fight it, but Zelda… Sheik could see shivers course through her body even through the thicker clothing. Her lips were visibly tinted blue. She picked a bad time to go for a dip.

"Over here!" Sheik yelled at the beast, voice almost a growl. It did nothing to get the serpent's attention, but Sheik had something that would. With a Sheikah's aim and precision, he hurled the dagger at their foe. He could almost hear its hiss as it spun through the air, glinting among the flurry of snowflakes until it struck true. Well, true enough.

The dagger lodged itself between one of the creature's fangs and an adjacent tooth, causing the serpent to cry out and turn back to him. Something that could only be described as rage gleamed in its hard, black eyes. Sheik just smirked.

With a screech the creature struck and this time Sheik did not dive out of the way. Instead he leapt, straight towards its open mouth, sword clutched tightly in both hands.

The serpent was not expecting this, giving Sheik the upper hand. It didn't bite down until he had completely cleared the teeth so the Sheikah's entire body was inside the creature's mouth. Sheik tried not to think about the rank smell or moisture beading on the exposed skin of his face as the creature began thrashing about, realizing its mistake. Sheik, with a grunt, thrust upward, both hands gripping tight to the hilt, pushing until they hit flesh.

Sheik felt blood surge up around him, not only dripping from the wound but also washing up from the serpent's throat. Blood and bile. _Absolutely disgusting_, Shiek probably would have thought if there had been time. But there wasn't. He was in a dying creature's mouth as it swayed over the abyss of an icy lake. He had to get out of there.

The creature opened its mouth slightly to let out a gurgled moan, and Sheik squinted against the light and the sight of crimson blood flowing over its once white fangs. He didn't hesitate before diving out, gripping his sword in his right hand and slipping his left around the dagger he had thrown earlier, freeing it with his momentum.

And suddenly Sheik was free of the grotesque prison. Free and freefalling a good distance above the snowy ice.

Sheik twisted in midair, positioning his feet downward and his head up, readying himself to cushion the impact. He dropped his weapons as he hit the ground, rolling to lessen the blow. But he didn't make it back to his feet. Sheik's body seemed to decide that know was the time to remind him of the bruises of his last fight. Instead he managed to crane his neck enough to see the creature manage one last sway, mouth and head oozing blood, before sinking unceremoniously back under the surface. Sheik knew that the serpent would not be resurfacing.

"Sh-Sheik!" Zelda screeched, voice so high that he was sure only dogs would be able to hear it if she got any higher. Moments later he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, to which his bruises protested painfully, but Sheik was too drained to pull away. Sheik managed to stay in a sitting position when she finally pulled back, although, upon seeing the livid look on Zelda's face, he almost wished his body would be kind enough to allow him to pass out.

"I know," he said quietly, "I'm sorry for scaring you. But in my defense I only did it for you." Zelda's lips were bluer than before and she was ghostly pale, but that didn't stop her from punching him in the arm.

"J-just don't d-d-do it again," she said, stuttering from the cold.

Sheik didn't respond, instead looking around for Link, only to spot him a little ways away, frowning at the both of them. "I think you have a little, uh, lake monster on you…" said Link trailing off.

Sheik looked down at the messy remains of his warm clothing before looking out at the vast expanse of mountain they had yet to climb. "So I do," he said, not having the energy to muster up much emotion. This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sheik<strong>**... I think he has more than a little lake monster on him... But do not worry! This shall contribute to something rather cute next chapter. Have I piqued your interest? I hope to see you guys back for the next installment and update on the Link/Sheik relationship ;)  
><strong>

**Also, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts thus far, they mean a lot to me. Leave a review for this chapter too? Please?**


	9. A Frozen Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

** A Frozen Night**

The trio managed to put a good deal of distance between themselves and the bottom of the mountain before stopping for the night, especially considering the various conditions of its members. Link had shown them a cave he had stopped in on his first trip up the mountain. It had a small opening that kept out most of the snow and wind and was already stocked with firewood.

"Midna had portaled it in for me," Link explained and Sheik could tell that he was trying his hardest not to show his worry for the Twilight Queen on his face. Link quickly looked away, busying himself with starting a fire as Zelda began unpacking their bedrolls. She, however, was shivering so much that she was rather unsuccessful with that endeavor.

Sheik walked over to her to see that her heavy outer clothing was stiff and encrusted with ice – most likely from her spill into the lake. "Zelda," said Sheik, "You should really get out of those clothes."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, looking like she was suppressing laughter. "Only if you do the same," she purred, almost seductively.

Sheik noticed Link look up in alarm as he stuttered, "I-I didn't mean it like that!" He felt his face go very red.

"Like what?" asked Zelda innocently, only betrayed by the upturned corners of her lips. "I just meant that you smell like the inside of a lake monster. What were you thinking?"

Sheik felt his cheeks burn as he understood that she was just teasing him. This Zelda was considerably harder to figure out than the one from his own time. Sheik heard Link laugh at the joke, but he almost sounded a little nervous. But Sheik chalked that up to wishful thinking on his own part as slipped out of his heavy clothing, making sure his cowl was pulled up high enough to cover his blush.

"I'll go wash your stuff," volunteered Link quickly. The fire was lit and burning brightly, lighting the cave much more thoroughly than the dim moonlight streaming through the entrance could. Sheik could now see that his clothing had been stained nearly black from the blood and whatever else had come out of that creature. Fortunately, however, it did not leak through to his exoskeleton. He didn't want to have to take that off as well. He had faced enough embarrassment for one night.

"Sure," said Zelda handing off her clothes to Link. Sheik did so as well, not without noticing that Link looked slightly embarrassed as well, cheeks brushed over with slight rouge. Although what he had to be embarrassed about, Sheik was unsure.

Link turned and hurried out of the cave, muttering something that sounded like, "Be right back." Sheik couldn't help but notice Zelda watching with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked, noticing Sheik's stare. He just shrugged and looked away, vaguely wondering how many rupees men would pay just to understand how girls' minds work. He would probably pay a fortune and he didn't even like girls _that_ way.

With a quiet, but indignant, "hmph," Zelda settled down onto her bedroll, very close to the fire. She drew her knees up tight and put her hands out. Sheik positioned his bedroll next to the fire as well and did the same. Even inside the cave it was cold – an exoskeleton was not made for cold weather. Sheik couldn't help but remember those trying nights when he had tailed his Link though the Ice Cavern, trying to keep his teeth from chattering so loudly that Link would figure out he was there. Sheik also couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Zelda and Sheik looked up at her, blushing, but also fully aware that his cowl still covered the lower half of his face. She seemed to follow his train of thought, as she added, "I could see it in your eyes."

_Great_, Sheik thought. His best defense mechanism was useless against her. "I was just thinking," he said, hoping to get away with a vague answer.

"About what?" asked Zelda, scooting closer to him.

"The past," replied Sheik truthfully and a look of slight disappointment flashed across Zelda's face. Sheik frowned, not sure what that meant, but if she was going to try to pry, so could he. "What are _you _thinking about?"

"The present," she replied vaguely, "and, I guess, the future." She looked over at Sheik and he raised an eyebrow. "What? You give me a boring answer and expect excitement in return?"

Sheik shrugged noncommittally. He didn't really, but he also would rather Zelda talk so he could avoid wallowing in his own self-depression. She seemed to follow his train of thought, yet again. It was a bit unnerving.

"Fine," she said, "But only to wipe that frown off your face. You look better when you smile, and I'm sure Link agrees." There was an unreadable glint in her eyes at that last part, one that Sheik didn't feel like figuring out at the moment. "Anyway, I was thinking about how, despite the horribleness of the situation, I like the break from the politics."

She stared into the fire in silence for a few moments before continuing, "I knew that the Zora were unhappy with the throne before we came here. I knew that they blamed me, but I ignored it. I had hoped that they would just get over things on their own." She let out a hollow laugh. "That was very wishful thinking."

Sheik wasn't really sure what to say. "I'm sure things will work out eventually," he said unhelpfully.

"Thanks," said Zelda allowing him a small smile, "I appreciate the thought, but I'm sure you know that really means nothing to me." She looked away, out over the fire and towards the opening at the mouth of the cave, her expression a little wistful. "You know, sometimes I envy Link," she said slowly, "I mean, he's the Hero, nobody dislikes a Hero. Heroes don't have to make the hard decisions that make people hate them.

"Don't look at me like that," added Zelda hastily to Sheik. He hadn't realized that he had been looking at Zelda strangely at all. But something inside of him roiled angrily at the mention that the Hero's duties were easy. "I didn't mean that Link's task wasn't dangerous or difficult. I just meant that Link's only real problem outside of his quest is just figuring out… things."

Sheik frowned at the vague finish to her little outbreak. "What do you mean by things?" he asked but didn't get an answer for at that moment Link reappeared at the mouth of the cave, wet clothing hung over his arms.

Zelda just managed to hiss, "Tell Link what I said and I'll kill you," before the boy in question was close enough to hear.

Link laid the clothes out to dry before unrolling his own bedroll and sitting down near Sheik. "So what did I miss?" he asked with a grin, all previous trace of blush gone.

Sheik cast a sideways glance at Zelda, noticing, with almost physical pressure, the warning glare she was giving him. "Not much at all, Link."

**xXx**

It wasn't long before Zelda commanded that it was time for sleep. And since Zelda wanted sleep that meant everyone else must too. With more than a few complaints from Link, the three each nestled into their individual bedrolls and waited for sleep to overcome them.

For Sheik, that was a very long time. His mind was very full of the day's events – from the lake monster to his conversation with Zelda. His mind kept automatically wandering back to wondering (with no avail) what 'things' she had been talking about. Eventually, once the fire had all but died, Sheik sat up for nothing more to get a change in view from the rough rock ceiling overhead.

He had been staring into the remains of the glowing embers long enough to become lost in thought again. But not so deep in thought that he did not hear the chattering. Sheik looked at the source: Zelda. Her teeth were chattering even in her sleep and shivers could be seen racking her body through her bedroll. Sheik frowned. She must have been freezing and trudging up the side of a snowy mountain while wet from a fall into an icy lake definitely did not help matters.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sheik stood, gathering his bedroll in his arms and walking over to Zelda. He laid the bedroll over her carefully before straightening and smiling down at the Princess. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"I was just about to do that," said a voice from behind Sheik and he turned to see Link sitting up. "But, now where are you gonna sleep?"

Sheik contemplated that a moment. "I think the ground will be just fine."

"And you think I'm just gonna sit by and let you catch your death?" asked Link, and even in the dim light Sheik could see the other boy raising a blonde eyebrow.

Sheik wasn't sure if this question required an answer so he replied by walking back over to his spot and sitting down. The stone was ice cold even through his exoskeleton. Sheik couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed through his body.

"The answer is no, by the way," said Link, scooting over in his own bedroll and motioning for Sheik to join him. "It'll be warmer this way anyway."

Sheik tried not to let his blush spread higher than his cowl or to let his eyes fixate too much on Link's bare chest – apparently he liked to sleep without a shirt on – and failed miserably at both accounts. He tore his gaze away from the other boy's muscular build long enough to look at Link's face: a mask of eager innocence. Sheik forced his mind away from any thoughts that did not support the idea that Link was just a friend, helping another friend survive the night on this Goddesses forsaken mountain.

Sheik slipped in next to Link – his face felt on fire from the heat of his blush and he desperately hoped that Link didn't notice. He also hoped that Link didn't notice the fact that his heartbeat sped up a great deal. Fortunately, Link's awareness seemed to be fading as he snuggled down under the cover, on his side, facing towards Sheik, who lay unnaturally still on his back.

"G'night, Sheik," said Link drowsily, eyes closed.

"Goodnight Link," said Sheik, voice no more than a whisper. He was fairly certain that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack, giving away his nerves and his mixed up feelings. Sheik closed his eyes as well, drifting between reality and memory.

He had imagined this sort of scenario before, although a little less innocently (much to his embarrassment), with the Link of his own time. In the back of his mind, Sheik knew this to be true. But at the moment, laying here beside this lookalike, breathing in his pleasant forest-like scent as he tried to match his own breathing to Link's, Sheik couldn't help but enjoy it. And so Sheik fell asleep, beside a peacefully, dreaming Link, living in the present.

**xXx**

Sheik was very warm when he woke up. So warm, in fact, that it took him a few moments to figure out where exactly he was and why he was so warm. And then it hit him. Sheik's eyes flew open, face turning red.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty," said Zelda. She was sideways from Sheik's vantage point, lying there on the floor. His head was resting on something soft – definitely not the rocky ground – and Sheik realized, with a deeper blush, that it was the Hero's arm. Sheik struggled to sit up, but couldn't move. Link's arms were wrapped around him, like some oversized stuffed toy, still peacefully asleep. Sheik gave up the struggle, knowing there was no escape from this vice grip until Link woke up. Sheik refused to acknowledge the little part in the back of his mind that would be disappointed when the Hero did.

"I wish I had a pictograph," said Zelda with a grin, her voice verging on giggles, "You two look adorable!"

Sheik tried to make an indignant noise in response, but it came out as more of a squeak as Link moved in his sleep, pulling him in closer. Sheik thought it quite the miracle that the heat from his blushing face had to burn a hole straight through Link's arm.

Or maybe he did feel it and that was why he jerked awake, pulling his arm suddenly out from beneath Sheik's head, which hit the ground with a painful thud. "Oh…" Sheik heard Link's voice over him, "Sorry."

Sheik turned onto his back, blinking away stars, to look up at Link, who was sitting up now. His tousled hair looked especially golden backlit by the rising sunlight seeping through the entrance. His blue eyes were very bright.

Sheik felt his cheeks burn as Zelda failed to hide her giggling, choking out, "I really should invest in a pictograph."

**xXx**

The three were much closer to the top of the mountain than Sheik had originally thought and once they managed to calm Zelda's inexplicable (well, inexplicable to Sheik, at least) giggle fit, it took nearly no time at all to reach the summit.

"What now?" asked Zelda, eyeing the far side of the peak.

"We keep walking?" guessed Sheik, looking down the rather steep incline ahead of them. He couldn't even see the bottom from up there.

"Or we could take the fun way," said Link with a grin.

Sheik cocked his head to one side, eyeing Link's smile curiously, but said nothing. Zelda, on the other hand, had already planted her hands on her hips and set her face into a defiant expression. "Why do I get the feeling that you and I have very different ideas about what is fun and what is dangerously stupid?"

"What? You mean they aren't the same thing?" mocked Link and Zelda scowled. "I was just kidding. This is completely safe. Yeto gets down this way all the time."

"Who's Yeto?" Sheik tried to ask, but he was cut off by Zelda.

"Oh yes, trust the Snow Monster. That sounds like a great idea."

"Hey," said Link defensively, before pausing as if trying to think up a suitable argument. Sheik heard Zelda sigh as Link continued, "He makes excellent soup."

"So I've heard. Reekfish, delicious." Zelda didn't sound like she found Reekfish appetizing in the least, but Sheik didn't question it.

Instead, he decided it was time to break up this little argument before they bickered the whole day away. "So," Sheik cut in, "How exactly does, uh, Yeto get down the mountain?"

The wide grin reemerged across Link's face and for a split second, Sheik wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know. But it was a little late for that know. Link walked away from them, leaving deep tracks in the snow as he trudged towards the iced over tree growing at the summit. He eyed the tree for a moment before ramming a shoulder into its trunk with enough force that tree visibly shuddered.

That was apparently what Link was going for. Sheik looked up to see the leaves of the tree were completely iced over and hanging heavily off its branches. Heavily enough that it only took Link's slight push to knock a few off and into the snow below.

"On one of these," said Link walking over to one of the fallen leaves, pulling it out of the snow, and laying it flat on the ground. He stepped one foot on the makeshift sled and slid it back and forth across the snow. It moved easily.

"Link," said Zelda as if she were talking to a small child, "this is what would be referred to as dangerously stupid."

"This is not," Link paused for a moment, "stupid. And it's only dangerous if you fall off," he finished matter-of-factly.

"Because that makes me feel _so _much better," said Zelda dully. Sheik had to agree that nothing about this whole set up seemed at all safe, but he also had to admit he was slightly intrigued. It was hard to make a fast way of travel that didn't involve a horse seem horrible in the Sheikah's eyes. Although nothing really compared to Deku Nuts. Sheik reflexively felt for the three little seeds tucked safely within his bandages.

"Good," said Link.

"I was being sarcastic."

"And I was ignoring it."

"Well," said Zelda, not yet willing to give up her argument, "Say we do, by some miracle of the Goddesses, make it down there alive. How will we get back up?"

Link frowned slightly. "Midna got me out last time with teleportation… What about those seeds of yours Sheik? What were they called again?"

Sheik looked up, slightly startled, wondering if Link had suddenly developed the power to read his mind. "I'm not sure if I can teleport multiple people at a time," said Sheik truthfully. There had never been a need back in his former life. "Plus I can't teleport to places I've never been."

"But you used to live in Hyrule, how are there places you've never been?" asked Link, curiously.

Sheik felt himself blush a little at the attention and then cursed mentally. It was going to become problematic if he couldn't control his blush every time Link paid even the slightest attention to him. "Everywhere is so different now," said Sheik, quietly, "I can barely recognize any of it, let alone get a good enough mental picture to teleport anywhere."

"I guess we'll just have to figure out something when the time comes," said Zelda with a sigh, but Sheik could sense that there was more to her sudden change of heart. Like she knew that they were treading into the dangerous waters of Sheik's past and wasn't sure how he would react. Sheik silently thanked her for this, not exactly sure how he would react himself. "So how exactly do we avoid getting ourselves killed on these icy death traps?" she asked, eyeing the sleds carefully.

Link grinned, obviously excited about the idea of flying down this mountain at breakneck speeds. "Watch and learn."

And with that, Link pushed against the packed-snow ground, propelling himself down the cliff face. He drew his other foot onto the sled and into a sideways stance, with his head turned to look down the hill. Sheik could practically see all his muscles at work balancing on the sled, as he leaned slightly forward on the balls of his feet, carving the sled into the snow to control his speed. And then, once he was a fair distance down, Link leaned forward, hard, jutting the back of the sled out so he skidded to a stop, facing up the hill. He looked up at them, hair blown, messily back around his trademark green cap, and grinned.

"Your turn!" He called and the remaining two tentatively stepped forward, pulling their own sleds out of the snow.

"Here goes… something," muttered Zelda as she stood on her sled and pushed off. Sheik watched as she wobbled a little at first, but quickly go the hang of it, sailing down towards Link, who watched with a satisfied grin.

And then it was Sheik's turn. He carefully laid the sled on the snow, tentatively testing his slight weight on the ice. It held him easily. Sheik pushed lightly against the snow before drawing both feet onto the sled and bending low to help with balance. Although, admittedly, balance had never been a problem for the Sheikah warrior.

And that fact held true as the incline steepened and Sheik carved his way down towards Link, shifting back and forth between resting on his heels and his toes to keep his speed in check. Link grinned as Sheik approached and once he seemed sure the Sheikah could handle things on his own he took off. Zelda had already passed the other boy, seeming to have no qualms about such silly things as breakneck speeds and danger now that she was actually on the mountain.

Sheik could see why, as well. _This is actually fun_, he thought with a grin as the cool air whipped against his face. Sheik kept a little ways behind Link who seemed to be keeping his speed slow enough that he could stay a little ways behind Zelda who seemed to not care at all whether he and Link kept up or not.

The three, in their line, made their way across a snowed-over, rickety bridge and were soon coming up to something that looked more to Sheik like a drop-off than an actual hill. This was not helped by the fact that Zelda literally disappeared over the edge when she reached it. Sheik slowed a bit on instinct. _That _definitely could not be safe.

Link seemed to notice Sheik's loss of speed as he stopped when he reached the drop-off and looked back, arching a slim blonde eyebrow. Sheik caught his eye for a moment before looking away. Sheikah warriors did _not _get scared. However, he did not look away quickly enough to miss Link very obviously mouthing the words, "Slow poke."

Sheikah warriors did _not _get taunted either. Sheik gritted his teeth and leaned forward. He would prove Link wrong. Link grinned at this and slipped over the edge moments before Sheik reached it. Soon enough Sheik was barreling down the nearly sheer drop as well, icy sled barely skimming over the powdery snow.

Before he knew it, Sheik had landed in a pine forest and had to dodge trees for his life. Somewhere, a little ways ahead, he could hear Link laughing like swerving around trees with braches that threatened to impale him was the most fun thing he had ever done in his life. Sheik would have sighed at this if he had not been so busy worrying about his own life at that moment.

Relief washed over Sheik as he broke free of the forest. Far in the distance he could see Zelda passing under an iced over archway, sledding over the snow with ease. Closer up, Link gestured, with wide and wild arm movements, for Sheik to follow him. With one last look at Zelda and a feeling in the pit of his stomach that her route was infinitely safer than the one Link was about to embark on, Sheik followed the other boy.

Link led him to a path off the side, one that inclined upwards, a little, but not enough that their speed didn't allow them to pass with ease. Link turned around once to grin at Sheik, with an ominous mixture of confidence and excitement that made Sheik once again think that this route would be classified as 'dangerously stupid' by the princess.

That thought couldn't have been truer. Soon enough, Sheik saw why this path could be considered the opposite of safe. The path before him thinned out and the mountainous walls dropped out, leaving a thin strip of snow-covered rock that seemed to float eerily over the abyss below for Sheik to sled on. To make matters worse, there were gaps in the rocks – jumps, so to speak. Jumps that would have very bad consequences if he were to miss.

Sheik heard Link let out a howl of excitement as he traversed the rocks with ease, jumping over the abyss as if it were nothing. Sheik didn't think it was nothing, but he really had no choice but to grit his teeth and follow. So he did just that.

Leaning forward, Sheik let momentum take over. He crouched low, keeping his balance strong and straight as he approached the gap. And then, like a coiled spring, he jumped. Exhilaration rushed through Sheik's body as he and his sled let the ground. He was flying, if only for a moment before landing on the far side of the jump.

Only, landing was much harder than it looked. The nose of Sheik's sled hit the ground and stuck into the deep snow, Sheik blanched as he tumbled forward, skidding across the snowy platform. He couldn't see anything as he plowed into the snow with his face and his body seemed to numb with the shock of the impact. Sheik could feel momentum dragging him forward; he had been going awfully fast over that jump. Out of control fast.

And now he was paying the price. Sheik tried to focus his mind as his body jerked back to life. He twisted onto his back, still sliding, trying to blink the snow out of his eyes. And then, suddenly, there was nothing underneath him, his head, hanging out over the abyss like an offering to whatever lay below.

Sheik leaned forward, sitting up to stop his sliding, and digging his hands and feet deep into the snow. And it worked, at least for the moment. His heart raced as Sheik assessed the damage. He was sitting, slightly dazed, at the edge of a rock hanging high over a seemingly bottomless pit. His sled sat, stuck into the snow a good distance away from him. But the important thing was that he was alive and seemingly uninjured. Definitely alive enough to kill Link for bringing him on this dangerous passageway. That is, if Zelda didn't kill him first.

Sheik remained lost in these thoughts for a few moments, admittedly slightly out of it, until he felt something to draw him back to reality. A deep rumbling from somewhere beneath him. Almost as if the very ground were splitting. Sheik blinked his way out of his thoughts and to the realization that that might very well be true. He leapt to his feet, only to find that he was very off-balance – but not due to injury.

Due to the fact that the ice layered over the rock had cracked from his ungraceful impact and was now sliding off of its former home. The sheet of ice Sheik stood on was falling, straight into the abyss. And Sheik was going down with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sheik... why do I always do this to him? I guess I just like <em>cliffhangers<em>! [Insert appropriate cheesy sound effect here, you know the one XD]**

**So I am posting this chapter in celebration of being done with finals! I am officially a junior in college... wow I am old... it's very strange...  
><strong>

**Anyway, did my cute Link/Sheik scene please? Also, I would just like to point out that Zelda was doing nothing more than messing with Sheik and Link's head with her awkwardly suggestive comments. I do like to make them squirm... ^^  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and faves and alerts so far! Please leave a review if you like the story!  
><strong>


	10. Snowpeak Ruins

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

**Snowpeak Ruins**

Sheik didn't panic. He had been trained not to panic in the face of death and in the long line of deaths that he had faced throughout his life, death had only succeeded once. Sheik would say that that was pretty good odds. However, this did nothing to detract from the direness of the situation.

Sheik was falling, along with a sheet of ice into the abyss below. His dazed body had taken too long to notice that it was slowly being pulled over the edge and now that he had realized what was happening, there were only a few moments left to actually do something about it. So Sheik did the only thing he could do and jumped.

With as much force as he could get off a piece of ice already falling into the bottomless pit below him, Sheik propelled himself back up towards the platform. He scrabbled at its sides, trying to find purchase only to find that, in its iced-over state, there was none. For the first time since this ordeal began, Sheik's heart began to thud rapidly in his chest. He was panicking.

Sheik raked his nails across the ice, breaking and bloodying them in an attempt to catch himself. But there was _nothing_ to hold onto. The thought crossed his mind to slip a dagger from his bandages and plunge it into the ice, but he knew there wasn't time. He needed something. _Now_.

And then, as if his thoughts were answered, something whizzed towards him. He heard it coming but didn't see it until it had buried itself in the ice near his left ear. An arrow. Sheik grabbed for it and it held. It held long enough for the warrior to use it to pull himself back up onto the icy platform.

Sheik crawled back towards the center, mind numb as panic receded, washed away by relief. He looked around to see Link, stopped a good distance away – where the path was bigger and safer. He stood, bow and arrow still poised, as if in shock. Sheik saw a nervous grin playing at his lips and couldn't decide whether he should be furious or grateful to the other teen.

He would let Zelda kill Link, he decided, collapsing back onto the snow. It would be rude of him to kill his savior.

**xXx**

"What happened to you two?" asked Zelda with a raised eyebrow when the two boys finally made it to the bottom of the hill. She was already standing at the foot of the steps leading to the mansion that Sheik assumed was their intended destination. Her ice board lay abandoned at her feet.

Sheik, who had decided to ride with Link the rest of the way down the hill - not wanting to face another close encounter with the edge - disentangled his bandaged fingers from Link's jacket and stepped off the back of the sled. Link stepped off as well and hit the back edge of the ice with a booted foot at just the right angle to flip the sled up into his hand. Sheik looked away from both the Princess and the Hero. He was supposed to be mad at Link, right? He couldn't let them see that he was _slightly_ impressed with his ice-sledding skills.

"We, uh, decided to go on a different path," offered Link vaguely.

And Zelda didn't buy it. "A different path? One that just happened to devour Sheik's sled?"

Sheik looked up at the mention of his name and regretted it immediately. Zelda's gaze was boring into him with such intensity that he felt obligated to explain. It rather reminded him of his own Princess. Which didn't help one bit.

"I ran into a little mishap with a jump," said Sheik quietly, "And then with the edge."

Zelda's eyes widened as she turned to Link. "And you let this happen? How could you?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" protested Link.

"But he's _our _responsibility, Link."

Sheik listened to their argument in silence, feeling too much like a little kid being talked over by two protective parents. It felt wrong on multiple levels.

"I can take care of myself," said Sheik, sounding a little more annoyed than he meant. But at least it caught their attention.

"Sure you can," said Zelda sounding like she really wanted to add 'sweetie' to the end of this statement.

Sheik wasn't sure if he was okay with that, but Link chose that moment to chime in with, "I did save his life though."

Sheik resisted the urge to grumble about it being Link's fault in the first place as this statement seemed to quiet Zelda. A wide grin broke out across her face. "Really?"

Link looked just as confused about Zelda's sudden change in attitude as Sheik. "Well, yeah…"

"Explain, now," said Zelda, sounding far more excited than angry. Sheik didn't understand her shifting emotions and didn't attempt to as Link launched into the full story. Instead he found himself trying to control his blush as Link described how he refused to get down the mountain on his own and insisted on riding on the back of Link's sled. Sheik didn't remember _insisting_. Link offered and who was he to refuse?

But Zelda seemed to like Link's story. Enough that her smile remained in place and she seemed placated about the whole ordeal in general. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, grinning, "Let's get inside. It's freezing out here." And with that she turned and bounced up the steps to the door.

Link cast a sideways glance at Sheik before following. "Sometimes, I don't understand her," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Sheik glanced over at Link, slightly surprised that Zelda didn't try to murder him. In fact, she seemed as far from it as possible now that she had heard the whole story. "I know exactly what you mean, Link."

**xXx**

The inside of the so-called Snowpeak Ruins was huge. The front doors opened up into a large, red-carpeted foyer that lived up to the destructed status its name suggested. White light washed in from a hole in the ceiling that went straight through to the roof and silvery flakes drifted through it. Patches of the floor were actually iced over due to exposure to the elements.

"Are you sure we can just walk in like this?" asked Zelda, a little tentatively as the three made their way through the entryway.

"Of course," said Link matter-of-factly, "The Yetis are my friends." Sheik couldn't help but smile into his cowl at how childishly the Hero said that.

Zelda eyed him warily before saying, "Okay… I just don't want to end up like those staircases." She gestured to smashed ones on either side of the room and Sheik was suddenly hoping that as well.

"Don't worry," said Link, "They're some of the gentlest people – uh – Yetis, I know."

"Aren't they the only Yetis you know?" asked Sheik rather quietly. But the others did not hear him for at that moment the very structure of the house began to shake. Sheik tensed to keep his balance as Zelda latched protectively onto Link's arm, both looking to the Hero for some sort of clue as to what was going on. Unfortunately, Link seemed just as clueless as them.

"WHO DARE COME INTO YETO'S HOUSE?" said a great, booming voice that seemed to echo from the walls themselves.

"Link," squeaked Zelda, ducking her head into his shoulder as Sheik leaped out of the way of a pile of snow that fell from a rafter. He loosed a dagger from the bandages on his arm, not trusting that the Yetis considered Link a friend anymore.

Sheik saw Link make to grab for his sword when, with another mini quake, the door at the far side of the room slammed open and a monstrous creature burst through. The creature, that Sheik could only assume was Yeto, bared his fangs and lifted a huge fist as if to slam it down on their heads.

And then, he laid eyes on Link. "UH! YOU!" he yelled in a growl and Sheik was very nearly ready to sink his dagger into the beast's head, right between the eyes when the creature's expression changed altogether.

He twisted his fanged mouth into what could only be considered a smile and charged at Link. Zelda squeaked and jumped back as Sheik let his dagger wielding arm fall limply to his side as the Yeti scooped Link up into what looked like a hug. Bone-crushing, but a hug nonetheless.

"Confused?" mouthed Zelda to Sheik who could only nod and watch as Link was easily lifted off his feet. "Me too," she continued as Link was finally set back down.

"Hey Yeto," said Link with a grin.

"Sorry if Yeto, uh, scare you and friends," said the giant, "Weird things happen here lately. Yeto, uh, be careful for Yeta."

"Weird things?" asked Zelda, raising an eyebrow, "What sort of things?"

Yeto looked at Zelda as if he wasn't sure if he should answer her. "Who she?"

Zelda made an indignant noise, obviously not liking the lack of respect, but Link covered it well by saying loudly, "These are my friends, Zelda and Sheik."

"AH! Friends of Hero are friends of Yeto," said the Yeti, "Come this way." And with he turned and headed back in the door he came from.

Sheik wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it hadn't been this. There had definitely been no Yetis that he had known of back in his time.

"I think the Yetis take some getting used to no matter what time you're from," said Link quietly to Sheik before following Yeto into the other room. Sheik could only stare for a moment, wondering more how the Hero had yet again read his thoughts than how he managed to end up in the house of a snow beast. He wasn't at all sure which was more disconcerting to think about.

**xXx**

Before Sheik knew it, Link, Zelda, Yeto, Yeta, and he were all crowded around the hearth in a room that was barely big enough to fit two Yetis, let alone two Yetis and three guests.

"EAT SOUP!" said Yeto in a booming voice, pushing misshapen bowls into their hands. "It give you energy."

"Thanks Yeto," said Link, taking a sip from the side of his bowl before continuing, "It tastes delicious."

Sheik looked down at the sickly, yellowish concoction contained in the bowl in his hands. A chunk of something red floated up to the surface before sinking back down to the bottom. He was pretty sure he saw an eyeball in it. Sheik set the bowl on the floor, any semblance of an appetite he may have had, gone. He was very of the opinion that food shouldn't be able to look at him while he ate it.

"Mmmm, looks delectable," said Zelda half-heartedly, but Sheik noticed that she had put her bowl to the side without touching its contents as well.

"Yeto know why you come back, Hero," said the Yeti, plopping down next his wife. The room shook noticeable at this action. "The Mirror. You come back for the Mirror."

"Yeah we did," Link said, a little sheepishly.

"Good," piped Yeta. The small amount of her face visible was twisted into a contemptuous expression. "Yeta knows now, uh, Mirror make bad things happen. It in bedroom again and now we, uh, don't go in there."

Yeto let out a laugh. "Yeah, uh, Yeta says she wants bedroom back, but Yeto say we don't _need _bedroom. Yeto and Yeta have whole mansion to themselves. Right Yeta?" The Yeti winked and nudged his wife in the side.

Yeta blushed but didn't falter in saying, "Husband is right. We, uh, have lots of room for, uh, fun." Zelda, who had picked up her soup bowl again, snorted a laugh into it and Sheik, realizing what she found so funny, blushed deeply.

_Oh…_ he thought, glad for his cowl, and glanced over at Link. The Hero, as always, seemed to be completely oblivious.

Link furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused. "But you don't mind if we take the Mirror piece then?"

Zelda shook her head in disbelief. "No, Link, I don't think they'll mind."

**xXx**

Sheik, Link, and Zelda decided to spend the night at the mansion and take on whatever lay in wait in the bedroom for them in the morning. By the end of their conversation with the Yetis, Zelda was in such disbelief that Link didn't catch a single one of their overt innuendos that she was barely talking to either of them. She mumbled something about "having to do practically all the work for them" before laying out her bedroll near the dying fire in the hearth and going to sleep.

Link turned in early as well, eyeing Zelda dubiously before snuggling into his own bedroll and going to sleep. Sheik (unfortunately) caught each and every one of the Yetis slightly lewd comments. That and Zelda's mysterious grumblings were more than enough to keep him up half the night in thought, but the strange thing was, those were not the thoughts that kept him up at all.

What kept him up was the intense pull of being so close to such a dark object. The time he had spent close to the Mirror shard in the Forest Temple was minimal by comparison and filled with a lot more life-threatening distractions. But here, next to the warm hearth in a large, comfy sitting room, Sheik couldn't help but let his mind be filled with the dark energies emanating from a Mirror only a few rooms away.

Unconsciously, Sheik reached up a hand and placed it over his heart. Over the black spot that had formed there. Was he imagining it, or did the spot seem to pulsate on its own? A rhythm completely different from his own heart? It was hard to tell. If there was any difference at all, it was slight. Nearly unnoticeable. Nearly.

Sheik sighed and let his hand drop before worming his way down into his bedroll. There was no use in fixating on what he didn't know. Instead he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. When it eventually did, his dreams were filled with his own shadows come to life, watching him with crimson eyes and platinum hair as he stumbled, lost, through the darkness of his own thoughts.

**xXx**

"You, uh, sure you want to take no more soup with you?" Yeto asked for at least the twelfth time that morning. "IT'S GOOD!" It turned out that Yetis were extremely early risers and extremely loud in the morning. Sheik was rudely pulled from his dreams as Yeto barged into the room earlier that morning shouting about breakfast soup, which was, coincidentally, the same as dinner soup. Reekfish was just as unappetizing in the morning as it was at night.

"We already have two bottles full," explained Link to the Yeti, "I don't think we could take anymore even if we wanted to. And besides were just going upstairs."

"But you, uh, don't come through house with Mirror, okay?" said Yeta. She was much quieter than her husband.

"Of course not, Yeta," said Zelda comfortingly. Everything had already been planned. Sheik, Link, and Zelda would take everything with them when they ventured up to get the Mirror. Yeta didn't want the Mirror Piece anywhere near her and, as Sheik had gleaned from Link last night, she had a good reason for it. And then, after retrieving it, they would leave out the back, going nowhere near the happy Yeti couple.

"Then I, uh, give you key," said Yeta and Sheik could see movement under her sweater that he assumed must be her arms. A few moments later a large key dropped out of its folds. Zelda stared at it, eyebrow raised, as Sheik walked over to pick it up.

"Thanks," he said quietly. It was heavy and took both hands to hold.

As he walked back over to Zelda he could have sworn he heard her grumbling something along the lines of "Where the heck do people keep all these things?" Sheik knew that she was referring more to Link than anyone else. He had no idea where he stashed those supposed bottles of soup either.

"Well, then, I guess we should be off," said Link, hooking his fingers under the straps of the pack on his shoulders. "Thanks for everything, Yeto, Yeta." He nodded at each in turn.

"NO PROBLEM HERO!" said Yeto, pulling Link into one last bone-crushing hug and Sheik decided it was probably a good thing that they were leaving so soon. He wasn't sure how many more 'hugs' Link could take before being permanently mashed into a pulp.

"Husband, uh, get a bit enthusiastic Yeto mean well, though." said Yeta, eyeing the Yeti suspiciously, before turning to Sheik and Zelda. "Anyway, uh, be careful with Mirror, uh, okay?"

Zelda answered for both of them with an off-handed, "Don't worry, we'll be careful."

"SORRY HERO!" Yeto's voice rang through the room, cutting off any more conversation as Link dropped to the ground, stumbling back a few wobbly steps.

"It's nothing really, I'm fine," said Link, rubbing his back, "Just a bit sore."

Zelda rolled her eyes and walked over to Link. "Come on," she said, "We don't need you getting injured _before _we face the creatures _trying _to hurt you." Link grinned sheepishly but said nothing as Zelda led him from the room.

"Well, bye," said Sheik quickly and then he followed Link and Zelda from the room.

**xXx**

"So this is it?" asked Zelda. The three stood in front of a huge door at the top of a spiraling tower. A huge heart-shaped lock hung from a chain crisscrossed across the door. "I never took the Yetis for the mushy, cutesy, heart-type."

"You should have seen them after I was here the first time," said Link, "So awkward… I had to leave without saying goodbye."

"Shall we go in," cut in Sheik. It wasn't that he didn't like listening to Link's stories. In fact, he found them, for the most part, engrossingly amusing. It was just that the dark spot over his heart was pulsating almost painfully from the proximity to the Mirror Piece and whatever darkness was supposedly possessing it. He wanted to get in there and get whatever ordeal was waiting for them over as quickly as possible.

Link turned to Sheik and grinned. "Ready, when you are." Zelda seemed to find something funny about this as she was laughing into her hand, but Sheik ignored her and reached up to attempt to put the key into the lock.

Only, he couldn't reach.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him as Link reached around and took the key from his hands. He reached up easily over Sheik's small frame, fit the key into the lock, and turned it. Both boys jumped back as the lock fell to the floor. Sheik, however, moved faster than Link and nearly ended up knocking the Hero over. "Sorry," he squeaked, turning towards Link, who was, of course, very close.

Link laughed. "It's okay Sheik. I don't think you could knock me over even if you tried." Sheik had the sudden urge to take him up on that offer, but quickly quashed all thoughts. This _still_ wasn't his Link and he _still _didn't mean things like that. Sheik blushed and turned away at the inappropriate turn his thoughts had taken.

Behind both of them, Zelda was nearing hysterics.

Link turned to her with a frown. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she managed to choke out, before straightening and leading them into the chamber. Link and Sheik shared a confused glance before following.

The room was large and circular, like, Sheik noted with a sense of nostalgia, almost every boss chamber his Link had had to battle his way through. This room, however, did not have the same cold and foreboding feel as the other rooms. A plush red carpet lined the floor and a canopied bed that Sheik was sure would not fit two Yetis, stood against a curved wall. Directly across from them, on a wrought-iron stand, sat the Mirror Shard.

And it was reflecting anything but the room around them. In its black surface Sheik could just make out the fleeting image of crimson eyes from his dreams – nightmares. Sheik ran forward. "Did you see that?" he yelled.

"See what?" asked Zelda.

"In the Mirror…" It was gone now. Whatever _it _was.

"It's just reflecting the room…" said Link, sounding confused. Sheik turned to look at them, pausing halfway across the room. The shard was black, completely black. It reflected nothing.

"But…" he started to say, wanting to protest, but the looks that crossed both Link and Zelda's faces stopped him mid-sentence. A chill wind blew across the room, icing over the floor, walls, and door, blocking off any and all means of escape. But it didn't come from the windows above… it came from behind him…

Sheik turned on his heel, sliding easily on the ice that had formed beneath his feet. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. A huge, white wolfos – over a head taller than Sheik - had appeared before the Mirror. Or from the Mirror. Sheik wasn't sure which but he didn't have time to figure that out. Sheik backed up a few steps to find Link and Zelda at his sides, swords drawn.

The nostalgia hit Sheik again, as he remembered his Link facing this enemy in the Ice Cavern. The white wolf looked exactly the same, as if it had been plucked straight from his memories. Which meant that he knew how to take it down.

"Go for its back!" yelled Sheik, as the wolfos howled and reared up onto its hind legs. Its wild red eyes rolled in its head and its fangs glinted dangerously before it lowered, clawed front paws hitting the ice with a deafening crack. Ice splintered beneath the beast's feet and cracks snaked their way out all the way to the three companions. This thing was definitely stronger than Sheik remembered.

The wolfos let out a low growl before lunging for the three fighters who jumped to the sides to dodge the first offense – Zelda to one side, Sheik and Link to the other. Sheik managed to keep his balance but Link, heavier and a bit clumsier, lost his footing on the ice and slid to the ground. Across the room, Zelda seemed to be having similar trouble.

The white demon, moving on the ice with ease, spun back to its foes without even hitting the wall. It seemed to notice its advantage and immediately lunged again, this time at Link, who was still scrambling to his feet. The beast landed easily in front of him, using its claws to keep from sliding. The wolfos swung an oversized claw at the Hero, which Link easily countered with a blow from his sword, but Sheik could see the wolfos's strength in the way that the Master Sword was forced jarringly back. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

But still, it was three on one and Sheik wasn't about to let Link do all the work. Sheik heard Link, with a grunt, lash out at the beast, but his attack was easily knocked aside with a well-placed swipe of its claw. Sheik barely noticed Link duck under another attack as he ran forward, sword high, ready to sink into the creature's back.

But the wolfos noticed him coming too soon. Sheik had barely nicked the beast's back with the tip of his sword before it turned on him, claws swinging. Sheik ducked under the first blow and stabbed upward, catching the wolf's paw. It howled in pain before leaning up on its back legs to ready for another swipe. This time, the swipe came low and Sheik had to jump into the air to dodge it.

To the Sheikah, however, this was the opportunity he needed. Sheik dropped his sword and it hit the ice with a loud clatter as he grabbed at the thick white fur on the side of the beast's neck. With a strong pull and a well-timed swing, Sheik climbed onto the creature's back, clutching with both hands into its fur as the wolf bucked wildly.

"A little help!" Sheik called, voice shaking as the wolf bucked again. Sheik didn't know where his comrades were, his eyes were shut tight – this situation reminding him a little too much of riding a horse.

"On it," he heard Link yell. Moments later the creature stopped bucking and ducked low. Sheik heard something whiz by his ear a little too close for comfort. Sheik cracked his eyes open to see Link standing before the wolf, bow out.

"_Link_!" Sheik yelled as the Hero began to nock another arrow. Trying to stay on a wild wolfos was hard enough without having to worry about rogue arrows.

Link grinned sheepishly as he put away his bow. "Sorry."

Fortunately, during this exchange, Zelda had the common sense to try to keep the wolf distracted as well, with methods much safer for the Sheikah. Sheik peeked around the white wolf's massive head just in time to see Zelda stabbing her sword straight downward with what looked like as much force as she could muster. The wolfos let out a piercing, pained howl as the sword went into its paw and _straight through_ into the ice on the other side. The creature was pinned.

The beast whimpered as it pulled at its injured paw, but barely moved. Sheik's makeshift mount was steady enough that he was able to let go with one bandaged hand and loose a dagger from his sleeve. He drew back ready to stab into the creature's exposed neck when the beast decided to throw caution to the wind.

The sound of flesh tearing rang sickeningly through the air as the wolfos ripped its paw from the sword's hold. Sheik heard Zelda yell as the force knocked her back, but he didn't stop his attack. Sheik slammed his daggered fist downward, but by that point the wolf was on the move and he was slipping.

Sheik had been aiming for the neck, but the dagger missed its mark, digging into the wolf's shoulder instead. The wolfos howled as blood erupted from the wound, coating the white in sticky crimson and it was all Sheik could do to grip tightly to the dagger with both hands to keep from slipping off. Sheik was vaguely aware that Link and Zelda had backed away – the injured wolf was on rampage now. It did not take kindly to its injured paw and shoulder, and definitely did not approve of its enemy being on its back.

With a growl, the white wolf finally realized how to escape its rider. Before Sheik could process what the wolfos was doing, it threw itself hard against one of the iced-over walls. Sheik cried out in pain as his body was crushed between the beast and the wall, his head snapping back and cracking against the ice. He hoped that that was the ice cracking and not his skull, but disoriented as he was, there was no guarantee.

But Sheik was never that lucky. When the wolfos moved again Sheik was no longer attached. He slid to the floor, back to the icy wall and bloody dagger clutched in hand, dazed. The wolf had backed away, growling at its attackers. There was an obvious limp in its step and its movements had slowed greatly.

Sheik looked across the circle to see Zelda and Link rushing towards him, slipping wildly across the ice arena. That was, until Zelda (tried) to stop in her tracks. "Wait!" she yelled as she caught her balance. Link skidded to a stop a little closer as Zelda threw her arms up. A look of intense concentration crossed her features and it took Sheik's mind a few moments to realize why.

He followed her gaze to a spot above him and had to stifle a surprised gasp. The ice on the wall Sheik had hit had shattered. Above him, suspended only by Zelda's magic, were thousands of ice shards, glittering like cut-glass and deadly as a volley of spears ready to cut through his body. If Zelda had not stopped them… Sheik shuddered at the thought.

Although he might very well find out what would have happened. Link had resumed his run towards his friend as Sheik pushed himself shakily to his feet. "Are you okay?" Link asked as he reached the Sheikah and Sheik couldn't help but blush a little at the other boy's concern.

"I think so," said Sheik, fully aware that his head was still spinning and pain spiked through his body with every movement. But it could have been worse. He could have been Zelda.

The two boys had hardly taken their eyes off her and the wolf for a second, when the beast got its second wind. The wolfos pounced, claws outstretched, straight for Zelda, who was still holding up the crystal shards of ice threatening to rain down on Sheik and Link's heads. The two turned just in time to see Zelda hit by the wolf. She screamed as she was knocked into an iced-over wall, crumpling into a heap at its base. She didn't get up again.

"Zelda!" yelled Link as the scene played out, seeming to have been numbed over with shock. Only Sheik had the common sense to grab Link and pull them both out from under the icy avalanche before it fell. Link immediately took off for the fallen Princess, sliding carelessly along the ice, oblivious to the white wolf that had doubled around and was heading straight towards him.

Sheik noticed, however, and was not about to let another one of his friends get hurt. He lifted the bloody dagger still clutched in his hand and launched it with all of his strength at the beast. Sheik knew it hit from the pained howl the creature let out, but didn't stop to see as by that point he had already made a dive for his sword. It lay abandoned in the center of the ice arena.

Sheik reached it at the same time as the white wolf. Blood flowed steadily out of the new wound in its other leg. Its red eyed rolled wildly in its head. It was angry.

But so was Sheik. He had caught a glimpse of Zelda and the blood pooling around her body and he didn't know if she was okay. He only had two friends in this Goddesses forsaken new world and he wasn't about to let this beast from his past take them away.

The wolfos struck, swiping its injured claw out at Sheik, blood spraying everywhere. But Sheik, instead of backing away, he rolled forward, under the attack and under the beast. He didn't hesitate before plunging his sword upward, straight into the wolf's chest and, hopefully, its heart.

The stained white wolf sputtered, the howl caught in its throat, as it stumbled on its injured legs. Sheik dove back, rolling to his feet a safe distance away from the beast. It took another few clumsy steps forward before its feet slipped out from underneath it and it crashed to the ice. Cracks snaked their way out from its body and towards Sheik as he watched its final moments with grim satisfaction.

With one last gurgled howl the creature burst into blue flames and vanished. Along with it went the ice, as if it were being sucked back to where it came, retreating towards the center of the room. Soon only the blood pooled around its body remained and in it sat his dagger and the smooth black surface that was part of the Mirror of Twilight.

Sheik couldn't quite believe what he had just seen as he sheathed the sword and picked up his dagger. _Had all of that come from the Mirror? _he wondered vaguely, looking down into its unreflective surface. And for the briefest moment he could have sworn he had seen two red pinpricks breaking up the darkness.

But they were pushed from his mind as Link called in a panicky voice, "Sheik! Come here!" Sheik whirled around immediately, panic rising in his own chest, as he took in the sight of Link kneeling, next to Zelda, trying to hold her up. There was a very obvious pool of blood around the both of them.

Sheik ran over and knelt down beside them, very relieved to see that Zelda's chest was rising and falling ever so slightly. She was alive, but barely. He could also see three huge gashes ripped through her clothing and into her sides, with blood spilling out at an alarming rate.

"She needs a doctor now," said Link, voice trembling.

"The Yetis?" suggested Sheik quickly, knowing that Link was right. If the blood loss didn't stop… Sheik didn't want to think about that.

But even with those thoughts quashed, Sheik's heart fell when Link shook his head. "She needs a real doctor. The Yetis can barely take care of themselves, they could never treat a human. She needs… Renado."

That sounded like a name. "Who's that?" questioned Sheik.

"A healer," explained Link quickly, "B-but we don't have time to get to him. I-I don't know what to do."

Sheik had never seen Link so panicked before, his or this one. "Where is this healer?" Sheik didn't know how this would help – they were trapped on the far side of a very snowy mountain – but he hoped that keeping Link talking would keep him calm while Sheik thought of a plan. He would have never guessed that he'd soon be the one that needed calming.

"Kakariko," stated Link plainly.

"Kakariko Village?" said Sheik and he couldn't stop his eyes from widening. _My home town…?_

Link nodded and Sheik could see something click behind his eyes. "You know it?"

It was Sheik's turn to nod. "There was a Kakariko Village in my time."

A look of hope flashed across Link's face. "The Deku Nuts!" he exclaimed, "You said you can go to places you've been. You can take us there, we can save Zelda!"

It took Sheik a few moments to respond. "I-I can't," he said quietly, "Things are so different here now, there's no guarantee that I'd get us to the right place. And I've never teleported anyone other than myself, let alone two more. What if I mess up and we end up someplace even more desolate… or dangerous. I-I-" Sheik was babbling and Link knew it.

The Hylian boy reached out and placed a hand on Sheik's shoulder, effectively stopping his speech and bringing a blush to his face. "I think you can do it, Sheik," said Link solidly. Sheik met the other boy's bright blue eyes, wanting to protest. But he couldn't. He knew it was irrational, but he just couldn't let Link down. Not without trying anyway.

"Okay," said Sheik quietly, his answer surprising both himself and Link. Fortunately, Link took this surprise well and twisted his features into as much of a grin as he could manage in this situation. Sheik knew it was silly, but Link's confidence in him was a big help.

"Grab the Mirror Piece," said Link, standing and pulling Zelda into his arms. Sheik nodded and slipped off his heavy jacket to put around the shard. He didn't want to touch that eerie glass piece if he could help it.

And then it was time. Because they were out of time. Zelda let out a pained moan, as Link carried her closer and Sheik knew that he had no choice but to try. Zelda needed him to get this right. Her life depended on it. And that thought did nothing to alleviate Sheik's nerves.

"Hold on tight," Sheik muttered as he fumbled in his bandages for a Deku Nut. He took a deep breath that hitched in the middle as he felt Link's hand clamp tightly around his shoulder. Sheik felt himself blush pink, knowing full well that precious time was ticking by with each second wasted worrying over the outcome.

"I trust you, Sheik," said Link sincerely and the sentiment warmed Sheik's heart. He hoped that it would be enough of a confidence boost to get him through this. Sheik pictured his old home town in his mind - the one and only Kakariko Village - and threw the Deku Nut at the ground, hoping, with all of his might, that that was still true.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the Yetis, just saying. Also, there is Shink-ness to come in the next chapter! I hope that is a good incentive to come back for more...? :)<br>**

**Thanks for all the reviews and faves and such so far, you guys rock!  
><strong>

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. So, if you liked this chapter, leave a review? please?  
><strong>


	11. Questionable Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Questionable Answers**

The shadow had seen his light again. His light wasn't terribly interesting, although nothing was in this dull world he had been born in. The shadow, however, still watched as much as he could. Not for his light however, but for his light's companions.

The two with his light had power beyond which he had ever felt or seen before. A light sort of power that the shadow found himself unwittingly craving.

The shadow had some sort of power. That is how he found these connections to the world in which his light dwelled. He could do other things too. Dark things that came from being born of magic. But his power was nothing in comparison to the power his light's companions possessed.

And the shadow wanted it.

He had been born into this world as nothing. That much he knew. That he was just a doppelganger of his light created of residual magic in an opposite realm. He was the dark counterweight to his light. To his light that had purpose.

The shadow wanted a purpose, even if it was not handed to him at creation like his light. He would create his own. He would get power. He just didn't know how yet.

The dark palace still loomed in the distance. The shadow would go there, he decided. There were still things to learn. He was still new to this world of darkness.

The shadow slunk off, thoughts of the power he had seen glowing bright in his dark mind.

**xXx**

Sheik felt himself hit the ground in a tangle of limbs, dirt in his face and flying up around him. The Mirror shard loosed from his grip and slid a little ways away. He couldn't see anything. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know if it had worked.

Sheik wriggled his way out from beneath the person who had landed on top of him – who he quickly realized was Link. The Hero sat up as well, still holding Zelda, who he had managed to keep fairly safe during their quick, but unstable transition from the Yetis' mansion to… wherever they had ended up.

Sheik coughed, pulling up his cowl to cover his nose and blinking the settling dirt out of his eyes, desperate to see if they made it to their intended destination. His heart fell as he took in their new location, with its long, dusty pathways lined with houses and huts, cradled by tall mountainous walls. This looked nothing like the Kakariko he remembered…

Link started to say something but was overcome by a fit of coughing from the dirt. Sheik didn't look at him or Zelda's unconscious form in his lap. He didn't need reminding that his mistake could cost her life. He also didn't need strangers coming to observe their problems.

But his wishes did nothing to keep them unnoticed. There was a flurry of movement that Sheik just managed to catch out of the corner of his eye before he was standing face to face with a tall, bronze-skinned man in a white robe. Sheik gaped, not really sure what to say to this new arrival, but fortunately, he was saved the trouble.

"Ren-" _cough_ "-ado!" Link managed to choke out, his voice a mix of worry and relief, as he pushed himself to his feet. He was still cradling Zelda in his arms.

"This way," said the man. He turned abruptly, knotted black hair flying, and strode off towards the heart of the village. Link nodded and quickly followed. Sheik picked up the Mirror shard and then hurried off after them, wondering, if my some miracle, they had actually ended up where they wanted to. And, if that was the case, what had happened to the Kakariko he had grown up in?

**xXx**

Link, Zelda, and the man apparently called Renado were already inside and up the stairs of the large building in what Sheik could only assume was the center of this small town. From the look of it, the building was an inn of sorts – old and empty, but an inn nonetheless.

The inside, however, seemed to be doing everything in its power to look nothing like the dilapidated state of its exterior. In fact, it looked completely new. The door opened into a large foyer with a counter along the back wall, polished and ready for business, but nobody stood behind it. Sheik could guess, however, from the cacophony of sounds coming from the second floor, where everyone was.

Sheik stole quietly up the stairs and onto the landing. Torchlight danced, spilling out from an open door and onto the landing. The tension in the air could practically be cut with a knife, when Sheik heard Renado's voice emanate through the room.

"Quiet," he said not loudly, but with a command that made people listen. Sheik stopped in his tracks, just before reaching the doorway. "Luda, come help me. Link, leave. Anjelica, make sure he stays out."

There was a shout of protest from the Hero before he was bodily shoved through the doorway and onto the landing, stumbling before coming to stop near Sheik. He wheeled quickly around, looking fully ready to barge back into the room, but stopped when he nearly tripped over the short woman standing behind him.

"Uh-uh, Hero," said the woman, brushing her straight, auburn bangs back from her face, "I'm the boss around here and I say that what Renado says, goes."

"But-" protested Link.

"Nope," said the woman, "I don't want to hear it. Renado's the best healer in all the land. Let him work."

Link cast her a strained glance, but sighed, resigned. Instead he turned towards Sheik, who had been watching things unfold from a safe distance away, as if he had just noticed he was here. That would have made the Sheikah slightly upset (earning himself an internal reprimand in the process) had Link not immediately bounded over to him and pulled him into a Yeti-rivaling hug. Link had shed his winter clothing and Sheik could feel the Hero's muscles through his clothes. Sheik felt his face go very red and was glad that his cowl hid it from the new stranger's view.

"I knew you could do it, Sheik," said Link, letting him go and stepping back, a weak smile playing on his lips. "Renado says that we got her here just in time…" He trailed off, looking down.

'That's great," said Sheik, finding it easier to smile than it should have been in that situation. He still felt warm where the Hero had clamped around him.

"Don't mind me," said the woman, leaning against the railing. "I'll just be over here being a third wheel and all."

Sheik flushed a deep red as Link began to stutter, "W-what…?"

The woman laughed. "I'm just kidding you," she said, "I'm Anjelica, owner of the _Elde Inn_ – excuse the pun – nice to meet you." She held out a hand and Link took it, opening his mouth as if to introduce himself, but she cut him off. "I _know _who you are, Mr. Hero. I don't know your friend here though."

Sheik stepped forward, hoping his blush had receded. "I'm Sheik," he said shaking her hand as he took in her visage. She was smaller than he was, both in height and size, but she looked to be in her early twenties. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail save for the flyaway bangs that fell over her over eyes that seemed to glow an odd reddish, burgundy.

She seemed to be doing the same to him, a look of curiosity crossing her face as she murmured, "Your eyes…" Sheik felt himself flush all over again. Yes they were different, but why was she pointing this out! "I was always told Great-Great-Grandpa was the last one left…"

"Sheik's a friend of mine," cut in Link, obviously not sure where this conversation was going and obviously not sure if they'd like where it ended up. "He's not from around here."

"I would certainly say so," said Anjelica, breaking eye contact with Sheik and looking up at Link. "Hero, did you know that you are traveling with a Sheikah?"

Link gaped and Sheik stared. When neither said anything Anjelica continued, "So I take it you didn't know?"

Link seemed to have regained at least a bit of his composure. "I knew. But how did _you_?"

"His eyes, obviously," said the innkeeper.

"You said your great-great-grandpa was the last one left." It was Sheik that spoke this time. _He _was the last Sheikah, not some girl's long lost relative.

"I did, because he was," she stated simply. "Or at least he claimed he was, I guess." She eyed Sheik a little suspiciously.

"I think you have some explaining to do." It was Link who spoke this time, his arms folded over his chest and a frown set on his face.

"I could say the same to you," said Anjelica more to Sheik than to Link. "But I guess I'll start. How familiar are you with the land of Termina?"

**xXx**

"Kafei?" Link repeated blankly as Anjelica finished her tale. She had explained how her great-great-grandfather was not a blood relation to _his _own father, but that Mayor Dotour of Clocktown had rescued him from a band of rogues and taken him in as his own son. Kafei had been eight at the time. "Have you heard of him, Sheik?"

Sheik remained silent. Truthfully he wasn't sure that he could speak at all. _So many years… Kafei really had been alive for all of them?_ He could feel both Link's and Anjelica's eyes boring expectantly into him, but this was not something he really wanted to share. Not with some random girl with a vague connection to his race, at least. Link on the other hand…

He certainly did want to tell Link. Sheik wanted to be able to tell Link anything, but he also had to keep reminding himself that this was not his Link. And pouring his heart out to the boy would definitely not help that matter. However, having Anjelica there eradicated that conundrum altogether.

That is, until Renado called from the other room "Anjelica, could you please come here and help for a moment?"

She snapped to attention. "Sure thing Renado!" she called before adding slyly to Sheik, "But don't think this gets you off the hook. I want details when I come back."

Sheik didn't reply as she turned and bounded off into the room. He also didn't look at Link who he knew was still waiting for some explanations that Sheik still wasn't sure he felt inclined enough to give.

And then he made the mistake of catching a glimpse of Link's innocently expectant face and the Sheikah's silent resolve melted. With a sigh, Sheik motioned for Link to follow him into an empty room off to the side and entered, not looking back to see if the other teen followed. But Link did follow and without question, as if waiting on bated breath for Sheik's story.

Sheik turned on Link to see him closing the door as if he knew the Sheikah did not want any more of an audience to reveal his past to, as unpleasant as it was. Sheik set the wrapped up Mirror Shard on the bed of the small room they had entered and let out a sigh before beginning.

"I had thought Kafei was dead," said Sheik and he heard the other boy suck in a breath, but Link said nothing. "Anjelica was right when she said he had been with a band of rogues. Although _'band of rogues'_ is putting it nicely in my opinion."

"So you knew him?" questioned Link.

"Knew him?" said Sheik, "He was my cousin. The third to last Sheikah. Or so I had always thought. Although if he lived long enough to have a family, I guess that would make him the last." Sheik tried to let out a laugh, but it came out strangled and forced.

"What happened?" asked Link and Sheik knew he was asking about more than just what happened to Kafei. He wanted to know why they were the last.

And Sheik even surprised himself when he found himself telling the other boy. "There had been a war," Sheik began, "One that ravaged all of Hyrule. Many people died, including a great number of Sheikah. Most died trying to protect the Royal Family. But somehow, that did nothing to convince Hylians that we were on their side.

"Sheikah were outcasts in Hyrule. Before the war and even more so after. People didn't trust what they couldn't see and the Sheikah guards were excellent at living up to our name of the Shadow Folk. The Sheikah of the Royal guard were always present, but nearly impossible to catch. Or at least that was what Impa told me." Sheik allowed a small smile for his aunt before continuing. "I was far too young to truly grasp any of this at the time.

"I didn't understand that while Sheikah were extremely difficult to catch, it was not impossible. Especially when they were ambushed by twenty - or even thirty - untrusting Hylians at once. Even a Sheikah has trouble surviving the odds when its one against thirty." Sheik paused for a moment, all trace of his previous smile gone.

"And that was apparently the way it happened," said Sheik emotionlessly. "The Sheikah members of the Royal Guard were picked off one by one, the Royal family turning a blind eye to the attacks, until there were only three left. A strong woman named Impa caring for two young boys, neither of which was her own."

"You and Kafei," said Link. It wasn't a question, but Sheik nodded nonetheless.

"We were merely infants at the time of the Civil War, but neither of us were too young to feel its after-effects," Sheik stopped suddenly, voice catching in his throat. Did he really want to tell Link all of this? To have Link know about his past and then pity him for it? To see him as some animal born of twisted years of senseless violence?

He looked down, not wanting to meet the Hylian's eyes, conflicted emotions bubbling in his chest. That is, until Sheik suddenly found himself wrapped in the other boys arms in an embrace. Sheik let out a surprised gasp that was muffled into the fabric of Link's green tunic.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Sheik," said Link softly and Sheik wasn't completely sure, but he could have sworn he detected a hint of sadness in the other boy's voice. And that melted the Sheikah's heart.

He felt warm and safe in the Hero's embrace and he couldn't help but think about how this was always how he hoped to feel with _his _Link. How he had always dreamed of one day, after the war he had spent his life fighting in, he and Link would share the tormented stories of their past with one another and accept one another and be happy…

But then Sheik died and all of that was ruined.

_Or was it really? _Sheik thought as he breathed in the deep forest smell of Link's tunic – it was always how he had imagined the Hero of Time would smell, reminisced Sheik with a blush. His Hero was long gone, swept away in the passage of time, but this Hero was right here and Sheik certainly felt safe with him (and maybe a few other emotions the Sheikah refused to admit to at the moment).

When Link finally let go, Sheik let himself sink onto the bed beside the Mirror Piece. He felt tears rimming his eyes, although he didn't know if they were there because he was about to spill some of the darkest secrets of his past or because of something a little more Link-centric.

Sheik didn't look up at Link as he spoke. "We were out training in the hills behind Kakariko Village," said Sheik quietly, "Impa had taken a leave of absence from the Royal Guard – her reason being that we needed training, but even at such young ages we knew that she just wanted to be around to protect us. But even she didn't know how low of levels people could sink to and that her being there just wouldn't be enough.

"They were outcasts – those that came – and there weren't very many of them. I'm sure Impa thought that she could take them, and I'm sure she could have if I hadn't been so _stupid_."

"What happened?" asked Link quietly when Sheik paused.

"I was learning to throw daggers," said Sheik, "using trees as targets. We were in a small clearing up in the forested hills when it happened. Kafei, being three years older than me, already knew how to throw knifes and rarely ever missed his mark. I, on the other hand, kept missing, even from short distances. But that didn't stop me from trying to show off to my elder cousin.

"I picked out a tree far away and told Kafei I would hit it with my knife. I could tell he didn't believe I could, so, being the overconfident little child I was, I launched the dagger at the tree with all of my strength. And missed by a long shot. I ran quickly off into the woods to retrieve my dagger.

"And that's when things went wrong," said Sheik softly. "I had thrown the dagger far enough that I was no longer in the line of sight of Impa or Kafei. Which meant neither saw me as I was snatched up by a group of discontent Hylians, armed to the teeth with every weapon one could think off. They quickly gagged me so I couldn't cry out and tied my hands behind my back.

"I don't think I had ever been more scared in my life," said Sheik, although somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him that was not true. Facing one's death often had that effect on people. "And I had never been more relieved when they started walking towards the clearing where we had been training. I was under the naïve assumption that they didn't realize there were other Sheikah there.

"But I was wrong. They burst into the clearing, weapons bared like fangs, but not aimed at Impa. There was suddenly a knife at my throat and they were telling Impa that if she ended her life peacefully, they might consider letting me and Kafei live. I could see the calculations run through Impa's eyes, before they widened in defeat. But she hesitated before making a move and that was all the time Kafei seemed to need to take matters into his own hands.

"He threw a single knife and I could hear it whiz past my head before it buried itself in my captor's chest. He dropped me as he fell to the ground. I landed hard and off-balance without the use of my arms and fell to my knees. By that point Kafei had already taken out two more Hylians with his knives and Impa had launched herself into action. Hylians were falling around me right and left and I stayed frozen in place, never having seen such a massacre."

Sheik paused, eyes wide and empty as the images flooded back. Although it wasn't so much the blood that bothered him now. He had seen so much of that since then. It was his helplessness that he couldn't stand. Sheik blinked and felt a tear roll down his cheek as he continued, "And I just stayed there, on my knees, too shocked to even move.

"I didn't notice the Hylian come up behind me, knife in hand, ready to end my life. But Kafei did and pushed me out of the way. He didn't even scream as the knife sliced a deep slash across his back or when the man grabbed him and held the knife blade to his stomach.

"The man screamed, however, he stopped the fighting and told Impa to let them leave with Kafei or they would kill him. I could only watch as Impa lowered her weapons in defeat. Even if she threw a dagger and killed the man, there was a good chance he would fall forward, and Kafei would have been impaled.

"I never found out if Impa had a plan, as she lowered her weapons because the Hylians did anything but fight fair. One of them came around back and knocked her out with the hilt of his sword. They left her and their dead companions with me and took Kafei away. I was sure that he would die and that he had done so to save me.

"It's why I trained so hard and joined the Royal Guard. Kafei had always wanted to so it seemed fitting." Sheik stopped talking, not really feeling like his tale had come to a close, but not really feeling like he could continue either.

He didn't look up, but he felt Link's presence as the other teen sat down on the bed beside him. "Well it worked out in the end, didn't it?" said Link rather quietly.

Sheik looked up at him and couldn't help but return the Hero's sad smile. "I guess it did, for him anyway. He got to live out his life away from the war and violence. And who knows, if he had stayed, he might have been the one to die for the Princess."

Link looked thoughtful, as if considering this for a moment before saying, "This might sound a little weird, but I'm glad it was you who died." Immediately, a blush flared up, crimson, on the Hero's fair cheeks as Sheik stared. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

Link tried to apologize, but Sheik cut him off and couldn't do anything about the small smile that settled over his features despite the morbidity of the conversation. "I know what you mean, Link. Thanks, I think."

Sheik was almost envious of how quickly the Hero's blush dissipated. "You're welcome, Sheik," he said.

**xXx**

"But Zelda…" Link whined.

"No," responded the Princess firmly, "You two are going and that is final." Link whimpered at this and jutted out a pouty lower lip, but Zelda remained resolute in her mindset. Although Sheik could tell that fatigue was quickly overcoming her despite her best efforts to remain strong.

And once Link finally conceded with a muttered, "Fine," she promptly slumped back onto the pillows behind her. The blankets slid down revealing stark white bandages wrapped tightly around the entirety of her torso. _At least they're not red_, thought Sheik darkly, recalling the soaked through bandages Renado and Anjelica had been changing when they finally allowed him and Link to enter the room the next morning. It had been a very restless night for everyone.

But Zelda still seemed insistent on Sheik and Link heading out to find the next Mirror Shard as soon as possible. Although, Sheik reflected, with the amount of red potion in her system, Zelda probably got the best night's sleep out of all of them.

Sheik stifled a yawn as he sidled closer to the bed, glad that the long night had been enough to drive Anjelica to the point of enough sleep deprivation that not only did she not hound Sheik for the details she claimed she would, she spoke nothing of them before retiring to her room with the warning that anyone who disturbs her, dies. Sheik was not planning on testing her ability to carry out a threat, quite certain, from his brief time spent with her, that she would.

"So you want us to set out today?" asked Sheik.

"Without you?" echoed Link, glumly.

"Yes," said Zelda, letting a little exasperation creep into her voice. "And wipe that look off your face," she snapped as Link returned to his pouting expression. "You don't need me around, you have Sheik." The wide grin that spread across her face was almost disconcerting enough to cancel out the fluttery feelings that had already succeeded in infiltrating his stomach when he realized what Zelda staying behind entailed, much, much earlier in the conversation.

"And besides," Zelda continued, "Sheik's really the one you need, anyway. He's the one with the mystical powers that be and point in the direction of the Twilight Mirror. He's practically a walking compass." She paused and looked at Sheik. "Where is the next piece anyway?"

Sheik suddenly felt very warm in that small room, tightly wrapped in his exoskeleton. He knew exactly where the next piece was. And, just like before, he had very little eagerness to face it… again. "The Temple of Time," said Sheik quietly, but he barely heard himself speak for the voice in the back of his mind was loudly reminding him, _That was the last place you saw _your _Link alive_.

**xXx**

"I have more Deku Nuts," said Sheik a little listlessly, as he watched Link buckle a saddle around Epona's midsection. "And I have been to the Temp- this place before." Sheik noted, with annoyance that as the hour of their departure grew nearer, he was having a harder and harder time actually voicing their destination. The words kept catching in his throat and his chest kept feeling tight, as if he were on the verge of a very un-Sheikah-like breakdown.

Which he probably was. But that was beside the point.

"And where would the fun be in that?" said Link over his shoulder. "Besides, you got to use those last time. It's my turn now."

It was hard to argue with the Hero's grin and Sheik's reply came out as more of a mutter than anything else. "It's not like that was my choice…" But Link didn't seem to hear him. Or he was ignoring him. Either way, Link was getting his way and Sheik was not.

Sheik sighed in defeat, watching as Link attached saddle bags with their meager supplies. The other Mirror Pieces were tucked safely away with Zelda in the Elde Inn. Once the Mirror Shards were secured, Zelda had all but shooed them out with the parting note of they'd better not come back without the third one. Her insincerity probably would have been somewhat alarming to someone who did not know the Princess. Sheik and Link, however, did not fall into that category and took her snappy threat of a goodbye with smiles and waves that probably only led to infuriation at her own bedridden-ness.

Link seemed to have far too much fun tormenting her sometimes. Although, Sheik allowed, Zelda did not seem as down about the whole situation as he would have guessed her to be. Aside from a few glares, she couldn't keep the wide and inexplicable (at least to Sheik and Link) smile off her face.

Sheik only had a few moments to wonder vaguely about it before his stomach dropped in a combination of dread and excitement as Link asked from atop Epona's back, "Ready to go?"

To which Sheik nodded, but dared not open his mouth for fear that his breakfast might pose a revolt and try to escape before it was forced to by the sickening rocking of the horse's movements. Although, as Sheik climbed onto the mare's back and wrapped his arms tightly around Link's torso, he couldn't help but think that this wasn't all too bad…

**xXx**

The ride had been just as horrible as Sheik originally thought it would be, but at the same time his body still felt warm where it had been pressed against Link's and that was a feeling he could not bring himself to hate. Although as he and Link slid off Epona he had to keep a firm hand tangled in her white mane to keep his balance while the Hero easily bounded off to look at the edge they had stopped near.

"This looks very familiar," Sheik managed to say without his voice sounding too shaky. He looked around to see the long and winding path that led to the Forest Temple's entrance. "I said Temp- I didn't say Forest Temple Link." Sheik cursed silently at the words that seemed forever stuck in his throat and hoped that this Link did not notice.

Apparently he did not. "I know," he said with a grin.

"Last time I checked the T-Temple was in Castle Town."

"And the last time you checked was over a hundred years ago." Sheik felt something waver within him at these words and apparently Link noticed too for he quickly added. "At least, this way is how I got into the Temple of Time."

Sheik was pretty sure he winced at the name, earning himself another internal reprimand – those seemed to be happening a lot lately – but he pressed on regardless. "Link, we're standing at the edge of a cliff."

"Oh really? I had _no _idea." Sheik didn't bother to dignify that with a response. "Just trust me, okay?"

Sheik realized, with more than a little apprehension, that he was very, very willing to trust this Link and reminding himself that this was not _his _Link was becoming harder with each passing second. But he persisted nonetheless and managed to make his response of "Fine" sound at least a little begrudging.

Sheik watched as Link dug around in the many pockets of his tunic until he finally found what he was looking for. From a pocket Sheik scarcely realized even existed, the Hero extracted two of the silvery hookshot devices he had used against Phantom Ganon. "Ah, here it is," said Link holding the item up with a look of admiration on his face, "The double clawshot."

Raising an eyebrow, Sheik looked at Link, suddenly not liking where this adventure of theirs seemed to be heading. "Link…" he started to say a little hesitantly. But he doubted the Hero even heard him as he was already strapping their saddle bags onto his person and patting Epona softly on the muzzle as if to say goodbye. She snorted and trotted back the way they came presumably to find someplace to graze until if and when they returned.

Sheik had his doubts about that. But he didn't have time to dwell on those as Link was already upon him, grabbing his shoulders and spinning Sheik to face him. "You're going to have to hold on tight," said Link.

He was suddenly very close to the Sheikah and Sheik's body seemed to liquefy in response. This made it so difficult to voice any sort of rebuttal that Sheik only nodded reluctantly and willed his limbs to cooperate enough to get a firm enough hold on Link that he wouldn't slip and fall to his death in the chasm of this strange forest

Sheik finally managed to wrap his arms securely around the Hero's torso, only to have Link shake his head and reposition the Sheikah's arms around his neck. Sheik tried not to think as he looked up into Link's eyes that if he stretched he could probably make his lips even with Link's…

Blush burned so hot on Sheik's cheeks that he was sure Link would be able to feel it as Sheik all but buried his face in Link's tunic (something he really wanted to do for more reasons than one, but he figured that it would do little to alleviate the pressing matter of the impure thoughts running rampant through his mind).

"Don't let go," whispered Link and Sheik wasn't sure whether it was his mind making the other teen's voice sound so seductive or not. But he really didn't have time to work that one out as moments later Sheik heard a click as one of the clawshot's chains was released from its holding and followed it with his eyes as its clawed tip buried itself into a far off tree. Sheik tightened his grip around Link's neck just as he felt the ground lurch out from under him as he and Link were suddenly pulled into the air. Sheik bit his own tongue to stop from crying out as heard Link laugh as they sailed through the air.

Wind whipped at Sheik's face for only a moment, however, before the clawshot's chain had recoiled completely and the pair was dangling from its claw, the rough bark of the tree pressing into Sheik's back. They hung there for a few moments before Link managed to turn themselves in their listless rotation of a dangle, towards the next tree target. At that point he lifted his other hand fired with the second clawshot and suddenly Sheik felt them being tugged helplessly in another direction, foliage rushing by at a sickening pace before they came to another quick stop.

Sheik groaned and buried his face in Link's tunic. The quick movement was reminding him far too much of horseback riding. Only worse.

"Having fun?" Sheik heard Link laugh and if Sheik hadn't been holding onto the Hero for dear life, he may have pulled a Zelda and punched him for that. But, as it was, he closed his eyes and wished desperately for the ground to return and the twin clawshots to die horribly slow and painful deaths.

**xXx**

"I'm sorry," said Link, for the umpteenth time. And for the umpteenth time Sheik was sure he didn't really mean it. He could hear the smile in the other teen's voice even with his head clasped in his hands and hanging between his legs as it had been since they had finally reached land with those infernal devices. Motion sickness was by far the worst enemy he had ever faced. _At least dying had been quick…_ he thought darkly.

"How about this," said Link sitting next to Sheik on a fallen log near the start of the Lost Woods. Sheik was surprisingly able to recognize the vast forest, but that didn't mean he understood how this could possibly lead to the Temp- the place where they were going. _Jeez… I'm even stuttering in my own mind. _"We ask each other questions to get your mind off of… things."

Sheik managed to raise his head enough to look up at Link, whose grin gleamed brightly even with only the fire to light it. "Like what?" asked Sheik, glad that his voice had not mutinied like his stomach.

"Like… why do you always wear that cowl?" asked Link.

Sheik blushed and shot back, "Why do you always wear that hat?"

"I asked you first," said Link smugly.

Sheik scowled but said, trying to sound as dignified as possible "Because it is my heritage as part of the Sheikah race. All of us wear – er, wore one."

"But it covers your face…" said Link and Sheik could have sworn there was a longing lilt to his voice. But he could have very well made that up.

"Your hat covers your hair," shot back Sheik without thinking of the implications of that statement. Motion sickness really was going to be his downfall…

Link reached up and pulled the green monstrosity of a hat off his head and held it softly in his gauntleted fingers. His liberated hair caught and reflected the dim light of the fire dazzlingly. Well, at least in Sheik's opinion. "I only wore it because Ilia said it looked 'adorable' and refused to let me leave it behind when I left Ordon."

Sheik had no idea what possessed him to blurt out his next question. "Who was it that told you, you were warm?" Sheik blushed immediately, but couldn't fully bring himself to regret asking the question – it had been hovering around the back of his mind ever since Link had brought it up his first day here.

"That was Ilia, again," said Link bringing a hand up to nervously scratch at his neck. "But I swear, we're just really good friends." Link had brought up the fact that he and Ilia were only friends… again. Sheik's heart fluttered nervously, but he didn't have time to work out what exactly this all meant for it was Link's turn to ask a question now.

And he took advantage of that very quickly. "Why do you always stutter when you talk about the Temple of Time?"

Sheik opened his mouth and then closed it again, all the while thinking, _Damn that Hero and his… astuteness…_ Sheik paused a long while before answering, partly to try to formulate a coherent answer in his head and partly to work up the nerve to tell Link about the last moments he spent in the Temple.

Sheik didn't look at the Hero when he finally answered. "The Temple of Time," began Sheik slowly, trying his hardest not to wince or stutter over the name, "is the place where I last saw the Hero of Time before I… died."

There was a long pause. And then Link said, "You loved him, didn't you?"

Sheik didn't reply, although they both knew the answer. Sheik didn't think he could reply, not with the overwhelming sense of guilt that came crashing down on him, flooding every fiber of his being. _I'm betraying him aren't I? _thought Sheik, babbling within the confines of his own mind, _I claimed to love _my _Hero, yet I settle for his lookalike. It's not fair to my Link and it's certainly not fair to this Link. It's just not fa-_

Sheik's thoughts were cut short as suddenly someone had pulled his cowl down and a pair of lips were crushed against his own. Sheik froze, mind suddenly blank, the only thought coherent enough to make out being, _When did Link get in front of me?_ And then the guilt returned, roiling and angry at Sheik for allowing this to happen.

So Sheik did the only thing he could do. He shut down the part of his mind swooning over the softness, the pleasantness of Link's lips against his own and reached his hands up and placed them firmly on the other teen's chest and pushed.

Only the effect wasn't exactly as the Sheikah intended, as instead of Link moving back, Sheik fell backward off the log, barely throwing his arms back in time to catch himself. And when he finally looked up Link was right there, leaning over him, a hurt expression flitting across his face.

"I- I'm sorry, Sheik," he mumbled and dashed away.

By the time enough of the shock had ebbed to allow Sheik to push himself up off the ground, Link had wormed his way down into his bedroll and was doing a very poor impression of a sleeping person.

Sheik numbly sat himself back down on the log, guilt warring with other more… _desire_-fueled emotions for dominance within his mind and body. As he stared into the flickering light of the dying fire, he could only pick out one coherent thought:

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>... I said there would be Shink-ness in this chapter, not that it would be <em>good<em> Shink-ness... Angsty, I know, but I couldn't make things too easy for our favorite Hero and Sheikah, and at least their relationship is finally going somewhere, right?**_  
><em>

**I hope my fabulous readers will pardon the use of an OC, but I thought there had to be _some _other people in Kakariko besides Renado, Luda, and Barnes. Also, I'm a big Kafei fan, and a fan of Majora's Mask in general. I couldn't resist the references :)  
><strong>

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts so far! Please leave a review if you like the story!  
><strong>


	12. Time Leaves Some Things Untouched

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

**Time Leaves Some Things Untouched**

It was a very odd feeling to have horribly conflicting emotions bubbling in your being and know that not one of them were your own. The shadow's light seemed to be having problems again. Or so the shadow assumed.

But the shadow knew that his counterpart in the light world was not near enough to a dark object for the connection to be clear enough to see, so the shadow pushed his light's thoughts from his mind and surveyed the Palace wall spreading tall and wide before him.

He knew that he wanted to be on the other side. He could feel the great power pushing at its confines. So he walked up to the wall, stood in its great shadow, and focused. Focused all of his energy on seeing himself on the far side.

He didn't know if it would work – no, scratch that - he _did _know that it would work, he just didn't understand how. How he had gained these certain dark powers that he was sure not even his light possessed. But he wasn't complaining. For when he next opened his glowing red eyes the vast and dull landscape of this twilit world had vanished and been replaced with a dark corridor, lit only by glowing blue lines etched into the walls.

He was inside the Palace and one step closer to the power he had sensed.

But the shadow wasn't satisfied yet. He moved swiftly and silently down the hall, down many halls until he could feel the light power so intensely he knew that he was in the right place. _Just on the other side of that door_, he thought, but hesitated from entering.

There were voices. Muffled by the walls but present nonetheless. Opening the door and walking in would give away his presence, and that was something the shadow was sure he did not yet want to do.

So instead he called upon his own brand of magic. Within moments he had slipped through time and space and had landed in the darkest corner of the room. Its two inhabitants did not notice his arrival and the shadow kept it that way. Slinking back out of sight, but remaining within earshot. He had a feeling he would only gain from hearing this conversation.

"You lost to him once, what makes you think he won't beat you again?" said a shadowy creature, obviously female. Her pale blue-gray skin was adorned with rich black clothing and her fiery red hair fell brightly around her face. Her voice, however, was scathing, and her raised eyebrow only emphasized her contempt.

"Because this time, I'm not looking to best him in battle," said the man in a deep growl of a voice. The shadow knew immediately that this was the source of the power he had been seeking. The man had red hair as well and dark skin, but the two were very obviously of different decent.

The female laughed. "Try telling that to the Hero. I'm sure he's looking forward to the chance to kick your ass again."

The shadow saw fury flash through the man's eyes. But he seemed to control it before saying, "And if he tries I destroy this Palace and everyone in it."

"Because you can do that," said the woman, her tone made her disbelief obvious.

The man laughed softly. "Denial doesn't become you. If you truly didn't believe my power, you wouldn't be a hostage in your own kingdom."

The expression in the woman's eyes was murderous. "Fine," she spat, "So you have some grand power that will let you destroy my castle at will. You'll never defeat Link. You'll never get the Triforce. So why bother?"

He laughed again. "Your closed-mindedness is what got you into this situation in the first place. I don't want the other pieces of the Triforce. I don't need them. I just need them out of the way. The so-called Hero and the Princess are pawns. Just like you are. They will reconnect our two worlds and come here thinking they can defeat me. But like you they will fall victim to their chivalry, choosing to save a few measly Twili rather than stopping me. After I use the Mirror to get back to Hyrule, I will destroy it, trapping the only people with any hope of defeating me here in the Twilight Realm leaving me free to take my rightful place on the throne."

"You do know that you just revealed to me your entire plan, right?"

He glared at her. "And if you do anything about it I will destroy this Palace and all that inhabit it."

It was the woman's turn to glare. "Link will never let that happen. He will defeat you. He's got the freakin' Triforce of Courage. He couldn't give up even if he wanted to."

The man laughed deeply, the sound reverberating off the walls of the dark throne room they were in. "We'll just have to see about that."

Silence fell, leaving the shadow alone with his thoughts.

There were others with powers similar to this man, he had learned, with the power of the Triforce. And these others were coming to defeat this man. This man with the power the shadow coveted. The woman talked of defeating as a way to transfer this power.

So what if the shadow chose sides? Just for a little while. Just long enough to defeat this dark man and carry out his plans in his stead. If this Hero character was a 'chivalrous' as they said it should be easy enough to gain his trust…

The shadow smiled, a plan forming in his mind as he slipped through the shadows and back through the wall. So this man claimed he had a way of destroying the Palace? The shadow slunk off, determined to find out what it was.

**xXx**

Sheik had to hand it to Link, his ability at ignoring the awkwardness of a situation was incredible. He managed to get up and greet the smaller teen with no less than a pleasant 'Good Morning' and a smile when he awoke without flushing even the lightest shade of pink. Sheik, on the other hand, barely managed a reply and was sure his face went through at least seven shades of red before the pair finished a light breakfast and set out for their trek through the Lost Woods.

"I've only been here once before," said Link as they walked through the first barrier of trees and into the thicket beyond. The rays of the morning sun seemed to diminish completely as they entered the forest, the light becoming silvery as if it had been replaced with the shine of the moon. "But I think I remember the way."

"You think?" questioned Sheik. He meant it to come out playfully, friendly, but in Sheik's current state it came out as more of a very misleading, scared squeak. It wasn't the prospect of wandering the Lost Woods that scared him at all. It was other more… physical things… Sheik hadn't realized his eyes had been on Link until the older teen turned around and the Sheikah quickly looked away, choosing to study the trunks of the trees of the Woods instead. Some were so tall and so great around that he vaguely wondered if these were the same trees that his Link had wandered through back in their time.

When he finally managed a quick glance up at Link he saw that the green-clad boy was smiling good-naturedly. It made Sheik feel even worse. Both because of the fact that Link was taking this so well when he had every right not to and the fact that a small part – no quite a large part – of Sheik's mind (and body) really wanted to feel that smile against his own lips. Sheik blushed deeper and looked away again.

Link laughed softly and Sheik wondered what exactly it was directed towards but didn't ask, or look up as Link said, "I guess it's not really about remembering the way. Last time I just sort of ran on instinct… and followed the music of the forest." He paused for a moment as if listening for something, before saying, "Come on, this way." And he set off towards the heart of the Woods.

Sheik couldn't help but notice, once again, the similarities between this Link and his. His Link had always listened his way through the forest as well, seemingly guided by some tune that only he could hear. Sheik had always made it through by following and memorization.

It would seem the case was no different here.

And it would seem that these thoughts were not helpful to his confused mind at all. Sheik brought a hand to his temple and massaged it as he trotted off after Link, hoping that that would somehow stave off the headache that was sure to soon plague his muddled mind.

It didn't help one bit.

**xXx**

"Can't you hear it?" said Link excitedly, "It's getting louder."

Sheik strained his ears, but heard nothing. The only noise filling their trek for… however long they had been going for (Sheik had lost track) was the soft patter of their footsteps in the grass and the incoherent blur of thoughts clashing in his mind. Actually, those _had _been getting louder but he was pretty sure those were not what Link was talking about.

"What's getting louder?" asked Sheik, trying very hard to keep his voice even.

"That song," said Link, "I heard it last time I was in these Woods. It gets louder as we get closer to the end." He stopped and turned towards Sheik. Sheik, who had been resolutely not looking at Link, nearly walked right into him. "I wish you could hear it. Something about it just seems… _magical_."

Sheik almost smiled when the Hero said that. It just sounded so childlike… _so adorable_, his mind supplied. And Sheik was back to blushing.

"Why don't you sing it to me," Sheik managed to suggest without his voice cracking.

Link frowned. "I don't know… I don't think I can. It seems like something you just have to know."

It was Sheik's turn to frown. He didn't really understand that, but he didn't question Link. He wasn't sure if his voice would cooperate much longer. Instead, he hung back as Link turned and began walking again, following a few steps behind.

The next time Link stopped, it was so abrupt that Sheik _did _walk into him. If his blush had managed to dissipate at all during the time they had walked, it was definitely back in full force now. When Sheik finally recovered, he sidled around Link to see what made the other boy stop and nearly gasped aloud at what he saw.

"Skull Kid," whispered Sheik.

"You know him?" asked Link.

"_You_ know him?" repeated Sheik.

"I know you," said the Skull Kid in a high-pitch, childlike voice. Its glowing, orange eyes moved steadily between the two of them as it spoke. "You played with me not too long ago," it said to Link. "And you," it looked to Sheik, "You followed that fairy boy into the forest all those years ago. You thought I couldn't see you, but I could!"

The Skull laughed and disappeared. Its laughter still echoed all around. Behind where the Kid once stood was a solid wooden wall and Sheik had a sinking feeling that on the other side of that was where they needed to be.

"Hey! Come back!" yelled Link, "We need to get through!"

"I only let friends through," said the Skull Kid and suddenly, it reappeared back in front of them. "Friends don't leave and then not come back." The Skull Kid looked directly at Link when he said that, the wide brim of his straw hat pulled down low over his eyes, and Link blushed.

"I'm sorry," said Link, looking down.

The Skull Kid made a "hrumphing" noise. "Maybe we can be friends again. But only if you play my favorite song for me." And with that he disappeared again.

Link turned to Sheik, looking lost. Sheik just stared blankly, mind reeling. So this really was the same Skull Kid that his Link met in the Lost Woods when he was still a child. That was just after Sheik had been assigned to watch him, to keep him safe. Sheik had been there when he played for the Skull Kid… He had been there when Link learned it.

"I know the song," said Sheik abruptly, cutting off Link – he hadn't even realized the other teen had been talking.

"But I thought you said you couldn't hear the song of the Woods?" questioned Link, taking Sheik's outburst in stride, "That _has_ to be his favorite song. He plays it on that trumpet thing of his. But I don't know… I can hear it, but I don't think I'd be able to play it. It's like I know it… but I don't," Link ended unhelpfully and pulled from somewhere inside of his green tunic a horseshoe shaped flute device. He blew a few very off notes before dropping it from his lips and shaking his head.

"That's because it's not just any song," explained Sheik, "It was the song of a Sage, back in my time. It must have special properties." Sheik was really just speculating on that last part, but it made sense, didn't it? It was the song of the Sage of the forest, adopted by the Woods that made it its own. "It's called _Saria's Song_."

Link looked a little puzzled for a moment. "Would it be weird if I said that sounded _right_?"

Sheik shook his head. He remembered how his Link had used the song to communicate directly with the Sage herself. It wasn't just a song. And that was probably why it could only be played if the notes were passed on from Saria herself. Or one that Saria happened to trust completely and happened to be the one chosen by the Goddesses to hold the Triforce of Courage. Fortunately Sheik had known both.

"I can play it," said Sheik, "But I need an instrument." Link held out his flute but Sheik shook his head. He couldn't play that, he didn't know how. What he needed was…

The Skull Kid's laugh echoed once again through the forest and both Sheik and Link looked wildly around to pinpoint the source. They didn't see the Kid. But what they did see confused Link and made Sheik's face light up in pure joy.

"Is that… a lyre?" asked Link.

Sheik walked slowly over to the instrument that had appeared where the Skull Kid had been previously standing and picked it up gingerly. It had been years – a century, at least – since he had last played his. He didn't even know what had become of it since he, well, died. But he did know that he sorely missed this little piece of his past, but hadn't thought, given the circumstances of his resurrection, that it would have been appropriate to bother bringing that up. Hobbies, no matter how beloved, took a back seat to war and stopping evil forces.

He turned back to Link. "Yes it is."

"And you can play it?" asked Link and Sheik nodded. "That is so _cool_." Sheik felt himself blush once again.

"Impa taught me," muttered Sheik, "I was never as good as her…"

"But your standards of good and bad are _way _exaggerated compared to normal people's," said Link, "I bet you're amazing." Sheik blushed deeper and wondered how Link could manage to be so nice after Sheik was so horrible…

_That's probably why you're in love with him_, said a voice in the back of the Sheikah's mind that rang so jarringly clear that Sheik nearly dropped the precious instrument. This was definitely not the time to be thinking such things. Especially after what had happened the previous night.

"Well, come on," said Link excitedly, "Play it."

Sheik felt more than a little shaky from both Link's comments and those from his own mind, but he forced himself to stabilize long enough to place his fingers on the cords in that oh-so-familiar positioning and play.

The song – Saria's Song – came naturally to him. He could almost hear his Link's ocarina in his head as played, creating a beautifully mesmerizing duet that Sheik felt could probably suck him back into the past if he played long enough. That is, until he realized something was different. Still just as beautiful, but different.

Sheik hadn't realized that his eyes had slipped closed until he opened them to see that Link's eyes were closed as well. His flute was at his lips and he was playing… Saria's Song.

When he reached the final chord, Link opened his eyes and stared down at his instrument as if dumbfounded by its sound. "You picked that up fast."

Link smiled. "You're a good teacher."

Sheik wanted to point out the fact that he did no teaching whatsoever, but at that moment the Skull Kid appeared again with a bell-like laugh. "That was it," it said happily, "You know Saria's Song. We can be friends again. I'll let you through now. But this time, make sure you some back and play with me." With that he disappeared again and along with him went the wall… and the lyre.

"We promise!" Link yelled happily, looking up at the trees, before turning his gaze back down to the Sheikah. The Sheikah that was now fighting back tears.

"Sheik, what's wrong?" asked Link far more nicely than he should have considering how horrible Sheik had been the night before. "Oh…" said Link, realizing that Sheik's hands were now empty.

It was stupid, Sheik knew, but he liked having something that connected back to his old life. Sure he had the sword, but he had never actually _had _it back in his old life. And then there were the Links and their similarities, but at the moment those were just causing headaches and heartaches. But the lyre had been _nice_ and _simple_ and _calming_ and now it was gone. And suddenly those pleasant adjectives no longer had a place in his chaotic life.

Sheik felt a warm presence on his shoulder and knew immediately that it was Link's hand. He felt himself blush deeply, but at least it had the effect of stopping all thoughts in their tracks. "It'll be okay Sheik," he said soothingly, "I can always make you a new one. I got pretty good at that sort of thing back in Ordon."

Link sounded very genuine and had a hard time deciding if this made things better… or worse.

**xXx**

"Uh, Link," said Sheik, "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

The duo had just emerged from the maze that made up the Lost Woods and were standing in front of a doorway. Not a doorway that fronted a Temple or a Dungeon. Not even a doorway that opened into a house. Just a set of stone double doors standing alone, above a small clearing.

"This is definitely it," said Link confidently and Sheik eyed him skeptically for a moment, before remembering that he was supposed to be embarrassed. He blushed and looked away as Link explained. "You probably won't believe me," he began and then paused, thinking, "Actually, considering what you've been through, this is practically normal. Anyway, through those doors is the Temple of Time."

Sheik worked up the courage to stare skeptically at the other teen again.

"It really is!" exclaimed Link, "When you go through those doors, it's like stepping into another world… or time. I don't know how it happens… I just know that there is a Temple in there."

Sheik had stopped listening at the word _time. _His mind raced. Strange things happened inside this Temple, he knew that. For his Link, time sped up… and reversed. Could the same thing be happening now in the ruins, wondered Sheik. Could this be the portal back to his time, back to his Link?

Sheik felt his heart skip a beat and his mind freeze. But not for the reasons he had thought it would. But for a single thought that had the audacity to flit through his mind. _If I find my Link, what will become of this Link… and me?_

"Ready to go, Sheik?" asked Link.

Suddenly the Sheikah wasn't so sure if he was.

**xXx**

Sheik couldn't help but gasp as he stepped through the stone doors. It looked as if he were walking straight into a reflection on a still water's surface and felt as if he were stepping from one moving platform to another, except that the water didn't wet him and the platforms were moving at very, very different speeds. The overall effect was extremely disorienting.

But not nearly as disorienting as being suddenly pitched back into the world where he once died. The exact spot and maybe even the exact time – or close to it, anyway.

"So is it exactly like you remember it?" asked Link, obviously getting over the disorientation far faster than the Sheikah. Although he had considerably less baggage connected to this place than Sheik. Sheik thought it was only fair that he be given more time to cope.

When Sheik was finally able to, he nodded and staggered a few steps forward. Not sure if he should let the images of his final moments in this Temple flood his mind like they seemed begging to do, or not. Not seemed like the better choice at the moment considering the thinness of line he walked between reality and memory at the moment. The flashback certainly was not going to help the disorientation at all.

But it seemed that there were some things Sheik had no control over.

"Did you see that?" Sheik asked suddenly alert. He pointed toward the archway at the far side of the main room of the Temple. The one he was sure led to the Master Sword's pedestal.

"See what?" asked Link tentatively.

Sheik didn't answer, and instead ran forward, eyes scanning. He was sure he had seen it, that flash of blue. That glittering ball of light disappearing through the archway, just as he had seen it – _her _– disappear so many times behind his Link's back.

He stepped into the next room and paused in awe. It was exactly as he remembered it. A round room with high windows, all looking down on a single pedestal… a pedestal that was empty. Suddenly the thoughts of the fairy were pushed to the side as Link joined him in the archway.

Sheik turned to him and asked, "Is it the same?"

"Is what the same?" asked Link, sounding confused.

Sheik blinked as realization dawned on him. He should have realized it sooner; he _knew _this Link had a Master Sword. But, of course, it wasn't just any Master Sword, it was _the _Master Sword. The same one that had been used by his Link all those years ago…

Sheik was so caught up in his reeling mind that he hadn't realized that Link, seemingly taking his mental lapse in stride, had walked forward. He stood over the pedestal for a moment before drawing the Master Sword from the sheath on his back and holding it over his head like he was planning on plunging it straight down. Right back into the pedestal from whence it came…

"Stop!" yelled Sheik, suddenly back to reality.

Link looked up, startled, sword hovering a little over the stone. He looked confused. "What's wrong, Sheik?"

Sheik looked at him, incredulous. Did he not understand the amount of magic in this place? This wasn't the Temple to be doing things so carelessly in. "Do you know what happens when you return the Master Sword to its pedestal?" asked Sheik.

"Yes…" said Link, "… Do you?"

"It sets time back by seven years!" Sheik nearly yelled, "It could mess up the flow of – of everything that's happened in that time!" Not to mention that the Sheikah had no idea what would happen to himself as he had not been alive seven years prior to the current time. And that was not something he particularly had any desire to find out.

Link looked at him and blinked. "… I'm pretty sure it doesn't. Do that, I mean." Sheik raised a skeptical eyebrow but Link just said. "Here, let me show you."

Link plunged the Master Sword the rest of the way downward, as Sheik watched helplessly from the entryway. He cringed involuntarily, closing his eyes, ready for his being to be ripped from this world and sent back to wherever his soul had been hiding seven years ago.

But that didn't happen. In fact, Sheik felt no pain at all. No ripping into shreds of nonexistence-ness. Just a flash of light, so brilliant, Sheik could see it behind his closed eyelids.

Sheik opened his eyes to see Link pulling the Sword out of the stone and waving it to gesture behind him. Sheik didn't need the gesture to see what he meant. Where before there had been nothing in the room besides the two teens and the pedestal, there was now a brilliant blue staircase that led from the floor to a high stained glass window that seemed to shimmer out of existence and into a doorway to… well Sheik didn't quite know where. This, as far as his knowledge went, hadn't existed back in his own time.

"Oh," said Sheik lamely and Link grinned.

"You should have a little more faith in people," said Link. "Or just worry less. Or maybe a combination of both." Link blushed as he finished, as if realizing that his words could apply to more than Sheik's disbelief about the Master Sword's power.

Sheik, who was already blushing, couldn't help but think, _Don't I know it, Link._ And he really didn't have any idea which Link that thought was directed to.

**xXx**

It wasn't like Sheik to forget things. But the inexplicable creation of the odd blue staircase had almost pushed all thoughts of the fairy he was sure he had seen from his mind. That is, until he was sure he saw it again.

Sheik and Link mounted the staircase together and walked into the next room, a large atrium of a place centered on a huge stone bell. Sheik felt his eyes widen in awe and could almost feel Link's eyes on him, grinning as he watched the smaller teen take in this new addition to the place from his memories. "Has this always been here?" asked Sheik in wonder.

Link just shrugged and started to say something about the approach they should take to finding the Mirror Piece in this Temple. "It's like a maze, this place, really," Sheik heard Link say before something else caught his attention.

There was a tinkling noise, like silver bells in a soft breeze, and Sheik turned his head sharply towards it. And there it was again. There _she_ was. Floating in an open doorway across the room. "Navi?" questioned Sheik under his breath.

He didn't know if the fairy heard him. He didn't even know if it really existed or his eyes were playing tricks on him. But, real or not, he saw the little ball of blue light bounce as if to nod, before darting off through the door.

"Did you say something?" Sheik heard Link ask, but he didn't answer the other boy for at that moment he took off running. He couldn't let that fairy out of his sight. If Navi was here, did that mean Link was, as well? _His_ Link? It had been years, they should both, by normal standards, be dead… but something about this place told Sheik that maybe, just maybe, that wasn't true.

Sheik heard Link yell something and heard the chink of the other boy's weapons as he took off too. But Sheik was far faster than Link. He caught just the beginnings of a curse before he was through the door and out of the room.

Navi, it seemed, was waiting for him, floating loftily in the next passageway. "Wait!" Sheik yelled as he skidded down the corridor, but the fairy was off again, flying far and fast and keeping her distance. But that didn't stop Sheik. He had no idea where he was going in this strange annex to the Temple he once knew, but didn't particular care. All his thoughts were focused on the little glowing light he _had _to catch. Or at least catch up to.

For a while Sheik could hear Link's shouts behind him, but eventually those faded. He'd deal with the other boy later because for the moment it was just easier to forget about any and all feelings he associated with this Link. Most just led to heartache and headaches as he overthought them with worry.

Sheik ignored the burning in his body and the sharpness in his chest as fatigue threatened to overcome him. Sure he was in good shape, but he had no idea how long he had been running for… or where he even was for that matter. All the white vaulted rooms looked eerily alike to the Sheikah Warrior and each marble doorway melded in his mind with the next. The only accent was the glimmer of blue light that flashed out the room as soon as he entered.

He was so intent on catching the fairy that he failed to notice the deepening of the steady thrum, like an extra heartbeat, pulsating out from the black spot on his chest. Sheik was nearing the Mirror Shard and whatever darkness lay in wait. And he was oblivious to it all.

**xXx**

"Navi?" Sheik called out quietly as he entered the next room, "L-Link?" He hadn't meant to stutter, but he could feel that he was nearing his destination – whatever that was. There were no doors out of this room other than the one he came in and there was energy here greater than anywhere else he felt in the Temple thus far. If there were mystical energies at work, Sheik was sure this room was the heart.

Sheik took a few tentative steps into the room and heard the stone door close behind him, as they so often did, with a resounding _thud_. Sheik didn't know why this time, out of all times, that sound of finality made his heart skip a beat or two. He gulped and continued further into the room.

The room differed greatly from other parts of the Temple. Sure it was large and round, but a layer of water that came up to Sheik's shins covered the floor in its entirety and a film of fog hovered thickly over the pool, marring his vision. The only thing the Sheikah could make out – and scarcely at that – through the condensing swirls of mist was a lone tree situated on an island in the center of the room. Its withered and dead exterior sent chills down Sheik's spine.

But that didn't stop him from wading through the shallow water towards it. "Link?" called Sheik again, louder this time. This time, he was answered. Sheik froze, not too far from the island and tree, as he heard the rustle of clothing and the soft – but oh-so-familiar – chink of weapons. The noise most definitely came from just behind the tree.

Sheik felt his heart hammer in his chest. _Could this really be him? _thought Sheik excitement and nerves and guilt all warring within him. "Link?" repeated Sheik as he broke out of his stupor and ran forward, splashing loudly out of the water and up onto the island. He couldn't help as his breath caught in his throat. His Link was behind this tree, he was sure of it.

Sheik gripped the trunk in both hands and peered around the tree to see… nothing. Sheik's heart fell, but he had already decided not to give up hope yet, when a laugh reverberated through the room. It echoed off the walls, but Sheik was easily able to pinpoint the source as behind him. It was a laugh he recognized, the laugh of a carefree boy waltzing through the woods with his fairy, a laugh that he loved. One that sent such thrills through his body that he didn't even notice the off-kilter lilt to it. The deeper, rumbling undertones.

The ones that would have told him that this was _not_ his Link.

Sheik whirled at the sound of the laugh, saying "Link" but cut off as he found himself staring into two red eyes.

"Not quite," said the person before him. Sheik felt his eyes widen as he took in the dark visage of his Link. He looked to be a shadow come to life. Liquid ebony with glowing ruby eyes and a sword that seemed to be made of the darkness itself unsheathed and poised for action.

A million things raced through Sheik's mind all at once. He suddenly recognized the setting – not because he had been here, but because he had heard his Link and Navi discussing it after their ventures in the water Temple (Sheik had been unable to follow the Hero there due to his inability to breathe under water – Zora's Tunics were harder to come by than the Hero made it seem). This was Dark Link, or at least some twisted Twilight version of him. But he seemed every bit as vindictive as ever. But these thoughts were overpowered easily by another: _How could I have been _so _stupid?_

Sheik's original Link wasn't back and all he had gotten from his hopes was a blade shoved to his throat by a murderous doppelganger.

But this wasn't exactly the time to berate himself.

"You're not my light," said the shadowy creature before him. The one that had taken Sheik's momentary bewilderment to trap him against the dying tree with the dark copy of the Master Sword resting against his neck. It seemed that Sheik's presence instead of Link's had surprised him. And the Sheikah was planning on using that to his advantage.

"I thought your light killed you," said Sheik knowing full well that the comment would make the creature mad and continuing the sentence anyway. He needed to keep him distracted for just a bit longer… "When you failed at the Water Temple."

Dark Link growled and pressed harder with the sword. Sheik felt it cut shallowly into the skin of his throat, through the fabric of his cowl, but didn't flinch. He just glared levelly at the shadow and then…

Sheik thrust upward with the dagger he had loosed from his bandages. He felt the blade connect with the shadow's body, cutting through fabric and skin until the shadow roared and disappeared, the dagger fell to the ground, covered in black blood that ran in a line down to the water.

Sheik sucked in air as he unsheathed his sword. He knew Dark Link was much too powerful to be defeated that quickly. He gripped the hilt in both hands and tensed, waiting for some indication of attack.

He heard the splash as the creature reappeared in the water, and ducked moments before the blade came whizzing past where his head had been. Sheik turned and swung up his sword to block the shadow's next downward slash. The clash of metal on metal resounded through the room. Dark Link drew back and Sheik took the opportunity to take the offensive, slashing hard and fast at the creature.

But Dark Link was faster… and stronger… He parried each blow with such force that the Sheikah's arms quivered from the exertion of holding his ground. Soon his offensive was turned back around. Sheik barely had time to register one attack before he had to throw up his sword to block another. He was being forced backward into the water as each blow drained more and more of his energy.

His mind raced. He remembered his Link talking about this enemy as one of the hardest trials he had ever faced in a Temple. Dark Link was made to outmatch the Hero and the Hero _was _the best swordsman around. Sheik didn't know what he could do. He ran through possibility after possibility in his mind while his body worked tirelessly to fend off this monster's rain of blows. But he came up with nothing.

Sheik didn't know how long he had been going for when he finally slipped. Literally. He fell backwards into the water, dropping his sword as he threw his hands back to catch himself and wincing to steel himself for the final blow he knew was inevitably to come.

But it didn't come as expected. Instead Sheik heard a splash as Dark Link fell to his knees. And he had a fleeting hope that maybe his Link really had come to save him after all. The hope passed no more than a moment after it occurred as Link saw the dark creature's devilish grin and felt its fingers close around his throat.

Sheik gagged as his airways were cut off and was powerless against the monster as he pushed him back, towards the water. He immediately realized where this was going and struggled as much as his fatigued body would allow. It wasn't nearly enough.

Dark Link laughed and this time Sheik could clearly hear the difference between it and Link's. Not that it mattered anymore. "First time drowning?" growled the dark monster sadistically before plunging Sheik's shoulders and then head back down into the water.

Sheik was powerless to resist. Black already edged at his vision. It was all he could do to close his eyes and think, _I'm sorry_, before the darkness took over.

**xXx**

"_Am I dead?" asked Sheik bluntly. He was way past finesse. _

_ This didn't look like the last time he was dead. Everything was white and bright and blinding. He couldn't see if anyone else was there with him, but he knew, somehow, that he was not alone._

_ "I don't think so," said a voice that Sheik knew very well. Very, very well. He turned circles, trying to pinpoint the source, but couldn't see the other boy anywhere._

_ "Link," said Sheik, sounding far more desperate than he meant to, yet sounding every bit as desperate as he felt, "Where are you?" _

_ He heard the tinkle of a fairy. "I am here, Sheik."_

_ "I can't see you," said Sheik, no longer trying to keep the desperation out of his voice._

_ "But I can see you," said Link._

_ "Why?"_

_ Link paused for a moment, as if thinking. "I don't know. I think that is just the way things work. The living cannot see the dead, but the dead can see the living. And I have already told you, you are not dead."_

_ Sheik distinctly remembered the feeling of asphyxiation. The sensation of water rushing into his nose and mouth and into his lungs and blurring his vision until he closed his eyes and the blackness overcame him. It hadn't been pleasant, but it had been considerably less painful than his first death._

_ "You are not dead, Sheik," repeated Link and Sheik wondered if the other boy was privy to his every thought. Link made a noncommittal noise._

_ "I guess that answers that question," said Sheik aloud, knowing that it would not make a difference. But he couldn't help but wish that Link had had that ability in life too. Maybe they would have had some time together before…_

_ He was cut off as the Hero gulped and said, "… you died."_

_ Sheik looked down glumly. "If you had been able to, would things have been different?"_

_ Link didn't answer at first. And when he did, it was not what Sheik was expecting. "I had always wanted you to be happy, Sheik. From the day we officially met after my time in this Temple. I knew you were different."_

_ "But then I died," said Sheik, back to bluntness. He was getting rather good at discussing his own shortcomings._

_ "Your death was not a shortcoming on your part," argued Link, who then sighed. "After everything in Hyrule was put back to normal – time reset and all that – I went to Termina. I never believed Zelda about you really being her in disguise. She was always such a bad liar. It was clear immediately that going back in time wouldn't reset everything. You would still be gone. The Goddesses had seen to that."_

_ Sheik said nothing, but vaguely wondered how this connected to Termina. It was just like Link to start a story and not finish it._

_ "I'm getting there," said Link, but Sheik could hear the smile in his voice. "Termina needed a Hero and that's what I'm good at. I saved them from an evil plight, but that's not why I'm telling you this."_

_ "Then why are you?" asked Sheik._

_ "I met Kafei while I was there." Sheik felt himself go rigid, but said nothing. Link continued. "He was surprised I recognized him as a Sheikah. I told him I knew because of you and he told me about your past."_

_ Sheik bit his lip, guilt threatening to flood through him._

_ "Don't feel guilty," said Link, "He commended you on your bravery. I told him that was one of the things I loved about you. He told me that you would have wanted me to be happy."_

_ Sheik felt a slight pang in his heart, but knew his kin's words to be true. He wanted nothing more than for his Link to be happy._

_ "And I was happy, Sheik. But now I have a favor to ask you."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "I want you to be happy. You deserve it, and Link does too." Sheik knew that this Link wasn't talking about himself. He pondered over the words for a moment. It sounded almost as if this Link was giving Sheik and the other Link his… blessing._

_ "That's one way of putting it," said Link, the smile clear in his voice. "Goodbye, Sheik."_

_ "Wait, don't go," Sheik wanted to call, but at the same time, with some of the guilt lifted off of his conscience, going back didn't seem too bad, after all._

**xXx**

Sheik spluttered and coughed, sitting up and opening his eyes, the hold around his neck gone. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but knew now was not the time to figure it out. He looked around, sure that Dark Link wouldn't give up his prey that easily, to see Link and the demon locked in an intense battle.

The metal clashed and clanged loudly through the room, but not nearly as loudly as Link (the present one's) shouts. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" he roared at the shadow creature, raining down a myriad of blows that the shadow barely had time to block. And when Dark Link slipped, it was all over.

With a furious yell, Link brought his sword down and stabbed the monster through the chest. Its red eyes widened momentarily, before it vanished into a puff of smoke and this time, Sheik knew it was gone for good. The effects on the room vanished with it, the water and fog, draining away and the island fading from view. All that was left was the Mirror Shard, lying flat and ominous in the center of the round room.

But Sheik wasn't looking at the Mirror Piece, he was staring at Link. And when the other teen noticed he turned a distinct shade of red and asked, "Did you, um, hear that?"

Sheik pushed himself to his feet and nodded slowly as he approached the Hero. Link sheathed his sword and looked down. "I- uh – didn't, I mean, I just kind of said that – not that - "

Link cut off as Sheik grabbed a fistful of his tunic and yanked until their faces were even. He didn't stop to think as he crushed his lips to the other boy's, fingers twisting in the fabric, though itching to be twisting through his hair. But he decided to start small. If forcing yourself upon the man you recently spurned, yet who still saved your life, was starting small.

It probably wasn't, but it was the best Sheik could do.

* * *

><p><strong>This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. I hope you guys liked all the cameos - Dark Link (who is not <em>the <em>shadow, by the way), Skull Kid, Navi, _and _OoT Link. Plus, _Shink just got real__!_ (That sounded so cool in my head... not so much in writing...). Anyway, let the Shiek/Link-ness begin! The whole Temple of Time thing with Dark Link was actually planned from the beginning. It was one of the first scenes I thought of. I rather like it, and I hope you guys do too. So let me know... Please? Reviews are awesome, and I love hearing from my fantastic readers :)  
><strong>


	13. Over the Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Over the Desert**

"Are you sure?" asked Link for the umpteenth time since they obtained the final Mirror Piece. Although finding the Mirror Shard really had nothing to do with the teen's questioning at all.

"Yes, Link, I am," returned Sheik, very aware of the fact that his answers were becoming increasingly sharper, despite the fact that they were all the same.

"Really, really sure?" asked Link.

"Yes," replied Sheik, shortly.

"Really, really, really, real-" Link began, but Sheik, at the edge of his patience, cut him off.

"No Link I am not sure. That's why I kissed you back there. Because I _wasn't _sure," he snapped, not looking at the Hero. His blush was far too inflamed for any sort of eye contact. He stared resolutely straight ahead, examining the rock wall across from the entrance to the Temple of Time far closer than he had ever desired too previously in his life. Not that he really desired to look at it now, but it did provide a nice distraction.

That is, until Link managed to say in a quiet voice so sad that it could bend even a Sheikah's determination, "Oh…"

Sheik whirled around to face the Hero. "Link," he began, "I didn't mean…" He trailed off, partly because he didn't know what to say and partly because of the huge smile on Link's face that completely contradicted his tone of voice. "Link…" Sheik started to say reproachfully but cut off as the green-clad teen began chuckling to himself.

And suddenly Sheik had half a mind to slap the Hero, but as it was, Link didn't give him the chance. Instead he swooped down and pressed a soft kiss to Sheik's lips before pulling back with a grin.

"You look really cute when you blush," said Link and he walked off, back into the woods with no more explanation, leaving Sheik to follow.

Sheik stood there for a moment, dazed and blushing furiously. He still had half a mind to slap the Hero, but it was difficult to concede to that when the other half was all but screaming at Sheik to jump him. It just really wasn't fair, in Sheik's opinion.

**xXx**

"No way," said Sheik firmly as they emerged from the Lost Woods on the far side, right at the edge of the cliff.

"But Sheik," whined Link, "It's the _only_ way back. And besides, it's fun." He waved his clawshots in the air. They glinted menacingly in the half-light filtering through the trees.

Sheik had to admit (to himself, never out loud to Link) that the thought of wrapping his arms around the Hero's neck and pressing against his body was very appealing. But the thought of flying sickeningly through the air negated any such wistful desires.

"No," said Sheik. Ignoring Link's pout, Sheik loosened his bandages enough to reach in and wrap his slender fingers around a Deku nut. It turned out, the Lost Woods was a cornucopia for the little seeds and the Sheikah was able to increase his collection from two to twelve. Which was very fine with him – Deku nut travel saved a whole lot of unnecessary motion sickness. Sheik looked back at Link whose pout had turned to a glare. "…What?" asked Sheik, a little defensively.

"If we use teleport we don't get to ride together," explained Link before adding softly, "I kind of liked that…" And then the glare turned to puppy-dog-eyes that reminded Sheik of the way his Link used to look when asking Navi if he could keep the dogs that had roamed the Market at night.

Which in turn made Sheik feel incredibly guilty. _This _was his Link now. Or maybe they both were. Sheik found it all very confusing and it almost made him feel bad enough to give into Link's wishes. Almost. There was still the whole imminent nausea thing that kept his decision-making skills in check.

"How about this," began Sheik diplomatically, "We use the Deku Nut this time, but next time we go someplace with just the two of us we'll take Epona." Sheik looked reasonably up at Link, not mentioning the fact that he was hoping that Link would forget about this deal _before _the next time they travelled alone.

Link seemed to consider this for a moment. "Fine," he said, surprisingly not at all begrudgingly. Sheik was impressed. "Because that's what lovers do right?" continued Link, thoughtfully, "They compromise." He finished and grinned hugely.

Sheik nodded numbly, not even noticing that his face was very red. _Link had called us lovers… _He was suddenly very glad for the cowl that covered his more than slightly love-struck grin.

**xXx**

Sheik hadn't been sure of what to expect during his and Link's first time seeing Zelda since they had… he blushed at the thought. He also blushed when Link grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers moments before entering her room. He couldn't fathom how the Princess would take her two _male _traveling companions suddenly being together.

But in all the guesses at her reaction at seeing the two of them hand-in-hand that Sheik could have made, he was pretty – no, _absolutely_ sure this would not have been one of them.

"Finally," said Zelda as the pair entered her room on the top floor of the Elde Inn. It was clear that she was not talking about the fact that they had finally returned. She pushed herself up in her bed, eyeing them with a huge grin across her face. The blankets fell down around her waist revealing her form clothed in a thin nightshirt over bandages. White bandages, not blood stained red, which Sheik would have taken as a good sign if he had not been mentally stumbling over Zelda's response.

"You knew?" questioned Link. Sheik looked up at the taller teen to see that he was blushing. So was Sheik. It was nice to know that he was not alone.

"Hero," said a voice Sheik recognized coming through the door behind them, "Everyone knew." Anjelica strutted into the room and over to Zelda's bed, sitting lightly on the edge. Renado, coming in behind her, offered a small smile that may have erred on the side of a smirk (although admittedly, it was hard to tell with the stoic Shaman) and stood to the side.

"That's true," said Zelda brightly and then added, "I can't believe it finally happened! I thought you two were _way _too oblivious, but I obviously put too little faith in you guys."

Anjelica turned to her and added, "You were right to think that. I mean, I've only met them once, but believe you me you I bet they could tackle a Goron and live to tell the tale with those thick skulls of theirs."

Link cleared his throat loudly, presumably to remind the two girls that the subjects of their conversation were still standing in the room with them. It was, Sheik noted, a valiant effort and therefore failed all the more spectacularly.

"You are _so _right," said Zelda excitedly, "You should have heard all the comments I made. Each and every one went right over their heads."

"Yep," said the innkeeper, nodding, "I believe you."

"Oh," said Zelda, as if remembering something important and Sheik thought maybe, just maybe she would get off this embarrassing track of conversation and ask about the Mirror piece they had left lying on a table on the second floor landing. He was very, very wrong. "I _have_ to tell Ilia," said Zelda, "She'll be thrilled!"

"She was in on this too?" asked Link, sounding almost sheepish. It was nice to know that he was just as caught off guard about this as Sheik was.

Zelda and Anjelica looked over at the pair as if surprised they were still there before the Princess responded, "Of course she knew. She figured it out during a certain sumo wrestling match where a certain Sheikah couldn't keep his eyes off a certain shirtless Hylian…" She grinned wickedly.

"I…" Sheik began to defend, vaguely wondering if it were possible for his face to turn any redder, but trailed off, defeated.

"But, of course," continued Zelda, obviously enjoying herself, "Neither of you seemed to notice the other's attraction."

"Even though it was _so _obvious to the rest of Hyrule," added Anjelica helpfully and Sheik was torn between glaring at her and staring incredulously. They had met her for barely a day!

Instead, he decided just to avoid meeting her eyes and instead let his gaze wander around the room until he found something less intimidating to focus on. That plan backfired almost immediately. Sheik's gaze caught Renado's – only for a moment, but it was long enough. The older man seemed to be glaring daggers at the Sheikah, staring so intently that Sheik had to physically resist the urge the flinch.

He did however stiffen – enough that Link noticed and cast him an odd glance that Sheik pretended not to notice. Fortunately the two girls were still caught up in talking about them that they didn't seem to notice. Now he just had to find a way out of here before the flame in Renado's glare actually incinerated him. Sheik's palms sweated uncomfortably.

Link, presumably thinking that Sheik's discomfort had something to do with the present conversation, that the two were both a very big part of and not part of at all, decided to change the topic of conversation. This didn't stop the glares that Sheik was very resolutely, yet very poorly ignoring, but it helped. For this, he was thankful.

"So," said Link loudly over the Princess and the innkeeper's chatter, "We found the last Mirror Piece in case anyone cares."

Zelda looked up at them and rolled her eyes. "Well of course you did. You always solve the puzzle. Unless of course it comes to yourself." She paused and smirked. "Then you become an idiot who can't take a hint."

"That is not true!" protested Link and Sheik couldn't help but smile at their banter. That was a mistake.

"Don't laugh," said Zelda, turning her gaze from the Hero to the Sheikah, "You're just as much at fault as he is."

"Or maybe more," said Link under his breath, with a grin and a playful nudge at Sheik's side. If any of Sheik's blush had dissipated in the course of conversation, he was sure it would be back, full tilt, now. At least the girl's hadn't seemed to have heard him, but that meant they were back to talking about him and Link.

Sheik sighed. He just couldn't win.

**xXx**

Once things – or more specifically Zelda – calmed down a bit, Sheik and Link were finally able to regale her and the others about their adventures in getting the final Mirror Piece. They did, however, edit the story a bit, both in the same way, without planning it together beforehand. It would seem that both Sheik and Link wanted to keep their first kiss, and the conversation leading up to it just between them. This however, didn't seem to faze Zelda one bit, as she was perfectly content with the thought of them making out passionately on the remains of the field of a bloody battle (well, that's at least how her twisted recap seemed to go). Sheik and Link both blushed, but let it slide, knowing full well it was better not to argue with the Princess.

After they made it through the story, they attempted to plan for what was going to happen next. It only halfway worked.

"So the Mirror is in the _Gerudo _Desert?" asked Sheik, making sure he heard right.

"Yep," said Link confidently. Sheik didn't understand where it was coming from. Last time he was alive, the Gerudo were an all-female tribe with a vendetta against all men. He had to be especially careful when trailing Link (not _his _Link, he noted happily, remembering not to add the possessive) through their fortress. He was sure they would flay him alive if he had been found out. To this day he had no idea how the Link of his time managed to get on their good side. Although he had always had a rather jealous guess that more than a few Gerudo Warriors were fond of toned, blonde-haired and blue-eyed young men.

"And you're planning on just waltzing in there?"

"Yeah," said Link, a little less confidently this time.

"I get the feeling that you two are not on the same page," said Zelda thoughtfully. "At least not about that," she added with a devious grin.

Sheik blushed. "Back in my time, the Gerudo Desert was inhabited by the Gerudo," he said, feeling very much like he was stating the obvious.

"The Gerudo?" questioned Link.

"They were a race of warriors that hated to be trespassed upon," explained Sheik, "Especially by men."

Zelda giggled. "So then you must have had no problem then Sheik," she said.

Sheik cast her a murderous look. Link just laughed and Zelda raised her eyebrows noncommittally in response. "Come on, I mean if your hair wasn't blonde, Sheik, you could practically pass for me."

Sheik just stared at her, not even able to find it in himself to argue with her. It was a bit annoying how right she could be sometimes. So instead, he ignored her. "So how are we planning on getting through their Desert?"

"Getting through the Desert, isn't really the hard part," said Link, fully recovered from his laughing fit. "It's getting up there that's difficult, but with your Deku Nuts that shouldn't be much of a problem." Sheik couldn't help but notice the distasteful way Link said 'Deku Nuts' and vaguely wondered if that had something to do with the compromise Sheik had no intention of holding up if he could help it.

But that didn't answer his question. "What about the Gerudo?" Sheik questioned.

Zelda looked at him with an expression akin to sorrow written across her face. "Sheik, there are no more Gerudo."

"Oh…" said Sheik quietly. And he had thought he had discovered all the surprises of this strange new Hyrule. He was apparently very wrong.

**xXx**

"Couldn't sleep?" came a deep voice from somewhere behind Sheik. He was sitting, perched on the roof of the Elde Inn, looking up at the moon above this strange new Kakariko. At least _it _looked pretty much the same. He had been trying to take comfort in the familiarity, but comfort had become all but impossible with this new visitor.

Sheik shook his head and Renado, surprisingly nimbly, climbed out onto the roof to join him. Which was not really the company Sheik wanted right now, but Link and Zelda were both fast asleep in preparation for their departure to the desert the next day. Although sitting alone was preferable to sitting with a man who had been glaring daggers at him earlier that day. _He's probably a homophobe come to tell me off… _thought Sheik darkly. That was not what he needed right now.

And that was not what Renado was apparently here to say. "Congratulation on yours and the Hero's relationship," said the Shaman calmly and Sheik looked over at him, surprised. "Although, I have to say that I agree with the Princess. Even _I _saw it coming at least a league away."

And that was the last time Sheik was going to be able to look at Renado ever again. He hoped the darkness of the night hid his blush. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said the Shaman kindly before continuing, "But that is not what I came out here to talk to you about. I realize that during our reunion earlier I was not altogether respectful to you, and for that I apologize."

He paused for a moment, but Sheik responded only with a nod, not exactly sure where this conversation was going.

Renado continued, "But I noticed something during that time that I think you should know about." He paused again and Sheik couldn't help but look curiously over at him. "I know," said the Shaman, "that you were not born in this time, but that you were resurrected. But I do not think you, nor your companions know is that when you were resurrected, a shadow resurrected, as well."

Sheik's mind flashed involuntarily back to the image of the crimson-eyed figure he had seen in the Twilight Mirror Piece, but said nothing. He wanted to hear Renado out before jumping to any conclusions. Not that he even knew which conclusions to jump to at the moment.

"I can feel its presence within you Sheik," said Renado, "and while I am not completely sure what that means, I can tell you that it is not necessarily a good thing. If you happen to come across it, be very careful. You and your shadow are connected. For better. Or for worse."

And with that he fell silent. Sheik was silent as well, not really sure how to respond, other than unconsciously putting a hand over the dark spot on his heart. He sat like that for a while, sorting his thoughts before finally turning towards the Shaman, ready to ask him how he knew… only he was no longer there.

Sheik stood and whirled around, but Renado was gone, leaving Sheik feeling less alone than he thought he should feel. The black spot over his heart pulsed ominously.

**xXx**

It was so… empty. That was Sheik's first reaction to the Gerudo Desert. And clear. Link, Zelda, and he had awoken at the crack of dawn and subsequently, after realizing multiple times that they were forgetting something important, had left once the sun had already climbed high into the sky. It definitely wasn't walking weather, especially through the vast and unyielding landscape of a Desert. There wasn't even the usual sandstorm Sheik had come to know (and hate) back in his own time.

There was just sun and sand. And a lot of it.

"So we're walking?" asked Zelda flatly, echoing Sheik's thoughts before turning to him and adding, "You couldn't have gotten us any closer?" Sheik blushed and looked out over the Desert. Far in the distance he could see a coliseum-like structure that he was sure was their destination. It would take a day _riding_. He didn't even want to think about walking (which was saying something considering how awful an experience riding generally was for him).

Sheik blushed and opened his mouth to answer but Link beat him to it. "Hey," said Link playfully, "Don't patronize my boyfriend. He did the best he could." He looked down at Sheik and smiled before grabbing his hand.

"Really?" deadpanned Zelda, "Normally I'd be all for this cutesy stunt you're pulling, but it is like _death _out here. So, I guess we're walking."

"I can see where we're going now, I could always teleport us there," suggested Sheik quietly.

"No!" yelled Link and Zelda simultaneously, before turning to look at each other, Zelda with an eyebrow raised, Link with an ominously large grin. Sheik knew Zelda's reasoning. She didn't want to use any more Deku Nuts than possible, which Sheik understood. They could come in quite handy in a pinch and he did only have ten left. Her motives were understandable.

Link on the other hand...

"Care to explain?" questioned Zelda.

"It would be easier to show rather than tell," said the Hero before loosing his grip on Sheik's hand and bounding up and over the nearest dune. "Over here!" he yelled eventually from the far side of the hill. Sheik and Zelda shared a look before following.

Sheik almost wished he had dragged out his time before mounting the crest of the dune. His day had been so much better before this. "Oh no…" he couldn't help but mutter.

"Oh yes," said Link with a grin, waving to them with one hand, the other twined in the fur of a large Bulbo. One of a matching set that conveniently happened to be wandering the Desert. "We are _so_ not walking."

Zelda shrugged and slid the rest of the way down the hill.

Sheik blinked himself out of his slightly comatose state as his mind comprehended his current situation. "I am _so_ going to be sick," muttered the Sheikah under his breath as he followed suit and slid down the hill.

**xXx**

"So people actually used to live in there?" Link was looking up at the large temple-fortress that was apparently now known as Arbiter's Grounds in slight awe.

Sheik stared up at the structure as well, brow furrowed. "I don't think this is where they lived," said Sheik, scrutinizing the dimming landscape, "I think this used to be the Spirit Temple." That was partially a lie. Sheik didn't just think that this was the Spirit Temple. He knew it. He just hoped that time had somehow changed its insides… he wasn't sure how they could possibly manage to get through there without a Mirror Shield, which this Link didn't seem to have.

"A Temple?" questioned Link, "In the Desert? Who would bother coming to worship anything way out here?"

"No one anymore," supplied Zelda, "That's why the Sages put the Mirror of Twilight out here. So only people crazy enough to come look for it would find it."

Link whirled around to look at her and Sheik knew what he was thinking: he _was _the only one to come out here and find this Mirror. "Hey!" he shouted indignantly.

Zelda just smirked and busied herself with making a fire. Sheik just shook his head and went over to help the snarky Princess set up camp.

After a meager meal of some odd wormlike creature Link had caught and roasted over a fire (something Sheik resolutely refused to watch – leevers from his own time were bad enough, but actually worms? _eugh_!) the trio began setting up camp for sleep. Well, at least Zelda did. Sheik and Link shuffled awkwardly around, each obviously unsure of how close to put his own bedroll to the other Fortunately, it didn't take Zelda long at all to notice.

"Really?" Sheik heard Zelda mutter under her breath a few moments after spreading out her own bedroll and had turn to watch the pair with a raised eyebrow. Then, with a sigh and an unnecessary eye roll, she plopped herself down on her blankets, wrapped one around herself and stated in a flat voice, "_Brr _it's so cold out here. I don't think I will be able to survive the night with only one blanket. Whatever will I do?"

Link whirled to face her. "…You're cold?" he asked "It's still like a million degrees out here." He obviously didn't get it, but Sheik did and he couldn't help but slap his palm to his face. When he removed his hand he noticed Link giving him an odd look, but Zelda spoke up before he could explain.

"Just shut up and give me your blanket Hero," she deadpanned before hopping to her feet and forcibly taking the bedroll from Link's hands. "You're welcome," she continued with a smirk, lying back down and throwing it over herself, "And goodnight." With that she turned away from the pair and fell silent.

Link blinked a few times and stared after her. "What was that all about?" Link asked turning back to Sheik. But Sheik, steeling himself to his own blush had already laid out his bedroll and climbed in, scooting over to show that there was more than enough space for two in there.

"Oh!" exclaimed Link, his features twisting into a grin and scrambling over the sand and towards the Sheikah. He removed his tunic and wormed his way in next to Sheik and immediately slipped an arm beneath the smaller boy's shoulders, using his other arm to pull down his cowl. Sheik could do nothing to suppress the shivers that ran down his spine, despite the heat, as Link's fingers brushed lightly against his cheek.

"You know," said Link softly, "I'm glad Zelda was cold."

Sheik twisted towards the other boy, trying to ignore the fact that his blush was now completely exposed and only deepening from their proximity to each other. "I'm pretty sure she's not actually cold, Link."

"I know, but still… I thought I had missed my chance last time we were like… this," said Link, a little flush of his own creeping across his cheeks.

Sheik started to nod, remembering back to the cave on the mountain, but stopped himself short. "Missed your chance to do what?" questioned Sheik, feeling his cheeks burn from what he hoped the Hero meant. He very much wished his cowl was still in place to hide them.

Link grinned. "To do this." And with that he slipped his arm out softly from behind Sheik and propped himself up over the Sheikah, their gazes locking for only a moment before he leaned down, closing the gap between their lips. Sheik suddenly didn't mind his lack of cowl as his arms, as if of their own accord, reached up and twined themselves in Link's fair hair, pulling the other boy closer and never planning on letting go again.

**xXx**

"I hope you two had a nice night," said Zelda. Sheik blinked and looked up at her, sitting on her bedroll across camp from them, a huge grin plastered across her face. This seemed very familiar. "I never did invest in that pictograph… Although that seems a little inappropriate now considering what couples tend to do…" The grin widened.

Sheik spluttered and jerked into a sitting position, waking Link in the process. "Zelda! We didn't…"

"Oh relax," said the Princess, still grinning, "I know."

Sheik frowned at her, about to ask how exactly she knew, when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and dragged him back down until his back was firmly against Link's chest. "Ignore her," whispered the Hero in his ear.

But Zelda was making that very hard. "Awwww," said the Princess loudly. Sheik squirmed in embarrassment, but Link held tight, until he gave up with a sigh. He really should just give up on his hope that someday his face might _not _be reminiscent of a tomato…

**xXx**

"Oh my Goddess," panted Zelda, as Link grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the large, circular stone platform, "There _had _to have been an easier way."

Sheik nodded in agreement. The trio was standing atop a large stone column in what Link explained was Stallord's lair when he defeated this place with Midna. A large stone column that they had just been forced to scale. Even the Sheikah was out of breath from the exertion over such a long period of time. The thing was so tall! Sheik swallowed thickly, his mouth dry and parched, before turning to Link and asking, "So you've climbed this before?" He hoped his inflection, despite his shortness of breath, relayed the unspoken _why?_

"No way," said Link with a grin and Sheik noted jealously that he seemed to be much less worse for the wear than the other two… despite the fact that he had been carrying all of his accessories plus the three Mirror Pieces… Sheik pouted beneath his cowl. It just wasn't fair.

"Then how," managed Zelda, who was still crumpled on the ground, "did you get up here before?" She sounded very ready to chew him out for his answer, or, more likely, for not sharing this answer with them before they made that hazardous climb.

He shrugged. "I had my Spinner with me back then."

"And why don't you have it with you _now_?" pressed Zelda, glaring up at the Hero in a somewhat scary manner.

"Well, _excuse me Princess_, that I was too busy carrying all your other stuff to fit it in If _somebody_ wasn't such a girl could go without once and a – hey!"

Sheik slapped a palm to his forehead as he watched Zelda, obviously realizing that she was that _somebody_, leapt to her feet and attempt to punch Link in the gut. "What was that about me being a girl?" she snapped.

It took all of Sheik's strength not to repeat the action. His face tended to be red enough without the addition of slap marks.

"But you _are _a girl," whined Link, dodging another punch.

"Take that back!" yelled Zelda.

Sheik sighed. This was getting a little ridiculous. They were such children. "I'm going to leave," said Sheik loudly over their cacophony, "before I have to put either of you in a time out."

"_Link!_" yelled Zelda, both she and Link ignoring him as he sighed and began walking to the door across the bridge on the far side of the platform, fully intent on leaving them behind. That was, until he made it to the column's center. That was when his plan started to go awry.

The stone pillar shook violently, Sheik fell back, barely catching himself with his hands, and heard disgruntled yells as he assumed the same happened to his companions. He looked wildly around, trying to pinpoint some reason for the disturbance, but there was nothing. Nothing other than an incessant scratching noise… as if something were trying to claw its way up to the surface of the platform…

The stone beneath Sheik crumbled and the Sheikah barely had time to scramble backwards before something emerged from the gravel beneath him. A great many _somethings_ as the pillar became pockmarked and more and more of these creatures began emerging in clouds of swirling dust.

And then the shaking stopped and all fell silent. Sheik pushed himself to his feet and drew his sword, unsure of what to expect when the dust settled. He heard Link and Zelda step forward and did the same around him. When the dust fell, Sheik heard Zelda gasp and Link curse. He himself couldn't say he didn't expect something like this. Everything had gone far too easily up until this point.

Before them stood an army. An army of at least thirty Stalfos, standing stock still in their skeletal bodies, holding metal shields and swords at their sides. They looked, for lack of a better word, dead, but Sheik instinctively knew that was not true.

"So do we have a plan?" whispered Zelda, her knuckles white on the hilt of her sword.

Link opened his mouth to answer, but before he got the chance the eyes of each and every Stalfos lit up in glowing red fashion. And then with yells that sounded like, well, bone scraping against bone, they charged. Link chanced a quick look at the both them, flashing a grin and yelled, "Don't die!" before charging out to meet the army with a cry of his own.

He met the first enemy with a shield to its sword, knocking the skeleton back and off balance before slicing through its spinal column with one deft swipe. The Stalfos crumpled, lifeless, to the floor. Sheik and Zelda shared a look for their audacious friend before scrambling off to join the fray.

And there was a lot of fray to join.

Sheik had barely taken two steps when a Stalfos was upon him. It swiped horizontally with its sword and Sheik ducked and sliced at its leg with his own sword. He cursed as the blade sunk into its thigh bone, but not all the way through. Bones did not cut well… he realized, flipping backward as a low swipe came for his legs. He caught a glimpse of Zelda dismembering a skeleton's sword arm with a well-place slash at its shoulder. _But joints do! _he thought, leaping forward, over another low blow and swiping high, blade cutting through the joint at the neck.

Its head fell lifeless to the ground and its body collapsed along with it into a pile of bones. Unfortunately, there were a dozen more piles-of-bones-to-be waiting to take its place. Sheik scowled grimly as he rolled to the side and to his feet, out of the way of blow, only to have to drop to his chest to avoid a second Stalfos's attack.

He swept low with his sword, separating the bony feet from the body of the nearest skeleton, causing it to crash loudly to the floor, bones cracking against the stone. It didn't get back up. But Sheik couldn't focus on that small victory as he literally dove over a slice at his midsection, somersaulting as he hit the ground to get back to his feet. He spun on the offending Stalfos, which was still a little off-balance from his first attempt, and slid his blade through the thing's spinal column. It fell to the ground in pieces.

_Three down_, thought Sheik, ducking below a fourth's sword, ready to push his own through its spine, but paused. There was a dent in this Stalfos's femur that looked very familiar… as if Sheik had just made it there only moments before… He glanced quickly around to search for the first skeleton he had downed… and saw it nowhere. _They regenerate… or reassemble_, thought Sheik, feeling as if he could hit his face with his palm again. Unfortunately, the Stalfos saved him the trouble as the skeleton smashed a metal shield down onto his head.

Sheik reeled back, stars flashing in and out of his vision. He looked around trying to blink them away. He saw that he had put a little distance between himself and the offending Stalfos, enough that he could chance a glance at Link and Zelda, both of which seemed to realize that their efforts were for naught. Zelda, in that she seemed to be yelling in rage as she furiously slashed at each reborn Stalfos as if threats would keep it from coming back and Link, in that he was attempting, while defending himself, to fumble around in his tunic for bombs.

_Brilliant_, thought Sheik with a small sense of pride in his boyfriend. One that was all but dissipated when no less than five Stalfos jumped him at the same time. "Link!" Sheik couldn't help but call out, but his voice was lost in the cacophony. But they didn't seem intent on hurting him, just as the Stalfos hadn't killed Sheik when he had the chance.

They wanted something… And they were just about to get it.

"Link!" yelled Sheik, wanting to warn him, but it was too late. A metal shield came down on the Hero's head and though he was dazed for only a moment, it was long enough. A Stalfos reached out with its skeletal hand, wrenching the pack from Link's back - the one containing the Mirror Pieces – and let out a bone-scraping cry.

All fighting stopped as the Stalfos retreated, quickly circling around the one with the Shards. When Link finally regained enough sense to function it was too late. They had the Mirror Pieces. But what were they going to do with them?

Oh… that's what they were going to do with them.

The Stalfos made a circle around the one in the center, who had come to rest in the very middle of the platform. When he reached that point, the ground began to rumble again, more violently than before. Sheik dropped to his knees to avoid being flung off the platform and watched as something grew from the center. A very large something whose gargantuan form could be seen by its silhouette in the stirred up dust.

And then the rumbling stopped. Sheik pushed himself to his feet and ran towards Link and Zelda, just in time to hear Link mutter under his breath, "Stallord." Sheik looked back up at the creature, barely noticing that the Stalfos were gone and only this huge skeletal beast remained. Well, half a huge, skeletal beast, the other half seemed to be permanently embedded in the rock beneath it.

Suddenly, its eyes glowed red and it roared to life, slamming its bony fore-claws onto the stone hard enough to send shivers through the column. All three of them tensed as it reared back its head and roared again… no, not roared…

"Run!" yelled Link, shoving Sheik to the side as Zelda leapt the other way. Moments later the beast loosed a giant fireball from its mouth, charring the rock where they had been standing.

"What the-" Sheik heard Zelda yell, but didn't manage to catch the rest as he flipped backward and out of the way of a massive skeletal claw as it tried to crush him beneath it. He crumpled as he landed out his flip, the intensely shaking ground too much for even his Sheikah-like reflexes. Link seemed to be having similar problems as the other claw went for him. His once graceful rolls were sloppy over the trembling ground.

But at least they were faster. Fast enough to avoid becoming nothing more than bugs under its paw. But that wasn't going to help them defeat this thing…

"Hey! Over here!" Sheik heard Link yell, dragging him out of his thoughts and into confusion. He knew the Hero was headstrong, but against fire-breathing monster at least twenty-times his size? Link was erring on suicidal.

Sheik watched in his moment of reprieve (as the creature was distracted by the other blonde) as Link waved something in front of him. Something small and smoking… _A bomb!_ Sheik realized with more than a little bit of hope that that would be their key to winning.

"Oi! Ugly!" yelled the Hero, "Catch!" Link threw the bomb and then dove out of the way – and for good reason. Stallord was already making a counter attack, in the form of a fireball. Before the bomb could either reach the skeletal beast or explode itself, it caught in a burst of flame, incinerating harmlessly on the spot.

Well, the bomb was harmless, not so much the fireball. Sheik cursed under his breath and dove out of the way, landing in a hard roll back to his feet. The bomb hadn't worked. He turned towards Link with an expression as if to ask, _what now?_

Link's only response was to point and Sheik quickly followed his direction… to see Zelda scaling the beast by the spine. Stallord hadn't seemed to notice probably because Sheik and Link were so distracting… duh! It hit Sheik, finally, that Link's plan had nothing to do with defeating the skeleton himself, but getting Zelda up there so that she could do it for them.

And it seemed to be working. Or at least Sheik assumed so as the beast once again lashed out at him with a skeletal claw which he expertly dodged. But what Sheik didn't notice was that with each dodge, he and Link were getting closer to the edge. They were running out of room to dodge.

Sheik flipped back, positioning his feet beneath him before he landed, but this landing was different. He felt his toes touch down and his heels hang out over nothing. He was going to fall. Sheik flung his arms out in a desperate attempt to keep his balance, but he was slipping. He was going to fall. He was going to…

He didn't get a chance to finish that thought, as out of nowhere came a hand on his arm. Link tightened his grip on Sheik's wrist and pulled – so hard that they both toppled forward onto the stone into a rough pile. When they stopped rolling, Sheik was on top of Link, the Hero's arms tightly around him, as if trying to hold him close for dear life… _This isn't the time to blush! _Sheik reprimanded internally. This also wasn't the time to revel in the warmth of Link's arms.

Sheik struggled to push himself up, hands on either side of Link's head. But he didn't make it that far. For as soon as he had lifted himself enough to see the Hero's scared expression, Link moved, flipping them around so that Sheik was beneath him and lashing out his sword so quickly that Sheik could barely keep up with the movements.

Or maybe that was because his heart skipped a few beats as he saw the massive claw about to come down and crush them into oblivion. Fortunately, Link was not similarly afflicted. He had pushed himself into a one-kneed crouch, positioning the sword straight up above him… like a pin on the ground!

And worked just like that, the beast tried to put its full weight on the claw, but drew back quickly with a roar of pain. Sheik didn't even have the chance to think about the fact that a skeleton shouldn't be able to feel pain before Link had pulled him to his feet and out of the way of the next clawed barrage.

"Are you okay?" questioned Link seriously, grabbing Sheik by the shoulders.

Sheik could only nod and blush at the fact that he had just been saved like a damsel in distress.

"Good," said Link, "'Cause this isn't over yet." They both cast a quick glance up at Zelda, who had scaled the spine and had begun edging her way out onto the skull. But she was having difficulty. The skull moved too much in following their evasions. She was likely to slip… and fall… Sheik gulped. He didn't want to think about that.

Link made a thoughtful noise before quickly turning to Sheik and saying, "Wish me luck!", planting a chaste kiss on the smaller boy's lips, and darting off in front of the skull. He also didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Link!" called Sheik, but to no avail. Link stood directly in front of the beast and very close to the edge – a bad combination in the Sheikah's opinion. But, surprising as it always was, Link seemed to have a plan.

"Right here, Stallord!" called Link, sheathing his sword and spreading his arms wide, "Ready to face the flames!"

Stallord paused in its movements and stared directly at Link for a moment, before opening its huge mouth and preparing to shoot a fireball. Straight at Link. Sheik started to rush towards him, but a nearly imperceptible head shake from Link stopped him in his tracks. He had to have a plan, right?

Sheik's heart beat double time as he saw the flames grow in the beast's giant maw, steadily strengthening until… With a roar Stallord fired a huge, flaming ball straight towards Link, so bright that Sheik had to look away. Only for a second, but that second was long enough.

When he looked back the Hero was gone.

"LINK!" cried Sheik, but it was drowned out by an even greater noise. Another roar from that monster. But this one wasn't in fury, but in pain. The stone shook violently again, and Sheik was knocked to the ground, as Stallord crumbled. He saw Zelda quickly slide down its decaying spine as its bones shattered, falling to the ground and disappearing into black dust.

When the room finally became still all that remained were the three Mirror Pieces, a ragged looking Princess and a numb Sheikah. But no Hero.

Sheik quickly pushed himself back to his feet and darted towards the most recently charred rocks, tears welling up in his eyes.

_No. No. No. NO!_ he thought, sinking to his knees on the blackened surface. He wouldn't, couldn't believe it. Tears were falling freely, wetting his cowl and leaving streaks in the dust on his cheeks. "No…" he moaned and then something caught his attention.

A hand. A strong white hand was reaching up over the side of the platform. Followed by a voice. "Uh, a little help here."

Link…. _Link!_

Sheik ran towards the edged and grabbed the Hero's hand pulling him up over the edge.

"Thanks," said Link getting to his feet and brushing off his tunic like nothing had just happened. Sheik's numbness suddenly turned to rage. And Link seemed to notice. "… Sheik, is everything okay…?"

"Link," said Sheik in a scarily quiet voice, "If you ever do something like that again, I am going to have to kill you."

Link's eyes widened in momentary surprise, but quickly relaxed into a grin. "I think you've been hanging around Zelda too much."

"Hey!" said the Princess in question, walking towards them, toting Mirror Pieces in hand.

Link laughed and ignored her. "Besides," he said, "I got the idea from you. You always seem to catch yourself when you fall." Sheik forced his features to remain stern, although he knew exactly what the hero was talking about… with the Bulblins… on the mountain…. He did seem to make a habit of falling…

But he was suddenly broken out of his musings by a soft presence on his lips as Link kissed him. When he pulled back he added quietly, "Thanks for worrying about me though." And he turned away to go help Zelda with the Shards.

Sheik touched a light finger to his suddenly very warm lips. He couldn't help but think that Link was the one thing he'd fallen for that he'd never be able to catch himself from.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe it's been over a month since I updated last... sorry about the wait. I hope another uber long chapter kind of makes up for it though...?<strong>

**Also, I've seen a grand total of one episode of the LoZ cartoon series that was on TV in the eighties (Yes, that _is_ a thing). Link's catchphrase in that is "_Excuse me Princess_." Anyone catch the reference? :) **

**Speaking of references, the title finally makes an appearance in this chapter! Although who or what this shadow resurrected is, remains to be seen... I hope the mystery is good incentive to return.  
><strong>

**And leave a review? Please?  
><strong>

**That's it, I think. I'll see you peeps, next update ^_^  
><strong>


	14. And Through the Mirror

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**And Through the Mirror**

The Twilight Mirror's frame was large. That was the first thing Sheik noticed upon entering the open-topped, circular chamber just outside of Stallord's lair. Much larger than the three Shards they had found would suggest. Sheik, however, didn't question the nonconformity in size. He had watched his Link tote around things that should never have been able to fit in the folds of his tunic, only to see them grow out of nowhere when needed. _The Spiritual Stones…_ thought Sheik, for example.

Sheik hung behind as Link took the lead and marched up the pedestal opposite the Mirror frame. "Are you ready for this?" he asked with a grin, although behind the grin, Sheik could tell that there was more. He could see it in Zelda's knitted brow as well.

They were worried, Sheik could tell, for what they would find in this Twilight world they were going to. And Sheik was too. Which was why he remained silent, lest his voice betray his emotions in an un-Sheikah-like fashion.

Sheik knew next to nothing about this Twilight Realm his race apparently had some connection to, but he did know more than he could ever hope to about Ganondorf. He gulped involuntarily at the thought of meeting his murderer, a thought that's reality hadn't really struck him before now.

What did one say to the man that killed him?

Sheik couldn't decide whether to frown or smile at the absurdity of that thought, but didn't get the chance to decide as Zelda interrupted his thoughts with a slightly annoyed sounding, "Just hurry up already." Although Sheik could hear in her voice that she was just as anxious about this as the rest of them.

Link frowned at her. "These things take time," he said, carefully uncovering the last Shard. He laid it out with the other three in front of him so that they almost touched in a miniature replica of the Mirror that would fill the frame and motioned for Zelda and Sheik to come join him on the platform. When the other two had joined him, he nudged the pieces together and Sheik knew immediately that something… magical was about to happen.

He could feel it in the air around him, air that was once stagnant swirled and coiled with ancient energies. Energies so thick that the chamber fell into shadow despite the presence of the sun high above. As if this room were suddenly part of an eternal Twilight. The only light came from the Mirror Pieces that glowed as they floated upwards on their own accord. A light so blinding that Sheik couldn't help but look away.

But to his surprise, the rest of the room was not only pitch darkness. There were pinpricks of ghostly white light. Five of them to be exact, but Sheik couldn't help but shake the feeling that one was missing…

Or that all of their eyes were trained on him. As if they knew him...

Sheik blinked, but by the time he had opened his eyes again the light of day was already returning. The Twilight Mirror had been restored.

And it was working.

"Woah," Sheik heard Zelda mutter under her breath. And "woah" was right. The Mirror shone, with ethereal white light, creating a sort of light bridge from it to a Portal on the far side of the chamber. A Portal that, Sheik was sure, led to the Twilight Realm.

"Well," said Link, a little more tentatively than usual, "We're burning daylight – er, Twilight."

Sheik nodded slightly in agreement, but his thoughts were elsewhere, torn between Ganondorf and the odd spirits. Renado's warnings about the shadow were far from his mind.

**xXx**

The shadow knew they were coming even before they got there. Even before a rift opened in the sky and glowed with an ethereal light much too bright for the darkness of this realm. And he was ready for them. To use them to take that man's power. His _Triforce _as they had called it.

A voice, female, floated over to his dark hideaway. "So… this is it," she said.

_So it is_, thought the shadow, preparing to disappear and reappear before the new arrivals. He looked around to pinpoint their location, but paused as his gaze alighted on the face of… _Link_ his mind, or rather, his light's mind, supplied the name for him.

It also supplied, he was sure, the onslaught of emotion… _happiness, bliss, love_… The shadow blinked its crimson eyes and shook its head, platinum bangs falling over his eyes and shielding his vision. He scowled. Those were not _his _emotions, he knew, but they were so strong. How was he supposed to betray this boy with his light's idiotic feelings filtering through his mind?

The shadow peeked through his bangs at Link to see that he and his light were standing very close. He watched as Link grabbed his light's hand and touched his lips to his light's cheek. His light's face grew very red. But the shadow was beyond noticing that now.

A feeling, his own this time, overpowered his light's. _Jealousy_, that's what this emotion was called and it was far stronger than the trifling thoughts his light was inserting into his head. The shadow wanted what his light had. And the shadow would get it.

The shadow would get power; he would be far stronger than his light with the Triforce at his command. And then he would take everything from his light, the one whose existence put the shadow, helpless, into this dark world in the first place. He would use his light, he needed him to get the power he desired and then he would take everything from his light, his power, his love, his _life…_

Yes, the shadow would let Link live once his plan was complete. He would just kill the Sheikah instead.

**xXx**

"So… this is it," said Zelda. It wasn't really a question noted Sheik. More like a statement that summed up just about everything that the Sheikah was feeling. The place was dark. And dismal. And gloomy. And just about every other adjective the Sheikah could think of for depressing.

"Is it always like this?" asked Sheik, looking up at Link.

"Yes it is always twilight in the Twilight Realm," said Link with a sardonic lilt Sheik didn't know the Hero was capable of. But the derisiveness didn't last long, as Link grinned and grabbed Sheik's hand. "Is someone afraid of the dark?" he teased.

Sheik tried to give him a scathing look, but it failed as the Hero leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Sheik took to just hoping that in the twilight no one would notice how red his face was and looked out in the distance. From here he could see a large, dark Palace.

"The Palace of Twilight," Link supplied, noticing his gaze, "That's where we're headed."

"That's where Ganondorf is," said a voice that if it belonged to one of the three it would have been Sheik. But Sheik hadn't said anything.

The trio whirled around, in surprise, as one and what they saw made Sheik's knees go weak. He was suddenly glad he was still gripping Link's hand for support. Sheik stared forward to see two red eyes, level with his own, staring back at him. Said eyes were set into a face like his, half-hidden by a grayish cowl that flowed into a monochrome version of his exoskeleton – all blacks and whites, instead of blues and reds. Pointed ears stuck out from under platinum hair with bangs that fell messily over ashen skin.

It was like looking in a mirror. A really twisted, demented mirror, Sheik decided. It was like something out of a dream. Nightmare actually, as this was not the first time he had seen that face. His own face, only different. Sheik opened his mouth to speak, but Link beat him to it.

"Who are you?" asked the Hero.

"My shadow," Sheik murmured, not completely aware that he had even said that aloud until his two companions turned on him.

"Your what?" questioned Zelda.

Sheik avoided their joint gazes as well as that of the other Sheikah. He suddenly wished he had thought to share this little tidbit of information before now. "Before we left Kakariko, Renado told me that my resurrection brought about that of a shadow," said Sheik, not adding the part about the warning. He felt that that might seem a little rude considering the shadow in question was right there.

"So he's _you_?" asked Link looking back at the shadow that seemed far more composed about the whole situation than the three of them.

"Essentially," replied the shadow, unblinking crimson gaze moving steadily between the three of them, "Which is why I know of Ganondorf and his evil ways. And know that you, Hero, are the only one who can defeat him. And I want to help."

For a moment there was only silence. Sheik, surprisingly enough, was the first to break it. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said quietly. The Link from his time had never really had good experiences with dark copies of himself and Renado had seemed particularly opposed to the idea of a shadow. Those seemed like reliable sources that shouldn't be ignored.

But then the shadow had to go and say, "Ganondorf is trying to lure you into a trap."

Sheik's words were suddenly and very obviously forgotten. "What do you mean?" demanded Zelda.

"He told the ruler of this land to call on the Hero for help," explained the shadow, "He needed you to fix the portal between the worlds."

"He'll have to go through us to get out of here though," said Link with a slight frown, "I beat him once, what makes him think I can't do it again?"

The shadow shook his head and stared up at Link with large unblinking eyes. Eyes that were less and less roaming between the three and more and more staying locked on Link's. Sheik wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't sure how he _should _feel about his dark copy eyeing his boyfriend. Before he could some to any conclusion, the shadow spoke again.

"He doesn't plan on fighting you," said the dark Sheikah, "He set up and controls a trap that he can detonate at any time. One that will destroy the Palace and all in it."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Link, frown full-fledged now, "We can't just let the innocent die."

At this the shadow smiled. It was almost imperceptible hidden beneath his cowl, but Sheik noticed it, nonetheless, and wasn't at all sure if he liked it. Who smiled over the thought of death?

"And we won't," said the shadow, "I know where the trap is. Let me help you and I will take care of it."

This offer was met with silence, each of the three lost in their own thoughts over this bizarre new development. Sheik was still having trouble comprehending the fact that there was another _him_. One that was staring ever so intently at Link. Sheik didn't like to think that he was the jealous type… but he was the jealous type.

_He_ was the Hero's Sheikah, not some dark reflection of himself. The thought sounded petty even in his own mind, but he couldn't help it. Which was why, before either of the others could speak, Sheik cut in with a quiet, "Why?"

The shadow shifted his eyes to Sheik and when their gazes met an eerie shudder made its way down Sheik's spine. It was like looking at a ghost of himself. Like something come back from the grave, and having come back from the grave himself, Sheik wasn't altogether sure he liked that something else very much like him had as well.

But before Sheik could make sense of his thoughts, the shadow answered, "Because, my light, I know what you know. I know what Ganondorf has done to people, to you. And I don't want it to happen to anyone ever again."

Sheik couldn't muster up a response to that. How did you respond to someone who _exactly_ spoke your mind?

**xXx**

"Because, my light, I know what you know. I know what Ganondorf has done to people, to you. And I don't want it to happen to anyone ever again."

The shadow knew he had them as soon as those final words left his mouth. The Princess and the Hero had been convinced from the start. He couldn't be bad if he was an exact copy of their Sheikah. Especially after he told them he was willing to help and provide the key knowledge to Ganondorf's defeat.

_Ganondorf's defeat_. That was all they cared about. He _was_ the ultimate, all-powerful evil, as the shadow had gleaned from his light's mind. Key word being _was_. They didn't expect another to cause a problem. Especially one that was willing to help bring about the Evil King's demise.

He had expected his light to cause some problems. He knew his light to be cautious, far less willing to trust. That was to be expected of one that had faced such hardships in both life and death. But then, he _was _his light's shadow. And it seemed that his light did not realize that although he was privy to his light's feelings and memories, he did not share in them.

He may look like his light, but he was his own entity. He was the shadow.

And the shadow knew that he was about to get what he wanted.

**xXx**

"Link," implored Sheik, "You can't really think this is a good idea." He looked up at the Hero, which he had promptly pulled away from the shadow after hearing that scarily accurate answer of his own thoughts

Said Hero put a contemplative finger to his chin. "I don't think it's the worst I've ever had," he said confidently, looking over Sheik's shoulder at the dark Sheikah, "Besides, what reason would he have to betray us? If he knows what you know, he must only have a good opinion of me. Unless there is something you're not telling me…?" He grinned widely, indicating that he was obviously teasing Sheik.

Which only made Sheik more frustrated. It was all he could do to keep his voice low as he hissed, "_What motive has anything ever needed to kill you before?_"

"He has a point there, Link," mused Zelda thoughtfully, "You _are _a danger magnet."

Link shot her a playful glare. "Fine. So I've had a bit of trouble with things trying to kill me in the past. But those were uncivilized monsters, not a Sheikah. I happen to be very fond of the Sheikah race." He looked at Sheik with a grin.

It took all of Sheik's willpower to keep himself from flushing. And before he could say that he was pretty sure this weird copy, literally like something out of a nightmare come to life, was not completely Sheikah, Link spoke again.

"And besides," said the Hero, "What choice do we really have?"

He had Sheik there. If the shadow was telling the truth, Ganondorf had set a trap that would kill everyone in the Palace. That was something Sheik was not okay with and one look at Link revealed that he was thinking the same thing. It was worth the risk of trusting a stranger if it saved a lot of lives. It would seem, to Sheik, that he and his lover both shared that little trait of always putting others before themselves. Sheik wasn't sure if he liked that, but doubted he could anything about it. It was in both of their natures to protect.

Sheik let out a conceding sigh. "You owe me for this," he mumbled into his cowl, more to himself than Zelda or Link.

But of course Link just had to hear him and say in a low and altogether sexy voice, "I think I can manage that." He leaned close enough that Sheik could feel the other boy's breath in his ear and the fact that his fingers were brushing against Sheik's cheek as he fingered his cowl dangerously close to his lips was not lost on the Sheikah either. He very much hoped that Link wouldn't notice the rush of heat to Sheik's face or… elsewhere on his body. Or the erratic rhythm his heart had taken to beating.

It all seemed very inappropriate for the current situation. Sheik huffed and turned away from Link, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to seem as if he still begrudged the whole plan. Which he did, but he doubted it seemed that way as his huff came out as more of a squeak and he was sure that the whole damn Twilight Realm would be able to hear his pulse by now.

Well, maybe not the _whole _Realm. But Zelda sure noticed and the fact that she was laughing behind the very poor guise of a coughing fit was not helping matters. Nor was the fact that Link had taken to wrapping his arms around Sheik from behind, which made it very hard for the Sheikah to concentrate on anything, least of all acting miffed at the formulation of their half-baked scheme.

It also made it impossible for any of the three to notice the dark Sheikah, standing to the side staring the light Sheikah down with a glare that surely signified death. Or the fact that dark, shadowy, daggers kept flashing in and out of existence between his pale and ashen fingers and that the shadow was trying very hard not to kill his light right then and there.

But by the time they turned back to the shadow and Link announced, "Okay, what's the plan?" the daggers were gone and the complacent look was back in place. The shadow couldn't kill him yet.

Sheik was still part of the plan.

**xXx**

Sheik found it hard to pinpoint any direct feelings about this stranger, this shadow. _His shadow_, he mentally chided for the umpteenth time, trying desperately to convince himself that something modeled after his own being couldn't be bad, right? Sheik was failing at that account and took to looking miserably down at his feet as he and his shadow parted from Link and Zelda after they entered the ominously unlocked Palace gates.

It was obvious that Ganondorf was expecting them – them being the Hero and the Princess. What the Evil King was not expecting, assured the shadow, was for two Sheikah warriors to sneak down into the bowels of the Palace and destroy his trap. That element of surprise was what they all were counting on.

The plan was to have Zelda and Link make their way to the throne room, where they would distract Ganondorf by any means necessary to keep him from leaving the Twilight Realm and trapping the other Triforce bearers here. Zelda, being practiced in a lighter version of the magic Ganondorf dabbled in, claimed that the Evil King already knew that they were here – Link and Zelda that is, the shadow's presence fortunately seemed to nullify any aura Sheik would give off – and was just waiting around in the throne room for them to satiate his desire for a grand exit. He wasn't likely, however, to wait around forever, hence Sheik and the shadow had to destroy his dark magic trap quickly before Ganondorf gave up on his desires and just left.

That would be quite bad. But Link and Zelda had faith in this Ganondorf's arrogant pig-headedness and if he really was the same one Sheik faced all those years ago, the Sheikah warrior could definitely attest to that as well. The plan seemed relatively foolproof.

Except for the fact that Sheik was stuck trailing his shadow through winding corridors and down spiraling staircases in semi-darkness and full-on awkward silence. Sheik cleared his throat loudly and attempted conversation. "So you just kind of appeared here?" questioned Sheik, mentally cursing himself for possibly having less tact than Link. That would be unfortunately impressive.

The shadow, however, seemed unfazed. "Yes," he said curtly without any further explanation. He didn't turn around or stop walking either, leaving Sheik to follow behind with a frown.

"That must have been strange," continued Sheik, attempting again at conversation, "I mean, it was odd for me and there were people around to explain things…" He trailed off, once again noting his lack of tact that rivaled Link's.

"I managed," said the shadow shortly. Sheik could practically hear the unspoken _obviously _and the accompanying eye-roll. He knew his voice too well for the shadow to be able to hide that. What he didn't know was why his shadow seemed to have this vendetta against him. It's not like it was Sheik's fault he was resurrected!

"I don't hate you for my existence," said the shadow calmly, this time stopping and turning towards the other Sheikah. Sheik skidded to a halt and looked at the shadow's face – _his _face – in surprise. How was it that everyone seemed so easily privy to his thoughts! Although he guessed in the case of his shadow it made a little more sense… but still…

"In fact," continued the shadow, "I am glad you gave me this chance to exist." Sheik stared at the other Sheikah for a moment, comprehending, or at least attempting to. That sounded a lot like the shadow was _thanking _him, but if there had been any sort of gratitude in the other Sheikah's voice, he had definitely missed it. Now that they were away from the others, the shadow's voice sounded much colder, far more calculating.

It almost made a shiver run down Sheik's spine. But if hanging around Link and Zelda and their endless arguments had taught him anything, it was that one must be persistent in order to get what one wants. And Sheik wanted to find some sort of essence of humanity in this alter ego shadow of his. If this shadow really was a version of himself it must have a heart somewhere. Sheik knew the desire was a little selfish, but he couldn't stand the thought of anything created from himself being truly evil. Renado can't have been all correct in his warning. Sure the shadow probably could be dangerous, but only by choice, right?

"What?" snapped the shadow, jarring Sheik out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had been staring, but didn't lower his eyes either.

"Do you have a name?" asked Sheik carefully. Names were something very human. Maybe the shadow just wanted to be accepted, feel welcomed. He didn't think he could very well feel so knowing that to them, he was just Sheik's shadow.

Sheik very quickly realized how wrong he was.

The shadow stared at him for a moment, obviously in deep thought before saying slowly and surely in a voice far colder and cutting than any he had used before, "My name is Esra."

Sheik blinked and gulped. Esra was not a name that he knew, but a word. A word from an old Sheikah dialect Impa had made him study as a child. A word that when translated into Hylian meant _superior._

Sheik didn't need the shadow – Esra's – taunting look or snide smile hidden beneath him cowl to know what the other Sheikah was thinking: _If there can only be one of us, guess who's the better choice?_

**xXx**

"Well, that could have gone better." Link whirled on Zelda, halting their process through the dim corridor that headed towards the throne room, to raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"I thought it went pretty well," said Link suspiciously.

She patted him consolingly on the shoulder. "And that's why you are definitely the most oblivious one in our group."

Link frowned at her. "Everything looked okay…" He sounded far more unsure than suspicious now.

Zelda shook her head. "Seriously, you guys would _not _survive without me. You know that the shadow knows what Sheik knows, correct?"

Link nodded, ignoring her slightly condescending tone. "Correct."

"That means he shares Sheik's feelings as well."

"Uh-huh…" Link wasn't sure if he liked where this was going, but he doubted he had a choice in finding out.

"Which means he must feel certain feelings about a certain hunky Hylian man, who was doing his very best to make said shadow as uncomfortable as possible."

Link nodded slowly, processing before, saying, "Wait, did you just call me _hunky_?"

The question earned him a punch in the shoulder. "You're missing the point! The shadow is _jealous_ of you… and Sheik."

"What?!" sputtered Link. Torn between trying to figure out what the shadow did that would have indicated this and how Zelda managed to figure it out.

"Goddess, you are so dense," cried Zelda, exasperated. "Honestly, I don't see how anyone could have missed the way the shadow was glaring daggers at Sheik while you were doing nothing to help the matter by practically groping him in front of everybody."

Link felt himself turning very red. "I was not," he said with as much conviction as he could muster. Which, admittedly, was not a lot.

"Were too," argued Zelda with a smirk, "Plus, I mean, look at you. You're practically walking, talking eye candy. Eye candy that certain Sheikah boys seem to really have a craving for."

Link felt his blush deepen, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with this whole situation. But he was just touching his boyfriend! How was he supposed to know that could drive his boyfriend's shadow crazy! Link blinked. That sounded wrong on so many levels… even in his own mind.

"Fine," said Link ignoring his thoughts and his blush and the way Zelda was giggling at his expense. "If the shadow really is crazy jealous, what do we do?"

"We find Ganondorf, save the Twilight Realm, and get the hell out of here before the shadow does anything drastic," said Zelda confidently before turning and striding away down the corridor.

Link was sure that was one of the least thought out plans he had ever heard. But, then again, did they really have any other choice?

**xXx**

"So… Esra, do you know exactly where we are going?" Sheik had to force himself not to stutter over the name. But each time he said it, or even thought it, it sounded more and more like a threat. That was not a very comforting idea… So Sheik pushed it from his mind and focused on the task at hand.

The shadow didn't answer right away. He continued along in silence before coming to such a quick halt that Sheik had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into his dark counterpart. "It is in the room after this one," said he, gesturing to a heavy looking door in front of them, "Shall we go?"

Sheik nodded tentatively and watched as Esra turned towards the door and touched it with a light, bandaged hand. It flew open at his fingertips and he strode purposefully into the dark room, leaving Sheik to follow as if to say _if you dare_. He could feel his heart pulsing madly in his chest, as well as the black spot over it keeping a steady beat and wondered if that meant the shadow was not scared at all. Sheik wasn't sure if he should take that as a good thing, or a bad thing, so he took it as neither and followed the other Sheikah into the room.

Okay, he thought upon entering, definitely a bad thing. As soon as he cleared the threshold, the stone door slammed down behind him and the familiar chink of bars falling from the ceiling and blocking their way echoed from either side of the room.

They were trapped in the complete and total darkness, left to defeat Goddesses knew what to earn their escape. "Uh… Esra…?" called Sheik softly into the darkness, not knowing where the silent shadow had gone to.

What answered him was the not the shadow and was, unfortunately, far less reassuring. A blue light suddenly began to filter down through the room, casting an eerie glow over the Sheikah and his shadow, who stood nearby. Both looked up to a dark portal growing out of nothingness above them. Larger and larger until, with a shriek, three dark _somethings_ fell from it and to the ground. Sheik didn't know what these _somethings_ were but he could tell immediately that they were not friendly. He took a step back and drew his sword and noticed Esra doing to same, although he could have sworn that up until a few seconds ago the dark Sheikah had been completely weaponless. He had no idea where that black blade came from, nor, at the moment, did he really care to find out.

They had the bigger problems of three monsters, with ink black skin and shield-like faces, to deal with. Red markings, etched onto their stomachs glowed in the half-light as they split apart. One sauntering towards Esra, another towards Sheik.

When drew close enough, it sprung, leaving Sheik to dive to the side or be crushed by the beast. But, fortunately, it didn't seem to smart. Sheik managed a swipe at the thing's arm, before it could get a safe distance away. Brackish, black blood dripped from its wound to the floor as it turned once again towards Sheik, lumbering its way over.

Sheik bent his knees ready to evade whatever was thrown at him, which ended up being a mad grab for his body with its injured arm. He easily parried it with another cut from his sword. But what he didn't parry was its other arm that grabbed for his neck and succeeded in doing so. Sheik dropped his sword as the creature lifted him off his feet, cutting off his airways.

He had to do something, and quick.

But quick fighting was something Sheik, as a member of the Sheikah race, was particularly good at. He easily loosed a dagger from his bandages and stabbed at the beast's arm. It let out a howl of pain and dropped him. Sheik landed in a crouch near its feet. Perfect position to thrust a dagger upwards beneath its ribs and into it lungs. Which is exactly what Sheik did, making quick work of dispatching the creature and getting the hell out of the way as it collapsed in defeat.

Sheik took a quick look around as the creature gave a final twitch before falling still, to see his shadow looking almost bored as he parried blows from his attacking creature. When he noticed Sheik looking he grinned and quickly took the offensive. The beast fell before it even had a chance to defend.

_Leaving only one_, thought Sheik turning to look at the last beast, staying near a corner. But before he could make a move towards it, it let out a piercing shriek that had Sheik doubling over, hands pressed to his ears. He vaguely registered seeing the shadow remaining upright and unfazed by the noise, but before he could ponder that oddity any further, something else towered into his vision.

The creature he had just killed came back to life. Sheik was sure that was somehow ironic, but didn't have to time contemplate that as the creature made a swipe for him with monstrous hand. Sheik flipped backward out of the way, landing near his dark counterpart.

"It seems that you are not the only one with the power to come back to life," mused Esra in an eerily and annoyingly calm voice.

Sheik ignored the comment and hissed, "So what do we plan to do about that?"

The shadow thought for a moment and then smirked. "You take care of your _one _and I'll take care of the other _two_."

Sheik was sure there was an insult in there somewhere, but Esra had already slunk off to take on his foes before Sheik could protest. He huffed a disgruntled sigh and turned back to his pursuer, who looked no worse for the wear than it had originally, and brandished his sword.

Fortunately, the beast seemed to glean no knowledge from their previous fight and made the same cumbersome moves as before, which Sheik easily dodged. When an opening appeared Sheik took it, sliding his sword up to the hilt through the stomach of the creature. He pulled it out and the beast fell to the floor, dead once again.

Sheik turned towards his shadow, to see how he was dealing with having to kill two foes at once, and Sheik was surprised to see that he wasn't. Esra almost lazily blocked an attack by the nearest creature, as if he thought this whole fighting business were trivial. However, once again, when he noticed Sheik watching, he smirked, but this time didn't strike.

Sheik watched in slight awe as the shadows sword disappeared and in its place, he clutched an ink black dagger. And then, with even more awe, he watched as Esra himself _disappeared_, only to reappear behind the creature and plunge the dagger into the back of its neck. Before the creature could even fall, dead, to the floor, Esra was gone, reappearing behind the third creature, dagger in hand, which he sliced easily across its throat. It fell without a sound escaping its eerie being. There would be no more resurrection tonight.

As the last beast hit the floor, all three dead creatures vanished into puffs of dust and smoke. Esra sauntered haughtily over to Sheik through the clouds, giving the light Sheikah a look that clearly said _this is why I'm better than you_.

It was all Sheik could do to force himself not to glare. He turned before the shadow even reached him and headed towards the door at the far side of the room. A door still barred with metal… this was definitely a problem that Sheik had not anticipated.

Sheik turned to ask the other Sheikah if he had a plan for this too, but was surprised to see that Esra was nowhere in sight. "Um…" began Sheik to himself, trying not to let panic settle in just yet, or the thought that the shadow might have just led him into this room to leave him locked hear for eternity (as such thoughts did nothing to keep the panic at bay).

In the few moments that passed, however, the panic had settled in enough that Sheik jumped badly as he heard a soft chink (that would have been reassuring if his nerves had not been frayed, as he recognized the sound as the bars lifting from the door). His fear quickly turned to relief when he whirled around to see the door had opened and in it stood Esra.

Relief quickly vanished, however, replaced by seething rage as he took in the shadow's condescending smile. "You're welcome," said the shadow.

"Thanks," said Sheik, begrudgingly.

The shadow seemed to ignore him, however, and said musingly, as if to himself, "I think I am glad that I was not born completely Sheikah. I would hate to be so inept at taking care of myself." Sheik brushed brusquely past him and it took all of his willpower not to respond like a petulant child.

He heard the Esra snicker and Sheik was suddenly sure he did not like this shadow one bit.

**xXx**

Zelda couldn't help but think it was cute the way Link was worried over the shadow being jealous – well worried that Sheik would think that Link liked the shadow more, or something else ridiculous like that. If anyone _couldn't _see the Hero's love for Sheik, they were obviously blind. But, she amended, with the perceptive skills those two have, she wouldn't put it past them.

Which was why she was actually glad to find an obstacle stood between them and the throne room. Link needed a puzzle to clear his mind before confronting his nemesis.

"What _is_ that stuff?" asked Zelda as they entered into a high ceilinged room. At the far side, on a ledge too high to reach from their level stood a grand, stone, double doorway. In between them and this impossible to reach platform was a dense cloud of black smoke that Zelda had no particular desire to enter in to.

"Shadow Crystal Fog," said Link solemnly, "It turns whoever touches it into a shadow beast… or in my case, a wolf."

Zelda tore her gaze from the fog. "Then how exactly are we supposed to get through there?" she asked seriously. She had no desire whatsoever to find out what she would look like as a shadow beast.

Link drew his Master Sword and grinned. Zelda looked at it as well and immediately knew why. It was glowing golden, still infused with the power of the Sols, at least in this dimension.

"Stay close, okay?" cautioned Link as he crept slowly forward.

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Zelda, keeping one hand on the hilt of her sword and the other clutched in a swath of green tunic on Link's back.

They made their way into the fog. They were at least halfway through before Zelda let out the breath she had been holding. She and Link had yet to encounter any sort of unwanted creatures and had yet to undergo any sort of gruesome transformations. Zelda took that as a good enough sign to ask quietly, "So once we get through this, how are we supposed to get up to the door."

"I think we should cross that bridge when we-" he paused, mid-sentence as the sound of rustling wings echoed through the room.

Zelda cursed mentally. She had definitely spoken too soon.

Less than a moment later something was upon them. "_Shadow kargaroc_!" hissed Link as he grabbed Zelda and pulled her down. That something – apparently a shadow kargaroc – swooped down at them, narrowly missing their heads.

Link tentatively rose to his feet. "We should be okay as long as this is the only – _crap_." Zelda immediately understood the Hero's foul language. She heard the rustle of wings – the rustle of many wings and knew that that kargaroc was not alone.

Zelda drew her sword and whirled around looking for a fight to pick. Link was doing the same, waving his sword around as well, trying to dissipate some of the dense fog and clear their vision.

It worked slightly as Link and Zelda were able to see the onslaught of bird-like creatures, with tattered wings and glowing red faces, descend upon them. With a shout Link slashed at the closest and took it down. Zelda did the same, managing to knick one's wing and cause it to spiral wildly to the ground where she finished it with a blow to the head.

But when one went down, there were more to take its place. Link and Zelda kept slashing and more just kept coming. Zelda could quickly feel herself tiring. Sure she had trained in fighting, but she was nowhere near as strong as Link.

Which was why, with one tired and ill-timed swipe she left herself open enough that a kargaroc was able to swoop down on her and wrap its talons around her arm. She screamed as her sword clattered out of her grip and she was lifted off the ground.

This was so it, she couldn't help but think as she struggled uselessly against its hold. Her feet were dangling and it was all she could do to close her eyes and pray to the Goddesses that the bird would not drop her from too dizzying of a height.

She got her wish, kind of. With a yell, she heard Link take on her captor, effectively stopping its ascent, but not freeing her. It flew wildly to the side – into the fog.

"Zelda!" she heard Link scream, before all sound and light were blocked out by the darkness. Now this is so it, amended Zelda. She dared not open her eyes as he captor dropped her and she tensed against whatever transformation was to come.

But not transformation did. Instead a bright light, blinded her even from behind her closed eyelids. She squinted into it to see that she had landed next to an orb of some sort. One that was glowing – along with the Triforce imprinted on the back of her hand – and dissipating the fog.

Zelda couldn't help but grin widely. Sometimes being one the Goddesses' chosen was seriously great. Like right now, decided Zelda, as she lifted the orb off the ground and held it high above her head. The fog dissipated further and she could see Link – still fighting, but much more frantically so. When he saw her, however, his countenance shifted to a grin and he easily dispatched the last bird.

She may not be Sheik, but it was nice to see that he cared. And she could definitely make fun of him for it later.

Link trotted over to her, trying his best to look disapproving. "If you scare me like that again, I might have to kill you," he said in all seriousness.

Zelda just laughed and cradled the glowing orb under one arm to free the other to punch him with. Link quickly backed away, which, Zelda noted, was a smart move. "That's my line," she said with a laugh before lowering her voice into a much more threatening tone, "Steal it again and I don't think I'll have to be the one worrying about dying."

Link raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing. She grinned, considering this a win, and continued, "So what now?"

"That," answered Link easily, and it was Zelda's turn to raise an eyebrow in question. "We just need to figure out where to put it."

This was still making next to no sense to Zelda, but when Link motioned for her to follow him she obliged without question. Link was generally trustworthy about the whole puzzle-solving business, which generally contradicted his obliviousness about other things. But Zelda decided to let that slide for now as Link had stopped over an indent in the floor of obvious importance.

"Put that thing in here," he said, pointing downwards. Zelda considered making some sort of innuendo about what Link just said, but bit her tongue. She could just consider her not taking this opportunity to embarrass him as payback for him saving her. She doubted Link would see that as equal payment, but ignored that little detail and put the orb in the indent and watched it come to life.

As if painted in the air, glowing lines appeared, outlining a staircase from the orb to the ledge with door. Well, this made about as much sense as… every other weird thing that's happened on their journey so far. This actually seemed pretty normal considering they'd been traveling with a long deceased person and had just recently come across his evil twin.

Zelda decided not to question it and instead questioned Link. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, her voice sounded quiet, almost reverent. It seemed fitting considering they were about to face the most evil man in Hyrule… again.

Link sighed and looked up at the door before looking back at Zelda with a weak grin. "We beat him once, we can do it again."

Zelda couldn't help but smile at Link's courageous spirit as the Hero and the Princess made their way up the stairs and through the doors to take on Ganondorf once again.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the shadow is revealed! And I love writing him. I hope you enjoyed reading him too.<strong>

**Sorry the wait between updates is getting kind of long... It's not because I'm running out of steam or anything (I actually have this story mostly written) I'm just running low on time - I guess that's what happens when you're a junior in college.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! They were inspirational as always, so maybe if more of you hop on the feedback-bandwagon I'll get around to editing and updating sooner... Just a suggestion :) Anyway, that's all for now, see you peeps next update!  
><strong>


	15. To Ganondorf's Lair We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**To Ganondorf's Lair We Go**

"Look who finally decided to show up," said a pompous and drawling voice as Link and Zelda entered the room.

Link forced himself not to cringe at it and instead say in what he was sure Ganondorf would think was an infuriatingly calm voice, "It's nice to see you again too." He grinned widely and Ganondorf scowled, as he and Zelda stopped in the center of the great throne room, not too near the Evil King, but definitely in the way if said King tried to make it to the door.

Because that was the plan. Keep Ganondorf here for as long as possible, and then kill him. Again. Link wasn't particularly fond of the whole taking the life of another human being thing, but he was pretty sure that man was _not _human. Or at least he acted inhumane enough that Link really couldn't care less.

"Hey Midna," added Link, noting the Twili Queen chained to the throne behind the Evil King. The links running from her wrists to the stone seat glowed ominously, making Link pretty sure that there was more than just metal to confines. But he would deal with that later.

After he dealt with Ganondorf.

"Really, I have to agree with Ganny-poo on this one," said Midna in that mocking tone Link had grown accustomed to on his previous adventures, "You couldn't have come just a little bit quicker? I wasn't sure how many more conquest monologues I could take."

"Silence!" yelled Ganondorf, whirling on Midna and raising a hand. Before anyone could do anything a thin bolt of lightning flashed from his palm and hit the Twiliter's tall form. Midna didn't make a sound as her body contorted in what Link could tell was excruciating pain before falling limply to the ground.

The only sound in the room for a long moment was Midna's panting. She was the one to eventually break the silence. "Link," said Midna calmly, shakily pushing herself up into a stand – tall and proud like the Queen she was – "please kill this bastard."

"Gladly," said Link, instinctively drawing his sword, fully intent on running said bastard through, when a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Zelda's blue eyes looking up at him with an expression that clearly said _Not yet_.

Right. The plan. Patience and all that. Link wasn't really a fan of patience. He was a fan of running things that hurt his friends through with his Master Sword. But he restrained himself for the time being.

And instead bit his tongue and allowed Ganondorf to say whatever it was he was going to say. Not because he at all wanted to hear it, but because he knew that Ganondorf's love for pomp would definitely give Sheik and the shadow more time.

"Your sword can't help you this time," said Ganondorf with a smirk.

"And why not?" Zelda chimed in imperiously.

"Neither can your Princess and her accursed Arrows of Light," he added, ignoring Zelda's comment and her resultant 'hmph' of annoyance.

"Yeah, why not?" echoed Link, "I seem to recall them working pretty well the last time. Actually, you could probably tell me about that better than I could tell you."

Link grinned smugly as Ganondorf's tanned jaw worked to restrain himself from…doing something… Whether it was holding back a retort or an attack, Link was unsure.

Eventually the Evil King turned his grimace into a smirk. "You might want to check your facts there _Hero_," said Ganondorf in such a way that "Hero" sounded far more like an insult than a compliment. "As you can see, I am not dead. Far from it, in fact. So far from it-"

"Here we go again," said Midna with an eye-roll, cutting off the Evil King. He whirled on her looking fully ready to strike her with another bolt of lightning.

Which Link refused to allow. So instead, he turned Ganondorf's rage on himself. "So far from it that you have to revert to attacking defenseless prisoners?" He ignored the disgruntled "Hey!" from Midna at being referred to as defenseless. But she'd get over it, Link decided, as he continued mockingly, "Definitely seems like a real step up to me. Maybe next you'll steal bugs from that little girl in Castle Town."

Ganondorf whirled back towards Link, lightning hand still outstretched. Link vaguely noticed the Triforce of Power glowing on the back of his right hand, before Ganondorf, with a deep breath, lowered it, forcing his face into a grin as a deep laugh escaped his lips.

"I think I preferred your silence like last time we faced," mused the Evil King, "But it's no matter, if you value your life – no – the life of everyone in the Goddess-forsaken Realm, then you will let me by without any trouble."

"And why would I do that," asked Link, raising his sword a little on instinct.

"Because I hold more power than you could ever dream of possessing," said the Evil King, "And I am not afraid to use it to bring down this Palace."

"And what if I refuse?" asked Link, knowing that his stalling time was quickly coming to an end.

"I know you, _Hero_, you won't."

"You apparently don't know me well enough," said Link, sword fully raised, ready for attack.

But his mind was not fully ready. _Sheik_, he thought desperately, waiting for the walls to crumble at any moment, _Where are you?_

**xXx**

It irritated Sheik to no end that as soon as he brushed past the dark Sheikah in the doorway, he waltzed into the next room only to see his shadow already there. Was it really that difficult to walk? Sheik had to force himself to turn his glare from Esra, who was perched lightly on some stone debris on the center of the room and looking up at the ceiling, and follow the shadow's gaze with his own eyes.

And then he had to stifle a gasp at what he saw.

Engulfing the entirety of the stone chamber's ceiling was a film of black magic. A dark and miasmic sheet of energy that rippled slightly as if it were alive. Which, as far as Sheik knew, it could be.

Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to bring down an entire Palace at Ganondorf's command. Sheik shuddered. He very much found he didn't like the way the ceiling was so low in this room that he could reach up and touch the magical substance if he wanted to.

But apparently, Esra had no problem with this. Sheik watched as his shadow reached up a bandaged hand into the amorphous blob encompassing the ceiling. His hand disappeared into the film for a few moments and Sheik imagined this was what it would look like if a person were to ever touch a cloud. A dark and dangerous storm cloud, but a cloud nonetheless. After a few tense moments, Esra removed his hand from the film. A few lingering fragments of the darkness seemed to cling to his fingers before melting into his skin.

Sheik was sure that couldn't be a good thing and he was just about to voice his opinion on the matter when Esra spoke. "The darkness is attracted to me," mused the shadow and Sheik could tell from his voice that a smile played at his lips beneath his cowl.

Sheik sighed impatiently at the vague statement. "That's great. Now how do we get rid of it?"

"You need to touch it," said the shadow.

Sheik quirked an incredulous eyebrow at the other Sheikah. He didn't think it was necessary to voice his opinion on that matter.

Esra sighed, but if he were impatient, he didn't let it show. "Do you _want_ to save this Realm?"

"Yes…" mumbled Sheik with a bit of a blush. Of course he wanted to save the Twilight. He just did _not _want to touch whatever _that_ was. Touching inherently evil magic substances was never a good thing.

"Then do as I say," said the shadow with a calmness that very much irritated Sheik, who remained still at the order. Esra sighed loudly once again and suddenly vanished off his perch on the rocks. Sheik stared quizzically at the spot the shadow had previously occupied, vaguely wondering if the dark Sheikah had gotten fed up and just disappeared. Sheik didn't think he would mind that too much… although that did still leave the problem of this dark mass of ener-

Sheik's thoughts were cut short and he jumped badly as a malicious voice spoke in his ear. "I said," Esra whispered coldly from behind him now, "Do as I say." Sheik felt a strong grip on his wrist that yanked his arm upwards towards the dark substance.

Sheik resisted on instinct, but the shadow's strength was no match for Sheik (which scared the Sheikah very much as this very much stronger shadow was supposedly a direct copy of him). Sheik stifled an instinctive wince as Esra guided his hand up into the substance, but surprisingly no horrific pain or death came. In fact, when Sheik looked up at his hand, he saw that the dark substance moved away from it.

"It dislikes your light," said the shadow dropping his hand from Sheik's wrist (Which fell limply back to his side) and appearing right in front of him. "But," he continued, "It likes my dark. To escape you, it should flee to me, and once the darkness is in my body, Ganondorf will no longer be in control of it." Esra paused and stared emotionlessly at the other Sheikah for a moment. "Now, are you ready to save _our_ friends?"

Sheik stared at the shadow in miserable silence for a moment, very much not liking the way he emphasized _our_ friends. It sounded very mocking and not at all pleasant. But Sheik said nothing. He apparently needed the shadow to save Link and Zelda; he wasn't about to tick him off now.

"Yes," said Sheik quietly.

"Good," replied Esra with a smirk that lit the shadow's eyes in such a way that it made a shudder run down Sheik's spine.

But Sheik ignored it and braced himself as he once again reached up into that dark, unknown substance, praying all the while to the Goddesses (a bit selfishly, at that) that this wouldn't be the death of him. Again.

**xXx**

Esra smirked as his light counterpart so easily complied to his every command, and watched as the lighter Sheikah reached a tentative hand up into the dark magic substance. He watched as the substance folded upon itself to escape the light touch and his smirk transformed more into a grin of triumph.

This was going to work. He was sure of it. And once he had stolen all this power there would be no doubt as to who the Triforce would flee to once its current owner was destroyed. The Triforce of Power would be his.

Esra reached a single hand up into the darkness and felt its immediate reaction. He could feel the energy jump at his touch and quickly flow into his body, sending scorching waves of heat down through his heart and out through his limbs. Like he was on fire in a good way.

A very good way.

The shadow wasn't sure how long they stood like that. How long he stood there as searing hot bliss coursed through his body, eyes closed and grin wide beneath his cowl. But he was aware when it was over.

Esra slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hand. He saw Sheik do the same, although with a far more concerned expression than the one the shadow was sure he wore.

"Did it work?" asked his light, gaze shifting quickly between the shadow and the now clear ceiling.

Esra grinned and raised a hand, flexing his fingers and feeling the power crackle beneath his fingertips. "Yes Sheik, it worked."

Sheik eyed him warily for a moment before saying a little impatiently, "Then shall we go?" He didn't wait to hear the answer as he turned and fled from the room.

Esra just stood there a moment watching Sheik retreat, a grin growing on his face as he reveled in the newfound power. "Yes," he said under his breath, "Let's shall."

**xXx**

Sheik did not feel good about this. Not about the smirk on the shadow's face as he told Sheik it worked or the fact that he had no idea how long Link and Zelda had been up there with Ganondorf. The Palace had yet to crumble, but the fact that the Evil King was up there, probably furious with the loss of his trap, was not comforting in the least.

Although he knew Link could probably take care of himself, Sheik couldn't help but worry.

Or push his body to its maximum exertion as he raced back through dark corridors and up staircases until he reached a room with a glowing set of stairs cutting through black crystalline smog that he knew most likely led into the throne room. To where Ganondorf lurked.

Now the worry was more like panic.

Sheik hesitated, breath seeming to get caught in his throat at the thought of confronting that evil Gerudo man again. At confronting his murderer. (That was never going to stop sounding weird.)

"Getting cold feet, are we?" the shadow's voice came from behind him and Sheik was sure Esra had just appeared there.

Sheik whirled on the dark Sheikah. "No, I am not," he said defensively.

Esra raised a platinum eyebrow but said nothing. Sheik didn't feel the need to say anything else, partially because he held no particular fondness for speaking with the shadow and partially because his mouth had quickly become very dry with nerves and he wasn't entirely sure his voice wouldn't betray him. He decided action spoke louder anyway and took off towards the glowing staircase, ignoring the fact that the shadow had already teleported himself up onto the ledge at the top in front of the giant stone doors, and pushed his way by and into the throne room, steeling himself for whatever was to come.

**xXx**

"You apparently don't know me well enough," Sheik heard Link say as he walked silently into the room. Ganondorf was glaring daggers at the Hero, hand raised ready to strike him with a bolt of lightning. But then the Evil King's gaze shifted and it took all of the Sheikah's will not to cower under his gaze.

"Now who do we have here?" drawled Ganondorf, lowering his lightning flinging arm and eyeing the Sheikah with a look Sheik could tell was grasping for recognition.

"Shiek!" he heard Link yell, and he could hear the grin in the other boy's voice, but he couldn't break his gaze away from the Gerudo's cold eyes. Murderous eyes. Eyes that suddenly recognized who he was.

And Ganondorf laughed. Cold and malicious that sent shivers through Sheik's body as he stood there frozen in place. "It seems I'm not the only one that can come back from the dead," his voice betrayed none of his earlier brazen laughter. "Come to try to take me down again, Sheikah?"

Sheik stared back at the Evil King wondering if Ganondorf could feel the waves of hate rolling of his small frame. He hadn't been sure what he would feel upon confronting the Gerudo again, but he was very sure now that he had never wanted someone dead so much before in his life - lives.

"You weren't so tough," said Sheik quietly, "against Link."

Ganondorf quirked an eyebrow. "A mere miscalculation of power on my part. It won't happen again. I've made precautions against that." He paused and looked around at all present. "If anyone of you makes a move against me, you will all die. Everyone in this Palace included."

"Are you sure about that?" said the shadow, sauntering forward, hand raised and power crackling.

Ganondorf's eye twitched. "You- you didn't."

"If by 'didn't' you mean," said the shadow calmly, "leave any power to detonate your trap, then you would be correct."

Ganondorf seethed for a moment, before turning calmly to Link and saying, "Trusting a shadow to do your dirty work, I see. Maybe we are not so unlike after all."

Link opened his mouth to respond, but Sheik beat him to it. "He is nothing like you!" yelled the Sheikah far louder than before. The hatred he had been feeling boiled into rage. Insulting him was one thing, but Link? Sheik turned to said Hero, "Link, can we please _kill_ him?"

"So the Sheikah has found his courage," laughed Ganondorf, "Maybe this time I will let you live to see your _Hero's_ demise."

"And what makes you think I'll let that happen?" This time it was Link who spoke.

"Ah just as confident as ever, I see," mused Ganondorf mockingly, "But what is courage but the ability to do idiotic things without thinking of the repercussions? Your courage is no match for my power."

"Because you were able to defeat me so easily last time," said Link with an eye roll.

If Ganondorf was annoyed, he didn't show it. He drew a sword and brandished it high above his head. "I've learned a few tricks since the last time we fought."

"Then this will be fun," said Link and Sheik watched as, with a battle cry, Link leapt for the Evil King.

And so the battle had begun.

**xXx**

Time seemed to slow, Sheik thought, as Link began his charge. Swords clashed as Ganondorf brought up his blade to block and metal whined as neither let up an inch. But then time sped back up as, with a roar, Ganondorf sent a wave of energy through his massive blade that sent Link flying. He twisted in the air and landed in a crouch, but his breath came heavily. Whatever Ganondorf had done, it was powerful.

The Evil King laughed, sparking Sheik and Zelda into action, both dashing forward, swords drawn and raised. "Uh, uh, uh," said Ganondorf haughtily, "This fight is between me and _your Hero_." With that he raised a hand and dark _somethings _began to rise out of the floor.

The same dark _somethings_, Sheik noted, that he and Esra had faced earlier. The odd, inky scaled beasts with the shield-like faces and the blood red markings and the shrill resurrecting cry. Only this time there were more of them. At least a dozen. All blocking their path to the Gerudo man.

Sheik hesitated and knew that Zelda did the same beside him, both eyeing the beasts warily. Suddenly, Link was beside him, as well. "You two take care of these, I'll take care of him," ordered Link quietly.

Sheik nodded and Zelda said, "Link, I know you've been hearing this a lot lately, but please kill that evil bastard."

Link grinned. "They don't call me Hero for nothing." And with that, he took off towards the Evil King, dodging beneath the swiping claws of the Twilight Beasts and throwing himself, Master Sword first, at Ganondorf.

Sheik and Zelda exchanged looks that were clearly questioning Link's sanity. Sheik swore he could see the grin on the Hero's face as he fought, even from back here. But he was the Hero, maybe he was entitled to some eccentricities.

"So what's _our_ plan?" asked Zelda, breaking Sheik out of his reverie as he eyed the slowly approaching Shadow beasts.

"You can each take three," said Esra in a low voice that appeared out of nowhere and made Sheik jump. "Leave the rest to me." And with that he disappeared again, reappearing closer to the beasts to draw six of them away.

Sheik had to suppress the glare he wanted to throw his shadow and instead turned to a somewhat confused Zelda and explained, "If only one remains, it will resurrect the others. The last couple have to be killed in quick succession."

Zelda nodded slowly. "But can he take on that many by himself?" she asked, nodding towards Esra.

Sheik suppressed a sigh this time and answered with a begrudging, "Yes. Now let's go."

Zelda nodded and the two split apart, dividing the remaining three beasts among themselves. But to be honest, Sheik's mind wasn't fully there. His eyes kept straying to the other, far more important fight in this room. He watched as Link whirled and ducked and dodged in an intricate dance around the Evil King's blade, trying to find an opening without actually allowing their swords to meet.

The magical effects of their last meeting were obviously still on Link's mind, as Sheik watched their blades connect and Link's quickly pull back. But not quick enough. The wince that wracked Link's body was more than enough proof that Ganondorf had learned some new trick. Some new trick that allowed him to imbue his sword with some dark energy that allowed him to counter the Master Sword's light.

But all too soon, Sheik was drawn back to his own fight as a shadowy beast made a clumsy swipe for his head. Sheik leapt back, flipping in the air and landing lightly in a crouch. He straightened and brandished his sword, waiting for an opening to appear.

The first attacker came from his right. A pounce, of sorts, that Sheik easily sidestepped before plunging his sword into the beast's side. It cried out in pain but didn't fall, instead whirling on Sheik as he drew back with renewed fury, swiping madly with its claws. Sheik dodged backwards, ducking under high attacks jumping up over low, until he found his opening. One ill-timed swipe that left the beast's chest exposed. Sheik lunged forward and drove his sword through the creature right up to the hilt.

Black, brackish blood spilled out over his fingertips and stained his bandages before he could draw his sword out. But when he did the creature slumped down to the stone floor, dead.

"One down, two to go," muttered Sheik under his breath. He chanced a quick look around before taking on his next victim. Zelda was valiantly working on her second opponent, blocking blows from its claws with her sword which dripped with the creature's dark blood. Esra was lazily parrying blows from all six of his attackers, the ebony weapon in his hand casually flickering between a full-fledged sword and a Sheikah-like dagger.

_Show off_, Sheik couldn't help but think before turning his attention to Link. He had to blink a few times to catch up to their movements. Who knew that massive Gerudo could move so quickly? Link would dart around one blow and counter with his own only to be blocked again with a blade brimming with energy. Sheik could see the strain each jolt of dark magic was putting Link through in the tightness of his muscles and the sweat on his brow. Sheik turned back to his own attackers, determined to make quick work of them so that this time, he could be by the Hero's side as he fought the Evil King.

Sheik whirled on the two shadow beasts to see that both were coming at him at once. He dodged under one's massive claw only to be scraped by the other. His sword clattered to the ground as its claw tore through the flesh of his right bicep. Sheik rolled to the side, cradling his injured arm, and away from both his sword and his attackers to regroup.

Steeling himself against the pain – it wasn't too deep of a cut, it just hurt like hell – he loosed his daggers from his sleeves and clutched one in each hand. Sheik crouched low and tensed, ready for the next onslaught of blows.

They came quickly. The Shadow beasts seemed to learn from the first's mistakes and worked together this time to take out their foe. Sheik had to dodge so rapidly that his limbs were just beginning to shake with exertion when he found an opening – a small one, but he took it nevertheless.

Sheik swiped out with his dagger, cutting deeply into one beast's forearm. It cried out and fell back as the other attacked with new vigor. But now it was attacking alone, and this, Sheik could deal with. The Sheikah dodged a swipe from one claw only to block the second with the sharp edge of his dagger. The beast cried out and tried to draw back, but Sheik didn't give it the chance. He ducked low, beneath its flailing arms and stuck one dagger deep into the beast's side before plunging the other straight up into its neck.

The Twilight Beast gurgled out a cry as blood frothed out of the wound on its neck and Sheik dove to the side. Moments later, the beast had collapsed. But Sheik couldn't revel in that small victory for long, as the third beast was upon him. Sheik edged out of the way of a clumsy strike from the creature's injured arm and scooped up his sword that he had made his way back over to.

As the hurt beast teetered off balance from the attack, Sheik darted around to its back and sunk his blade straight through its inky black hide. The beast didn't even make a sound before it fell to the floor in a puddle of its own blood.

Satisfied, Sheik sheathed his sword and darted back over to the second beast to pull out his daggers. As he did so, he took a quick stock of the situation. Zelda had just finished off her third beast and the shadow was quick to notice as he began quickly dispatching his enemies with a series of disappearances and skillfully timed reappearances.

It was only a matter of moments before all the shadow beasts were taken care of. That only left one, the darkest enemy of them all.

Link was tiring, that much was obvious, but he didn't look anywhere close to giving up. Ganondorf, aside from a few nicks in his armor and a bloody scrape on his left forearm, looked no worse for the wear. Unless you take into account how frustrated he looked at the fact that Link was surviving his newfound power. It was very obvious that Ganondorf did not like that.

Which was why it came as almost no surprise when Ganondorf, with a particularly harsh enchanted blow, that forced Link back quite a ways, instead of pursuing the resilient Hero let out a scream of rage accompanied by a wave of power that Sheik knew meant nothing good was to come of it. Sheik darted forward determined to help in any way he could, when the wave increased to such an extreme that it knocked Sheik, and everyone else (except perhaps the shadow, who was watching idly from a corner) off their feet.

"_Damn Hero_," admonished Ganondorf in an eerily quiet tone, "_You leave me no choice_…" He trailed off as the energy he had been releasing receded back to himself. Sheik crawled back to his feet and rushed forward to help Link do the same. He wasn't sure what was coming, but he knew the Hero would want to be ready for it.

"Had enough yet, Ganondorf?" spat the Hero, pushing himself tiredly to his feet as Sheik reached his side. Up close Sheik could see that Link's body was riddled with bruises from the magically aided abuse. It made him hate Ganondorf all the more.

"_Insolent boy…_" said Ganondorf in a tone that sounded oddly ethereal. Sheik raised his sword protectively and Link did the same. "_I have had enough of your games… it's time for you to die!_" And with that Ganondorf began to glow, not with a gold inviting light, but with a darkness that sent shivers down the Sheikah's spine.

The dark glow however, still eradicated all his features from view, as his body turned to an amorphous ebony… and _changed_. Sheik watched in slight awe as Ganondorf's frame grew into something huge monstrous. His feet transformed into hooves and horns twined their way of his head. His single blade had vanished and in its place were now two very large swords that Sheik would not want to be on the receiving end of if he could help it.

Suddenly, with a wave of energy, the darkness receded. A wave that spiraled out from the epicenter of the monster and held such force that it knocked Sheik and Link's blades clear out of their hands and the two had to struggle to keep their own footing. When the wave calmed, Sheik chanced a look around to see that fire now ringed the arena, outside of said burning gate laid Sheik's blade and the Master Sword, along with a wide-eyed Zelda and an unconcerned shadow.

This was definitely not looking good.

The monster roared and Sheik turned back to look at the new shape of their foe. Its scaly blue hide glinted in the light of the fire ring and its barbed tail swished dangerously behind it.

"Ganon…" breathed Link, and Sheik looked at him for further explanation. "He didn't look quite like this the last time I faced him but I would know that ugly face anywhere."

"But how do we defeat it?" asked Sheik as the monster flexed its claws and swung its swords, as if testing its newfound power.

But before Link could answer, Ganon spoke, "_Now this is not a shape I have taken in a while…_" He paused before training his glowing green eyes on Sheik and saying, "_I nearly defeated the Link of your time with this… But I doubt this one will be so lucky._"

With that he let out a roar and lunged. Sheik and Link both jumped to opposite sides. Sheik landed hard on his shoulder but quickly rolled into a stand as he loosed his daggers back into his hands and took stock of the situation.

They were down two swords – one being the Master Sword, the bane of all evil and probably the necessary weapon for defeating Ganon – and the knowledge of how to defeat this thing. Sheik could work with this. Or at least Link could. He hoped.

Link at least seemed to already have a plan. A very dangerous plan, but a plan, nonetheless. He had in his hand his clawshot device which he shot at the monstrous beast… only to have its claw knocked out of the way by Ganon's equally as monstrous sword. Sheik watched as Link repeated this tactic that seemed to do nothing other than distract the massive beast…

And then it hit him. Link was the distraction, leaving Sheik to find the beast's weak spot! But nothing about Ganon's new form looked remotely weak. Especially as when expertly brandished those massive blades for full frontal protection…

_Frontal protection…_ echoed Sheik in thought before an idea struck him. The tail. Ganon's tail was a different color than the rest of his scaly hide, implying that it might not be so scaly. And with Link's distraction it was definitely not being protected. Sheik didn't need any more convincing before silently stealing around behind the massive beast, stopping only once to cringe as Ganon's massive sword left a dent in the stone floor where Link had been only seconds before. But he was quickly moved to action again with a look from Link before the Hero shot another well-aimed clawshot towards Ganon's piggish face.

Sheik palmed his daggers tightly, watching, from a safe distance, the swishing dance of Ganon's tail, waiting for an opportunity to strike. And when it came, Sheik jumped, lunging forward and plunging a dagger deep into the spiked extremity, before quickly drawing back and out of the way.

Ganon howled in pain and blood leaked from the stab as he stomped around, trying to get a look at his attacker, but Sheik had already fled to the far side of the enclosed area. But the pain inflicted was enough of a distraction that Link could stash his clawshot and pull out his bow, complete with a nocked arrow that he quickly loosed. Sheik followed its trajectory through the air and watched as it buried itself into the scaly hide of Ganon's shoulder.

The beast's howl of pain doubled, but Sheik hardly noticed that. What he did notice was that the magical flame barrier flickered for a moment as Ganon coped with the pain. A moment's eye contact with Link told Sheik that the Hero realized the same thing: They couldn't kill Ganon without the Master Sword, but they could hurt him enough to bring down the wall of flames and reach it.

So that was exactly what they did.

Link quickly nocked and loosed another arrow, but Ganon had recovered enough this time to block it with a flick of his massive sword. But in the act of blocking, he dropped his attention toward Sheik, who deftly stole behind the beast and stabbed at his tail again, eliciting another howl of pain from the beast. As Link buried another arrow in Ganon's side, Sheik chanced a look at the flames to see that they had shrunk significantly. Zelda waited patiently on the far side, Master Sword in hand, to give to Link when the barrier fell completely.

_Just one more hit should do it…_ thought Sheik as he darted around the massive being.

But Ganon was learning. Sheik skidded to a halt as a huge blade struck the stone floor in front of him, effectively cutting off his path. He whirled around just in time to see another blade swinging down to slice him in two. He quickly but clumsily jumped to the side, not managing to roll to his feet in his haste.

However, Sheik felt a hand latch firmly around his wrist and yank him to his feet. "You okay?" asked Link. Sheik nodded quickly, possibly not wanting to see Link this close for the first time in this life. They were standing together, backs practically against the flames and nowhere to go as Ganon and his massive swords closed in.

Link had both his clawshots at the ready and alternately shot one after another in the hopes of distracting the Evil King-turned-beast. But with every block by Ganon's sword the creature took a step closer. They were running out of room and options. The concern over their current predicament was very clear on Link's usually confident face.

That couldn't be a good thing.

Sheik cast about frantically for an escape, but Ganon was far too close. Link and Sheik both ducked in unison as one of his massive sword's swung a little too close for comfort.

"Not to put any pressure on you, Sheik," said Link distractedly out of the side of his mouth as his shot his double clawshots, "But, any ideas about how not to get killed?"

Sheik didn't make a comment about Link's lack of tact like Zelda would have. He was too busy calculating the odds of his survival if he acted on the fairly idiotic idea that had just popped into his head.

Ganon was massive. So massive that Sheik could see his spiked tail _through _his legs. Through the fairly tall tunnel that his legs created. Tall enough, in fact, that a Sheikah would be easily able to dive through. If, of course, said Sheikah were able to avoid being diced up by the beast's blades if he got that close.

Then again, they had their back against the fiery wall. Pretty soon they would have no choice but to face the swords up close.

Which was why Sheik decided to push all thoughts of stupidity aside and go for it. He darted forward, towards the beast, zigzagging to make himself a more difficult target to hit. Sheik dashed to the side to avoid the edge of a blade dropped nearby like a guillotine, before dashing back towards his ultimate goal.

Sheik dove, feeling the rush of air behind him that signaled the movement of blades very close to his body. But he didn't look back, instead rolling into a somersault and then to his feet next to the madly swishing tail. The tail which he quickly sunk both daggers in to, not immediately pulling back either as he twisted his short blades and tore through Ganon's flesh, holding to the knives for dear life as Ganon's tail tried to fling him off.

Eventually it succeeded and Sheik twisted himself in the air as he flew and managed to keep any bones from cracking as he hit the stone wall. Hard. Dazedly, Sheik got to his feet, vaguely aware as he tried to stop the spinning of his head that if he had hit the wall that meant the flames were gone.

Which meant that Link could take up the Master Sword and finish the Evil King off!

Sheik shook his head to clear it (which wasn't a very good idea in retrospect as such movement caused his possibly concussed head to throb painfully) and dashed back towards the center of the room, skidding to halt a little ways from the final scene in Ganon's fight.

Zelda stood beside Link, arms raised and power flowing into a struggling Ganon whose head was slowly being lowered to the ground. Link's face was hard as he lifted the Master Sword and with a yell plunged it deep into the beast's skull. Ganon managed one last pained cry before he and the Master Sword erupted into white-gold light. A beam of the light shot straight up from the beast, shining so brightly that Sheik had to look away.

When he looked back, Ganon was gone. Ganon was defeated.

**xXx**

Sheik let out a deep breath he didn't know he's been holding. Link tentatively lowered his sword and Zelda warily wrapped her arms around him. Midna, whose chains had disappeared with Ganon, floated tentatively down the steps from her throne a smile fighting the shock on her face. The shadow remained in the corner, out of sight.

Sheik started to make his way over to Link and Zelda, the beginnings of a grin forming beneath his cowl – his murderer was dead. Defeated. Gone. At least for now, Sheik thought a little giddily, he and Link could be together in peace.

But of course things were never that simple.

Sheik saw, only for a moment, the grin on Link's face as he waved the Sheikah over to him, before the blinding light came back. This time, engulfing Sheik. He froze, not by choice, but because of the sudden burning he felt all over his body.

He couldn't cry out, nor could he move. The burning was far too intense for that. Sheik was vaguely aware that Link had cried out his name and that the Hero had rushed over to him, but he couldn't dwell on that.

All he could dwell on was the trembling in his limbs and torso that wouldn't let him collapse and the fact that the burning seemed to be centralizing to the back of his right hand…

And then suddenly, the light was gone. Sheik collapsed only to be caught in Link's strong arms, very aware that he was shaking badly and his right hand still burned like hell.

"Sheik? Sheik? Are you okay?" murmured Link in his ear, but Sheik didn't answer. Instead he tore off the bandages on his right hand and immediately felt his jaw drop and Link let out a quiet gasp.

He held up his hand still trembling slightly, thoughts a flurry of incoherency. _It couldn't be… He was just a Sheikah servant to the throne… There was no way…_

"The Triforce of Power," said a voice that seemed to emanate from nowhere and everywhere at once. A voice that belonged to the shadow. A voice that sounded like barely concealed anger. "Should be mine."

Suddenly Esra appeared a little ways away from Sheik and Link. Neither had time to react as the ebony dagger appeared in the shadow's bandaged hand. Nor as the shadow threw it with deadly aim and precision and speed.

Sheik felt his eyes go wide as pain erupted in his chest. He heard Link yell "NO!" as he slumped limply back very aware that the pain was quickly seceding to the darkness that edged his vision. He coughed and felt blood dribble onto his cowl.

_I was so close_, he thought, _We were so close…_ He looked up at Link who had tears rimming his blue eyes and could see the Hero's lips whispering his name, but he heard no sound. The strength to hold his head up quickly receded and Sheik let his head slump down onto his chest.

The last thing he saw was the shadow, crimson eyes wide as he clutched his own chest in pain as if the dark Sheikah were the one with dagger in his heart, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm sorry. I promise this story isn't dead. It didn't even need to be _resurrected _(haha... I amuse myself). It's alive and well, but it's authoress has a huge to-do list and this story is at the bottom. And every time it makes a dash for the top some little reading or essay for class knocks it back down (they're vicious, I tell you!). But I'm going to try super hard to be better about updating, so bear with me... pretty please?  
><strong>

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and faves and such! And I will talk to you all (hopefully) soon!  
><strong>


	16. A Mirror of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**A Mirror of Death**

Link was numb. Sheik laid limp in his arms a dagger in his heart as the smaller boy's name escaped his lips like a mantra. He heard footsteps and knew that Zelda was rushing towards him or the shadow…

_The shadow_… The numbness was suddenly gone, replaced by the red haze of anger. "YOU!" he bellowed, vaguely aware that Sheik's head had slumped down and his eyes closed indicating that he was either passed out or… or… Link refused to think about that.

The shadow pulled his cowl down and spat blood onto the floor. "That Triforce," he began laboriously, "Is. Mine."

And with that, the shadow disappeared. Along with him, the ebony dagger in Sheik's chest. Blood flowed anew from the wound and Link was vaguely aware that that meant the Sheikah's heart was still beating. But for how much longer, he knew not.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a terrified Zelda, who seemed at as much of a loss for words as Link was for actions.

But Midna was not. "Link," she commanded, floating into view in front of them, "Don't let him get away."

"But…" protested Link weakly clutching Sheik tighter to indicate his opposition to leave his lover behind.

Midna opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a large tremble in the very foundation of the building.

"He- He's trying to bring down the Palace!" exclaimed Zelda.

But Midna shook her head. "He's trying to bring down the Mirror." She turned to Link, "Go, stop him. I'll take care of the boy, just go!"

Link hesitated only a moment, reluctant to relinquish care of his lover, but the red veil of anger was quickly settling back into place. With a nod, he softly laid Sheik on the ground and pressed a quick kiss to his burning forehead before drawing the Master Sword and dashing out of the throne room and after the shadow.

**xXx**

Link caught the shadow doing exactly what Midna claimed he was trying to do. He emerged from the Palace and raced down the hill only to find the shadow before the Mirror-like Portal, arms spread wide as lightning jumped from his bandaged fingertips. Cracks spread like spider webs along the Portal's surface.

The shadow whirled as he heard Link approaching, hands still crackling with power, and scowled. But he noticed a little too late. Link had already nocked an arrow and loosed it, aim and accuracy deadly.

Unfortunately for Link, however, the shadow, was quicker. He formed a dagger in his hand and threw it, effectively slicing through the arrow. Link had to dive out of the way to avoid an injury like Sheik's. He rolled to his feet only to dive again to avoid being fried by a bolt of lightning launched from the shadow's fingertips.

"Yes," he heard the shadow murmur, "Run Link. Back to my weak little light."

Link pushed himself to his feet, ignoring his protesting muscles from his last hard dive. "Sheik is not weak," said Link defiantly, "He's stronger than you'll ever be."

The shadow glared and launched another bolt of lightning. This time, Link managed to pull out his shield in time to deflect it. He felt the metal grow hot in his hands from the bolt's strike.

"I don't want to kill you, Hero," said the shadow, both ignoring Link's previous comment and surprising the Hylian at the same time. "You can thank my light for that," he added viciously, "But I can't have you around in my new world."

Link didn't quite understand any of what the shadow said, but he didn't get much of a chance to process it as the shadow sent one last massive bolt of lightning at him that took all of his strength to shield against. When the onslaught had finished, Link looked up to see the shadow disappearing into the Portal, lightning still flying from his fingertips as he tried to break it from the inside.

"Stop him!" Link heard Midna's voice yell. She was suddenly beside him, holding Sheik suspended in the air with her magic. Zelda had appeared on his other side.

The group didn't need to be told twice as they rushed down the hill and to the Portal. Link nocked an arrow and loosed it into the cracking Portal, but the shadow contorted out of the way. It did, however, distract him enough that he disappeared before bringing the whole Mirror down.

"Well, don't just stand here, follow him!" yelled Midna, the voice of reason once again. And with that, she spurred her magic, and the Portal came to life. Link, Zelda, Midna, and Sheik were swept up in a flurry of light and out of the Twilight Realm.

**xXx**

The shadow cursed as he landed hard on the dirt floor where the Portal let out. He didn't curse because of the bright moonlight now blinding him or the scrapes that he felt on his hands through the bandages or even the pain of the invisible wound on his chest. He cursed because the invisible wound existed at all.

He hadn't taken his connection to his light into account. The fact that if he killed his light, he would die as well. But his light wasn't dead yet and if he managed to pull through, the shadow was going to be ready.

_Was_ being the operative word. He _was _going to trap the Hero and the Princess and his light in that world of Twilight. But the Hero had gotten in the way. He _was _going to kill said Hero when his stupid light's emotions got in the way.

The shadow clenched his fists angrily. _Esra_ clenched his fists angrily. He had chosen that name because he believed it – knew it to be the truth. He was superior to his light in every aspect yet one look at that accursed Hero's face and all these thoughts that were not his own flooded into his brain and kept him from frying the damn Hylian like he deserved to be!

Esra pushed himself off the dirt and to his feet, taking stock of this new place. Behind him stood the cracking Portal that he had failed in destroying. He didn't know how long he had before his light and his companions came tumbling out, but he didn't want to be around when it happened.

He looked up and recognized from his light's memories that it was the dead of night – the moon nearing, but not completely, full. The shadow slipped into the shadows created by the walled enclosure the Mirror was housed in and disappeared, reappearing on the far side – a ledge overlooking a vast desert.

Beyond the desert was a whole world and in the distance, the shadow could see a Castle. He filed through his light's memories until he came across what that image. _Hyrule Castle_ was its name – home to this land's royalty. But, at the moment, this land's royalty was still in limbo between here and that Twilight world. Meaning that the Castle was open for the taking – well for someone who could find the right cracks in the system.

The shadow knew enough from Sheik's thoughts to know that people were easily corrupted by power. And power was something this dark Sheikah had a lot of. If he couldn't have the Triforce of Power he would take power in his own way. The Castle – the Kingdom – would be his.

The shadow began to grin, but stopped as his body was racked with coughs. He pulled down his cowl and spat the dark blood from his lungs onto the white sand. His smile turned into a grimace.

He would take the Castle and the Kingdom… assuming his light survived.

**xXx**

Link tumbled clumsily out of the Mirror and onto the sandstone ledge, closely followed by an equally as clumsy Zelda. Link quickly pushed himself to his feet and looked around. The shadow was nowhere to be seen. If he had still been there Link was sure he would have seen him in the bright light of the nearly full moon.

But he was not and Link cursed loudly. Zelda stayed silent as she stood beside him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Both were very aware that something – two _somethings_, were missing from this scene, neither being the shadow, but neither Link nor Zelda wanted to say anything. Instead they stood inapprehensive silence, staring at the cracked and lifeless Portal.

Link didn't bother to try to hide the tears rolling down his face, but did wrap an arm around Zelda as she buried her face into his shoulder. He could feel the tremor of her silent sobs against his body.

The Portal had been breaking as they entered it. What if it failed before Midna and Sheik made it all the way through? What if they were stuck between the dimensions forever?

Link didn't think his thoughts could spiral any lower, when suddenly the Mirror erupted in white light. Zelda tried to look up, but had to hide her face again against the brightness and Link threw up an arm to shield his own eyes. But shielding one's eyes did nothing to muffle the deafening crack that resounded through the chamber. The one followed nearly immediately by the sound of shattering glass.

Link felt Zelda gasp into his shoulder, but couldn't hear it over the sound of millions of tiny glass shards raining down in a deafening chorus against the sandstone ground. It felt like eons before silence returned and the light receded. Link lowered his arm, heart pounding in his chest at the nerves of what he would see.

And he had to admit, this was not what he had been expecting.

Standing, well, floating before him was Midna – not regal Queen Midna, but imp Midna that had accompanied him on his journey to save both of their worlds. Beside her, floating as well due to the Twiliter's own magic was Sheik, looking, at first glance, every bit as lifeless as he had been before. But, as Link's heart seized in his chest, he noticed the gentle rise and fall of the Sheikah's chest. He was breathing. He was alive.

Link let out a sigh of relief and heard Zelda let out a nervous laugh beside him. Midna grinned, her fang-toothed grin beside him.

"You- you did it," said Zelda shakily, "You saved him."

"Of course I did," said the Midna cockily, but Link knew her well enough to tell that it was just for show. He could tell that she was both very tired and very relieved.

"But how? why?" asked Link when he managed to find his voice. He knew that the Twili Queen would know what he was referring to.

"You think I'd want to have to deal with you, if I let your boyfriend die?" teased Midna half-heartedly in an attempt to ease the tension. Link grinned a little. "And as for why I look like this," she gestured to her impish body, "I learned from Zant that the transformation to this lets off a lot of power, which I needed if I wanted to save your little boy toy and, you know, keep the Portal from collapsing." She grinned widely.

Link stared in awe at her for a moment, not even caring that he was blushing furiously over the fact that Midna had referred to Sheik as his boy toy (it was true anyway, wasn't it?). She had given up all that she had worked for in order to save Sheik.

He barely noticed that her grin had faded as she fiddled her fiery hair nervously. "I kinda lost some juice at the end though – I couldn't manage to save the Mirror of-"

She didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Link pulled her into a very tight hug. One that she struggled to get out of at first, but eventually just gave up. "Don't think I'm going to allow sappiness of this level in the future," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Didn't think you would," said Link with a very wide grin as he drew back and turned towards Sheik. "So… so he's going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

"He'll need some major doctoring, but he'll survive," said Midna.

Link reached forward to brush Sheik's golden locks out of his face before turning back to Midna and asking, "Are _you_ going to be okay?" He didn't have to specify that he was referring to the fact that she had just lost both her body and the only way back to her world in one fell swoop.

She smiled softly. "I was getting bored with the calmness anyway. And being tall is overrated." Link raised a disbelieving eyebrow and she continued, "How about we say you and your little lover here owe me for this? Get me back my body and my Mirror and we'll call it even."

Link grinned at her. "Deal."

"Hey guys…" came Zelda's voice from above them. Link and Midna looked up to see that she had scaled partly up the wall and was looking through a window set high into the chamber's wall. "You might want to come see this."

Link very much didn't like the scared tone of her voice, but obliged her request quickly.

When he reached her perched and looked through the window his heart fell. "Oh my," he heard Midna murmur, floating beside him.

And _Oh my_ was right.

Castle Town was on fire. Or at least had been on fire. Great billowing clouds of smoke wafted up from the Castle in the distance and the faint glow of remnant fire could be seen even from Gerudo Desert.

"Link," asked Zelda in a voice scarcely above a whisper, "How long were we gone for?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short, I know, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Anyway, I bet you guys thought this was almost over? Maybe? Well think again! We're only at the halfway point (well, in terms of plot, not length, the back half is a bit shorter than the beginning, but still with all the awesome). There are a lot more adventures and a lot more shink to come, so sit tight guys!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and faves and follows thus far and see you next update :)  
><strong>


	17. While You Were Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**While You Were Sleeping**

Sheik felt very peaceful right at that moment. Everything was dark and everything was numb, like he was submerged in a pool but not drowning. Just floating blissfully, not at the surface, nor down in the depths, just comfortably in the middle. Sheik felt as if he could stay like this for a very long time.

Unfortunately, good things never do seem to last.

It wasn't long before the numbness started to recede, and when it did, Sheik desperately wished it would return. Everything remained dark, but Sheik was suddenly aware that that was because his eyes were closed. But he didn't very much want to open them. His body had begun to ache enough without the harsh glare of light and reality that was sure to hit him as soon as he managed to open his heavy lids.

Reality. Sheik's muddled mind couldn't quite grasp what that was. Couldn't quite remember why there was this dull ache that seemed to be growing ever more prominent as he slowly returned to consciousness.

And then came the voices. He couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but he knew that he recognized both of them. But neither were the one he really wanted to hear. The voice that he wanted to hear was still bubbling in the depths of his consciousness, trying to surface.

Sheik frowned internally. What had that voice been saying? His name? But why?

And then it hit him, like a dam opening, and the floodwaters were cold and none to pleasant as the memories washed over him. The shadow. The dagger. The pain. The darkness. In that order, came rushing over him.

Sheik gasped as his eyed flew open, heart thudding in his chest far more painfully than normal. He blinked a few times trying to erase the images of those moments from his mind's eye. It didn't work.

And Sheik wasn't sure if it was fortunate or not that the voices were still there to provide a distraction. "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up," said a female voice Sheik recognized.

"An-Anjelica?" Sheik croaked, turning his head to the side and taking stock of his new situation. He was in a small bed with white sheets in a room he recognized as part of the Elde Inn. He was in Kakariko Village. They had made it out of the Twilight Realm.

Or at least he had. But where were Zelda… and Link?

"Go fetch Renado," Sheik tuned in to hear Anjelica say to a young girl Sheik recognized as the owner of the second voice and the daughter of Renado, Luda, "Tell him Sheik's waking up." Luda nodded and dashed out of the room before Anjelica turned back towards him. "So the great Sheikah has pulled through," she said dramatically, "You know, you've caused quite the bit of mayhem since you've returned."

Sheik was pretty sure that the fact that he had been unconscious for… Goddesses knew how long, made that statement untrue. But he decided to humor her nonetheless. He was far too frazzled to do otherwise. "Really?"

"Do you know the damages you've caused to my Inn?" she asked in mock horror, and Sheik was a little glad she wasn't treating him like an invalid. It made him feel far less restless – which was a good thing because if he hadn't been allowed to move after the incident with Phantom Ganon, he doubted anyone would allow him up after a near-fatal dagger wound.

Sheik tried to shake his head, but found the action quite painful, so he quickly replied, "No," instead.

"Yes," she said with mock indignation, "You're Hero nearly broke down the door trying to get in here to see you. I had to have Barnes come patch it up so you could get some privacy. Not to mention the mirror he broke when we locked him in the other room so Renado and your Twili friend could work in peace."

Sheik's first thought was _Link wanted to see me that badly? _It made him smile – especially since he was very aware that Link did not have nearly the same reaction over Zelda's injuries. But he immediately felt bad for thinking such a thing and instead said aloud, "Midna came back too?"

"Yep," said Anjelica, perching lightly on the side of Sheik's bed, "She saved your life actually." She paused and Sheik felt his eyes widen. "But I'll let your friends explain that."

"Anjelica," said a gentle voice from the doorway, interrupting their conversation, "Another refugee group has arrived. They are in the lobby."

Sheik looked towards the door to see Renado standing there, a bundle of bandages in his arms that Sheik assumed were for him. "Refugees?" asked Sheik, brow furrowed. Why would there be refugees...?

Anjelica jumped up with a mock salute, "Aye-aye, Renado," she said before turning back to Sheik with a weary smile. Sheik hadn't noticed how tired she looked before now. "Like I said, I'll let your friends explain." And with that she left the room, leaving Sheik and the stoic healer alone.

Renado walked slowly over to the bed. "You are very lucky to have such good friends," said the healer softly. Sheik smiled a bit at that, but he couldn't help but feel that it was a little forced. If they were such good friends, why weren't they here to see him? "Do not worry," Renado continued, "I have sent Luda to fetch them. They would have been here if Anjelica and I hadn't forced them out to get some fresh air. One can only sit at another's bedside for so long before it becomes detrimental to one's own health."

"How long have I been out for?" asked Sheik quietly, not fully sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Three days," said the healer without pause, "Now, please lie still, I must change your bandages."

Sheik nodded, trying to focus on the fact that Link had to be forced to leave his side, instead of on what he might see when his bandages were removed. But curiosity eventually got the best of him. "How bad is it?" asked Sheik as Renado began stripping off the white cloths stained red wrapped around his wounded chest.

Renado didn't look up or stop his work as he answered, "Midna was able to keep your heart beating with her magic after you were stabbed, but the wound in your flesh is still healing. The impact managed to crack a few of your ribs as well. You also have a mild concussion and a cut on your arm that required more than a few stitches, but those were not caused by the shadow's dagger."

"Great," said Sheik wearily, more injuries to add to his ever-growing list.

Sheik heard Renado laugh a little at his reply. "I know it sounds bad, but you will heal in time. I hear you have a good track record for getting back on your feet from deathly experiences."

Sheik made a noncommittal noise in response which Renado seemed to accept as he finished changing his bandages in silence. He vaguely wondered how much Renado knew about him and vaguely wondered if it was because he could apparently be read like an open book (How else would he had known to mention that Link and Zelda had been by his bedside?!). But he pushed that thought from his mind.

"So…" said Sheik after a little bit, "Have I missed much while I've been out?"

Renado finished tying up the last bandage and looked up at the Sheikah with an expression that very much said _You have no idea_, but said nothing because at that moment the door flew open.

"Sheik!" squealed a feminine and very excited voice, followed very quickly by a crushing hug.

"Z-Zelda," stammered Sheik, trying not to cry out from the pain.

"Oh… sorry," she said and quickly let him go. Sheik slumped back down onto his pillow with a barely concealed wince. "I would say something about having to kill you if you scared me like that again, but really I don't think I could take thinking you were dead again. Just don't do it, okay?"

She met his eyes with her very tired-looking ones and it was all Sheik could do to offer her a smile and say quietly, "Thanks Zelda."

"I worked very hard saving his life, so please try not to kill him," said a slightly bemused voice from somewhere behind Zelda and Sheik couldn't help but smile.

"Midna," he said, "Thank yo-" he cut off as Zelda moved out of the way and he was able to see the Twili Queen… who looked nothing like she did before.

"Hey, don't you know it's not polite to stare," she said with a fang-toothed grin and Sheik immediately blushed… but he was still curious… what had happened to her? Apparently she noticed his curiosity as well. "It'll all be explained soon, but first, I think there's someone in particular that really wants to see you."

She floated back and out of the way to reveal, in the doorway, Link. For a moment in, Sheik realized belatedly, a very clichéd manner they just stared at each other and Sheik couldn't help but notice that Link's eye were rimmed with red as if he had been crying recently. Which made Sheik want to cry, as well. But he was Sheikah and as such, he didn't do such things.

Instead he managed an only slighted strangled sounding, "Hey."

And that was all the invite Link needed to rush over and grab him up in a very painful, but also comforting hug that Sheik couldn't bring himself, despite the pain, to wriggle out of. Somewhere behind Link he heard Zelda make some teasing remark about _Link_ being able to hug him but not _her_ to which Midna replied with a laugh.

But Sheik couldn't really bring himself to blush over that.

He was already tomato red from the kisses Link pressed against his jawline that were making him want to moan in a way that had nothing to do with the pain shooting through his torso at the embrace.

When Link's lips had reached his ear, the Hero whispered desperately, "I should have listened to you about the shadow. You said not to trust him, but – but I didn't listen. I should have – I should have-"

The Hero was babbling so Sheik decided to cut him off. Also he just wanted a reason to crush his lips – which were fortunately not injured – to Link's and kissing the other boy seemed like an effective enough way to shut him up.

It was not, however, a good way to shut up the female company also present in the room. Link and Sheik quickly broke apart to a loud chorus of "awes" that, if possible, made Sheik blush deeper than he already was.

And that was saying something.

**xXx**

Once the giggling from Zelda and the slightly mocking laughter from Midna (she wasn't a _giggler_, which Sheik was thankful for – Zelda and Ilia were enough – but he wasn't really sure he was too fond of the laughter either – not that he had a choice in the matter) had subsided and Sheik had assured a very sorry Link multiple times that he did _not_ blame him for what happened with the shadow, Sheik was finally able to wrangle the full story out of them.

And he was not at all sure he liked what he found out.

"Well you see," Zelda began, fiddling nervously with her fingers in a very un-Zelda-like manner, "the shadow managed to escape back to Hyrule before we could catch him."

That was the first bomb that jolted the Sheikah's heart. He hadn't realized at the time, that that explanation only scratched the surface.

"Okay…" said Sheik slowly, "But you followed him, didn't you? So you were able to catch him on the other side of the Mirror, right?" Sheik didn't mean to sound so hopeful, he just couldn't help it.

"We did follow him…" began Zelda.

But she was apparently not going fast enough for Midna. "Basically, after the shadow, you know, stabbed you, he tried to escape through the Mirror _and _bring down the Portal with him. Your boyfriend there, fortunately got there in time to stop him completely destroying the Mirror, but he still messed it up pretty badly. The shadow jumped into the Mirror a little before us, which usually means only a few minutes discrepancy between arrival times but with all the havoc he caused, we landed back in Hyrule three days after the shadow did."

"A very long three days," added Link quietly from his perch on the side of Sheik's bed. He had yet to let go of the Sheikah's hand, as if he were afraid something horrible would befall Sheik if he did, but, given the Sheikah's track record with horrible things befalling him, that was not too far out of the realm of plausible possibilities.

"And what happened during those three days?" asked Sheik, wishing he weren't so certain that there was more to the story.

"All hell broke loose," said Midna simply before sitting herself down on a stack of boxes in the corner of the room. It was apparent that she was done telling the story. Link didn't look like he planned on picking up the tale either, preferring to absently stare at his and Sheik's held hand, stroking the back of the smaller teen's with his thumb every once in a while.

That left Zelda, who sighed heavily before continuing, "Apparently the shadow immediately went for the Castle. What I learned from the guards and soldiers that escaped is that he apparently bribed one of the highest ranking generals – General Faust," she spat the name, "to join him in exchange for a seat of power in the shadow's new Kingdom.

"The shadow chose his target well too," continued the Princess, darkly, "Faust has always been one of our more outspoken generals. After the defeat of Ganondorf – the first time – he was the spearhead for the movement of the monarchy towards tyranny. Not that he called it that, he just thought I was a little too soft on those that had committed war crimes." She paused for a moment and glanced at Link and then Sheik, "He wanted to execute _all _of the Bulblins because some sided with Ganondorf."

She paused again to let the picture she had created of Faust sink in, and Sheik had to agree, it was none too pretty. Her voice sounded even wearier as she picked up again. "Faust also had been very particular about _who_ he let join his regiments. He was always careful to pick soldiers who were all for his ideology." She paused again before adding, almost defensively, "He's a brilliant tactician though – that's why we kept him around in the first place. He was crucial in taking back the Castle while we were out taking care of Ganondorf."

"No one blames you for hiring him, Zelda," said Link gently, nearly echoing the words Sheik had assured him of earlier.

She sighed again. "I know… but it is my fault, isn't it? If I had just fired the bastard when he so much as suggested mass execution… Anyway," she paused to collect herself again, "that's who the shadow chose, apparently. Some of the men that made it out saw a dark figure talking to Faust earlier in the day – before the night it happened.

"Faust called a meeting that night with all of the high ranking generals – there are ten total," she added quickly for Sheik's benefit, "And told them of the shadow – well of a dark man with great power that could protect Hyrule and give them more power than they had ever dreamed of.

"Most of the Generals – except for Mason and Kess – Mason," she added, seeing Sheik's questioning look, "of course went with Faust. He's young and was handpicked from Faust's regiments to replace the most recently retired of the generals. And Kess… honestly, I don't know why she mutinied, she was never too fond of Faust…"

Zelda paused and sighed again, obviously none too happy to be recounting the mistakes she made in choosing her generals. "According to the generals that escaped, once each made their choice of sides clear, Faust had his troops attack. Four generals were killed, three escaped. Along with a handful of their troops that were not slaughtered by Faust's or swayed by his argument."

Zelda stopped and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Link apparently decided it was time to take over her speech. "I was talking with some of the soldiers – they said Faust's troops came to their barracks at night basically saying join us or die. They set fire to the barracks where the majority refused. Those that could escaped to Castle Town and tried to escape the city but Faust's men were already looting the streets – it was unsafe for civilians - and Faust had ordered his troops to secure the entrances so that no one could leave.

"But just Faust's men were too scarce to secure all the exits, so the soldiers said they gathered as many civilians as they could and got them out into the fields – away from the burning town. They didn't know where else to go so they came here."

"That was five days ago," said a new voice and Sheik looked up at the door to see that Anjelica had returned. She leaned heavily against the door frame as she continued, "Two days before you three showed up."

"People," she continued, "have been trickling in ever since. Some escaped soldiers with groups of civilians they managed to get out of Castle Town before things got really tight and some just families that managed to sneak their way out right under Faust and that damn shadow you guys have been talking 'bout's noses.

"Renado, Telma – she managed to escape – and I have been doing everything we can to set up a sort of refugee camp in town," said Anjelica before adding with a little more perkiness, "It's really quite amazing, you know, people's will to survive. I don't know if it's 'cause with all that Ganondorf stuff their just used to this or what, but everyone's really doing pretty great all things considered." She smiled weakly as she finished.

Sheik nodded slowly, taking in all the information that had been forced on him. "So what are we going to do?"

Zelda offered him a smile. "The remaining generals and the members of the old Hyrule Resistance – a group that formed during the Ganondorf regime – and, of course us, are getting together to try to make something out of what we have. Rusl and Auru," Zelda continued more to Link than to anyone, as Sheik had no idea who they were talking about, "Have sent word that they are on their way here. Telma's already here as well as the generals. We're just having a bit of trouble tracking down Shad and Ashei – word has it they've been on their honeymoon for quite some time now." Zelda finished with a giggle.

Sheik shook his head, feeling slightly sorry for the apparent couple – he doubted they knew what they were in for with hanging around Zelda. "So that's it then?" asked Sheik, suddenly feeling fidgety. He assumed that had something to do with the dark copy of himself currently residing in Zelda's Castle. "We just sit around and wait until everyone gets here?" He knew that he sounded a little impatient, but didn't really care.

"That's not the only thing to do," said another new voice – this time it was one that Sheik didn't recognize. But apparently everyone else did.

"Hey Telma," said Link to the busty, bronze-skinned woman now taking up the bulk of the doorframe. Little Anjelica had been shunted into the room with this Telma character's arrival. "What else did you have in mind?" asked Link with a grin and Sheik got the feeling that whatever she normally had in mind was not always dignified.

"Well," she began, "People are starting to get settled in, but they're still uncomfortable – y'know? I think it would be a mighty fine idea to do something for them."

Zelda cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first off the people want to see their monarch, little missy," said the woman and Zelda blushed, mumbling something about getting around that, before the woman continued, "And I'm sure after all they've been through, people could use a little morale boost. A little fun."

"Meaning?" pressed Link, grinning.

"Well, I happen to be the best bar mistress I know, and I also happen to be on good terms with those lovely street performers, y'know, the ones that used to play by the fountain," said Telma, "It looks to me like we have all the fixin's to throw ourselves a little gala."

"You mean, have a… dance?" asked Anjelica, arms crossed across her chest and eyebrows raised.

"Why not?" pressed Telma, "It would be a great way for people to forget their troubles for a little while and the Princess here could make a little speech and maybe the Hero could show off his lover," she looked pointedly at Sheik and Link's held hands, which quickly parted, each with a deep blush, under her gaze. Telma laughed, "Maybe it would get some of those star-struck Town girls off your case, Link," she added with a grin.

Link blushed deeply and Telma laughed again. "I'm just teasing. Now are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer, instead striding into the room and offering Sheik a hand to shake. "I'm Telma, owner of Telma's Tavern – that was, until that bastard Faust and his men set fire to it," she added bitterly before saying sweetly, "we're in the market for a new venue. But it was the best, mind you."

Sheik grinned. He was pretty sure he liked this woman – when, of course, she wasn't causing his face to become reekfish red. "I'm Sheik," he said offering up his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sheik," she said before turning and striding towards the door, "I'm off to go spread the word for the party – tomorrow at sundown, if anybody asks." She threw one last grin into the room, before leaving. Sheik felt certain that she was a woman who tended to get her way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What? Rose from the Dark is posting two chapters in one week? That's unheard of!<strong>_

**I surprise even myself sometimes. I know this is another short chapter, but hopefully I'll keep up this updating streak and you'll have the next installment soon. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and faves and such; see you next update :D**


	18. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

** A Night to Remember**

Spirits ran high the next day once everyone resigned themselves to the fact that there would be a party – Telma _would_ get her way, because she was just that kind of person – and decided that it would be fun to put together and fun to go to.

Or, at least, Sheik assumed that spirits were running high. Renado had confined him to his bed, saying that if he rested all day, the healer would give Sheik the okay to go to the party that night. Sheik wasn't really one for dancing – the opportunity had never really arisen back in his old life – but he was one for not sitting still. Being bedridden and being a Sheikah did not mix well.

There was also the added fact that while he was bedridden he was also alone. And though Sheik probably wouldn't admit it, he had gone all morning without seeing Link – who had promised to spend every moment by his bedside while he was stuck there – and that was making him far more upset than it probably should.

"Someone's missing their Hero, aren't they?" Sheik looked up, startled, at the sudden addition of a new voice to the room.

"Oh, hey Midna," mumbled Sheik with a blush as he saw Midna perched lightly on the boxes in the corner, hair swaying and legs crossed. He quickly looked away.

"Wow," said Midna dryly, "Someone's happy to see me."

"Sorry," he mumbled again. It wasn't as if he didn't like Midna. She just wasn't Link.

She was also one of those people with the uncanny ability to read Sheik's mind, which was not really a desirable quality in anyone. But, if he picked his friends based on that the pickings, he noted, would be very, very slim. "I know I'm not Link, but your Hero, being, you know, a Hero, got himself roped into going around and talking to everybody. And I mean _everybody_ out there. I would know. I spent a few hours in his shadow – just for old times' sake - totally not worth it."

Sheik didn't say anything, just tried to make his face look like he wasn't brooding over the fact that Link was out there with other people and not here with him.

He apparently didn't do a very good job. Midna sighed loudly and said, "Don't get your daggers in a twist," giving Sheik an admonishing look.

To which Sheik responded with a raised eyebrow. "Daggers in a twist?" he echoed.

"Oh shut up," she scowled, "Excuse me for not being able to keep up with your odd human idioms. Anyway, what I was about to say – before I was so rudely interrupted – was that I happen to know for a fact that Link would much better be in here with you, but the Princess won't let him. It's his civic duty to be with the people or something like that."

Sheik didn't realize that his face visible brightened at that bit of information until Midna chimed in with a snicker and disappeared from the room. Sheik blushed at no one, but the smile didn't leave his face.

**xXx**

The rest of the day was considerably better. Sheik was able to regain a bit of his supposed Sheikah-like composure and managed to keep himself from defying orders and remain bedridden. It helped that Midna spent the rest of the afternoon popping in and out, each time with a new random story from her adventures with Link that probably wouldn't make it into the legend.

"Did you know," asked Midna between munches on something that smelled very sweet and delicious, "that Link captured the souls of sixty Poes for this greedy little man named Jovani?"

When Sheik shook his head, memories of his Link catching Poe souls during his quest. Specifically the time where said Link accidently drank from the Poe-holding bottle, confusing it with one holding milk. It took all of the Sheikah's control not to laugh out loud at the face the Hero of Time made at that. He was much more careful about keeping his bottles straight after that.

"He did," continued Midna, leaning forward on her perch, "It took forever. Seriously. And those scythes are damn sharp. But Link refused to leave him cursed – despite the fact that I told him that cursed people were generally cursed for a reason. But did he listen? No. So he got all the Poe souls and you know what he got for his troubles? A few rupees. A few damn rupees! You can find as much dropped in the grass in the fields!"

She finished with a noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl and Sheik suppressed a laugh. She obviously hadn't gotten over it yet.

Midna scowled when she noticed Sheik's reaction. "Don't even get me started on _Agitha_. Hyrule Castle Town's resident bug freak. She _paid _Link – I'm talking purple rupees here – to catch bugs for her. And he did! He-"

She cut off as a knock came on the door and a loud voice called, "Sheik…?"

Sheik glanced up at the boxes to see that Midna had disappeared. Not many people knew of her existence, and it seemed she intended to keep it that way. "Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal that it was only Anjelica, who looked around confused. "I could have sworn I heard another voice in here…"

"Just Midna," said Sheik, "She didn't know it was you."

"Oh, her disappearing act again," said Anjelica, "I can hardly have a conversation with her without her vanishing in the middle. I'd swear she cares about messing with us more than she cares about keeping secret." Sheik didn't mention that he'd bet his rupees that Midna was enjoying messing with them, and that she was probably only keeping secret under the Hero's orders. Probably because otherwise she'd amuse herself by scaring the refugee townsfolk out of their wits. Midna never seemed one for boundaries.

Anyway," Anjelica continued, "Your sentence is up."

Sheik perked up at this. "Renado said I can get up?"

"Well… not exactly, but I say you can," she said with a grin, "Plus I have something I want to show you before this whole party thing gets underway."

Sheik raised an eyebrow but Anjelica said nothing else, beside, "You coming?" as she sauntered back out the door.

Sheik realized quickly that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her this way and so conceded to defying his orders (which admittedly were not very hard to defy) and push himself (only a little stiffly and with only a small wince) out of his bed. He smoothed down the thin white shirt and pants that he wore over his bandages and followed the innkeeper out of the room.

**xXx**

"I know it's in here somewhere," muttered Anjelica, rummaging through a chest in an empty room on the second floor. Sheik could have asked what, but that would have just yielded another vague answer so he remained silent until she emerged with a triumphant, "Here it is!"

Sheik just stared at the dark cloth in her hand. "You found a jacket?"

"Not just any jacket," she said grinning as she flapped it through the air. Dust erupted from it and Sheik covered his cowl-less face with his hand to avoid breathing it in. "This was my great-grandfather's. It was Kafei's."

She turned to Sheik who suddenly felt like his stomach had dropped out. He didn't really know why. He had already learned of the other Sheikah's survival but, somehow, having an artifact to prove it made it seem all the more real.

He reached out a tentative hand and took the coat. "Thank you," he breathed, not looking at her, eyes still transfixed on this link to the past.

"Didn't realize you were such a sentimentalist, Sheik," teased Anjelica, before turning back to the chest and rummaging through once again. Sheik ignored her and twisted the jacket in his hands. It was black with gold threading on the hems of the sleeves and collar that shimmered slightly in the dull light filtering through the window. A golden design of the Sheikah Eye emblazoned the jacket's back with the same thin threading that made up the sleeves. Almost unnoticeable, but not completely.

"Well, don't just stand there," said Anjelica who had straightened up from the chest again. She clutched more dark fabric in her hands at her feet rested a pair of tall black boots. "Try it on," she commanded, ushering him over to a dull mirror at the far side of the room and pressing the fabric in her hands to his – which he quickly realized were a pair of tight black pants.

Sheik looked down at the jacket in his hands. It was tight, as well. He wouldn't be able to try these on over the loose clothing her wore now…

Anjelica seemed to notice his dilemma and turned around, but not without a laugh and a teasing remark about his shyness. One that Sheik decided to ignore. Instead he focused on slipping off his current clothing without causing too much pain to his already aching body. He didn't face the mirror as he pulled on the clothing – not wanting to see the purpling bruises that he was sure adorned it.

But when he did turn to the mirror he couldn't help but let out a small gasp. And then be immediately embarrassed by it as it signaled to Anjelica that she could turn around. He could see her reflection in the mirror behind his and see the grin lighting her face. "You look good," she said and Sheik could tell that she meant it.

He didn't answer and instead examine his body in his older cousin's clothing – which fit snug, but well. The jacket clung smoothly to his torso, but was thick enough, that when buttoned there were no traces of his bandages to be seen. The pants were black as well and _tight_ – he could see the curve of the sinuous muscle of his calves through them – but he had to admit (a little vainly at that) that Anjelica was right. He _did_ look good.

Which was why he immediately turned to Anjelica and said, "I can't wear this."

"And _why_ not?" she immediately rebuked.

Sheik stared down at her – she was one of the few people that Sheik could do that to – and said, "I am Sheikah," hoping she would understand, having at least some knowledge of Sheikah ways. But her eyebrows remained raised in challenge. Sheik sighed, acutely aware of his lack of cowl. "Sheikah are shadow warriors. We are not meant to be seen. Especially not like this." Sheik was also very aware of how closely the outfit hugged his slim figure.

"Your exoskeleton – if I do recall – is much tighter than this," Anjelica pointed out.

"That is my uniform-" Sheik began to protest, but the innkeeper cut him off.

"And I've seen the way Link looks at you in your uniform. I can only assume how much he'll _appreciate_ this." She gestured to his outfit and he grin on her face when she finished was devilish.

Sheik floundered. Thoughts caught somewhere between, _I can't go out dressed like this_ and _Link likes how I look in my exoskeleton?_ The latter was making it very hard for Sheik to keep the grin off his face. Which did not help his argument at all.

Anjelica grinned at him before glancing out the window. "The party starts in an hour. If you don't show up wearing that I will tell Renado that I found you out of bed before he gave you the okay. See you later."

And with that she walked out without a second glance, leaving Sheik to stand there feeling very much like he had just been duped. But then he glanced in the mirror and (once he got over his apprehensions of its tightness) wondered if Link likes him in his exoskeleton, what will he think of this?

Sheik didn't bother to hide the grin that accompanied that thought.

**xXx**

It felt liberating to get out of the Inn. The sun had fully set and Sheik could hear the joyous noise of people who were trying their hardest to celebrate by the time Renado came to his room and set him free. It was darker and louder still by the time Sheik had changed into Kafei's old clothing and gotten over his shyness over the tightness (which _was_ really unfounded considering the tightness of his normal uniform). And when he finally got outside the party was in full swing.

This was the first time Sheik had seen the streets of Kakariko since the influx of refugees – and they definitely did a number to its normally empty streets. Aside from the main road running through the village, there were tents in every corner and crevice of the town in, wedged in between houses and filling the streets that spider webbed off from the main one. Many were dark as its occupants were probably at the party but a few pinpricks of lantern light stood out and Sheik could see the silhouettes of a great many number of occupants for such a small living space.

Maybe people really did need this morale boost.

But they were definitely living it up like they had the highest spirits in all of Hyrule. The main street was lit by multicolored paper lanterns that hung, strung, between the houses. A little ways down the street stood the musicians, that Telma had mentioned earlier, strumming and fluting gaily away on their instruments. People gathered around them were clapping or dancing joyously. Opposite the musicians Telma had set up and was running a makeshift bar, doling out drinks and chatting merrily with anyone that took a seat.

Sheik decided to make his way over there. He tried not to make it too overt that he was constantly scanning the crowd for a certain Hylian Hero. A certain Hero, Sheik noted glumly as he perched on a stool at the end of the bar, that seemed to missing in action.

"He's not avoiding you," said a hearty voice behind him, "I promise you that." Sheik whirled towards the bar to see Telma grinning at him. "Can I get you anything?" she added sweetly to Sheik's now-warm face.

He shook his head – Sheikah didn't drink, they had to be alert at all times – but another voice answered in his place.

"I'll take the best you have, my lady," said a voice that Sheik knew very well in a mock-haughty tone, "I'm quite parched."

"Well I'll be," said Telma, "Don't you look the part tonight, _Hero_."

Sheik whirled around to Link grin at her, before his gaze slide to him. Sheik was sure that the grin widened. Or maybe he imagined it. Either way, his brain had already moved on to thinking something along the lines of _Link looks hot_, which was very undignified and un-Sheikah-like, but he just couldn't help it as he took in the Hero's appearance.

Link wore a dark, forest-green jacket with silver trim. A silver Triforce insignia glimmered on his left shoulder in the dim lantern light. But, to be honest, that wasn't really what Sheik was focused on. He did focus on the way Link's collar was up and cradling his exposed neck and the way his jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a tight white shirt underneath. A tight white shirt that very much accentuated his well-toned abdomen.

Sheik forced his eyes up to the Hero's face and was surprised to see that he was looking at Sheik with the same sort of awe that Sheik was sure he had just had on his face. "You look great," said Link with a faint blush.

"You too," said Sheik, blushing as well.

"I hate to interrupt, such a cute moment" cut in Telma, "But here's your drink, Hero." She set a glass down on the counter and cast both of them a grin and walked away to attend to other customers.

Link settled onto the stool behind Sheik and pulled the drink closer, sniffing it tentatively before taking a swig. Sheik wrinkled his nose – he could smell how strong the stuff was from here. Link set the glass down for a moment after swallowing, as if scrutinizing the liquid, before picking up the glass again and downing all of its contents in a few big gulps.

"How can you drink that?" asked Sheik, eyeing the empty glass, its strong scent still in his nose.

"I heard that alcohol gives you courage," said Link. Sheik couldn't tell if his face was red from the drink he had just downed or from blush.

Sheik was about to point something along the lines of that not being true, or that he didn't need more courage – he already had the Triforce to prove that – when Link did something that surprised Sheik. Link leaned quickly forward and pressed his lips to the Sheikah's. Out here. In public.

Sheik found himself torn between wanting to lean in to the kiss and the hand now cupping his cheek and wanting to pull back, embarrassed at the hoots and catcalls he now heard around them. He was sure he heard Telma among them and he was sure that his blush would soon set fire to Link's hand.

But before Sheik could choose between either of these two options, Link pulled back, a grin playing at his features. The Hero's face was still very red when he asked, "Want to dance?"

"What?" asked Sheik. He was fairly certain that Sheikah didn't dance, but he didn't get a chance to protest as Link grabbed his hand – lacing their fingers together – and pulled him out towards the center of the street, towards the musicians.

"Link," protested Sheik, as Link stopped them near the center of a crowd of people all swaying in time to the upbeat music, "I don't dance."

Link looked at him (a little longingly, thought Sheik) for a moment, as the current song died down and a slower one took its place. The longing look fled Link's face to be replaced by a grin. "You don't have to," said the Hero, "Follow my lead."

And with that he took Sheik's right hand in his and placed a hand on his waist. Sheik blushed. _He _may not dance, himself, but he had seen enough of it to know that he was acting as the girl in this scenario. But the grin on Link's face that made his eyes look even bigger and bluer made Sheik not really care what this might look like to others.

He placed a light hand on the Hero's shoulder and could feel Link's muscles through the thin fabric. For a moment they just stood like that staring at each other before Link swooped down and placed a light kiss on Sheik's lips, which parted willingly to the touch, but Link drew back too quickly for that to matter. The Hylian smiled at Sheik's reaction before, with a light pressure on the Sheikah's side, set them in motion.

And then they were dancing. And Link really knew what he was doing. Sheik didn't have a clue, but fortunately he was graceful enough from years of training for battle that he could follow the Hero's subtle cues without too much stumbling or tripping over either of their feet.

Once Sheik got the movements pretty much down, he found that he was actually having fun. Although he was pretty sure that that was far more from the fact that the pressure of Link's hand on his side felt extremely nice and that this gave him an excuse to stare into his eyes than the actual dancing. But he decided not to dwell on the matter and instead ask, "Where'd you learn to dance like this?"

Link grinned and spun Sheik gracefully around. "I spent a year living in the Castle between Ganondorf's first and second defeats. They hold an astonishingly large amount of Balls that the Hero is expected to show up at. It took months for Zelda to teach me all this."

Sheik found himself a little (albeit unfairly) jealous at Zelda for being the one to get to teach Link something that required such close quarters. But he didn't mention it and instead noted, "You're really good."

"Not as good as you," said Link, "I had Zelda leading. She's way better than I am now – and I still couldn't follow her."

Sheik chuckled at this and they lapsed into silence once again. The song shifted to something softer and even slower and Link slowed his pace accordingly. Soon they were doing nothing more than shifting in slow circles.

The lack of movement made the fact that they both wanted that space between their bodies to be filled very obvious. Especially when Link released Sheik's hand to wrap both hands around the Sheikah's waist and pull him close. To which Sheik quickly complied, wrapping his arms around Link's neck and looking up at the taller teen.

He was very aware of how thin the clothing was that they both were wearing. He was sure his awareness was probably written right on his face and was soon to be written elsewhere… Sheik suddenly wished that the Kafei's pants had not been quite so tight.

In the midst of his panicking, however, Link managed with the comment, "You look really beautiful tonight. I hope you know that," to stop his thoughts altogether.

Sheik's brain froze, barely processing what Link had said. Link had called him _beautiful_. But before he could process, Link kissed him. This time deeper and longer and Sheik really wished he didn't need to breathe because he really didn't want to be the one to break this kiss apart.

Fortunately (or rather, unfortunately) he was saved the trouble of deciding whether or not to give in to his lungs.

"Link!" said a somewhat scolding voice and they broke apart quickly, Sheik jumping a good foot away from the other boy in embarrassment.

But Link would have none of that. He quickly roped his arm his around the Sheikah's waist and lured him back in before saying, "Hey Zelda."

"I know you two haven't seen each other in a whole twelve hours or something like that, but you, _Mr. Hero_, have a country to boost the morale of," said Zelda placing her hands on her hips over the fabric of the baby blue dress that hugged her thin frame.

"But…" whined Link looking longingly down at Sheik, who blushed, embarrassed, but a little flattered that Link would choose him over his entire country.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Bring him with you if you want," she said dramatically, "Just come on." With that she grabbed Link by the wrist and attempted to drag him away. But not before he laced his fingers through Sheik's and dragged the Sheikah along with him.

**xXx**

After that nearly perfect moment the evening went drastically downhill. Sheik remained by Link's side as he talked to everybody. And everybody acted like they knew the Hero better than he did. Guys shook his hand and pulled him into hugs and girls giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

Sheik was not very fond of either of these things. He was also not very fond of that fact that people kept pushing drinks into Link's hand and asking him to toast with them. Sheik wasn't sure how much Link had drunk since that first glass at the bar with Sheik earlier, but he did know that Link's face seemed permanently flushed and that he reeked of the strong stuff.

Sheik wasn't sure how late – or early – it was when the streets finally started clearing, but Sheik did know that he was tired. Very tired. And couldn't have been happier when Zelda dismissed him off to bed.

He had lost track of Link by this point, but couldn't really bring himself to care. Sheik liked to think that he wasn't the jealous type but… really, who wasn't the jealous type when their boyfriend seemed to pay extra special attention to everyone except for him?

Sheik didn't bother fetching a light in his little room as he closed the door behind him. He stripped off Kafei's jacket and hung it on a chair, fully intent on just collapsing on his bed. His body ached from so much activity. Maybe Renado was right – maybe he did need to just stay bedridden until he healed.

But that apparently was not an option. As soon as Sheik had reached his bed, he heard the door open and close softly behind him and he whirled around to see Link. "I was wondering where you went," said the Hylian softly.

"I was tired," said Sheik, very aware that the only thing between Link and his bare chest were a few, thin bandages.

Link came closer before saying, "You took off your jacket." To which Sheik planned on replying something along the lines of pointing out the obviousness of that statement, but something in Link's expression stopped him. In the dim light filtering through the curtained window Sheik could see a gleam in Link's eye that he was sure he had never seen before. Something predatory. Something almost wolfish…

And before Sheik realized what was happening, Link pounced. He closed the gap between the two and crushed his lips to Sheik, who gasped at the suddenness, allowing Link's tongue to enter his mouth. Sheik's brain froze at first before he allowed himself to sink into the kiss.

His thoughts were incoherent bliss as Link moved his mouth away from Sheik's, nipping playfully at his lower lip before moving lower. Sheik bit back a soft moan as Link's lips moved from his jaw to his neck, taking the soft skin between his teeth that made Sheik's heart race. He felt the Hero's hands now, on his back, sliding lower as Link leaned over him, bending him back over the bed…

Sheik's thoughts snapped to attention at this. Something was wrong. Not just that (_Oh my Goddesses_) Link was pushing him on to a bed in a very suggestive way, but something in his movements. The rough ungraceful feel of his hands on Sheik's lower back. Or the aggressive biting at his neck. Or the fact that Link reeked of alcohol.

And then it hit Sheik. Link was drunk. This was _not_ okay.

Sheik removed his hands from Link's back, very aware now that he was lying on the bed with Link over him, and put his hands to the Hero's chest. "Link stop," he said softly, but the Hero either didn't hear him or ignored him as he bit Sheik's neck harder – in such a way that in other circumstances Sheik might have found it arousing, but now in Link's altered state, he just found it chilling and empty.

"Link, no, stop," Sheik said again, this time louder, pushing lightly on Link's chest and the other teen looked up at him. Sheik was glad that the Hero wasn't so far gone that he couldn't respond. "Link," continued Sheik, "You're drunk."

Link seemed to puzzle over this for a moment. "So what if I am?" he challenged, and Sheik had a feeling that the Hero wouldn't argue such a thing if he were sober.

"We can't- we're not doing _this_ now…" Sheik trailed off, suddenly very embarrassed. Link looked at him for a moment before. His eyes looked almost glazed over as they slid from Sheik's downward to somewhere in the vicinity of his chest. Which, he apparently decided to ravage next with his tongue, making Sheik want to cry out in a way that would not condone the idea that they were _not _having sex right now. Not now… Not like this…

"_Link_," said Sheik loudly, but when Link did not respond, Sheik set his hands against the Hero's chest and pushed. This didn't get Link off of him but it did get his attention. Just long enough for him to grab Sheik's wrists and kiss his lips once again. Asking between kisses, "And. Why. Not?"

Sheik turned his head to the side. The stench of alcohol on Link's breath was so strong, how had he not noticed it before? "Link, you're drunk," repeated Sheik.

"And you're hot," responded Link immediately. But Sheik wasn't flattered like when Link called him beautiful. This wasn't Link speaking. This was that concoction Telma made combined with dozens of toasts. This was not his Link and they were not doing this now. "I thought you loved me?" added Link and that was the final straw.

Sheik was angry now as Link tried to catch Sheik's lips with his own. They hadn't specifically said _that_ to each other yet, and even if it was true (Sheik didn't really want to think at the moment that there was a very good chance that it might be), Link wasn't listening. This wasn't okay. So he did the only thing he could do. Sheik wriggled his right arm free and drew it back. Before punching Link. Right in the jaw.

"What the hell?" sputtered the Hero, sitting up quickly. Sheik took the opportunity to wriggle out from beneath Link. "Sheik?" he added noticing the Sheikah's trek toward the door.

Sheik turned back for a moment. He felt his face turn red, but he was far more angry than embarrassed. "Talk to me when you're sober, Hero," he said stiffly and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter and hate it at the same time... I hate having Sheik and Link fight... but it was super-fun to write XD Oops, my evil is showing. Anyway, I hope this makes up for the month-long break I accidentally took between updates.<strong>

**Thanks for the faves and reviews and such. Please leave one and let me know what you think! **

**See you all soon :)**


	19. A Morning-After Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

** A Morning-After Disaster**

Sheik didn't really know where to go after punching his drunk boyfriend and stalking out of _his _room. All the other rooms in the Inn looked full – it seemed the party had finally ended and everyone had gone to sleep. Well, almost everyone. Sheik wandered down the stairs, slipped out the front doors and sat himself down on the porch, feet dangling over the edge.

It wasn't exactly comfy, but there was no way in hell Sheik was going back to his room tonight. And besides, he didn't think that he could really sleep at the moment anyway. There were far too many emotions strangling his heart like vines to allow for sleep. Sheik leaned against a wooden pole jutting up to his side and stared out at the empty street, trying to concentrate on it, on anything really, instead of the feelings confusing his thoughts.

But it didn't really work. His thoughts inevitably kept coming back to that one frustrating and confusing vein. Link had gotten drunk. Link had tried to take advantage of Sheik while drunk. Sheik had punched said drunken Link. It seemed simple enough. They had gotten into a fight and that was that.

But then Link had to complicate things further. Link had asked if Sheik _loved_ him. Sheik wasn't really prepared to admit to himself that the answer was, by the Goddesses, _yes_ he loved Link. But love wasn't supposed to be just an excuse to have sex – that's what Sheik thought, at least. But did Link agree? And what if circumstances had been different? What if Link hadn't been drunk? Would Sheik have agreed?

Add terror to the list of confusing emotions, Sheik noted glumly, because the thought of _that _scared him. Almost as much as the thought of dying again before he and Link ever consummated their relationship, added a little voice in the back of Sheik's mind.

Sheik's thoughts froze at that. At how _true _that statement really was. And _that _in itself scared him.

With a sigh, Sheik closed his eyes, head against the wooden post, willing sleep to come to him. He doubted any nightmare could spook him as much as this.

**xXx**

Sheik awoke to the feeling of something heavy and warm being none-too-daintily draped around his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light filtering through his lashes, and stifled a groan as he shifted away from the post he had spent the night leaning on. Maybe sleeping sitting up was not the best idea in his current state – his bruised and sore body could attest to that.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the porch," said a feminine voice Sheik immediately recognized as Zelda's, "Not that there really is a right side. Sheik, why the heck are you out here?"

Sheik stretched his arms, feeling a series of pops course through his stiff joints, before clutching the blanket tight against his half-bare body and turning towards Zelda, who had plopped down next to him. Her blue party dress had been replaced with loose-fitting, most likely male, riding clothes and boots, and her hair braided messily back. She looked very much out of Princess-mode and back in friend-mode. "I'm waiting," she added with an expectant grin, shoving a steaming mug into Sheik's hands, which he accepted with a murmur of thanks but didn't drink from it. "Well?"

"Link and I…" he began, looking away, "We sort of… we got into a fight," he finished miserably looking down into his mug, vaguely wondering what sort of concoction could be _that _color of puke-green and still be at all edible.

"Would this happen to be because a certain Hero can't hold his liquor?" questioned Zelda. Sheik looked up at her, nodding, only to frown when he saw the small smirk plastered on her face.

"It's not funny," mumbled Sheik, looking back into his mug.

"No it's not," said Zelda, oddly knowingly, and Sheik couldn't help but get the feeling that she knew more about what was upsetting him than he did. And when he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, her face shifted into one more born of condolence. "Link told me all about it last night… after… you know. You punching him seemed to really sober him up."

Sheik blushed furiously at the memory and looked away, mumbling, "He deserved it."

Zelda laughed loudly at this. "I'm sure he did. That'll teach him to not trust everything Telma makes," said Zelda before taking on a much more serious tone and adding, "He feels really bad about all of it, just so you know, Sheik. I hope you can forgive him."

So Link was sorry? Sheik's throat suddenly felt tight and eyes a little watery – something to do with the combination of the leftover anger and the pain of sitting up all night and Link feeling bad over hurting him… Sheik didn't answer and instead took a sip of the concoction in his mug for something to do.

And immediately regretted it.

Sheik gagged, spitting the liquid out onto the ground in front of them. To his side he could hear Zelda breaking down in a fit of giggles. "What is this stuff?" managed Sheik, suppressing another gag as he carefully set the mug down as far from him as he could reach.

Between the giggles Zelda choked out, "What did I just say about trusting stuff Telma makes?"

Sheik scowled. "If you knew it was gross, why did you give it to me?"

Zelda was still laughing when answered. "Telma gave it to me to drink. It would have been rude to refuse."

Sheik looked away scowling and blushing and trying not to gag from the leftover taste in his mouth and trying not to get up angrily and walk away, leaving the laughing Zelda behind (although, admittedly the only reason he wasn't partaking in the last one was that he was sure it was going to hurt _a lot_ to move after sitting out here all night).

They sat in near silence a few moments longer as Zelda struggled to control her giggling. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny," said Zelda as the giggles stemmed, but Sheik didn't respond, not really a fan of being made fun of. He heard Zelda sigh to his side and could practically feel her eye roll at his refusal to play along with his own mockery. "Fine, how about I tell you about some of my own shortcomings to make up for it?"

Sheik looked up at her, surprised at this somber change in attitude, but Zelda was not looking at him. She was looking out into the street, where the first of the refugees were beginning to mill about. Most kept near their tents except for two that Sheik could tell Zelda's gaze was on and he immediately knew why.

Standing in the center of the street was a small Zora child – the Zora Prince, Ralis – talking to a small, blonde Hylian girl. She held up a small finger, upon which perched a golden butterfly and Sheik vaguely wondered if this was the bug-girl, Agitha, Midna had mentioned. But before he had time to work that out, Zelda spoke.

"We figured that the best way to take back the Castle is to amass an army," she said, "The shadow has an army, so we figured the best way to combat that is with our own. Seems simple right?" Sheik nodded in response but Zelda wasn't looking at him. She continued, "I wish it were. Renado says he can feel the dark magic power radiating from the Castle even from here. That shadow is strong, so even if our numbers are matched, he has the advantage."

She paused for a moment, whether to let that sink in, or lost in her own thoughts, Sheik did not know. "So we decided to amass an even bigger army – more than just the escaped soldiers," she said, "The Gorons love Link, they call him their brother, so they signed on immediately, but…"

"The Zoras," finished Sheik, eyes, like Zelda's on the young Prince.

"Yes," said Zelda before adding distantly, "He – Prince Ralis – is so accepting, but the rest of his people are not. They want a show of faith from us – from me, that I just… I just don't know what they're expecting. We're a camp of refugees, what more do they want?"

Sheik nodded slowly, remembering clearly their short, but cold, time in the Domain. Neither of the two said anymore, preferring to sit in silence to sort out their own thoughts. Which Sheik was sure were different, as his kept straying back to his dilemma with Link… Even if Link were sorry, how could Sheik confront him after that?

His thoughts continued in this strain until a constant, dull thud and a steady rumble pulled him back. "What is that?" he heard Zelda say, obviously noticing as well. The streets were nearly empty save for the two children. They didn't seem to notice at all that anything was amiss.

Sheik sat up a little straighter listening and feeling intensely. The sound and shaking were almost rhythmic… almost like footsteps… but faster… horses galloping? An army approaching? Feeling slightly panicked at the thought he opened his mouth to say something to Zelda, but she cut him off.

"Bulblins!" she cried, jumping to her feet and that was when Sheik saw them. A stampede of Bulbos ridden by an army of those goblin-like creatures Sheik seen during his first day in this time with one crucial difference. These ones did not look friendly.

Sheik shed his blanket, but his actions were stiff and uncoordinated and slow enough that by the time he got to his feet, Zelda had already taken off at a sprint towards the kids in the center of the street. Sheik heard the girl, Agitha, let out a shriek as she noticed the oncoming army and dash towards the nearest building. The Prince, on the other hand, looked frozen with fear. And the Bulblins were gaining fast.

They would be on him any second. And if they were on him that meant… "Zelda!" cried Sheik, leaping down off the porch, ignoring the pain that shuddered through his body at the impact. He made to run after her, but before he even kicked his heels into action, he knew he was too late.

Time seemed to slow for that second. Sheik noticed people emerging from their tents and houses with terrified gasps. Some pointing in horror, others dashing back in to grab weapons (which Sheik belatedly realized that he lacked). He noticed Zelda reach Ralis moments before the Bulblins did and saw her push him out of the way. That seemed to spur him from his stupor as he managed to dash off to the side of the road and into the safety of the tents.

But Zelda was out of time. Time sped back up as Sheik heard her let out a yell as a rather large Bulblin reached down and grabbed her by her collar and hoisted her up onto his Bulbo. She kicked and clawed, madly fighting for her escape, until another Bulblin came through and hit her hard on the head with his club. She fell limp in the first Bulblin's arms.

And it was this that spurred Sheik into action. "No!" he cried, darting out into the stampede. He was barely aware of that fact that while half the Bulbins were only wielding crude clubs, the other half were holding lit torches. And throwing them everywhere. He heard screams as tents and houses went up in flames, but he (painstakingly) ignored them. He had to get to Zelda. She was his Princess. He had to protect the Princess.

Sheik dodged beneath clubs and around the hooves of crazed Bulbos, desperately fighting his way towards the Princess. He was almost there when he felt a scabby hand close around the bandages circling his torso and lift him into the air. Sheik scrabbled wildly with his nails trying to get at his captor, but before he could draw blood, he felt the crack of a club against his skull and saw stars explode before his eyes as pain emanated through him.

Sheik blinked dazedly. He was not unconscious but his body refused to believe so as his movements became far more lethargic and stiff. "No…" moaned Sheik. It was meant to come out as a growl, but the stars eclipsing his vision seemed to be making his tongue-tied as well.

"No is right," he heard a familiar voice say, followed by a bellow and a short cry of pain. Sheik was vaguely aware that for a moment he was falling, before being caught by stronger hands and plopped unceremoniously on the back of a Bulbo.

Sheik blinked and looked up his new captor who was grinning down at his like a long-lost friend. "Mo…?" said Sheik, confused, and not just from the head injury. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt," said the Bulblin King with a laugh, swinging nonchalantly out with his club and taking out a Bulblin on a nearby Bulbo, "Infiltrating the enemy. Choosing a side. If your Princess will have us, that is."

Sheik grinned at this for a moment, noticing that the number of Bulblins actually causing havoc to Kakariko was slowly diminishing to the number fighting one another and the number fleeing. Mo's band of outlaws had saved the village. But had they saved Zelda?

Sheik looked wildly around, trying to pick out the Princess, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Zelda…" said Sheik suddenly feeling very empty. He had failed. He hadn't saved the Princess. And now she was Goddesses know where…

Sheik's thoughts were very much elsewhere as the battle concluded. That was why as Mo's Bulbo reared up to avoid stepping on a fallen comrade, Sheik wasn't paying the least bit of attention and promptly fell off. Unconsciousness, however, made a welcome change to the guilt now overpowering the pain racking his body.

**xXx**

Sheik was vaguely aware as he swam his way back up towards consciousness that he was doing, well, _this_ a lot. He had been working his way out of unconsciousness so often lately that he was sure, if asked, he could draw a map of his head and detailed instructions on how to get from point A to point B. But he seriously doubted anyone would ask that.

What he wasn't so good at was remembering exactly why he went unconscious in the first place, thus leaving the return of his memory to hit him like a ton of bricks as soon as he took that first tentative step back out into the world of the living. Unsurprisingly enough, this time was no different.

Sheik squinted through the blonde hair swept over his face and took stock of where he was and how he got there. He was in his room, the room he and Link almost did _that_ (Sheik's memory painfully reminded him) and he was alone. Which was good considering the ton of bricks that hit him next made his eyes water on the verge of flowing over.

Zelda… he had watched her be captured and done nothing to stop it… Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice consoled that she might not have been captured. Sheik had been unconscious for… Goddesses know how long… but she might have been rescued in that time. That little thought was the only thing that kept Sheik from hyperventilating himself into a very un-Sheikah-like fit.

Which was a good thing, too, since moments later Sheik heard voices outside of his door saying things that he very much did not want to miss.

"Is everyone accounted for?" asked a voice that Sheik immediately recognized as Anjelica's. She sounded very weary.

"Everyone's here," said a louder voice – Telma. "Well except for a few of Mo's Bulblins. We really should hold a memorial service for them or something." Angelica made a disapproving "tch-ing" sound. "Oh, come now," exclaimed Telma, "They gave their lives for us. Nobody asked them too they just did. They died a hero's death, they did."

"I guess," said Anjelica, not sounding too convinced, "It just doesn't seem right, I mean, what if the Princess… Do we give her one too?"

"Don't talk like that, sweetie," said Telma, "She's a strong girl. I'm sure she's taking care of herself."

"But the Bulblins…"

"If the Bulblins had wanted her dead, they would have killed her right then and there," said Telma bluntly and Sheik heard Anjelica take in a sharp breath that mirrored one of his own. "But they're not in charge. That damn shadow everyone keeps mentioning is and I bet he wants her alive."

"I just hope he wants to keep her that way long enough for us to get her out."

That was the last thing Sheik could hear before they moved out of range, but it was enough. So Zelda had been captured, but Telma seemed sure she was alive and Sheik had no reason to think otherwise. What the barmaid said was true, if they had wanted her dead, she would have been. The shadow must want her for some reason… bait perhaps?

The thought sent shivers down Sheik's spine and (not that he didn't love Zelda like a sister) they had nothing to do with Zelda's capture. If Esra wanted bait that meant he wanted someone else. Sheik, perhaps? Or the Hero. Goosebumps raised on Sheik's skin at the thought of that wicked shadow laying a hand on his Link. He had a suspicion that if Link were captured he would not be so (relatively) lucky as Zelda. He would, in all likelihood, be dead.

That thought surpassed shivers and set ablaze blue fire in the pit of his stomach – so cold it burned, with a pain more achingly intense than the ones that racked his head and body that Sheik quickly tore the blankets off and jumped out of bed. He couldn't just sit around. Not while Zelda was captured and Link most likely prepared to take the bait.

Sheik paced for only a moment, grabbing a loose white shirt and pulling it over his head – there was no time to find his exoskeleton. What he needed were weapons. Sheik bounded quickly over to a dresser on the far side of the room, pulling open drawers until he found what he was looking for. His daggers, most likely removed from his person after his near death experience, along with some Deku nuts…

And suddenly an idea hit him. Sheik could get in the Castle without a single person knowing! He could beat the shadow at his own game. And if he could get into the Castle undetected, maybe he could get to Zelda undetected as well…

Sheik's mind was a flurry of half-baked thoughts as he grabbed a dagger in one hand and a few Deku nuts in the other. Maybe it was the slightly concussed brain, or maybe it was the heavy guilt of what he had let happen or what might come if the Princess was not saved, but Sheik thought of nothing else but the room in which he had been reborn. He reconstructed the image in his mind's eye before hurling the Deku nut at the ground.

Sheik closed his eyes as it snapped loudly and a flash of light flooded the room, fading quickly back into darkness. Sheik felt slightly feverish as he opened his eyes, fully expecting to see the stone walls of that underground chamber. He hadn't even noticed the lack of shift in space and time that accompanied the use of the mystical seeds…

And thus was extremely disappointed to open his eyes only to see his room in the Elde Inn. Sheik stumbled back a few steps and fell, sitting, onto his bed, letting the Deku nuts slip from his hand and onto the sheet beside him, but still clutching the dagger tightly.

It hadn't worked… Esra, Sheik concluded, must have put up some kind of ward. Which wasn't surprising at all as he knew as much, if not more, about Sheikah magic than Sheik did. He had been stupid to assume that the shadow would have left such an obvious route open, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

And didn't stop the onslaught of a new layer of guilt Sheik felt in realizing that this whole thing was _all his fault_. Not only was it his fault for not saving Zelda from the Bulblins even though he was _right there_, and not only was it his fault that Link was going to have to take the bait to get her back, it was his fault that the shadow even existed in the first place. Esra was _his _shadow, it never would have come to life if it wasn't for Sheik…

… _It wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me_ …

Sheik barely had time to analyze the morbid path his thoughts had suddenly twisted down before the dagger clutched in his hand was at his chest. Its point pushed through the fabric of his loose white shirt and drawing a pinprick of crimson blood from the black spot over his heart. The spot that connected him to the shadow.

Sheik should have realized it sooner. He had seen the shadow clutch its chest in pain moments after the ebony dagger had struck Sheik's own heart, moments before the darkness consumed him. They were connected, Sheik and Esra, Sheik and his shadow. In life and in death.

That was the key, wasn't it? Sheik was the key. If Sheik lived so did the shadow, if Sheik died… _I would never get to see Link again_.

Sheik blinked, feeling tears wet his eyes. That thought didn't finish the way he thought it would. The way he wanted it to. The way it should have if Sheik had any hope of going through with this suicidal plan.

Sheik could end this now. He could just feel the dagger's prick with every heartbeat, with every pulse of that wicked spot connecting him to that wicked being. But with every beat came a flood. A flood of images of Link, talking, sleeping, smiling, kissing… and Sheik's resolve melted.

Only to be frozen again with the thought that if _I killed the shadow, I could save him..._

Sheik pulled the dagger up, fully ready to plunge it into his chest. This is what Sheikah did. They died for others. The ultimate act of selflessness.

With tears in his eyes, Sheik whispered, "I'm doing this for you, Link," and plunged the dagger downward.

**xXx**

"_Sheik_!"

Sheik dropped the dagger out of surprise. It clattered loudly on the floor. He had scarcely moved his hand when the door had opened and Link came in. Link dropped something as well, but Sheik couldn't see what it was with the tears in his eyes now streaming down his face and blurring his vision.

"What- what were you doing?" asked Link looking horrified.

Sheik opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a choked sob, and that was all the invitation Link needed to come over and wrap his arms around the smaller teen, whispering sweet nothings like "_Shhh…_ _it's okay… you're safe now…_" in his ear.

But it wasn't okay. Sheik couldn't go through with it. The sight of Link had broken him, his Sheikah discipline and his resolve. He had let down his Princess and he was going to be letting down Link. That was not okay.

But it was awhile before he managed to get back at least some of his Sheikah dignity and for him to quiet down enough for Link to ask again, in a scared voice, "What were you doing?"

Sheik looked down, flushing, but managed to keep his voice even as he said, "If I die, so will the shadow. Zelda will be safe."

When Link didn't respond Sheik added, self-deprecatingly in a small voice, "I- I was too selfish." _I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you anymore_, he added mentally.

When Link didn't respond to this either, Sheik looked up at him and was surprised (and a little angered) to see that the Hero was grinning slightly. "It's not funny," said Sheik defensively, looking away again, "I could have saved her, but-but I didn't." Sheik's voice got very small at the end.

"You called yourself selfish," said Link, finally. "I think that that is the biggest lie I have ever heard."

"It is a Sheikah's duty to die for his Princess," said Sheik coldly, not liking being made fun of by his Hero who he was supposedly (although admittedly, not really) still mad at, "and I did not."

"You only didn't because I came in," said Link, "If anyone's the selfish one here it's me. Do you think I would have just let you k-kill yourself." It didn't fail Sheik's notice that Link stuttered over the thought of Sheik dying. He allowed himself a small, smug, but morbid smile.

"And," Link continued, "I would have been selfish enough to ask you not to end your life just because I didn't want you to, even though I was awful to you last night… I'm really sorry Sheik."

He paused and Sheik couldn't help but look up at him. Regret was written in his wide blue eyes and Sheik believed he really was sorry. "I forgive you, Link," said Sheik and Link's features immediately.

"Really? And I didn't even have to promise to let you punch me again if I ever drank something of Telma's in the future," said Link with a grin.

To which Sheik responded with a scowl, but Link ignored it and pulled the Sheikah into a tight hug that Sheik didn't verbally protest despite his aching body. It was used enough to the pain by now. He just reveled in Link's warm embrace, until he noticed something lying forgotten on the floor.

"Link?" questioned Sheik, pulling back from the hug, "What are those for?"

"Oh," said Link, scrambling off to the bed to pick the items up. Sheik peered after him curiously, but Link had blocked his view of whatever it was he had brought in. When the Hero turned around again, Sheik could tell that he was hiding… whatever it was behind his back.

"For you," he said with a smile, pulling from behind his back a bouquet of yellow wildflowers and presenting them to Sheik. "I picked them this morning," he added proudly.

When Sheik just stared at them, puzzled, for a moment more, Link explained, blushing, "Telma told me that when couples fight, it always helps to get flowers… Do you like them?"

Sheik looked up at his Hero, deciding not to point out to his expectant face that that seemed more of a custom for boy/girl couples. Instead he said, "Thank you, Link," reaching out to take the flowers and winding up being pulled into another hug. And he really meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was just thinking about how 82 of you wonderful fanfic readers and writers out there are following the updates of this story. 82 unique and individual people with lives and better things to do are (maybe) reading what I write here. I just think that's incredible, and I want to thank you all for sticking with me through the slow updates. I hope this update does not disappoint, and please leave a review to let me know what you think (only two more and I'll be at 100!)<strong>

**You guys rock, see you all soon :)**


	20. The Hyrule Resistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**The Hyrule Resistance**

"So," said Telma, standing over a table in a small room hidden behind the service counter in Elde Inn, "What's our plan?"

Sheik and Link stood by the door, Link's arm firmly around Sheik's waist – as it had been since yesterday afternoon when they made up. Link didn't seem to want to let him go for anything. On his other side stood Anjelica, arms folded over her chest and on her far side stood Renado calmly watching the proceedings.

Actually standing around the table were people Sheik, for the most part, had never before met, but he could guess their identities pretty well. He vaguely recognized the Ordon-dwelling, husband of Uli and father of Colin, Rusl. And he could pick out the couple Zelda mentioned – Shad and Ashei – purely by the fact that they couldn't take their eyes or their hands off one another. Well, Ashei couldn't and with every subtle touch, Shad would blush deeper. Sheik had a feeling he knew who the man was in that relationship, and it wasn't Shad.

He resisted his desire to sympathize with the man and instead took to taking in the last stranger at the table. A man, whom he assumed was named Auru, and had an owlish nature that vaguely reminded Sheik of his time's Link spiritual guide, Kaepora Gaebora. Which is why (having endured the owl's endless speeches in his other life) Sheik didn't find it surprising at all when this man was the one to speak up for the Resistance.

"What we need, is to get into the Castle," he said slowly, "And to do that we need an army of more than nine of us."

"The soldiers will fight," piped Rusl, "I helped them put out the fires yesterday. They want nothing more than to kick Faust's ass."

"The Gorons will fight too," said a new, gruff voice," Sheik looked towards the door to see a large Goron entering the room – so large that Sheik was surprised he even fit through the door. "We don't like this shadow magic any more than you do." Sheik wasn't sure, but he thought he detected a small shudder course through the Goron's massive frame.

"Glad I can fight _with_ you this time, Darbus," said Link jokingly to the new arrival, who, for a moment, looked as if he were going to crush Link into the ground from that statement (that Sheik didn't quite understand). But, after a moment, his expression changed to a grin and he laughed.

"As am I, brother," he said pounding Link on the shoulder. Sheik was impressed that the Hero managed to stay upright; it was a difficult thing to manage when people habitually pounded on one's shoulder, Sheik would know, as he had much experience.

"We have Hylians, humans and Gorons to fight," said Ashei with an accent Sheik couldn't quite place, "That is enough, yeah?"

Rusl and Auru exchanged glances at this that clearly said no. Ashei's face fell. "Then where do we find more fighters?"

"Right here," said a young voice as a new occupant made his way into the room. The Zora Prince bowed his head slightly before continuing with grace beyond his years, "Yesterday the Princess of this land saved my life. She need not have redeemed herself in my eyes, but all in my Domain who wanted her redemption have found it in that selfless act. The Zoras have decided to fight alongside all of you in the battle for Hyrule."

"Wonderful!" said Rusl, "With all three races working together, we should have no problem overpowering their forces."

"I do not like to ruin such joyous moods," said Renado quietly through the excited chatter that had taken up residence in the room. All other speech cut off immediately. "But I do not think things will go as easily as you all seem to think. You forget that there is a darker force at work here."

"We defeated Ganondorf, yeah?" chimed in Ashei, "Can't be harder than that."

"I do not think I can aptly explain," said Renado, expressionlessly as always, "But there is someone who can that I think should come out now."

This earned confused looks about the room and a shared look by Sheik and Link who were pretty sure they knew exactly who the Shaman was referring to.

"I usually like grander entrances," said a high, disembodied voice from somewhere about the room, "But I guess this'll have to do." And with that Midna appeared, jumping out of a startled Anjelica's shadow and floating so that she was eye-to-eye with most people about the room. She twirled in a quick circle, ginger hair swaying madly, to get a look at everyone.

"This is the Queen of the Twilight Realm, Midna," explained Renado.

"That's right," said Midna with a fanged-tooth grin, "And don't you forget it."

"She is cute, yeah," said Ashei, "But how will this child help us?"

"I am not a child!" said Midna angrily, whirling on Ashei, "I look like this because that shadow is strong. Strong enough to pluck daggers poisoned with darkness right out of the air. Strong enough to break a magic-infused portal. Strong enough to kill each and every one of you without breaking a sweat."

If the Resistance weren't listening before, they were now. Which Midna seemed to notice with a smug smirk as she continued, "I know you light dwellers probably can't feel it, but that shadow up in the Castle is overflowing with so much power that I can feel it from here. He has enough power to fortify his army with armor so strong your swords will crack on impact. Or if he'd rather, just multiply his numbers. Two soldiers for the price of one for him – double the enemies for us. You guys might stand a chance of taking back your Castle, _if_ you can defeat him. Or at least keep him distracted." She whirled on Sheik and Link when she added that last part and Sheik had the feeling that she knew all about Sheik's little suicidal breakdown of yesterday afternoon.

"We can't kill him," said Link stepping forward (and consequently dragging Sheik with him, which said Sheikah, cowl and uniform-less, did not appreciate).

"And why not, Link?" asked Rusl in an almost fatherly way.

Link glanced down at Sheik and then back up at the rest of the room before saying awkwardly, "It might be detrimental to certain members of our group…" Sheik resisted the urge to smack his palm to his face. Was it possible to have been any less subtle about that?

The answer, Sheik found out momentarily, was yes.

"What the Hero is _trying_ to say," cut in Midna, having no patience for Link's beating around the bush, "Is that his lover here and that shadow are connected by some dark bond. Kill one and the other dies too. Any questions?"

"I have one," said Ashei, "Why not just kill the boy, yeah? No offense, I hope," she added as if as an afterthought to Sheik.

Sheik floundered. What did one say when another suggested killing you?

Fortunately he was saved the trouble when Link shouted like a man possessed, "_No_," and grabbed Sheik tightly to him.

"I hope that answers your question," said Midna primly to Ashei who just shrugged and went back to absently playing with Shad's hair. "Any other questions?"

"I don't have a question," said Shad, speaking for the first time this whole meeting and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "But I do have a suggestion. Why not _not _kill the shadow. Not traditionally, anyway."

This was met with general silence, only broken when Telma said, "You lost me at the double negative, hon."

"Well," began Shad, setting a book he had been holding onto the table, "I've read about this sort of thing before – about shadows born that connect with their lights – and I think I know the solution."

"Well spit it out, yeah?" said Ashei wrapping her arms around his neck and looking over his shoulder as he flipped the book on the table open to the right page.

"Ah, there it is," said Shad, pointing at a picture drawn on the page and underscored by Hylian characters. "The Blade of Judgment. It is said to be an artifact imbued with the Tears of a Great Fairy – a substance so _light_ in nature that it eradicates darkness in the soul. The shadow is nothing more than the manifestation of the darkness in the boy's soul in a physical being. So, kill the darkness with this blade and the light will remain unharmed." Shad looked up expectantly upon finishing.

"Nice job bookworm," said Midna appraisingly, "Now where do we find said 'Blade of Judgment'?"

"Eh, that's the only flaw," said Shad hesitantly, "I do not know where. I imagine the Great Fairy herself would keep something this valuable with her, but unfortunately, I do not know where she is…"

"But I do!" said Link suddenly, which was met by murmurs of surprise from most the room. Sheik and Midna excluded. The Great Fairies had been particularly fond of the Link of Sheik's time; he earned himself many a gift just for finding their hideouts. "I've been there before."

"That's brilliant," said Shad excitedly and Sheik heard Ashei chuckle a bit at how worked up he was getting over an old artifact. "Now if we can just get together a search party, you can lead the way. We'll have the Blade in-"

"I don't really do search _parties_," said Link, cutting him off. Coming from anyone else that probably would have sounded incredibly rude, but Sheik, at least, found it rather adorable how abashed Link looked at interrupting the scholar. "Sorry," he added quietly, "It'll just be a lot quicker if I go alone."

Sheik tried not to let it show on his face that his heart fell at that statement. Maybe Link just needed some alone time, he thought sourly. Sheik knew it wasn't fair to think that Link would want to drag Sheik around everywhere, but Sheik wanted to drag Link around everywhere he went. He just assumed the feeling was mutual. Apparently not.

"Oh that's quite all right," said Shad, not sounding disappointed at all that his idea was shot down. He didn't look the adventurer type anyway. "I'm sure you know more about where to find this than I do anyway." Although apparently he was the jealous type, Sheik noted from the scholar's voice.

"We can set out as early as tomorrow morning," said Link with a grin.

Sheik had barely registered the fact that he had said _we_ before Shad pointed out, "We?"

Link blushed a little at this but Ashei, surprisingly, answered for him, "You see how he is with that boy, yeah? I bet they do not go one night without, how you say, go at it like rabbits. You know how that is, yeah?"

Telma, Midna, and Anjelica erupted into laughter. Sheik tried to take solace in the fact that he was not the only one blushing profusely from that statement. Shad's face rivaled a reekfish as well. Not that they could ever commiserate, or even look each other in the eye after this. That would be asking far too much of his self-esteem.

**xXx**

The next morning could not have come soon enough. Not that he didn't like everyone in the Resistance but… well, at the moment, he didn't really like everyone in the Resistance. He was sure Shad could attest to that, as well, considering that at least half the innuendos were aimed at him, not Sheik. Plus, he found that he had a hard time sitting still knowing that Zelda was trapped in the Castle with his shadow.

Basically, he just wanted to do something. And if that something just happened to get him alone with his boyfriend, all the better.

When Link and Sheik, at the crack of dawn, were all prepared to leave Sheik was annoyed to find that their departure would not go unnoticed. Yesterday, Link had explained Sheik's ability to travel with Deku nuts which had received much skepticism and even more interest, which inevitably led to a very excitable Shad asking, "Can I watch?"

Which, of course, led to everyone else wanting to watch the mysterious Sheikah at work and thus Sheik and Link had an audience. And audiences in general were something that Sheik was not really fond of.

"So how does this work exactly?" asked Shad examining one of Sheik's tiny Deku nuts. Link was a bit away packing up their bedrolls and his weapons, leaving Sheik the center of attention in a fairly large gaggle of Resistance members in the lobby of the Elde Inn.

"I'm not really sure, actually," mumbled Sheik, glad to be back in his normal uniform, his cowl securely covering his face and his blush.

"It's just so fascinating," said Shad a little breathless with excitement. Sheik could see Ashei shaking her head fondly at Shad's somewhat childish nature. "What do you do to use it?"

"I just kind of imagine, where I want to go and then throw it," said Sheik ineloquently.

"Amazing," whispered Shad.

"Amazing, yeah?" said Ashei, "That would make it easier to get back to our house in the mountains." Something in the tone of her voice made it very evident to all in the room that whatever they did in their house in the mountains was not of an innocent variety. Especially when accented with Ashei approaching Shad from behind and then proceeding to drape her arms around his shoulders, fingers sliding lightly down his neck then torso.

Shad who, like Sheik, seemed to not be so comfortable public displays of affection, turned red at the insinuation and then proceeded to fumble the little seed in his fingers. Which Sheik could tell immediately, was not going to end well. And he was very right, although there was nothing he could do about it except watch for a whole excruciating second as the Deku nut slipped from Shad's fingers and fell to the floor. Fortunately, Sheik had the good sense to cover his eyes.

Unfortunately for everyone else, however, Sheik had left out the little bit that when a non-Sheikah used a Deku Nut, it basically resulted in a blinding flash that ended up paralyzing all that saw it for a few seconds. So with a crack, Sheik heard it hit the floor, followed immediately by a few shocked gasps and then silence.

When Sheik peered out through his lashes into the dark room he was met by many a blinking gazes, trying to flush the imprint from their retinas. He bit his lip, feeling a little guilty for momentarily blinding the bulk of the Resistance. At least Sheik had the capacity to resist making some lame joke out of their pain.

Link, however, coming toward the group with packs in hand, proceeded to say with as much bravado as he could muster, "I didn't know my dashing good looks were this blinding."

If the Resistance had the capacity to at the moment, Sheik was sure they would have collectively groaned at that. But as it was, Sheik looked up at the Hero, who was grinning widely at his own joke, apparently unconcerned with the mayhem Shad, Sheik, and Ashei had collectively caused, and said, "Come on, let's get out of here before they wake up," tugging Link by the hand and out of the room.

**xXx**

"I don't think I actually missed the desert," said Sheik. Once they had worked out and apologized for the whole Deku nut debacle, Sheik and Link had teleported out of Kakariko and back to Gerudo Desert – specifically, as per Link's instruction, to the fortress that housed the former Spirit Temple. Link had claimed it was only a short walk from there to their destination.

But a short walk, by Link's standards, was actually not a short walk at all. Thus, to get there in a timely manner, Link had to round up a wild Bulbo that had been innocently stirring the sand with its snout. Now it was situated beneath Sheik, who was situated behind Link, clutching at the taller teen's tunic in preparation for the hellish ride that was to come.

"Why?" asked Link, shifting in his seat on the Bulbo's back, "It's got sun and sand… what more could you ask for?"

"Yes, what could be more pleasant than sunburn?" mumbled Sheik sarcastically, pulling at his cowl, which stuck to the sweat dripping down his face.

"Says the one who refuses to show his face," teased Link, "You know you can't get sunburn if the sun can't find you."

"You're one to talk," shot back Sheik, pulling at the layers of tunic covering Link to make his point.

Link didn't respond to this at first. He just made a thoughtful noise then slipped down off the Bulbo, which seemed to have grown tired of their banter and had taken to rooting around in the dirt again. "What are you…?" Sheik began to question of the Hero, but trailed off with a slightly squeaked, "Oh."

By the time Sheik had cut off, Link had already removed both his tunic and the light chainmail underneath along with the leather gauntlets normally adorning his arms and the hat off his head. Then, after a moment's consideration he pulled off his white undershirt too, leaving his torso very bare. _Very tantalizingly bare…_

Link stuffed his clothing into one of the packs he had fastened to the Bulbo and tied his sword and shield to it as well, before climbing back onto the creature. "Yes, I am," said the Hero, looking over his shoulder with a grin as he settled back onto the Bulbo's back.

Sheik didn't have a response to that. His mind was too busy trying to focus on not focusing on the smooth curve of the muscles in Link's back and trying to keep his hands behaving themselves. Which he was doing relatively well at until Link said, "You might want to hold on."

To which Sheik immediately replied, "_To What_?" as Link's lack of clothing eliminated all handholds.

Link, however, did not see this as a problem. He just reached behind his back and took one of Sheik's hands in each of his and pulled them around from, intertwining his fingers with the Sheik's bandaged ones for a moment, before placing the Sheikah's hands on top of each other right on his very toned abs. This really left Sheik no choice but to lean his entire front against Link's back as his arms weren't _that _long. Which he didn't really mind, but the blush heating up his face, added to the sun's rays made him feel uncomfortably warm.

But he guessed if that was the only uncomfortable thing about this situation he could definitely deal with it.

"Ready?" Link asked, but didn't wait for a reply before saying, "Good," and kicking the beast into action. Sheik's stomach lurched uneasily and for once he wished it were for nerves about his closeness to Link. Sheik silently vowed to never ride any sort of horse-like creature ever again and buried his face into Link's back (which felt rather nice) torn between wanting the ordeal to be over and almost wishing (in a very undignified and un-Sheikah-like fashion) that Link would never have to put his shirt back on again.

Sheik would probably never admit it aloud, but the Hero looked damn good without a shirt on.

**xXx**

"This is it?" questioned Sheik once they had arrived and once the motion-induced nausea had passed. He and Link were standing at the mouth of a giant hole on top of a giant mound. It looked more like a grotto where Skulltula would make their home more than anything else. But then again, the Great Fairies of his time had chosen some odd spots to make their homes as well.

"Do I ever lead you astray?" asked Link with a grin before seeing Sheik's opening mouth and adding, "Don't answer that."

Sheik smiled a little smugly and blushed furiously. They would have made it to this lair for more quickly if Link hadn't turned around every couple of minutes with the sole intent of placing a kiss on the Sheikah's lips. Not that Sheik had really minded – it had been a nice distraction from the motion-sickness, made all the nicer because of Link's distinct lack of clothing, which, unfortunately, had already been rectified down to the silly green cap on his head.

"What's down there?" asked Sheik, peering over the lip.

"Last time it was just room after room of enemies that I had to fight through," explained Link with a frown, "Not too difficult, but it took a while. Hopefully now that the Twilight has gone, so will all the bad things." He looked over at Sheik and both could tell that neither thought that that would be true.

They _definitely_ were not lucky enough to just to walk into a Temple and walk back out with the item they needed. Something always got in the way.

However, "Yeah, hopefully," was all Sheik said as they both made their way down into the darkness.

**xXx**

The descent was long and dark. The sunlight of the desert had fast faded in the background and no light appeared in the distance, just a black oblivion that Sheik and Link were so carelessly walking into. Sheik wasn't afraid of the dark – he never had been – but it was still reassuring to feel Link's shoulder brush his every so often as if to make sure the smaller teen was still there. Spoken words would have seemed out of place here as they ventured deeper into the unknown.

At least until they saw another light. "Finally," Link muttered, taking off at a trot towards the pinprick in the distance. Sheik followed, careful not to slip on the slight slope that still brought them further down beneath the sandy surface.

As the duo neared the source of light, Sheik could see that it was supplied by two torches burning brightly (most likely lit by magic) on either side of a stone door. It seemed like standard dungeon material.

That is until the rocky ground leveled out and the world tipped upside down.

Sheik bit down hard on his lip in surprise and he heard Link give a quiet yelp beside him as the room suddenly shifted. He barely even noticed the taste of blood in his mouth as his stomach dropped out along with the floor and he and Link were tumbling through nothingness. The torchlight had disappeared, but not to be replaced with blackness but by a blinding white light that Sheik had no choice but to close his ruby eyes against.

Which was not at all a problem since this falling sensation was doing odd, dizzying things to his mind. Especially since last time he checked he wasn't actually falling…

Suddenly it stopped. The ground shifted back into its rightful place beneath their feet and Sheik's stomach took its rightful place in his abdomen. Sheik opened his eyes to the same dim room they had been standing in before. Well, almost the same dim room. A cloud of glistening, green smoke floated ethereally in front of the stone door, which for some reason, unbeknownst to the Sheikah, gave him a nagging sense of déjà vu.

"Sheik," said Link in a quiet, oddly panicked voice for the Hero, breaking Sheik from his thoughts, "I-I can't move."

Sheik turned to look at Link, who wasn't looking at him, but at his feet. Which Sheik could tell through his straining muscles that he was desperately trying to pick them up off the floor. Desperately and unsuccessfully. Sheik tried to lift his as well, trying not to panic just yet, but to no avail.

He cast his glance quickly around. They must have tripped some sort of trap upon entering the room. But Sheik and Link were still standing in the entryway and the only difference in the chamber was the odd green mist that neither of them could reach. Not with their bare hands at least.

"Link," said Sheik quietly, "The smoke. It must have something to do with this. Maybe if you hit it with your clawshot…"

Sheik trailed off as the Hero looked up at the smoke as if he just noticed it.

"I think I know what that-" Link started to say but cut off as footsteps echoed behind them. Sheik tensed, loosing daggers from his bandages as Link gripped the hilt of the Master Sword behind his back.

Sheik, being the smaller and less weighted down by weapons of the two, twisted his torso around to look behind them. The footsteps had grown louder in the eerie silence. It seemed as if even the torch flames had stopped crackling in preparation for this visitor. And when Sheik got a look at this new arrival's eyes he knew why. Because he knew those eyes very well. Those two glowing red orbs that mirrored his own, yet shone with an odd otherworldly light.

"Esra," whispered Sheik.

"What?" said Link, attempting to twist himself around as well.

"The shadow," said Sheik, crouching as low as he could when stuck to the floor. The shadow seemed not to have noticed them yet. He heard the chink of Link unsheathing his sword beside him.

"What's our plan?" breathed Link in Sheik's ear. To which Sheik shivered before managing to shrug. There wasn't a plan. How could there be when Sheik and Link couldn't _do_ anything?

Although somewhere in the back of Sheik's mind he was very certain they wouldn't need one. That there wouldn't be a battle at all. Not because Sheik and Link were going to be quickly dispatched without a fight but because he couldn't _remember_ one happening. Not here, not now.

Sheik straightened and blinked, unsure of what that thought meant. How could he _remember_ something that had never happened?

But nonetheless, things played out exactly as Sheik thought. Both he and Link tensed as the shadow neared, but the shadow paid no heed, as if he didn't even see them. Or _feel_ them, as he walked straight through their makeshift human wall as if he were a ghost. Or that they were.

Sheik and Link exchanged wide-eyed glances before turning back and watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"I do not cater to darkness, shadow," said a high-pitched, disembodied voice that echoed throughout the chamber.

Esra snickered. "I expect nothing less from the acclaimed Great Fairy. But I do not think that you cannot be persuaded."

A blinding flash accented his words, but it did not come from the shadow himself. The light receded revealing a young girl standing in the place of the green smoke. Her shimmering blue hair cascaded down her front covering the faintly glowing, pale skin of her body down to the simple cloth tied around her waist. Behind her back blossomed huge, tiered, blue wings.

Sheik had never followed Link into the sacred hideaways of the Great Fairies of his time. Something about those hallowed fountains made them seem untouchable by those not blessed by the Goddesses. But now that the Triforce of Power burned on the back of his right hand… It just seemed like he was meant to be here.

Or maybe it was just that the shadow so obviously should _not _have been here, in this place of light that made Sheik's presence not seem so out of place.

"What is your purpose here, shadow?" asked the Fairy, her voice cold.

"My light, actually," said the shadow, almost conversationally, and Sheik tensed up. How was he the reason for his shadow being here?

"The one that holds the Triforce of Power, is he not?"

The shadow hissed in response and said darkly, "He is undeserving if its power. But, no matter. He is ignorant, stupid." Sheik cringed but kept silent. "He realizes not the depth of our connection. That I know his thoughts. I know his experiences. I know what he knows."

The shadow paused for a moment and Sheik heard Link take in a sharp breath. He knew that they were thinking the same thing. Sheik knew about the Resistance, their plan. And that meant the shadow did too.

"So you know about the Blade of Judgment?" asked the Fairy. "I know that he and the holder of the Triforce of Courage are coming for it. They want to use it to defeat you."

"I don't intend to let that happen," said the shadow.

"I don't intend to let you stop them."

The shadow hissed at this response but had regained his composure before saying, "I think if you had the means to stop me, you would have done so already."

The Fairy's wide eyes took on a steely glint. "It is not my place to interfere in things of this world."

"Yet you and your predecessors make a habit of helping the so-called _Hero_ and his incarnations."

She shrugged. "I aid where I see fit. I offer judgment when asked."

"I do not see your sort of aid as _fit_ for my new world," said the shadow, accenting his words with a crackle of dark power from his fingertips.

"I see all and have seen all. I know all there has ever been to know of this world. You, shadow, cannot scare me."

"Perhaps not," said the shadow softly, "But those that know all know both the dark and the light. The good and the _atrocities_. I may not be able to scare you, but I think you know what does." He paused, as if lost in thought, the dark energies crackling on his fingertips spreading up his arms. "Eternity," he mused, "Eternity trapped in your own nightmare." His eyes flashed up at the Fairy and a trace of fear skittered across her face.

"You cannot harm me," she said boldly.

"Not physically, no," said the shadow, "I know not how, but you do. And once you are locked in your own nightmare, even you will be too afraid to find the escape. The Blade may not be mine, but my light will never get it either. It's difficult to get what you want from someone who has lost their mind."

And with that the shadow yelled, throwing up his arms and unleashing the amassed power. The Fairy didn't scream or cry out, just watched with wide-eyed wonder as the darkness bent around her, crushing her light aura, compressing it, until it disappeared altogether. Until the Great Fairy was consumed in darkness.

The glow had gone from her skin leaving it as ghostly pale as the translucent lids that fell over her eyes. Sheik heard a giggle bubble from Esra's lips that slowly grew into a laugh that chilled his bones. Almost as chilling as the sight of the Great Fairy's eyes darting back and forth behind her eyelids as she stumbled back away from invisible attackers.

After a moment the shadow's laughter had dissipated and the only noises left were the Fairy's whimpers; whimpers which cut off with a high-pitched, terrified scream before the Fairy disappeared into a puff of green smoke.

The shadow turned, satisfied, and began walking toward the exit, a smug smile on his face. "Good luck getting the Blade now, my light," he spat before striding through Link and Sheik and out of the cave. Sheik could have sworn the shadow had been looking right at him when he said that.

* * *

><p><strong>I always imagined that Ashei had some sort of accent when I played the games-like Hylian wasn't her first language so I tried to emulate that here. Also I couldn't resist adding some ShadAshei; I had fun writing that :) But anyway, it's adventure time again for our favorite Hero and Sheikah! I hope you're psyched,****'cause I am!  
><strong>

**This chapter, by the way, is being uploaded in commemoration of my junior year of college. Which is done now. It's crazy. Time sure flies when you're writing fanfiction (and being a horrible updater-I can't believe it's been two months, and I apologize).**

**Anyway, enjoy and I will see you all next update!**


	21. Waking Nightmares: Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Waking Nightmares: Part I**

"Sheik! _Sheik_!"

Sheik awoke as if from a trance to the rough feeling of Link shaking his shoulder and yelling in his ear. Not _as if_ from a trance – that's exactly what it was. A memory. The Great Fairy's memory. _Or was it the shadow's…?_

He heard Link give a sigh of relief as the Sheikah opened his eyes before saying, "What just happened?"

Sheik blinked a few times to clear his head before saying slowly, "I think we just witnessed a memory."

"Was that what that was?" said Link rhetorically, "I guess that makes sense because it ended when the Great Fairy lost consciousness."

Sheik shot a look at Link. Something didn't add up. "When did you say it ended?"

"When the shadow, you know, attacked," said Link as if a little uncomfortable about speaking so casually about something this intense, "I saw the dark energy hit her and then nothing. Why? Wasn't that what you saw?"

Sheik tore his gaze from Link's face, mind working quickly. "Mine ended with the shadow leaving," he said, "I don't think we were experiencing the same memory, Link."

"So if I saw the Great Fairy's you must have seen…"

"The shadow's," said Sheik.

There was silence for a moment before Link said, "Well that's a good thing right? I mean, if the shadow can see in your head, it's only fair that you can see in his."

Sheik wasn't so sure if he agreed with that. He already knew that he and the shadow were close – the dagger he had so recently pressed to his heart was proof of that. But not only were they connected physically, but mentally too. The Blade of Judgment dealt with the physical connection, apparently, but what of their minds?

What would become of Sheik's mind when the shadow's was gone?

Sheik didn't really want to contemplate that at the moment. Nor did he really want to trouble Link with it when the Hero had so much else on his plate.

"I guess so," was all Sheik said in response.

**xXx**

Just beyond the first stone door grew, to Sheik's surprise, a forest. Well, had once grown was really the right phrasing. Perhaps things had grown there once, but it was clear nothing there grew anymore.

Glowing blue moss growing along the caves walls and hanging from the jagged ceiling bathed the cavern in enough tinted light to see that the forest was dead. Trees, leafless with ashen, black bark, stood statuesque around the room. Branches twisted lifelessly above gnarled trunks giving the foreboding feeling that one might be plucked up and trapped in the brambles forever.

The trees parted slightly just beyond the entrance, revealing a small dark path through the brush.

"I guess that's where we're going," said Link, sounding a little uncertain as he eyed the gloom. Sheik nodded and he and the Hero pressed forward into the darkness.

For a while only a small amount of light filtered down from the moss hanging above and Sheik could barely see an arm's length in front of his face. He strained his pointed ears for any sound of movement, any indication of imminent ambush but the only noises he could detect were his own quiet footfalls and the chink of Link's shield and sword on his back. It was unnerving to say the least.

But not nearly as unnerving as the sight they encountered when a light deigned fit to break up the shadows.

Sheik and Link both came to a halt simultaneously as they rounded a bend in the tree-lined path and came upon a clearing in the undergrowth lit by a greenish, ethereal light. The same light they had both seen in their respective memories. The glittering mass of smoke that encapsulated the Great Fairy.

Link made a noise as if to call out and rush forward, but Sheik flung out an arm, wary. He looked up at the Hero with a finger pressed to the cowl over his lips before creeping forward. In his experience, things were never as safe as they looked.

Before he and Link could even make it out of the cover of the trees a blinding flash stopped them in their tracks. Sheik blinked the spots out of his eyes, not daring to breathe. When his sight returned he was surprised, however, by what he saw.

There was a girl standing in the center of the clearing. One with shimmering blue hair and pointed ears, but she was far younger than the Fairy they had seen in the memories. As if she had de-aged a few years. _Or a few millennia_, thought Sheik, unsure of how or if spiritual beings aged. She looked to be no more than ten years of age. The white wrap she had worn around her waist was tied around her neck, fashioned into a dress.

Beside him, Sheik heard Link give a strangled cry and Sheik whirled on him with concern, but he quickly realized that Link's cry was not for himself. Sheik examined the girl more closely to see the tiny shudders that wracked her body and the unseeing eyes that spun wildly around, leaking tears down her pristine cheeks.

She continued the frenetic movement until her gaze caught something above her. She let out a piercing scream before disappearing in a puff of glistening green smoke that dissipated into nothingness after a few moments. The Great Fairy – or at least the frightened projection of her tormented psyche – had vanished, but Sheik guessed that whatever was causing her nightmares had not.

Which was why he and the Hero simultaneously gulped as they stepped out from under the cover of the trees, into the clearing, and looked up.

Their gulp was warranted as their gazes were met by a single orange eye of some massive bug-like creature. A creature that Sheik had never seen himself but recognized immediately as the menace that gave his eleven-year-old Link's mind nightmare fuel as the first real terror he had encountered on his journey. He had heard the Link of his time talk to his fairy many a time about the monster that had killed his beloved Deku Tree – the spiritual entity that had practically raised him.

Sheik could understand why Queen Gohma would live on in the nightmares of another spiritual entity that apparently knew all that had happened throughout the history of Hyrule. What he didn't know however, was how to defeat it.

"Look out!" yelled Link, pushing Sheik to the side, moments before the creature unhinged itself from its upside-down perch and dropped where the pair had been standing moments before. Sheik and Link quickly regained their footing and whirled on the beast whose huge body was already facing them, pincers bared and eye taunting.

It lashed out with one of its huge claw-like appendages causing Sheik and Link to leap back out of its reach. "What is this thing?" asked Link, drawing the Master Sword from its sheath.

"She's called Queen Gohma," explained Sheik quickly, loosing a dagger from his bandages. "My Link fought it but I – I wasn't there. I don't know how he defeated it."

Link cast a sideways glance at Sheik before setting his gaze back on the advancing insect Queen. A small smile graced his lips as he said, "Sounds like a challenge." And then with a yell he charged at the beast. Sheik tensed, watching as Link ducked beneath a swipe of her massive claw, one hand clutching his sword, the other his shield. He raised the Hylian-seal-imprinted protection as the second claw made a jab at him. With a jarring clang it bounced harmlessly off Link's shield. But the impact did seem to affect Gohma as her clawed appendage reeled wildly back. Link took this opportunity to strike at her most obvious weak spot – her eye.

But the Queen saw this coming. She closed her eyelid far more quickly than Link's sword could reach it and when his blade met her protected eye it was Link's sword arm this time that reeled back wildly. A clang sounding of metal on metal reverberated through the chamber. Before Link could properly catch his balance once again, Gohma, eye still shut tight, flung a claw at the teen, catching Link with its blunt outer edge and sending him flying back toward the trees.

Sheik swore under his breath. It was obvious Link had the right idea – why else would the eye be so well protected? He imagined that one strike with the Master Sword would destroy the nightmare, but how did they get her to keep it open. Sheik's mind raced through options. He was vaguely aware of Link pushing himself to his feet and jogging over – giving the Queen with her clacking claws a wide berth – to Sheik's position.

_If only we could blind her_… thought Sheik eyeing the Queen's one-eyed gaze as she watched them suspiciously. Just one flash of light – like the Fairy's appearance – would do it he was sure…

"That's it!" said Sheik, an idea gripping him. It was so obvious he was sure he owed himself a smack on the forehead for not thinking of it sooner. "Deku Nuts," he said turning to Link, "I'll blind her with a Deku Nut. Then, while she's stunned, you go in and finish her off."

Link grinned. "Got it."

Sheik nodded, loosening his bandages so that he could get at his dwindling supply of Deku Nuts. He reached in with his opposite hand and gripped one of the little seeds tightly against his palm. "Don't forget to close your eyes," he added to Link who returned to him a look that very much said _Do I ever do anything that stupid?_ Sheik chose not to respond to it, although the amused smile playing at his lips beneath his cowl would probably have been answer enough if the Hero could have seen it.

He turned and carefully made his way over to the giant insect Queen and she snapped her claws at him warily. Sheik took a deep breath, knowing that he would have to get close to her eye before throwing it, lest he risk her blocking it with one of her armored claws. But then again, he mused, not too close or she would close her equally armored eye. This was going to be tricky.

Sheik tensed, crouching low into a smaller target as he zigzagged his way toward her. He heard the whoosh of air and the following thud as she made an attempt to squash him with her claw but missed by mere inches. Sheik ducked as her second claw made a swipe at him, but it missed, cutting the air harmlessly over his head. He looked up to see that he was definitely close enough. Sheik wound his arm back before hurling the Deku Nut at the ground, willing it to explode rather than teleport him. He closed his eyes moments before it hit the ground, but the chink he heard following the disappearance of his sight told him all he needed to know about his plan working.

Queen Gohma had closed her eyes as well. Sheik opened his eyes as soon as the crack's echo faded to see the creature to the same. She must have guessed his plan as soon as he closed his own eyes – no enemy was foolish enough to take his eyes off an adversary without reason. This monster was smarter than Sheik gave her credit for.

She was faster, as well. Before Sheik could leap out of the way to safety where he could think up a new plan, one of her claws hit him square in the chest, knocking him back towards the trees as she had done to Link before. However, Link had not been carting Deku Nuts in a loosened sleeve like Sheik had been.

As Sheik flew back, air knocked from his lungs, he was only vaguely aware of the few remaining Nuts slipping from his bandages until the first crack and resulting blinding flash filled the cavern. And then another. And then a third.

Sheik's flight halted as he hit something – probably a tree – with a soft "oof," and slid to the ground, blinking spots out of his eyes. He hoped that Link had managed to close his eyes and the Gohma had not. Then not all of his plan would be lost...

The inhuman screech that resounded through the cave moments later was answer enough to his wishes. The sound of Gohma being defeated rang in his ears, drowning out the remnant reverberations of the Deku Nuts' cracks. When sight finally returned to Sheik's eyes and movement to his paralyzed limbs he saw Link standing over him, offering a hand.

"I think you forgot to close your eyes," said the Hero as Sheik accepted his help. Sheik scowled, the thanks he was going to give Link for the help dying in his throat. Instead he chose to look around the other boy to see the equally as dead corpse of the former Queen Gohma, her eye leaking rivulets of blood from a large hole in its center.

"Did you use all your Deku Nuts defeating her?" asked Link, drawing Sheik's attention back to him.

Sheik felt at his bandages, already knowing the answer that he was sure was the cause of the sinking feeling in his stomach. "…Yes," he said and Link grinned.

"Looks like we get to ride back to Kakariko after all this is over," said the Hero. Sheik scowled again. He didn't think that was something to be so happy about.

**xXx**

Once Sheik had regained his proper sight, he and Link made their way to the far side of the grove – which had miraculously lost its deadened look and was growing once again. Trees shed their blackened bark and green buds blossomed on their boughs. Once-dead vines that clung to the far wall sprung to life, turning green and wriggling like snakes as they parted to reveal a stone door beneath. Sheik and Link didn't need any other indication to know that this was where they needed to go next.

Although once they crossed the threshold, Sheik immediately missed the forest.

"She's afraid of Death Mountain?" asked Link as they entered the room, his voice strained to a yell to be heard over the tumultuous sound of churning lava. Sheik and Link stood on a thin strip of rock leading to a large, round, and, frankly, ominous looking platform hovering above the lava in the center of this new room. Pockets of magma pocked the rocky island. A stone path extended from the platform across from them as well, but it ended at a river of magma oozing its way down the wall and into the pool below. Sheik inherently knew that they would have to defeat whatever terror lurked in this room in order to gain access to the door he assumed stood behind the molten river.

"I doubt it's _just_ Death Mountain she's afraid of, Link," said Sheik, remembering the creature that had turned the Death Mountain of his time evil and praying that he would not see that beast again.

But fate really seemed to like to spite him.

Just as the thought finished passing through the Sheikah's head, a roar resonated through the cavern – so strong that it shook the floating stone they stood on. Sheik felt Link grip his arm as both sank to their knees to avoid being pitched over the edge. He couldn't help but blush at Link's concern for him, although he was sure it was unnoticeable, red as Sheik's face already was from the heat.

Well, he thought it was unnoticeable until he noticed Link cast him a glance that turned his wary expression into a smile as the Hero's gaze brushed over his overly reddened cheeks. Sheik scowled beneath his cowl but obeyed when Link yelled, "Get to the center!"

The pair, pushed shakily to their feet as a lull in the rumbling came and darted towards the floating island, knowing they would be safer on a larger platform when the next earthquake hit. Well, they would have been safer, if not for the crimson dragon that erupted, with a screech, from one of the lava pits embedded in the stone.

Sheik heard Link curse under his breath as both scrambled back a safe distance and drew their weapons – Sheik, his sword and Link his bow, as it was evident that this creature was not grounded. Sheik, of course, already knew this.

"Volvagia," yelled Sheik to Link, who turned to him expectant for more information. "He was the scourge of the Gorons, according to legends. He was said to have ate them alive until their hero slayed him," explained Sheik quickly as the dragon emerged from its lava pool, "He was resurrected by Ganondorf during my time to kill the Hero of Time in the Fire Temple."

Link nodded and nocked an arrow in his bow, taking aim at the monster that had fully emerged from its magma hideaway. It floated above them, its fiery mane flying out behind it menacingly. Sheik gripped his sword tightly in both hands. While Sheik had tailed the Link of his time on his adventures he had not seen all that the Hero had seen. There had been no way for him to follow the boy into the volcano or lake that only those with specially woven tunics could survive. No one saw it fit to outfit the Sheikah guide.

Not that Sheik held it against them. It just would have been nice to know what exactly they were up against here.

Although it seemed that, like the Hero of Time before him, this Hero had a particular knack for figuring out weaknesses. Sheik watched warily as Link followed the creature's movements with the tip of the arrow nocked in his bow, not shooting but watching, himself, waiting for an opening. And when he found it, Link didn't hesitate to take it.

Volvagia stopped circling directly over their heads and opened its huge mouth.

"Link…" said Sheik warningly, wondering if the Hero would break his focus enough to dive out of the way if the need arose. And the need definitely seemed to be arising. Deep in the dragon's throat, Sheik could see the spark of a fireball burning, growing.

Sheik had half a mind to grab Link by the tunic and pull him to safety when the Hero, calmly as ever, loosed the arrow from his bow. It struck true, sticking deep into the roof of the beast's mouth. With a strangled cry it snapped its jaw shut – breaking the shaft of the arrow still half-stuck in its mouth - and dove into the nearest pit of lava.

"Is it-" Link began and Sheik assumed he was going to finish with something along the lines of _dead_, but he was cut off as the whole room began to shake again. This time, however, they had more to worry about than keeping their balance. Not only did the platform shake, but the walls and ceiling, as well. Great rocks began to loose themselves under the earthquake's force and fell – some into the lava and some onto the island.

"Watch out!" Sheik yelled, diving out of the way as a rock fell where they had been standing moments before. Link rolled to safety the other way, although that was the last Sheik was able to keep track of Link until the onslaught was over. He concentrated on dancing his way around the platform avoiding the falling rocks or consequent splashes of lava when the hit the odd pools.

When the earthquakes finally stopped, they were not granted a reprieve. The dragon gave an ear-splitting screech and Sheik whirled to try to pinpoint its location. He found it when he found Link – who was poised over a bubbling pit, sword in hand, ready to strike. Moments later the pit erupted and Link staggered back a few steps to avoid the splash as the dragon first emerged. But he was back on the beast and hacking away before the dragon could get more than his head above the lava.

Sheik cringed, however, when a clang of metal on metal rang through the cavern. Not so much because he detested the noise – he had long grown accustomed to the sounds of war – but because it meant that Volvagia was armored. Armored toughly enough to withstand Link's trump card. Strong enough to withstand the Master Sword.

The dragon didn't make a sound as it retreated back into its lava-filled hideaway. Sheik scarcely noticed its disappearance as his mind raced through their limited options. The arrow had seemed to work but he doubted the dragon would make the mistake of opening its maw again to Link's bow. It had other just as potent weapons at its disposal. The ground began to shake again. _The rocks, for example_, noted Sheik… _The rocks_. And then it him (figuratively as he sidestepped a rather large boulder that had dropped from the ceiling due to this most recent bout of earthquakes).

The legends of old that Impa had schooled him in as a child spoke of the Goron hero defeating the dragon with a hammer. Supposedly the same hammer that his Link had picked up in the Fire Temple. They didn't happen to have a Megaton Hammer just lying around but they had something that Sheik guessed would work just as well.

Sheik hopped out of the way of one last boulder as it fell from the ceiling before reaching down with two hands and lifting it up. It was heavy but manageable with two hands. And if all went according to plan he wouldn't be holding it for that long.

He glanced around until he spotted what he was looking for, a bubbling pit of lava – which he found a little ways away. Sheik staggered over and waited for the dragon to emerge. It did with another shriek that Sheik didn't allow to go on for longer than necessary as he lifted the heavy stone and promptly dropped it on the creature's armored head. The shriek cut off as a crack rang through the chamber and Sheik knew that the dragon's armor was no more.

What he didn't know was that Volvagia, angered at the stone recently cracked over his skull, would dart out of its pit far quicker than it had before. With a cry the dragon erupted from the pit sending drops of molten liquid everywhere, that had Sheik reeling back to get out of the way.

Except that there was limited space to reel back into.

Sheik had only taken a step or two before he felt his foot catch on the edge of another lava pit at such an angle that there was no way for him to keep his balance. He was going to fall.

He was going to be incinerated by the magma.

He was going to die.

_Again_.

Sheik didn't scream, only twisted uselessly in the air at one last-ditch attempt to save himself or at least make Link the last thing he saw before the pain he couldn't even comprehend came. But Link wasn't there. He had moved from his spot across the platform.

But before he could even comprehend the sense of emptiness that wanted to course through his numbed mind and body, a pair of hands caught him around the torso and yanked him back up and into a fierce hug.

"You seem to make a habit of falling," said Link into Sheik's ear and Sheik could easily hear the remnant panic through the faked lightness. Link's concern cut through the numbness and Sheik hugged him back tightly. "I would rather you didn't," he added softly before letting Sheik go and turning quickly back towards the dragon still at large.

Sheik couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he had seen the trace of sheen on Link's cheeks and a redness in his eyes. But he didn't dwell on it as he watched Link draw the Master Sword with a calm that Sheik recognized as pent up rage. Rage directed at the dragon who realized his mistake at leaving his hideaway unarmored and was making a mad dash to get back in the protection of the lava.

Link, however, did not allow it such luxury. Just as the dragon's choice of hole became evident, the Hero darted across the platform, skillfully avoiding rock and lava pit. He reached the hole just as the dragon did. Which was unfortunate for the dragon.

Volvagia let out a screech as Link plunged the Master Sword through its unprotected skull. Its body crumpled at the impact, falling limp to the platform, which it was far too long for. Its tail hung over the edge setting it off balance and pulling it over the edge. Sheik heard a splash but no other cry as it hit the lava below and he knew that Volvagia was, once again, dead.

Sheik made his way carefully over to the far edge of the platform where Link was peering over the edge, presumably watching the dragon's corpse disappear into the molten pool. When Sheik joined him, however, Link immediately grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him back a ways from the side.

"Link," protested Sheik, "What are you doing?"

Link looked at him, the traces of tears gone from his eyes and face. "Breaking your habit," he said happily, "Removing the temptation and all that."

Sheik scowled, but admittedly didn't mind Link's overprotective act. He had almost fallen one too many times in this lifetime to ever really want to be too close to an edge again. _Unless, of course Link is there to catch me_, supplied a sappy voice from somewhere in the back of his mind. This, however, he did not say out loud.

**xXx**

"I think we're stuck," said Sheik simply. They had entered the next room only to have the door close behind them, leaving the duo in wavering shadow. The dim light wavered as if reflecting off water.

It only took Sheik a moment to adjust to the dimness and realize that the light looked that way because it _was_ reflected off water. Well, that wasn't quite accurate. It wasn't reflecting off water, but shining _through _water. A wall of water in fact. That was why they were stuck. Before them stood, vertical, water, from floor to ceiling as if encased by glass.

But there was no glass, only water that stretched into the gloom with no reachable end in sight.

"Nonsense," said Link, reaching a gauntleted hand out and into the wall of water. It passed through without resistance and when he withdrew it, it was sopping wet.

"Last I checked neither of us can breathe under water," said Sheik, and when Link opened his mouth to argue, Sheik continued, "Without the aid of some Zora-made tunic. Did you happen to pack one for our trip to the _desert_?"

Link stuck his tongue out at Sheik in response - rather like a small child – and Sheik couldn't help but smile, briefly, amused. But it faded quickly. That still didn't deal with the problem at hand. They were trapped in the Great Fairy's shadow-induced nightmare with no feasible escape. He didn't bother to turn around, but he knew that doors made a habit of locking behind the Hero when he entered new rooms. And he was out of Deku Nuts.

Sheik didn't want to let the panic settle in just yet but…

"Hey," said Link, walking over to Sheik and laying his dry hand on the Sheikah's shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. We always do," he added, flashing a smile, brilliant even in the dim light.

Sheik knew that it was illogical that words could make this situation better. But they did, and for that Sheik was glad.

Link withdrew his hand from Sheik's shoulder and went back over to examine the wall of water, pressing both hands up against it as if it were sheathed in glass. He stood like that for a moment before whirling on Sheik with a grin that told the smaller boy that the Hero had an idea.

"This is a dream, right?" said Link excitedly.

"I guess," was the Sheikah's unsure answer.

"It is," he insisted, "This is just some sort of spell projected over the Great Fairy that is making us live her nightmares. But that just means that all this is a dream and in dreams you _can't die_."

Link looked pretty proud of himself for that epiphany and Sheik really hated to burst his bubble but… "It all seemed very real when I almost fell into that pit of lava," said Sheik quietly before casting a pointed gaze at the Hero he was sure had cried over the imminence of said Sheikah's death.

"But we have no way of knowing that you, you know, actually would have…" said Link a little uncomfortably.

Sheik raised an eyebrow at the Hero – the one not perpetually covered by his blonde bangs – feeling that his point had been proven. Link, however, didn't seem to agree.

"We'll have no way of knowing unless we try," said Link turning away from Sheik and back towards the wall of water, "And the Great Fairy's in trouble… even if we could find a way out… we can't just leave her here alone."

Sheik recalled the image of the Fairy as a little girl and felt his heart rend. He looked down, feeling slightly bad for caring more about himself than her. Sheikahs were _supposed_ to be selfless…

The feeling, however, dissipated quickly as Sheik felt a warm presence catch his chin and pull his face up. He barely had time to register the Hero's blue gaze boring into him before a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. Sheik felt his eyes slide close as his mind clouded, only aware of Link and the fact that Sheik would probably be content to stay like this forever.

But all too soon, Link pulled away. He offered a small grin before saying, "I'll signal you, if it's okay. Wish me luck."

And with that he turned to the wall of water and _dove _in, leaving Sheik to watch and pray to the Goddesses that he would be okay.

**xXx**

The next few moments were nerve-wracking. The vertical watery surface rippled and distorted because of Link's dive and Sheik couldn't see a thing. He couldn't see Link and whether he was breathing or floating there unconscious or… or…

Sheik was panicking and this was _not _okay. Sheikah didn't panic. They were the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. But somewhere in the back of his mind, Sheik knew that this was panic and that it was Link he was panicking over and he really just didn't give a damn whether he was keeping with Sheikah tradition or not.

_If Link isn't okay, it hardly matters anyway_, thought Sheik morbidly. He didn't even think of the fact that his own death was most likely imminent as well if Link had died, but that he couldn't even imagine life anymore without Link. If he had not been so caught up in his un-Sheikah-like panic, that thought probably would have scared him.

But, as it was, Sheik and his panicked mind merely paced before the wall of water, waiting for the ripples to die down and see what lie beyond. It only took a few minutes, but the time seemed an eternity to the Sheikah.

When the rippling finally did die down, Sheik stopped pacing and stared with scrutiny into the darkness… only to see _nothing_. Sheik felt his heartbeat speed up faster than it had before. It was in the midst of this greater panic that had Sheik's mind jumping to all the worst possible conclusions that Sheik saw the flicker of movement.

Sheik held his breath, hoping beyond hope that that flicker was Link just playing a trick to scare him.

When he saw the flicker again he knew that that wasn't the case. Something moved within the depths, something green… "Link!" Sheik shouted, not even aware that he said it aloud, but the Hero didn't respond. Because he wasn't conscious.

Sheik froze as he saw the Hero's limp form floating. Sheik hadn't even managed to bring himself to think the words _Link drowned_… when he realized that that wasn't completely true. With a spark of hope Sheik noticed the Hero's chest slowly rise and fall as if he had gills. Sheik didn't know how it worked, nor did he particularly care.

_Link's alive!_ he screamed internally, but the joy was short lived. Something had obviously caused that state and it only took Sheik a moment more of watching to figure out what it was. The Sheikah watched as Link's body jerked through the water as if tethered to an invisible puppeteer.

_No… not invisible_… realized Sheik. Almost translucent in the water, Sheik could see, wrapped around Link's leg, some sort of jelly-like cord. Another flash of movement and Sheik caught a glimpse of a single red eye float into the scene, then upon seeing the Sheik, dart away, amorphous body and Link in tote.

"Morpha," said Sheik under his breath before diving into the water after his Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing witty to say today... I can only apologize for another slow update... Sorry, and I hope you enjoy this walk down OoT memory lane! I did, even if our dynamic duo did not...<strong>**  
><strong>

**See you all next update! (which I will try to make quicker, although now I have 600,000+ words of awesomeness to read that _Soul Remnants_ is finished-_Soul Mates_ inspired me to write this tale in the first place-anyone else read and love those stories? Just curious :D )**


	22. Waking Nightmares: Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Waking Nightmares: Part II**

The water felt cool as it seeped through Sheik's exoskeleton and to his skin. His cowl, now soaked, sunk heavily down around his neck. But Sheik barely noticed either of those things or the strange sensation of taking water into his mouth and feeling air in his lungs. The only thing he was concerned with was getting to Link.

Who was currently speeding away through the water at an unnaturally fast speed. In fact, his water resistance seemed to be the only things slowing Morpha down. The jelly-like beast seemed to move through the water unheeded by such trivial things as laws of physics.

Sheik scowled and kicked his legs, propelling himself after the creature, but knowing that he was making little to no progress. He kept his eyes trained on Link, who, at Morpha's whim, was quickly receding into the distance. The only time Sheik's scowl disappeared was for a wince when the creature's careless movements caused the Hylian to crash into the rocky wall.

However, as Morpha pulled Link away from the wall, Sheik noticed that the unconscious Link had accidentally left something behind. Sheik squinted, his sight blurred by the water, and swam toward the object sure that he couldn't believe his eyes. Luck did _not_ like him nearly enough to cause Link to drop the one thing he needed…

For the first time that Sheik could remember, fate had proven his pessimism wrong. He felt a smile break upon his lips as Sheik dove down towards the floor of this rocky, water-filled chamber and grasped the item – the _clawshot _– in his bandaged hands. Said item was the closest thing Sheik had yet seen to his Hero's hookshot and he hoped it would prove equally helpfully against Morpha as he had heard the hookshot had from his Link's recounting of the tale to his fairy (who had also been present but listened in earnest, nonetheless).

Sheik, grasping the device firmly looked up to see Link bobbing up and down a good distance away. Morpha had stopped moving for now, but Sheik knew that if dared get to close the creature could easily outstrip him and pull Link out of reach again. When Sheik decided to act, he would have to act quickly. Fortunately, that was something that Sheik was generally good at. What he wasn't good at was using this death trap of an item.

Fitting his hand in the device, Sheik lined up a practice shot. He knew that he would have to hit Morpha's red, nucleic eye quickly once he got in range, so it would be helpful to know how to work the device. What he didn't know was that the rock walls of the cavern were jagged enough that the clawshot was able to find purchase among the crags and that when he shot out the claw, instead of coming harmlessly back to him it would pull him very much in range of the amorphous monster.

Sheik let out a noiseless yell as he was yanked through the water. He just barely managed to get his feet up to pad his impact against the rock walls with bent knees rather than his unprotected shoulder. The impact still left him a little dizzied, but Sheik knew that he had no time to recuperate. The Sheikah twisted his body so that if he had been in the air it would have looked as if he had been standing on the wall facing the floor. He swung his hand slowly through the water, wishing he were immune to the water's resistance like the startled blob-like creature – who was currently jerking Link away in a mad dash attempt to get away from Sheik.

Morpha, although quick, was not nearly quick enough to escape the clawshot's clutches. Sheik's aim fell true as he launched the metal device. It sprang through the water and latched firmly on to the creature's eye-like nucleus. However, instead of pulling the reddish orb to Sheik, it pulled Sheik to the orb.

Sheik gritted his teeth and tried to prepare himself to attack. He loosed a dagger from his bandages and sliding into his hand as he sailed through the water, ready to plunge it into Morpha's eye. But the Sheikah never made it that close. Sheik let out a soundless "oof" as he felt something grab him around his torso and hold him in place, against the pull of the clawshot – still attached both to his arm and the eye – that was still trying to reel itself in.

The situation, Sheik noted with a grimace, was quite painful, but he didn't dare let go. The force, Sheik realized belatedly, that stopped him was another jelly-like extrusion from Morpha's body that had wrapped itself around his torso and was consequently trying to remove Sheik's grip on its eye by removing Sheik's arm from his body.

Yes, this was quite painful. And the black spots that danced in his vision as Morpha's grip crushed the air out of his lungs did not help the matter one bit. Sheik, however, did not try to blink them out of his vision, knowing that if he closed his eyes the darkness might take over and would end up the same as Link. No, that wouldn't do.

Instead, Sheik bit into his bottom lip, hoping the pain would keep him awake, and twisted his body toward the captured eye as far as he possibly could under the restrictions. The dagger felt natural, even in his left hand, and Sheik was glad that he was a Sheikah, trained to function no matter the wright of duress. That was why when he launched the slim blade at the Morpha's nucleus, it struck true.

The amorphous creature's grip immediately slackened upon impact and Sheik welcomed the air returning to his lungs. He watched as Morpha's eye withered against the intrusion, knowing that that was an injury the creature would not sustain alive. With a soundless cry that seemed to reverberate in the water, Morpha's nucleus dissolved along with its jelly-like body.

Sheik looked over to Link, floating peacefully in the now-safe water. He almost looked as if he were asleep rather than knocked unconscious. Sheik swam over to him and looped an arm securely around the Hero's, to begin pulling him toward the far end of the watery cavern. Sheik couldn't help but smile to himself a little smugly over his victory over Morpha. It was nice to know that once and a while, even the Hero needed saving.

And it was even nicer to know that Sheik could be the one to do the saving.

**xXx**

Once Link was returned to dry land, it took nearly no time at all for the Hero to recover. It took less time than that for Sheik's panicked demeanor to shift to one predominated by scowling and blushing.

"So let me get this straight," Link repeated for what felt the umpteenth time from where he sat in a puddle on the rocky floor, "_You_ used the clawshot. All by yourself. No one forcing you to."

"Yes but-" Sheik started but Link cut him off.

"I think this means you forfeit all rights to complain next time we need to travel by them," said Link with a knowing grin. They both knew that he was referring to their trek through the Lost Woods and Sheik's refusal to let Link be the one to get them back to Kakariko Village.

"This is different!" Sheik yelled indignantly. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the Hylian sitting on the floor before mumbling, mostly to himself, "See if I ever save _your_ life again."

Sheik seethed silently to himself, annoyed that Link was not more grateful for his help and annoyed that Sheik _himself_ was getting so annoyed over it. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Sheik didn't hear Link get up from the floor and consequently started badly when said Hero whispered in his ear, "Thanks for saving me though."

Sheik whirled on Link, half wanting to yell at him for being so obnoxious about the whole thing, but didn't manage to. Upon turning he found himself immediately entangled within Link's warm (despite the fact that his clothes were still wet) embrace. It felt so nice that Sheik was nearly willing to forgive Link for not thanking him sooner.

But then the Hero just had to go and say, "You're cute when you're flustered." And then break the embrace and march up to the door and through it into the next room before Sheik could argue. Sheik scowled and followed him. Maybe Link wasn't so forgiven after all.

**xXx**

As it turned out, all thoughts of whether or not to forgive Link were immediately dashed from Sheik's head upon entering the next room. Thoughts that had been skirting around at the edges of his mind, however, quickly came to the forefront: This nightmare dungeon that the Great Fairy had inadvertently created was panning out very much like the Hero of Time's quest over one hundred years ago.

And that was suddenly something that Sheik was very unhappy about.

As Sheik entered the room and took his spot next to Link just out of the doorway, he heard the stone door slam shut behind them and the familiar sound of bars sliding in place over it. This time, however, the sound was not so familiar as it should have been. There was no clink of metal, only an odd thud. Sheik and Link turned slowly towards the door to see that it had been overlaid with bars fashioned from objects that looked remarkably like human bones.

Sheik quickly turned away, feeling bile rise in his throat.

"That's pleasant," murmured Link so softly that if Sheik didn't know the Hero as well as he did, he probably would have missed the slight waver in his voice.

Sheik made a noncommittal noise in response and eyed the dim room ahead of them. Not dim enough, however, for Sheik's trained vision to see what obstacles laid ahead. Although, even if he hadn't seen them, the noise – the haunting _moans_ – would have been next to impossible to miss.

_ReDeads_, thought Sheik with a shudder, _ReDeads in this perverted nightmare of the Shadow Temple_. Link's toneless sarcasm was right; this would be far from pleasant.

Sheik didn't think he had the capacity to think that things could get worse, but he was wrong. Very wrong.

"What's making that noise?" asked Link quietly, the waver, however, just as, if not more pronounced.

"The ReDeads," said Sheik, pointing into the room ahead. The room was long enough that Sheik couldn't see to the far side, but the part he could see held ReDeads galore. There was no mistaking their emaciated and deadened, brown bodies. They were motionless for now, but Sheik knew that with one false step they would spring to life…

"ReDeads?" repeated Link, "Where?"

Sheik looked up at Link, incredulous. Could he really not see? "Out there," said Sheik, gesturing widely to the entirety of the room.

"I don't see anything, Sheik." Link sounded scared now as he looked nervously between Sheik and what he saw as an empty room. And that's when it hit Sheik.

"It's just like the Shadow Temple," murmured Sheik, watching as Link's gaze passed right through the nearest ReDead.

"Shadow Temple?" echoed Link, turning towards him.

And Sheik quickly and quietly explained, "The Shadow Temple was built long ago by the Sheikah as a place of sacristy and protection for our people – that was before needed protection, however. When the Sheikah started being killed off, the Sheikah elders used an illusionary magic to fill the Temple with traps that only a Sheikah could see to keep out intruders that meant us harm. I think this room uses the same magic."

Link's gaze widened as he looked out over the room, before turning back to Sheik and asking, "How did the intruders manage to get past it?" asked Link with genuine wonder, quickly turning back to Sheik with a slight blush, "I mean… you don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

Sheik shook his head. "The Temple stopped being used as a place of protection before I was even born," said Sheik. Knowledge of its previous use was just something Impa said in passing before the Link of his time had entered into said Temple, an explanation for the traps that the Hero would need outside aid to see. It didn't hold quite the same sentimental value as something like the story of Kafei had. "Some of the Hylians managed to get a hold of the Lens of Truth – a Sheikah-crafted glass that allows someone of non-Sheikah blood to see through the illusions. That's what the Hero of Time used too."

Sheik, despite himself, allowed a small smile to bubble to his lips beneath his cowl. It had been a very odd feeling to watch the Hero venture back through the doors to the Sacred Realm and then consequently gain _new_ memories in the mere moments that passed before his return. Link had gone back in time to retrieve the Lens from beneath the old well in Kakariko and thus altered history. Only slightly, but enough to give Sheik memories of the well he was still not sure he had ever actually experienced.

"So you can see… whatever is out there," said Link thoughtfully. He didn't sound nearly as scared as Sheik thought he should be. Then again, he could neither see the monstrosities that littered this room, nor did he have memories of the Temple or the Bottom of the Well. "And I can't. I guess you'll just have to be my eyes."

Sheik looked up at the Hero to him looking down at the Sheikah with a small smile playing at his features. "Link," said Sheik, raising an eyebrow, "that hardly seems safe."

"Since when is anything we do safe?" said Link sardonically and before Sheik could think of an adequate reply, he reached out a hand and gripped Sheik's bandaged one. This, of course, put a hitch in all thought processes and made thinking of a reply nearly impossible.

But Link apparently didn't think one was necessary as he then said with a grin that did not belong in this place of foreboding death, "Lead the way."

Sheik opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. What other choice did they have? He looked out at the dim room, the ReDeads' moans suddenly seeming infinitely louder in his ears. Sheik gulped. He really wished there was another choice.

**xXx**

"Stay close," whispered Sheik, as he led Link slowly towards the emaciated beings. The ReDeads, Sheik knew, were blind, but their other senses were all the greater for it. He hoped that recently being dowsed in water would somewhat abate their scents, but there was nothing either of them could do to quiet the sound of their footfalls or the soft _chinks_ of Link's armor any more than they already were.

And then there was that whole problem that if there were noticed and consequently attacked, Link would still not be able to see them. It was a very fine line the Hero and the Sheikah were walking on here.

Sheik slowed his steps as they neared the closest of the ReDeads. There was no clear path of how to wend their way through the monsters; the creatures were everywhere – some crouching, others standing in hunched positions that no living creature's bones should be able to bend in to. The moans loudened as the pair approached, which made Sheik both shiver with fear and pull the Hero close to him. Somehow the idea of those creatures getting their hands on Link seemed infinitely worse than on himself. At least he, Sheik, could see what they were up against.

Link squeezed Sheik's hand in response, but the gesture held little comfort as they stepped onto the field of ReDeads. Sheik's nerves made breathing difficult so he decided to forego the process in general, taking in and holding an anticipatory breath as the pair skirted around the closest of the bodies. It seemed like a very long while of sneaking with very little progress before Sheik let out his breath (mostly because of his need to breathe). But once he did, he immediately regretted it. Sheik had never been one to believe in "jinxing" things, but the fact that something bad happened immediately after he let out said breath would have caused him to question such things.

If he had had the chance to think about such things. But, as it was, things took a turn for the worse far too quickly for Sheik to process anything of the sort.

They had just passed through the center of a small clearing in the long room. The lecherous creatures crouching around the emptier area were as still as ever; not even their chests rose and fall with the breath of life. That was when things got far less still.

Sheik felt a tug on his hand as Link stumbled a little behind him. He turned towards the Hero, hand still clutched tightly in his. This wouldn't have been a problem if Link had been the clumsy sort that tripped over his own two feet, but Link wasn't _that_ clumsy and he didn't trip over nothing.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as Sheik took in what exactly happened and what this meant for their little duo. His eyes flashed downward momentarily to the ground – and more specifically the thin wire that Link, in his blindness to the magic-coated surroundings probably couldn't see. _A trip wire_…

"_Duck_!" yelled Sheik, grabbing the front of Link's tunic and pulling him into a crouch.

Then, many things happened at once. Sheik heard and felt the rush of air as a blade swung down like a pendulum on a rope, slicing the air above their heads. But Sheik barely noticed that. At his warning scream at Link hundreds of ReDeads moved – bones creaked as necks twisted lifeless eyes to look at the intruders. And then came the shrieks.

Sheik froze – paralyzed at the sound of hundreds of ReDeads screaming. His mind had gone blank with panic, everything forgotten but fear and the image of those empty black eyes. A blackness that threatened to overtake his being, causing Sheik to do nothing as the hundreds of ReDeads, as one, began to move and converge on him…

But Sheik was not alone. This spark of memory in his paralyzed mind gave him enough to grasp to that he could keep his thoughts coherent. Sheik cast his gaze about, body still unmoving as the shrieks filled his ears, until he saw what he was looking for. Link. Crouched and as unmoving as Sheik, eyes wide and unseeing as the horde grew ever closer.

If Sheik didn't act, they may not move until the zombies were upon them. And at that point… well, Sheik may be able to work his way out… but Link…

That thought was all the motivation Sheik needed. Sheik sprang to life, jumping to his feet and pulling Link with him. He felt light on his feet, despite the screams – his hand clasped to Link's and his thoughts tethered to the Hero's safety kept him going. Sheik's action seemed to spur Link from his stupor, as well. He quickly picked up on Sheik's lead, the struggle of determination trying to overcome fear clear in his blue eyes.

Sheik didn't hold Link's gaze long enough to find out which ultimately won. He turned and began picking his way through the room. The ReDeads may have been moving, but they were still slow, and as long as they could keep themselves from succumbing to the paralyzing shrieks, Sheik was sure they could survive.

It wasn't long before the end of the room was in sight. Another clearing which showed no signs of trip wires and then a door and then they would be free! The duo was once again in the middle of a clearing when Sheik realized that he thought too soon.

Sheik and Link paused as the ground rumbled beneath them, Link clutching tightly at Sheik's arm to steady the both of them. The quakes grew rougher and Sheik pulled the two of them back a few steps, not even noticing that the ReDeads had stopped shrieking and moving. Whatever was causing the ground to shake, Sheik could tell, was far more malevolent than any army of ReDeads.

They had just reached the outskirts of the clearing when the creature causing the disturbance saw fit to make an appearance. And when Sheik saw said creature, he couldn't help but gasp in terror-filled recognition.

Link gripped Sheik's arm tighter. "What is it?" he asked in a hurried whisper, "What's there?"

Sheik should have known that Link wouldn't be able to see this monster either, but it still filled his heart with dread to hear it. Things were bad enough without Link's added impediment.

"It's a Dead Hand," explained Sheik in a voice nearly inaudible, quiet enough that the creature – with its grotesque white and blob-like body and impossible jaw – couldn't hear him, "It burrows beneath the ground and catches its prey with its Infinite Hands before coming back up to _eat _whatever it catches." Sheik couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"How do we defeat it?" asked Link, eyes wide with fear, staring unseeingly at the ugly beast.

Sheik tore his eyes from the creature to look at Link, knowing that his answer was not going to be one the Hero wanted to hear. "It's only vulnerable spot is its head and its only vulnerability is the Master Sword."

Link looked down at Sheik and said slowly, "I can't see it… but I'm the only one that can defeat it?"

Sheik looked gravely up at the Hero and nodded before they both looked out at the creature and gulped. Sheik heard Link draw his sword. "Here goes… I don't even know," muttered the Hero and he stepped forward towards the creature. Said creature perked up at the movement, swinging it's blind head wildly around before burrowing back into the dirt.

"Stop," said Sheik, holding out an arm, "It's underground." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to have to give you direction," said Sheik quickly gaze trained warily on the clearing, "Do exactly as I say… _Jump forward_!"

Link did as he was told, narrowly escaping the hold of one of the Infinite Hands that popped instantaneously out of the ground. Sheik jumped backwards, avoiding one that appeared in front of him. "Move to the left!" yelled Sheik as he sidestepped another hand's grab. Link did the same.

The duo danced around the circle, both under Sheik's instruction and both keeping out of reach of the indestructible hands. But the Dead Hand remained nowhere to be seen. _Where is it? _thought Sheik, both desperately wanting it to appear and glad for its absence. But with each jump and roll, Sheik could tell Link was tiring and the last thing he wanted was for the Hero to face the invisible beast not at his best.

It was somewhere between these thoughts that Sheik realized what they were not doing. The one thing that would make the Dead Hand appear. And the one thing that Sheik really, really didn't want to do.

"The Dead Hand," said Sheik as he danced his way over to Link, "Will only – _jump back!_ – appear if it catches something in its – _right!_ – Infinite Hands."

It took Link only a matter of seconds to figure out what Sheik meant and what the Sheikah planned to do. "No," he said definitively.

"Link," said Sheik imploringly, "There is no other way – _jump to the left_! – Just don't try to free me. Keep doing as I say."

Link paused in his own evasive dance long enough to give Sheik a look that very much made the Sheikah want to melt into the boy's arms and tell him that everything would be okay. And it would – as long as Link defeated the Dead Hand before it defeated Sheik. But if he didn't… The thought made Sheik shudder almost as much as the thought of willingly giving himself over to these mottled Hands.

His distracting train of thought, however, eliminated the need for any willing choice. Sheik saw the Hand pop up but didn't register it for a precious moment later. Not nearly enough time for his Link to process his direction and get out of harm's way. There was enough time, however, for Sheik to dive towards the Hero – connecting with his midriff – and push him out of the way.

Which Sheik did, much to Link's surprise. But Sheik barely registered the surprise on Link's face as the hand clamped firmly around his neck, its touch cold and lifeless even through the fabric of his cowl. Sheik shivered, back arching involuntarily at the hold. Panic clouded his thoughts, induced by the Infinite Hand's dead touch. The only coherent thought running through his head was one that seemed to crop up a lot for the Sheikah lately, but this time it came in much more crazed a manner: _Oh my Goddesses… I am going to die._

"_Sheik_!" yelled Link, eyes wide with abject horror at the sight of his boyfriend shuddering under invisible bonds. The Hero's voice, however, calmed Sheik down long enough for him to see a puff of dust and dirt slowly settling from the air behind Link. The Dead Hand had emerged.

"_Behind you_!" Sheik yelled and the Hero blinked and turned. The dust had settled completely to reveal the hungry form of the Dead Hand – jaw wide, ready to accept its prey. Link held his blade high, ready to let it fall at Sheik's command.

But the beast wasn't nearly close enough. In fact, it wouldn't be close enough until it was nearly upon Link. Sheik looked past the Hero at the monster that didn't seem at all aware of Link's presence with its blind eyes. He wasn't sure how able he would be to watch that _thing_ get so close to Link - _his_ Link - with its jaws of death. Sheik shuddered again. He was glad that Link's back was to him and that he couldn't see this moment of weakness. Also, he was sure that if he could see Link's face he would never allow it to get so close to that monster.

But as it was, he had no other choice but to watch and wait and hope and pray that the creature would stay ignorant of Link's presence. The few seconds it took for the Dead Hand to approach lasted an eternity and Sheik had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out in fear for his Hero's life.

With the taste of blood on his lips, Sheik finally called out, "_Strike downward… Now_!"

And with a yell, Link did, piercing the creature's skull. It let out a cry that Sheik was sure no living creature could make and withered, shrinking back into the ground. The hand clamped around Sheik's neck withered as well, leaving Sheik to stand on his own with his legs. Weak with fear, he couldn't help but sink to his knees.

"Is it gone?" Link asked into the air, back still toward Sheik, ready to make another move.

Sheik nodded, but quickly added upon realizing that Link couldn't actually see him, "Yes, Link. It's gone." As were the ReDeads, Sheik realized belatedly. There was nothing blocking their path from here to the next room.

Sheik hadn't realized that Link had made his way over to him until he felt a pair of strong arms grasp him around his midsection and pull him to his feet. Although, just because he was on his feet didn't mean that Sheik was in any way supporting himself on his own - reliving the nightmare of the Well had drained him – so instead Link was supporting him in an all-encompassing hug. It took Sheik another moment to realize that the Hero whose shoulder he had his face pressed against was shuddering – only slightly, but not unnoticeable.

"Please, _please_, don't use yourself as bait," said Link, pulling back slightly, and gripping Sheik's shoulders to keep the smaller boy upright. His tone was light, but his face was white with remnant fear.

"There was no other choice, Link," said Sheik, too emotionally drained from the experience to argue more. But when Link gave him that skeptical look he added tonelessly, "It was necessary for the good of Hyrule."

The skeptical look hadn't left Link's face before he pulled Sheik back into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Link whispered in Sheik's ear, "Hyrule wouldn't have any _good_ at all if it weren't for you, Sheik."

Sheik couldn't help the flutter his heart gave at those words. Or, despite all his selfless Sheikah teachings and training, the fact that hearing Link say that he was worth more than the land he was raised to protect made him incredibly happy. Sheik was not too emotionally drained to blush at the thought.

**xXx**

They entered the next room to see the young incarnation of the Great Fairy that they had seen in Gohma's chambers, crying. The sound carried softly through the air, tinkling and delicate, from the far side of the large circular chamber where she sat on her knees. Her blue hair fell in sheets around the pale face covered by even paler hands. Her small form swathed in white fabric glowed brighter than all the torches on the wall combined.

Beside him, Sheik heard Link make a strangled sound and lift a foot to move forward, but Sheik quickly put a hand on his arm to keep him in place. The movement, however, did not go unnoticed by the small Fairy child. She leapt to her feet and looked blindly around for a moment before disappearing into a crystallized green smoke. When the fog settled Sheik and Link could see what had lain behind her.

"I don't think we're done yet, Hero," said Sheik.

"Is that the Master Sword's pedestal?" questioned Link, squinting into the dim room.

"Past. Present. Future," murmured Sheik, ignoring Link's question and drawing upon memories this room – this _Temple_ – invoked, "The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river…"

"Sheik?" cut in Link, sounding a little on edge and successfully breaking Sheik from his reverie from another life.

"The Master Sword's pedestal can change time," said Sheik to which Link nodded, obviously remembering their somewhat awkward conversations in the Temple of Time. "The Great Fairy is cursed to be young and afraid, trapped in her nightmares but…"

He trailed off and Link finished, with a grin, "But the Master Sword can change that."

Sheik nodded. That was the key to the Link of his time defeating the Spirit Temple. That was the puzzle that Sheik's words were meant to help him solve and it seemed that the same was true here. Link the Spirit Temple, however, he doubted that was the only thing that they would have to face. The question was, though, which of this Temple's creatures would make its way into the Great Fairy's juvenile nightmares?

Well, there was only one way to find out…

"Hey! Wait up!" called Sheik. It took him a moment to realize that Link was already sprinting across the sandy chamber towards the pedestal, Master Sword drawn and ready for use.

Link screeched to a halt, turned to Sheik and grinned in that endearingly childish way that explicitly said _I know I'm doing something to annoy you, but I'm going to act innocent anyway_. Sheik would have had a hard time suppressing the smile that bubbled to his lips beneath his cowl if a shadow hadn't suddenly appeared over the Hylian.

Sheik's eyes widened as he yelled, "Watch out!" not even taking notice of the fact that he sounded eerily like the Hero of Time's fairy at the moment, a thought that surely would have made him grimace if his concerns did not lie elsewhere.

Link started, but did not move, instead casting his gaze wildly about and saying, "For what?" in a mildly panicked tone.

But by that point it was too late. With that _swooshing _noise that made the Sheikah's hair stand on end a Wallmaster began its quick descent from the ceiling. Before the Hero could process what was happening, Sheik had already dove forward, rolling to his feet to get in range and pulling a dagger from his bandages. The creature was nearly upon the Hero when Sheik threw, his dagger spinning through the air, torchlight winking spastically off its smooth metal, before it buried itself in the creature's side.

Sheik didn't think creatures composed entirely of one mangled and gnarled hand could speak, but this one let out a cry so keen, Sheik would be loath to think otherwise. Link, for his part, very quickly realized the direness of the situation, despite having never encountered such a beast before, and dove out of the way. Only a few droplets of its black and brackish blood sprayed on to his tunic before he was clear of its grasp.

Sheik watched from a crouch, hand still raised from when the dagger left it, as Link rolled to his feet and whirled on the Wallmaster, which had landed with a thud on the floor. Black blood stained the sand beneath it as it dripped around the dagger still embedded just above the thumb. With a yell, Link leapt towards the creature, sword bared ready to tear it to shreds, but the Wallmaster was quick. It scuttled out of the way and leapt into the air, retreating back into its ceiling lair. Link only managed a gash that nearly severed its pinky before it vanished into the darkness above.

Sheik, by this point, was on his feet and sprinting toward Link, who was looking warily at the ceiling of the large chamber.

"Watch for the _shadows_ of monsters that hang from the ceiling," intoned Sheik, pointedly looking down, scanning for that telltale, circular, black splotch on the sand.

Link nodded toward the sand before saying with a slight grin in his voice, "Or the blood." He pointed to the trail of black blood slowly forming in a circle around them. Sheik tensed and watched the splattered trail, waiting for it to get close enough to be over one of them. Link did the same.

Which was why when that chilling _whoosh _came while the splatters were still falling a good deal away from them, neither had expected it. Or the shadow that now ringed Sheik.

Sheik yelled when the hand closed around his shoulders, fingers entangled around his arms. He didn't care how un-Sheikah-like he sounded. All he cared about was getting back to the sand that was all too quickly disappearing from beneath him as the creature leapt back into the air, Sheik in tow. He squirmed in its grasp, desperately trying to loose his second concealed dagger from his bandages, but the creature's grip tightened, making any movement of his arms nearly impossible.

"_Sheik_!" screamed Link, but his voice sounded distant and Sheik wasn't sure if that was due to his gaining height above the ground or the fear clouding his mind. Sheik knew that Wallmasters carried intruders into Temples back to the beginning, but this wasn't an ordinary Temple. And then there was the thought of being separated from Link…

The Sheikah thrashed harder, eyes falling shut so that he didn't notice that below him the Hero had already pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. He didn't notice until he felt the arrow whiz past his head and heard the keen cry of the wounded Wallmaster. When Sheik's eyes snapped open he was already falling. Falling from a very great height… a bone-shattering, body-breaking height.

Oddly enough the actual falling didn't faze Sheik at all. All he could think of as he twisted his body in preparation for the deadly impact was the irony that the one fall that might actually end as fatal was the one not caused by an enemy at all. And with that thought came the overwhelming sense of guilt that he felt at the thought of making Link feel an overwhelming sense of guilt at causing said fall. _I don't blame you, Link_, Sheik thought.

However, in the few moments Sheik managed to pull these musings from his jumbled mind and falling body, Link had thrown aside his bow and darted forward. The Wallmaster had fallen harmlessly a little ways away and Link was sure it was taking its dying breaths – if giant hands did actually breathe, of course. With an _oof_, Sheik landed hard in the Hero's arms and they both collapsed into a bruised, but not broken heap, on the sand.

Sheik blinked and twisted himself, trying to disentangle himself from the Hero's limbs, but making very little progress. It didn't take him very long to realize that the reason why was entirely the Hero's fault.

"Link, there's still another Wallmasters out there," said Sheik, trying to get to his feet, but failing as the Hero had very securely clamped one of Sheik's between his own, resulting in Sheik lying prone on top of a Link who was lying on his back. Sheik tried not to think about the provocativeness of their positions. It would only deepen the blush already present from being saved like a damsel in distress.

Something in Link's grin, only inches away from Sheik's face, however, indicated that _that_ was exactly what Link was thinking about. Sheik felt his face grow quite warm, which suddenly had him wishing – more than any Wallmaster could – that he and Link could separate. He was sure Link would feel the waves of heat rolling off his face. And if not, he was sure to feel a source of heat elsewhere that their provocative position might make a problem…

Sheik opened his mouth to make another protest to Link's grin, when the Hero's face suddenly darkened in shadow.

"Watch out!" Sheik yelled, but it was unnecessary as Link, noticing the danger as well, rolled them out from beneath the shadow and kneeled, drawing his Master Sword and clasping it in both hands before striking the creature. The creature let out another one of those keening screeches as the Sword impaled it through the back of the hand with such force that it pinned it to the ground as the blade sunk into the sand. Its fingers twitched for a moment more and then it died.

And thus, Sheik, who had been watching from his position on his back could return to the possible more pressing matter at hand. He looked up at Link who was still kneeling over him. _Straddling_ him, actually. Needless to say, blushing ensued.

Especially when a sly grin overtook Link's face and he leaned down and kissed the trapped Sheikah. Admittedly, this wouldn't have been too blush inducing, but then the Hero had to go and add before getting to his feet and freeing Sheik, "I think I prefer being on top."

Sheik spluttered and blushed and got to his feet as Link grinned before turning away to retrieve his dropped weapons. Sheik never did manage a reply because the one that jumped to the forefront of his brain would have been far too embarrassing to voice aloud: _I don't really mind being on the bottom_.

* * *

><p><strong>I was (am) terrified of Dead Hands and Wallmasters. So of course I decide to put them in this chapter (because who wouldn't have nightmares about them?) as I write it late at night (so now I will have nightmares about them...). So yeah, I hope you all appreciate the trauma that went into writing a chapter where I was forced to look up a picture of a Dead Hand to get the description just right XD And see you all next update!<strong>


	23. Under a Desert Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Under a Desert Moon**

"What do you think will happen?" asked Sheik, from where he and Link stood, gathered around the pedestal. Sheik crossed his arms warily over his chest; Link looked contemplative, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Only one way to find out," said Link, with grin, suddenly springing to life. He raised the Master Sword mightily over his head and Sheik winced. Trial and error was never a good plan of action.

But, by that point, it was too late to do anything different and so when Link plunged the sword into the stone, which allowed it as if he were slicing through butter, Sheik didn't even flinch. He didn't start when the sword erupted with blinding white light. And he didn't jump when the sand beneath his feet turned into water. It soaked into the boots of his exoskeleton.

When the white light finally dissipated and their vision returned, Sheik saw that they were no longer standing in a sandy, Spirit Temple-like chamber, but in a large circular room, that looked as if it were carved out of the stone in the ground. They stood in a fairly large pond in the center which glowed ethereally, casting sinuous designs on the walls as it rippled. The pedestal had disappeared and the Master Sword lay at the Hero's feet at the bottom of the clear pool.

As Link reached down to pick up and sheath it, Sheik vaguely wondered if they had fixed things. The room no longer _looked_ like a temple Sheik recognized, but, then again, it didn't particularly look like a place an immortal being would choose to spend eternity. And as far as Sheik knew, he and Link were still alone in the chamber.

Which was why when a voice emanated from behind them, Sheik finally did jump. Only slightly, but he was sure Link saw as the Hero snickered into his gauntleted hand as the two turned to see who spoke.

"Hero. Sheikah. Thank you."

The duo whirled on the spot to see the Great Fairy standing in the pool behind them. She once again had the visage and body of a teenage girl, wearing nothing but the small white cloth and her hair for modesty. _Her_ nearly naked form, however, Sheik noted, did not cause nearly as much blushing as a certain Hylian standing next to him.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the darkness of my own mind," continued the Fairy serenely, "When one lives as long as I do, one forgets the fear of the unknown that accompanies childhood. The blurred line between what is real and what is not. Thank you for returning my mind to the light."

"You're welcome," said Link with a slight bow. Sheik mimicked his movements.

The Great Fairy chuckled softly and said, "Please, there is no need for such formalities. I am no more a ruler of this land than you are. I do not pass judgment on those of this land."

Link quickly straightened, looking stricken. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "It is not my place to judge. I cannot kill the Sheikah's shadow outright. I can only aid those I deem fit to earn a Great Fairy's grace."

The Fairy fell silent for a moment and Link shifted uncomfortably before asking, "Do you deem us fit?"

She smiled. "I know what you seek, Hero, and I _am_ willing to give it to you. But only with the Sheikah's consent." Her blue-eyed gaze fell on Sheik.

Sheik spluttered for a moment before choking out, "Why me?"

"I know it is not your fault, but the shadow is your burden to bear, Sheikah," said the Great Fairy kindly, "I cannot pass judgment on the creatures of this world. I cannot mediate between light and dark. Only you can pass judgment on your shadow resurrected."

Sheik blinked a few times, trying to process the cryptic message. Did that mean that Sheik would have to be the one to kill the shadow? The image of Esra's face drifted through his mind and Sheik had no doubt that he would be able to when the time came, but what was all this talk of judgment? Sheik wasn't sure he wanted to have the power to pass judgment on another.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Sheik felt the Triforce on the back of his hand burn sharply, only for a moment before receding. Maybe he did have the power after all, Sheik amended, but did he want it?

"The shadow," said Sheik slowly, making up his mind, "is dangerous. We need the power to end him. Please give it to us."

The Great Fairy looked at him oddly and Sheik had the feeling that she was able to read his thoughts. Her look passed momentarily, however, and she said, "Very well," before lifting her hands in front of her and concentrating.

A bright, white light flashed through the chamber, illuminating all the crags in the wall in sharp relief. When the light receded, Sheik could see the Fairy's hands still outstretched, but floating above them was a knife that looked to be made of glass. On the hilt, Sheik could see an intricate etching of the Triforce.

"For you, Sheikah," said the Great Fairy, and Sheik took the Blade of Judgment in his hands. As soon as his fingers touched it, one triangle of the hilt's Triforce erupted into golden light. The Triforce of Power. "You now have the power of Judgment."

"Thank you," said Sheik.

The Great Fairy nodded before an almost forlorn expression came over her face. "Goodbye Hero, Sheikah," she said abruptly before vanishing into a puff of green smoke.

"Goodbye!" called Link to no one, really.

Sheik barely heard him as a tinkling voice, the voice of the Great Fairy reverberated softly in the back of his mind. Sheik was almost certain Link was not hearing this as well. _You've always had the power to end him, Sheikah. But do you have the courage?_

**xXx**

"I don't know if we can make it out of the Desert today," said Link as he and Sheik emerged from the Great Fairy's cave. Link put a hand up to shade his eyes before squinting into the distance, opposite the direction they needed to be going. "Looks like a sandstorm's coming this way."

Sheik blinked, realizing that his mind was still trying to crack the Great Fariy's odd message to him and not paying any attention whatsoever to his Hylian boyfriend. Said Hylian, noticing Shiek's wandering mind, apparently decided the best way to get his boyfriend's attention back was to kiss him. This did manage to push all thoughts of the Great Fairy from his mind; however it also pushed away all thoughts of the imminent sandstorm.

The kiss seemed to have a similar effect on the Hylian, as instead of breaking the kiss after capturing Sheik'a attention, he deepened it. Sheik bit back a pleased moan as Link's tongue slipped past his lips, but did nothing to stop his bandaged fingers from intertwining themselves in the Hylian's hair. Sheik also stifled a very un-Sheikah-like squeak as Link's hands pressed against the small of his back and pulled the Sheikah flush against him. Sheik wasn't sure if he would have been able to stifle the next moan that threatened to escape as he pulled back slightly for air, if, as he took in a breath, he hadn't also taken in a mouthful of sand.

Sheik pulled back, coughing madly to rid his airways of the grainy intrusion, eyes shut tight. When finally he was able to breathe again, Sheik pulled up his cowl and cracked open his eyes. He hadn't realized until now that things had gotten significantly darker, despite the fact that the time was still well before sunset. The sandstorm was upon them.

Sheik looked up to see Link with his tunic pulled up over his mouth, motioning for Sheik to follow him as he skidded down the sandy banks and ran towards the craggy, rock wall that lined one side of the Desert. Sheik nodded and sprinted after him, keeping his head down in attempt to stop the sand from bombarding his ruby eyes.

When they finally reached the wall, Link pointed upward. Sheik followed with his eyes to see that a climbable distance above them, a cave indented into the jagged wall. Satisfied that Sheik understood, Link began climbing, and Sheik followed suit. The rock was cragged enough that Sheik easily found enough hand and footholds to propel himself up, but he had climbed quickly enough that he found his breathing labored when he reached the top.

He pulled down his cowl and sat a little back from the edge, next to Link who had already plopped himself down, leaning back on his arms, legs out in front of him. His green tunic was peppered in the little grains and Sheik could feel sand falling from his own clothing as well as he settled onto the rocky floor of the shallow cave.

"I think this is your fault," said Link, matter-of-factly, turning to look at the Sheikah.

Sheik blanched and blushed. "How is this my fault?"

"If you weren't so distracting, I wouldn't have had to kiss you, and we would've gotten here before the storm started."

"You didn't _have_ to kiss me," muttered Sheik, trying desperately to ignore the blush creeping over his pale skin.

Link shook his head with a small laugh. "I don't think you understand," said Link, "How distracting you are to me."

"… Sorry?" said Sheik, looking away, as if that could hide the blush.

"I think you misunderstand," said Link. Sheik looked up to see that the Hero had at some point moved to his knees right in from of him. "I never said it was a bad thing."

And with that he leaned forward and kissed him. Which, Sheik thought, would have been quite the romantic thing to do, if they both hadn't been covered in sand.

As soon as their lips met, a handful of sand slid out of the Hero's golden locks and right into the vicinity of their noses. Needless to say, they broke apart coughing.

"Okay," said Link, coughing, "Bad idea."

"You think?" said Sheik through coughs.

Link scowled playfully at him, before a thoughtful expression overcame his face and he said, "I think I know how to make this a better idea."

"Do you?" said Sheik, a little absently as he ran a hand through his hair and heard the sand rain down around him. It was times like these that he really missed his turban.

"I do," said Link with a look that effectively stopped the Sheikah from doing anything but blushing.

**xXx**

"This is it," said Sheik. He sat at the edge of the cave, legs dangling over the edge. The moon had risen high in the sky and the sandstorm had long since stopped, but Link still wouldn't let Sheik put his exoskeleton back on, claiming he would be far too warm in the Desert wearing that.

But the nighttime Desert air was _chilly_, Sheik had pouted. Link, however, had stopped his arguing with a kiss, apparently assuming that that fixed all problems and refused to hear otherwise. Thus, Sheik felt very exposed only wearing a pair of Link's white trousers, cinched very tightly at the waist to make up for the difference in the boys' statures.

"What's it?" asked Link, plopping down beside him, wearing the same outfit. Although, Sheik thought, the Hero looked much better in the revealing clothing than himself.

Sheik looked over at Link. He could see the stars reflecting brilliant sparkles in Link's blue eyes and couldn't help but think _this could be our last night together, alone, at least_. The thought left a hollow feeling in the pit of the Sheikah's stomach.

"Hello? Sheik?" said Link, leaning forward so that his face was only inches from the Shiekah's. "You still there?"

Sheik blinked and blushed. "Sorry," he said as Link pulled back, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked the Hero with genuine interest that only added to the hollowness Sheik felt.

Sheik looked out at the sky and clasped his hands nervously in his lap. "We go to war tomorrow. Or the next day, at the latest."

"You nervous?" asked Link and Sheik could hear the grin in his voice without looking at the other boy's face.

Sheik knew that Link wasn't mocking him, but that didn't make the question any easier to answer. He wasn't nervous about the fighting. He wasn't nervous about facing the shadow, even with the Fairy's odd words of warning reverberating in his head. He figured he would understand when the time came. He wasn't even worried about dying. _Been there, done that_, he thought emotionlessly.

What he was nervous about however, happened to be sitting right next to him. "What if something happens to you?" Sheik said softly, and then clapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Link cast him an odd look and then smiled softly. "You've been given a second chance at life and all you can think about is everyone else. What about you? Don't you want to live?"

Sheik looked away, feeling that a very strong blush would take over his face after his next statement. He lowered his hand from his mouth and muttered, "I wouldn't want this life if you weren't in it."

Link, it seemed, didn't have an immediate response to that, although Sheik couldn't get over his telltale blush enough to gather the courage to look at the Hero. That is, until Link reached over and grabbed Sheik's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing slightly as he lay their hands down between them. Sheik looked over to Link to see that he was gazing out over the Desert contemplatively. The silence stretched on for a few moments more before Link spoke.

"I never knew my real parents," said Link and Sheik listened in rapt attention, wondering where this tangent could possibly go. "I considered Uli and Rusl my mom and dad. When I was little, I told Uli that she would be the only girl I would ever love. She just smiled and told me that someday I would meet a special girl and I would love her even more.

"I think she had been talking about Ilia," he continued, "But I _was_ right. I loved Ilia like a sister, but that wasn't the way Uli meant. I never felt that way about any girl – any _one_ – until I met you."

Link paused and turned to look at Sheik. Meanwhile, Sheik felt as if his heart had decided to stop beating and then promptly fell out of that hole that was the source of all hollowness in the pit of his stomach.

And then Link said simply, "I love you, Sheik."

Sheik's heart took this as a cue to start beating again and started painfully pummeling his ribcage. Sheik struggled to breathe, let alone respond. If he had been thinking straight, he probably would have wondered if it were possible for blush to set a person's skin on fire.

But he wasn't thinking straight. Which was why the silence stretched unbearably and awkwardly on until Link broke it with an equally as awkward, "Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't… I mean, if you don't feel the same -"

It was then that Link was cut off as Sheik disentangled their hands and then all but launched himself at Link, pressing their lips together and tangling his hands in the Hero's blonde hair. Link seemed slightly surprised at first, but quickly regained his bearings and put his arms around Sheik, forcing the smaller boy to straddle the sitting Hylian. Sheik had a surprisingly easy time, as he wrapped his legs around Link's torso, forgetting that Link was sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of the cave, forgetting that there was nothing behind him but Link's strong hands and a very long drop to the sand below.

Sheik was pretty sure that the fact that Link's tongue had slipped into his mouth had something to do with that.

Or perhaps it was the fact that Sheik's hands had left Link's hair, caressing their way down the sinuous muscles of his back until they reached the low-riding waistband of Link's thin, white trousers. Sheik had a very strong urge, as his fingers brushed lightly over the small of Link's back, eliciting a soft moan from the Hylian that Sheik found quite pleasing, to rid both of them of the cloth-made nuisance.

It seemed that Link either had a similar urge or was reading Sheik's mind again. Sheik hoped for the former. "Shiek," Link somewhat panted, pulling back from the kiss. The Sheikah couldn't help but feel slightly pleased that he had that sort of effect on the other boy. "Don't feel obligated… I mean, we don't have to do anything you don't -"

Sheik both silenced Link and surprised himself with his continued tenacity that seemed to outweigh any nerves, by placing a quick kiss on the Hero's lips.

"Link," said Sheik, his voice firm, knowing that what he was about to say was probably the most honest admittance he had ever made in his life… lives. "I love you and I – I want to do this."

_Because this may be our last chance_, added Sheik mentally. He met the Hylian's aqua eyes and knew that Link was thinking the same thing. He could feel the thought driving the urgency behind Link's lips as he crushed them to his own. They both needed this. This one night to be happy together before the storm that could potentially tear them apart for good. This final act of consummation to bind them because they needed this. Their last chance to show their love.

Link didn't break the kiss as he placed his hands firmly beneath Sheik's upper thigh – sending a spike of warmth to a certain area on said Sheikah's body – and lifted him into the air. Sheik tightened his legs around Link's torso and hugged his arms around the Hero's shoulders, all the while their mouths working in unison.

Sheik barely noticed as Link carried him to the single bedroll they had lay out to share earlier and dropped softly to his knees. They didn't break apart as Link lowered Sheik down onto his back so that Link was now straddling him. Bliss filled him as he felt Link's hands caress softly against his cheek, trailing down over his neck and his bare chest, sinking lower so that his hands hovered at the Sheikah's waistband.

And then stopped, causing Sheik to let out a longing moan that led to profuse blushing when Link broke the kiss apart and laid his gaze upon Sheik's face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Link seriously.

"Don't you?" asked Sheik back quickly, mind still clouded with the feel of Link's warm, calloused fingers against his skin.

"I just – I don't want to force anything on you that you aren't ready for."

Sheik could see a trace of guilt in the Hylian's eyes and Sheik knew that he was thinking of the night of the party.

"I have never wanted anything more than this in my entire life," said Sheik definitively, "I love you, Link."

Link smiled, looking relieved. It was the sort of smile fueled by such intense ecstasy that Sheik couldn't help but smile too. "I love you too, Sheik."

With that, Link leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Sheik's. And, under the light of a bright Desert moon, the Hero and the Sheikah became one.

* * *

><p><strong>:D :D :D I felt these were appropriate emoticons for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! See you peeps next update!<strong>


	24. For Hyrule!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**For Hyrule!**

"Looks like someone had fun last night."

That was the first thing said to Sheik upon his and Link's return to Kakariko the next day. Link had been quickly hailed by the Goron, Darbus, to discuss tactics, leaving Sheik to fend for himself. Sheik flushed as he looked up at the speaker, Anjelica, who stood on the porch of the Elde Inn, airing out blankets and hanging them over the railing.

Sheik offered her a sheepish grin, wondering how she could possibly know what he and Link did last night. Sheik belatedly realized that this was not the thought to have when trying to keep one's aura of innocence. He felt his face go bright red.

"There was a sandstorm," said Sheik walking carefully up onto the porch. He had found out very quickly that as fun and as perfect as last night had been, it had left him very sore. "We had to find a cave to stay over in. But we found the Blade-"

Sheik's attempt to change the flow of conversation was very quickly quashed as Anjelica cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, so you got the Blade. I'm happy, but save that story for Shad," she said hanging up the last blanket and waving her hand dismissively before turning towards Sheik. She brushed her bangs out of her mahogany eyes and looked up at him. "So you. And the Hero. In a cave. Last Night. Alone."

Sheik very much didn't like the insinuation her pointedly short sentences were making. Even if her insinuations were true. "Yes…?" he said, hoping that that answer was safe.

She rolled her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked and then added with a smirk, "Maybe I should just put it as Ashei would… did you two, _how you say_, go at it like rabbits, _yeah_?"

Sheik felt his jaw drop and he was suddenly very glad that Link allowed him to put his full uniform, cowl and all, back on before using a Deku nut to teleport the two of them out of the Desert. He was also very glad to hear someone calling for him before he had a chance to formulate an answer.

"Sheik," said Midna, leaping out of Anjelica's shadow.

The innkeeper didn't look nearly as alarmed as the first time the Twilight Queen did that, Sheik noted, before answering with a wary, "Yes, Midna?"

"You're wanted for planning inside." She jerked her fiery hair toward the Inn behind them as if it were an extra appendage.

Sheik nodded at the request and quickly turned to make his way into the building, glad for the swift end to his and Anjelica's unfortunately budding conversation. He bit his lip to hide his wince at the soreness he felt in his lower half as he moved.

Apparently that was not enough.

"Oh, and Sheik, one more thing," said Midna, floating beside Anjelica, "Nice limp."

Sheik felt his face burn as he turned and hobbled inside the door, the echoes of the two girls' laughter reverberating in his ears. _So that's how they knew_, he thought with a scowl, and determined himself to hide his limp as he made his to the conference room.

**xXx**

Sheik arrived in the conference room to see Link, Prince Ralis, Darbus, the Hyrule Resistance, and three people – two men and one woman – he guessed were the generals that had escaped the Castle the day Esra took over. No one looked up as he slipped in and took a spot standing next to Link. On the table was spread a large map of Castle Town and the surrounding area.

Sheik, however, did not go unnoticed, for Link silently grabbed Sheik's hand and gave it a small squeeze before saying, "Anyone like to see the Blade?"

Those gathered around the table looked up, seemingly surprised that Sheik was even present. They were apparently unused to Sheikah stealth. Sheik wasn't sure whether to be glad or unnerved that his stealth was no match for Link's perceptions.

"Oh yes, please!" said Shad excitedly, bouncing up from his seat across the table. His glasses slid down his nose and he looked rather like a small child. Ashei chuckled into her hand.

Sheik removed his pack from his back, reached inside, and retrieved a bundle of cloth which he carefully handed to Shad. The bookworm took it from Sheik's bandaged fingers slowly as if the cloth wrapped around the Blade was as fragile as crystal. The room watched in silence as he set the bundle down and carefully unwrapped. Shad let out a small gasp of awe when the knife lay revealed.

"The Blade of Judgment," he half-whispered in a reverent tone, before pulling a book off his lap, setting it on the table, and leafing through it. "Here it is," he muttered opening to a certain page. He took the Blade in his hands and examined it closely. "It matches the descriptions exactly," he informed the room, "If there ever was a Blade of Judgment, this is it."

"How exactly does it work?" asked the female general, looking with a bit of skepticism at the relatively small knife. Sheik assumed she and the other generals had been filled in on the situation. He also assumed she was not all that familiar with the workings of magical artifacts, judging by the great war-hammer hung across her back.

Shad seemed to notice as well. "Bigger isn't always better, when it comes to things controlled by magic," he explained, setting the Blade down, "Basically Sheik, being the light, will need to use this to stab the shadow, the dark. According to legend, this Blade channels the power of the Goddesses to pass judgment on the living. It only kills those that deserve death. The shadow is just a manifestation of untapped darkness in Sheik – especially based on recent events – it will be judged to be eradicated, leaving Sheik alive and free.

"Or at least that's what I think based on the texts I have," added Shad with a sheepish grin to Sheik, "There are very few writings on the Blade of Judgment."

Sheik was glad he had the cowl to cover the fact that he did not return the grin. He had blanched at Shad's earlier words, leaving his mind reeling_. The shadow is just a manifestation of untapped darkness in Sheik – especially based on recent events – it will be judged to be eradicated_. According to Shad, the shadow's darkness exists because it exists in Sheik. If he and the shadow share this darkness who's to say he won't be the one judged for eradication.

Sure, the shadow had done horrible things recently, but were they any worse than the errands Sheik ran for the Hylian army during the war. He had assassinated countless people just because they sided with Ganondorf. He didn't know if they had supported the Evil King, or if they had been threatened to support him. Sheik could have been killing the innocent by the hundreds, without even questioning whether it was the right thing to do. How was he any better than Esra?

He was pulled out of his reverie by Auru directing a question at him. "Sheik, did you hear me?" asked Auru, and Sheik snapped his head towards the owlish man, "When the time comes will you be able to do this? Will you be able to kill your shadow?"

Sheik stared at him for a few moments. Nobody had ever referred to Esra as _his _shadow specifically before. The real question was would he be able to kill his darkness manifested in the form of the shadow, even if it meant killing himself in the process. Sheik was snapped out of his thoughts once again, but this time by Link squeezing his hand – probably thinking Sheik needed a confidence boost speaking in front of a crowd of near strangers.

Link didn't know that that simple squeeze reminded Sheik of the resolve that had almost caused him to take his own life then and there when Zelda was captured. He was doing this for Zelda and he was doing this for Link. That was reason enough to lay his life on the line.

He squeezed Link's hand back. "Yes," said Sheik.

"We've got that sorted out," cut in Ashei. "But before you can kill the shadow you have to get to it. You want to know what you're up against, yeah?"

Murmurs floated around the table. When Ashei seemed satisfied with the attention she said, "Midna and I did some reconnaissance, yeah? _Midna!_" she called.

"No need to yell," said the Twilight Queen, peeling herself out of a shadow on the wall, and rubbing at her pointed ears. Ashei just shrugged.

"What are we looking at?" asked Auru, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table.

"So," said Ashei, "I did the outside, Midna did the inside, yeah? The South Gate is the weak point. Big open space in front of it. They burned the bridges to the other gates and the waterway's no good for Gorons. I figure we can take down the wall with some bomb arrows, yeah?"

Those gathered around the table nodded in agreement. Sheik didn't know what bomb arrows were but he figured he would find out soon enough, and so remained silent as Midna began to speak.

"Inside is not nice," said Midna, looking down at where she twisted her fiery hair in her hands. "I slipped in through the shadows, but I don't think it would have mattered whether the patrols had seen me or not. They're brain-dead. All of them. It looks like the shadow's got them under some kind of spell. That's how he's maintained his army by the looks of it.

"I sensed a lot of magic on them too," she continued, "more than a typical mind control spell. There may be less of them, but I can guarantee that they are strong."

Silence hung heavy for a moment before Prince Ralis, surprisingly, was the one to break it. "They may have power," began the small Zora quietly. He sat in one of the chairs at the table. His webbed feet dangled above the floor and he gripped his hands together calmly in his lap. "But we have courage." He looked up. "We have courage and something to fight for. Hyrule is ours. It's our soldiers' and their families'. They can do it. We can do it. We can bring down the shadow."

Silence returned once again upon the conclusion of the young Prince's speech, but only for a moment before Darbus lifted a mighty fist and said, "For Hyrule."

This broke the tension and soon enough the room was filled with shouts of "For Hyrule." The higher ranking soldiers that stood by the door waiting for orders joined the cheer as well. Soon the high spirits in the room had spread outside. Cheers of "For Hyrule" could be heard echoing throughout the camp.

Sheik allowed a small smile at this group of refugees' tenacity, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Prince Ralis's words had reminded him eerily of what the Great Fairy had said to him and only to him: _You've always had the power to end him, Sheikah. But do you have the courage?_ This coupled with his earlier thoughts left Sheik feeling oddly empty despite the raised spirits infecting the entire encampment.

If all these people were willing to give their lives for this land why wasn't he? He was Sheikah, after all, defined by stealth and selflessness. Anything for the throne. Anything for the Hero. He looked to Link standing next to him. That was exactly the problem, wasn't it? He would do anything to be with Link. But what if keeping Link alive, meant ending his own life?

The thought was not a happy one, which was why he was eternally grateful when Midna beckoned for him and Link to follow her from the currently uproarious room. They quickly exited and followed Midna up the stairs to the room Sheik had spent many a day lying healing in.

"I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news down there," said Midna as Sheik and Link entered and closed the door behind them, "But there's another catch."

Sheik's heart fell a little. He thought he caught Link's shoulders slump a bit at her words, but he couldn't be sure. "What is it?" asked Link.

"The Castle," she said, "There's some sort of barrier around it. It seems as if only those that the shadow allows are able to get through. The townspeople still inside avoid it like the plague, but the soldiers seem to be able to get in and out easily. I don't think it'll be quite that easy for our fighters."

"Is there any other way in?" asked Sheik. If they couldn't get near the shadow than this whole imminent battle would be for naught.

"The sewers," said Midna, with a pointed look at Link, "I don't think the barrier goes beneath the surface. You can get in from beneath, but I don't think you can get the whole army under there. You two'll be going it alone."

Sheik nodded and Link said, "Well three's a crowd, right?" with a small laugh.

Midna laughed at this. "Don't I know it. Only a year gone and I've already become a third wheel." She flashed a pointed tooth grin at a reddening Sheik, before adding with a dismissive wave, "You two are cuter together than me and Link, anyway. And _that's_ saying something."

"I don't think you riding me around like a pony is exactly cute," said Link, crossing his arms across his chest. Sheik didn't really understand that comment, but it didn't really bother him.

That is until Midna added, "No, I guess not. I'm sure it's much cuter when Sheik _rides_ you. Or is it the other way around?"

It only took a moment for Sheik to understand the innuendo in that statement. It took another moment for his face to turn completely red. It took the same amount of time for Midna to dart into the nearest shadow and disappear, cackling all the while.

"… I don't get it," said Link. Sheik hit a bandaged palm to his forehead in response.

**xXx**

Sheik found himself in a sort of daze for the rest of the next night and into the morning. After leaving Sheik and Link, Midna had explained the barrier situation to the Resistance and company. They seemed to have assumed all along that Link and his Sheikah companion would be the ones to actually confront the shadow. They were content to provide a distraction.

It was assumed that if the shadow was really feeding a portion of his dark magic into the control and fortification of his troops, the more stress the refugee army put on them, the more magic the shadow would have to exert. The more magic the shadow put toward the troops, the less he would have to combat Link and Sheik.

That was the plan, anyway. The humans, Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, and Mo's Bulblins, in their makeshift army would distract the shadow with bloody battle, all so that the Hero and the Sheikah might have a chance of stabbing him with a small sword that may or may not have the power to let Sheik live.

If Sheik hadn't felt guilty about this whole mess before, he did now. He just hoped that when the time came, he would be able to make the right decision. He hoped he would be able to kill the shadow, no matter the consequences to himself. Sheik looked over at Link from where he trudged next to him, guiding Epona by the reigns. Selflessness was easier thought than done.

The refugee army had been marching since before sundown with the intent of setting up camp on the near side of the stone-lined path that led to the clearing outside of the South Gate. Sheik knew that he had ridden through here before, but he hadn't been quite able to get a look at the scenery at that time – what with the nausea and all. He noticed now that Hyrule Field had become quite beautiful over the years. Trees had begun cropping up breaking up the sparse grassy plains with bursts of sunny greens. It saddened Sheik to think that this may be the only time he would get to see them.

"I always worry about that too," said Link. Sheik stared at the other boy. There it was again, that uncanny ability that everyone seemed to have – the ability to read Sheik's thoughts. Continuing with the pattern Link explained, "I could see it in your eyes."

"It's just so beautiful out," said Sheik gesturing to the clear sky above. Stars peeked out of the inky black dome like jewels. "It hardly looks like a battle to save Hyrule is about to happen." Sheik couldn't help but to picture the constant dark clouds brooding over the Castle of his time when Ganondorf had control.

Link shrugged. "Having to save the world does kind of sneak up on you like that, doesn't it?"

Sheik looked over at Link, thinking of how one day the eleven-year-old Link of his time had been summoned to the Deku Tree only to find it dying from the inside and suddenly burdened with the task of having to save it. And then how a ten-year-old Sheikah had been tasked with tailing him shortly thereafter by a little Princess Zelda. Neither of which really understood what the world would become and why they needed a Hero to stop it.

He wondered what happened to get this Link into the Hero business. He wondered if he would ever find out.

Sheik considered asking right then and there, but before he could open his mouth Auru, leading the march, held up a hand to stop the procession. A little ways ahead of where the army had stopped was a narrow stone path, and beyond that, the Castle.

The makeshift army was eerily quiet as it set up camp. Most of the soldiers opted for sleeping tent-less, out in the open air, but help was still needed to set up tents for the injured to come. Renado was to be in charge of taking care of the wounded, but he had enlisted Telma, Anjelica, and Luda to help as well.

By the time camp was set up and night-watch sentries chosen, the moon had already begun its descent into the western half of the sky. The army was to march on the Castle at dawn. Sheik hoped the limited sleep wouldn't prove a detriment. Although, from the look of it, most of the soldiers could not sleep anyway. Most sat listlessly around fires, talking in low voices or staring broodingly into the dying embers. Everyone seemed to cope with imminent battle in their own way.

Somehow Link's method of coping didn't surprise Sheik one bit.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Link with a grin as he plopped himself down beside Sheik. The Sheikah had made a small fire for him and Link a little ways away from the group. He had hoped to have some alone time with the Hero – as they hadn't gotten any since the Desert – but now that Link was here, Sheik didn't know what to say. Especially to a Link that seemed so confident.

"Yes," said Sheik, although truthfully he only meant it in a physical sense. Walking all this way had loosened his sore muscles, and he had his assortment of weapons, including the Blade of Judgment, ready to go. Mentally, all he could think was, _this is my last night with Link_.

"Oh," said Link after a moment, with a slight frown. Sheik looked at him with a curious expression. "I guess it's good that one of us is, then."

Sheik only stared with a furrowed brow in response.

"I mean… this is it," said Link, gesturing out over the encampment. "Tomorrow we go to war, and then… that's it."

"That's generally what happens," Sheik said.

Link looked back at Sheik. "But last time I was on my own. Well, Midna and I were on our own. There was no army, no strategy. There was just me and the Master Sword out to take down the villain. This time… I have someone to worry about."

Sheik was sure his heart skipped a beat at those words. And then it fell a few stories to the vicinity of his stomach.

"Link," said Sheik slowly, "If something were to happen to me - "

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," interrupted Link in a serious voice.

"But if it did," Sheik pressed on, "I want you to move on. You lived all your life without me, y–you can do it again." Sheik was surprised he made it through that with only one stutter. He hoped that it would go unnoticed by Link, as he hoped would the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Sheik knew that no matter what the consequence to himself, he would have to kill the shadow, he just hoped that Link would be happy.

Sheik didn't look at the other teen as either said nothing. His cheeks moistened as a few tears spilled over. And then suddenly, he felt a warm presence through his cowl, beneath his chin. He turned his head at the slight pressure, to see that Link was suddenly very close. His lips were inches from Sheik's, only separated by the thin fabric of his cowl.

"But what if I don't want to," murmured Link.

Sheik looked up to see the Hero's wide blue eyes, before pulling away. "Link," said Sheik trying to sound reasonable. "Listen, you don't need me. If I don't come back, I just want you to be happy."

"Sheik," said Link softly. He didn't make any attempt to turn Sheik's face towards him, only continued in the same soft voice that made Sheik's insides flutter, "I am happy. No matter what happens – to either of us – I'll be happy knowing that you love me, Sheik. And I love you."

Sheik couldn't help but turn toward Link at these words. It was odd to think that he had this much control over someone's happiness. "I do love you, Link," said Sheik.

Link smiled softly. "I know," said Link. He reached a hand up to cup the side of Sheik's face, using a thumb to pull down his cowl, before leaning forward and closing the space between them with a kiss.

And so they passed the eve of the battle, eventually falling asleep, hand-in-hand beneath the light of a starry Hyrulean sky.

**xXx**

Dawn came early and gray over the marching Hyrulean army. They were nearing the end of the narrow stone pass and Sheik could see the spires of Hyrule Castle in the distance. However, from where he was sitting, he was having too hard a time focusing on not hyperventilating to notice. And it had nothing to do with the imminent battle.

The Resistance and the generals had thought it a smart move to have the Hero lead the army, so when setting up the flanks, they positioned Link, on Epona, front and center. Link, however, refused to go anywhere without Sheik. This made some strategic sense as the plan was for this army to distract the shadow's troops while Link and Sheik snuck into the waterways beneath the Town and Castle. Sheik didn't know where the entrance to the waterways was in this new version of Castle Town, so he understood why proximity to Link was important. He liked being near Link, anyway, so this wasn't a problem.

What was a problem, however, was the fact that the Resistance apparently thought it would look unprofessional if he and Link rode on the same horse. Thus, Sheik was _riding_ next to Link, on his own, on Zelda's horse, Wind Walker. Not only would he be fighting Esra's army, he would also be fighting nausea.

Sheik planned on ditching Wind once they passed through the South Gate; decked out, as all the horses were, in specially designed plate armor, Sheik was sure Zelda's horse would be fine. More fine than having to deal with a motion-sick rider, anyway.

A nudge from Link aimed at Sheik's ribs, broke the smaller teen out of his reverie. It also made him realize he'd wrapped his grip around the reigns so tightly that he'd left half-circle, crimson nail-indents in his palm. Sheik (somewhat unwillingly) loosened his grip and looked up. Link was pointing ahead of them, and Sheik followed his gauntleted finger to see that the white-washed, Castle Town outer wall was surprisingly close.

War was almost upon them, but not quite yet. Sheik took the remaining league or so they had left to travel to take in his surroundings. He was controlling his motion-sickness quite a bit better than last time he had travelled through there. The South Gate was ornate, if anything, but definitely not fragile. Two flights of stone steps ascended on either side of a fountain, leading to level with the actual gate. Two large stone columns stood erected at the top of each flight, and behind that stood the actual wall. The wall dozens of archers armed with bomb-arrows planned to bring down.

Sheik was not one of those archers. He had never been one for a bow and arrows – too cumbersome, where a dagger would suffice just fine. He was equipped only with his sword, a few daggers hidden in the bandages on his arms, and the Blade of Judgment strapped, in a sheath, securely to his thigh. The only concession he allowed to his normal fighting attire, was the addition of a thin layer of chain mail to be sewn to his tabard bearing the Sheikah-crest, to protect from the rogue arrow. Dying before he even made it past the walls would not do.

And it was a good thing he did allow such changes, as it seemed that the Hyrulean army was not unexpected. The South Gate wall was lined with archers of both human and Bulblin descent. As they neared the range of the wall archers, Sheik tensed himself to dive out of the way. He did not know which side would start this battle, but he would be ready either way.

It was only a few moments later when Rusl, riding on the other side of Link, held up a hand to stop the procession. The mounted riders, armed with bomb-arrows, on the front lines pulled their horses to a stop. The rest of soldiers, marching on foot behind, halted at the signal and drew their swords. Link unhooked his bow from his baldric and removed an explosive-tipped arrow from his quiver.

When he noticed Sheik watching he paused. "When we get inside, stick close to me. I know the Town like the back of my hand," said Link with a grin. "And be careful," he added more seriously.

Sheik didn't think he was the one that needed to be reminded as he watched Link almost carelessly fiddle with the bomb-arrow in his hand as he spoke. Sheik reached over and placed a bandaged hand over Link's gauntleted one – the one playing with the arrow. Link grinned sheepishly as he realized what he was doing. "I'll be careful too, I promise," said the Hero.

Sheik allowed a small smile under his cowl as he nodded and drew the sword from the scabbard on his back. "You better be," he muttered as Link nocked his arrow.

He didn't think the Hero had heard, but Link looked back at him with a sly grin that clearly said, _aren't I always?_ Sheik just rolled his eyes in response and readied himself for battle.

"On my go," called Rusl, from the other side of Link. The Hero was supposed to lead the army, but Link wasn't one to issue orders, so it had been decided that Link would physically lead, while Rusl yelled out commands. "We fire. And by the Three Goddesses, may your aim be true for today we fight for our homes. Today we fight… For Hyrule!"

Cheers erupted from behind them. Voices echoed among clangs of swords against shields. These soldiers were ready. And so was Sheik. What happened at the end of this battle would happen, he had decided. He couldn't think about that now, at that moment, all that mattered was getting to that climactic end. And doing that meant staying alive

War was old hat for Sheik, and as Rusl counted down, Sheik was calm. He gripped his sword in one hand and Wind's reigns in the other. Not even motion-sickness could bring him down in this moment. He was ready for battle. Behind him shouts of "For Hyrule" could still be heard. _For Zelda_, Sheik thought. "For Link," Sheik whispered.

"FIRE!" shouted Rusl. The archers loosed their arrows, and the war began.

* * *

><p><strong>What better way to celebrate being done with finals than by writing some fanfiction?<strong>

**On an unrelated note, I think we've been fanfic friends long enough for us to be Tumblr friends too - don't be shy, I know you all have one! Anyway, if you would like to exchange URLs, please drop me a message or a review :D**

**Sorry for the super long break in updating. I'll try, as always, to be better next time. Talk to you peeps later!**


	25. A Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 <strong>

**A Battle Begins**

The bomb arrows whizzed through the sky like a flock of deadly birds, alone for a moment before the enemy reacted. The shadow's archers on the wall quickly fired back with bright-tipped arrows that stood out stark against the gray morning sky. _Fire arrows_, noted Sheik as he quickly realized their plan.

Many of the arrows fell short, slung from untrained marksmen's bows, but those that crossed course with the Hyrulean army's bomb arrows…

_Boom!_

An explosion lit up the sky as a bomb arrow flew too close to the fire.

_Boom!_

Another bomb went off. Fire rained down on the field, forming flaming barricades between them and the wall they were trying to bring down.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Explosions echoed across the field, and Sheik couldn't be sure, but he thought at least half of their arrows hadn't even reached the wall…

But the shadow's archers couldn't keep all the arrows at bay. Sheik watched with grim satisfaction as a dozen bombs hit their marks. Pristine white rubble exploded into the sky before raining down on the archers that hadn't already been knocked off the wall by the initial impact. They ducked for cover and Rusl took the enemy's confusion as a chance to fire another volley of arrows.

"FIRE!" yelled Rusl and the Hyrulean archers fired again. Less arrows were stopped by the shadow's archers this time and more of the gated wall came crumbling down. The rubble, Sheik thought, may prove to be a problem later. He doubted the horses could make it over the obstacle course of fallen stones now standing in their way. Sheik was secretly pleased by this, though he showed nothing on his face.

"FIRE!" Rusl called once more. No fire arrows came to attempt to stop the onslaught of bombs and every arrow hit home. Clouds of smoke and dust billowed up from every explosion and the battle remained at a tense standstill until they cleared.

And when the clouds did clear, Sheik allowed a wicked grin to form beneath his cowl. His blade itched for blood in his hand. Behind the rubble Sheik could see an army comprised of humans and Bulblins forming. _Come on_, Sheik thought, _give the order_. He was ready for this.

"Dismount!" called Rusl to the front line of horses. He seemed to sense, as well, that the horses would not fare well on those rocks. "We fight by hand!"

Sheik happily complied, Link, not so much. He slid off of Epona, who gave him the most withering look Sheik had ever seen on a horse, before saying, "Look at those rocks. It's for the best, girl."

The horse snorted haughtily, as if to say she was no average warhorse.

Link seemed to take the same meaning. "I know you're not, but you're needed out here."

Epona whinnied unhappily.

"I promise I'll be careful," said Link, as if talking to an overprotective parent rather than a horse. She eyed him skeptically. "And I have Sheik to watch out for me too."

She turned her head to get an eyeful of Sheik. Sheik, with his current feelings about horses, blanched at the look. Apparently, it was noticeable.

"I know," said Link, patting Epona as she turned back towards him, "But he's a really good fighter. The best."

Sheik was torn between being flattered by the compliment and indignant because he was pretty sure he's just been insulted by a horse. But Epona seemed to take Link's word, as indicated by the playful nip at his shoulder, before trotting towards the back of the army. Sheik sent Wind trotting off that way, as well. Sheik thought he noticed that Zelda's gray mount seemed all too pleased to be rid of him. Sheik ignored the thought and readied himself for the charge.

"Remember the plan," Sheik heard Rusl say to Link, on the Hero's far side. "You and Sheik must get to sewers-"

Link cut him off with a wave of the hand. "We know, we know," he said. "Let's do this." He was practically bouncing in his boots with adrenaline. Sheik felt the same, but he had always been trained for stillness. The more unnoticeable the better. He hoped that he and the Hero's fighting styles would complement each other well.

Rusl nodded, drawing his own sword and glancing around. "On my go," he called. A few moments passed in tense silence. "ATTACK!"

And the Hyrulean army charged.

**xXx**

The adrenaline pumping through Sheik's veins as he, Link, and the rest of the army sprinted towards the broken wall was electric. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck bristled as if charged with the static of lightning moments before it hits the ground. That's what Sheik felt like. He felt good, he felt powerful. He felt, that in that moment, he could take on anything.

Jumping over rocks and dodging enemy arrows, Sheik and Link reached the first line of the shadow's defense. Bulblins and humans, covered in plate iron armor and armed to the teeth with spears, swords, and clubs, swarmed. Sheik and Link fell into a stance, back to back, swords brandished and ready. With a yell, his first attacker fell on Sheik.

The enemy was human, though Sheik could see even through its helm that there was something dead about his eyes. He was not completely in control of its own actions. He could also feel the dark energy radiating from the soldier, and could feel it when his attacker swung a two-handed sword around, attempting to cleave Sheik in have. Sheik easily blocked, throwing up his sword held in both hands to take the brunt of the blow.

He wasn't however, expecting the blow to be so powerful. _So that's where the shadow's put his magic_, thought Sheik, quickly recovering and easily dodging a second blow. The second blow, Sheik noticed, was sloppy. He expected the mind control was to blame for that. Sheik could see the calculation of the next move in the soldier's otherwise dead eyes moments before he attacked. Sheik grinned, this would make things rather simple.

"Watch their eyes!" called Sheik to Link behind him.

"Got it!" said Link and Sheik could briefly hear the slightly sickening sound of the Master Sword sliding through a gap in armor, into flesh. It would seem that Link had things under control.

Sheik turned his full attention back to his attacker, watching his eyes for the next move. _A diagonal slice from the left_, deduced Sheik. He preemptively dodged the coming attack, throwing the soldier off guard. He took the opportunity to plunge his sword into the soldier's thigh. The enemy dropped hard to one knee, dropping his sword. Sheik quickly dispatched him with a blade to the neck.

Scuttling over the dead man's body, a Blublin came to take his place. Sheik noticed immediately that the Bulblin's eyes were not dead like the soldiers. He guessed that hired muscle didn't need any other incentive to serve. He also noticed, however, that the attacker's club was roughly hewn and a little too big for the Bulblin. His swings were ill-timed and easily avoidable. Sheik side-stepped two blows before plunging his sword into his attacker's neck. The Bulblin fell with a gurgle.

"We have to keep moving!" yelled Link from somewhere behind Sheik. The Sheikah chanced a look over his shoulder to see Link motioning down the street where the South Gate led. Much of the army had already passed through it. Dead bodies from both sides littered the ground and crimson rivulets snaked their way down the path between the stone cobbles.

The battle raged around the Hero and the Sheikah as they made their way down the street, skirting skirmishes and occasionally taking the time to dispatch an enemy or two. Much of the army on both sides had dispersed, the Hyruleans leading mad chases down side streets. It was a good plan, thought Sheik. The shadow's soldiers would be much easier to take down when separated. But then so would their own fighters.

Link and Sheik joined in briefly to help a Goron and a Zora take down a group of five enemy soldiers. However, their finned and rocklike brethren didn't seem to need the help. Link had just barely lifted his sword when the Goron took out two attackers in a single punch. A third tried to take the Goron from behind by surprise, but his sword bounced harmless off the Goron's rocky back.

Said Goron's rocky back was far less harmless to the soldier, however. Noticing that someone had tried to take him from behind – rather in the way one notices a gnat buzzing annoyingly, but not dangerously around one's head – the Goron curled slightly and fell backward, crushing the enemy soldier beneath his immense weight. As he stood, he noticed Link there, sword drawn and ready to take down his now-crushed and lifeless attacker, and gave the Hero a thumbs up. "We got this, brother," said the Goron.

And so they had. The Zora had his fins on his forearm bared like twin blades, taut and ready to slice. Which is exactly what they did. He knocked one soldier off-balance with a well-placed kick to the torso before spinning and jamming a fin into the soldier's neck. The attacker's head rolled harmlessly to the side as his body crumpled. The other attacker – a Bulblin – blanched at the sight, turned heel, and ran.

The Zora would not stand for this. He chased the Bulblin down with long, quick strides that Sheik didn't realize that a Zora was capable of, and dispatched him with a taut fin to the back. The Bulblin let out an inhuman scream as it fell.

The Zora turned back and, surprisingly, gave them both a smile. It would seem that Zelda's act of selflessness really did turn the tides of the Zora attitude. "Go, Hero, Sheikah," said the Zora, "Save your Princess and rid us of that damned shadow."

Link nodded and both he and Sheik grinned. The Goron punched a fist into the air before shouting, "For Hyrule!" and rushing off to find new foes to take down. The Zora nodded as well, turned, and ran after the Goron.

"Good Luck!" yelled Link after them. The street was suddenly deserted other than the two of them. Link pointed to the alley they needed to get to, only a block away, seemingly an easy feat to reach. Sheik tensed. Things were never as easy as they seemed.

The two headed off at a jog down the cobbled street, and Sheik gripped his sword in both hands, ready, waiting…

"Look out!" yelled a voice and for a moment Sheik was painfully reminded of Navi. He quickly spun to see that instead of Navi, it was this Link's former guide, Midna. And she was fighting off a horde of Bulblins all on her own.

Using her fiery hair as a weapon, Midna fended off over a dozen attackers, slowly backing towards Sheik and Link as she did so. The two teens rushed towards her, weapons at the ready. The Bulblins, noticing the two new arrivals, swarmed.

Suddenly there were three Bulblins circling Sheik, two brandishing clubs and one a short, curved sword. Like before, the two with clubs were slow and messy with their movements. He danced, sidestepping each attack until one of the clubbed opponents slipped up. Sheik responded by slipping a sword into its side. The Bulblin fell and did not move again.

Only two remained, stalking around the Sheikah like clumsy cats. Sheik tensed as they both attacked at the same time. Twisting his body, he avoided taking the sword-wielding Bulblin's blade to the gut. This however, did not leave him with an opportunity to run either through with his sword. Instead he continued his twist to duck under the second Bulblin's club, reaching up and hitting its club-holding hand hard with the hilt of his sword. The Bulblin dropped his weapon, and, stunned from being disarmed, did nothing to block the kick Sheik aimed for its chest. The Bulblin flew a fair distance away, landing on its back.

Sheik turned his attention back to the last Bulblin. This one brandished its sword with practiced ease, but, one-on-one, he was no match for Sheik. The Sheikah dodged a few attempted slices, looking for an opening. He eventually found one, when a particularly enthusiastic blow by the Bulblin missed its mark of Sheik's neck and swung wildly to the side, leaving it open and defenseless. Sheik took this opportunity to drive his sword into the Bulblin's neck, felling it in one slice.

As Sheik pulled his sword out, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He spun, realizing that it was the second Bulblin. The one he had disarmed was apparently not dead. It was also not weaponless.

Sheik spun just in time to see an arrow loosed from the Bulblin's bow. There was no time to react, and at that close of range, not even the chainmail in his tabard would stop the arrow. The arrow speeding right towards Sheik's heart.

Time didn't even slow internally enough for Sheik to have any dying thoughts as he steeled himself for impact, trying to twist out of the way and knowing he would never make it. Which was why he was so surprised when suddenly the arrow stopped. In the blink of an eye it had gone from being the harbinger of Sheik's death to splintered pieces as if it had hit an invisible wall.

Moments later a cry erupted from the Bulblin archer. It gagged and coughed, eyes bulging beneath its helm as if being strangled by an unseen force. It clawed uselessly at its throat in an attempt to remove its invisible attacker, but to no avail. It fell to the ground with a thud and did not move again.

Reaching a hand forward, Sheik felt no invisible wall. He turned to his comrades to see if either of them had played a hand in the Bulblin's death – surely Midna had that sort of power – but both were just finishing off the last of their enemies. Neither noticed the strange occurrences.

"You guys had better get going," said Midna, looking back and forth between Sheik and Link, "I want this shadow dead by nightfall. I doubt our soldiers will fare so well in the dark."

Link nodded quickly, Sheik slowly. He decided that now was not the time to mention the odd killing. He and Link had bigger fish to fry.

"Got it," said Link, "See you when this is over, Midna!" Link turned on his heel and ran towards the alleyway. Sheik gave her a wave and followed, vaguely wondering if he had a guardian angel up there with the Goddesses. That didn't seem like something that would fall within his luck, but it was a nice thought nonetheless.

**xXx**

Link led Sheik to the alleyway they had been working their way towards before the debacle ending with the mysterious arrow that did _not_ kill Sheik. With all the near-death situations Sheik had had to work himself out of lately, he was secretly pleased that even just once he had finally earned a reprieve. The reprieve, however, did nothing to lessen his taut nerves. Which is why, as Sheik and Link made their way towards a green door nestled into a slate gray wall emblazoned with a sign that read "Telma's Bar," Sheik still jumped nearly a league in the air when the silence of their alleyway was compromised by a loud _yowl_.

He was not pleased with the way Link, who did not jump at all, snickered into his hand as he bent down to pet the culprit: a fluffy white cat.

"Louise," chided Link mockingly, "Look what you've done. There's an entire war going on and you've scared Sheik half to death." Link looked up at Sheik with a grin that the Sheikah refused to return.

"She startled me," said Sheik defensively, "that's _all_." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Link stood and looked at Sheik with an unreadable look before grinning and saying, "And _all _I want to do is make out with you."

It took Sheik three seconds to react to that statement. One to hear Link say it. One to comprehend that Link very much implied that he wanted to do more than make out with Sheik. And one to blush profusely.

"Link!" hissed Sheik, "This is not the time for that." He hoped Link wouldn't notice that he meant those words just as much to himself as Link, hoping that if he told himself that enough, it would stem the desire coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Link smiled. "I know, I just like to see you blush." said Link and he swooped down to peck Sheik on the lips. Sheik's resolve to not melt into the Hero's arms nearly faltered before Link pulled away.

However, Sheik's longing was quickly replaced by embarrassment as the cat, apparently named Louise made another noise. This time, however, it sounded nothing like a _yowl_ but rather like a laugh. The cat was _laughing _at them. Sheik might have thought he'd gone crazy if he hadn't noticed Link looking at the cat too.

Louise seemed to notice the looks the pair were giving it, and quickly scampered out of the alley and down the street, back towards the demolished walls of Castletown.

"That's Telma's cat," said Link a little listlessly, and Sheik had the sudden feeling – that he was sure Link shared – that that cat was heading out to find Telma, and when it did everyone would somehow know of Link and Sheik's promiscuous alleyway exchange. It looked as if, Sheik noted, his luck was back to normal.

**xXx**

The waterway beneath the town and Castle was dark, damp, and cavernous. Huge canals ran down the centers of a grid of intersecting tunnels, and Sheik and Link had to hug the walls –which were slimed over with Goddesses knew what – to keep from falling in. The dim light that filtered through grates carved every so often into the ceiling most likely used for collecting runoff from the streets, did not provide nearly enough illumination to discern what sort of water these channels carried – clean or _used_.

This was, however, a surprisingly nice change from their path into the sewers through Telma's Bar. The tavern had been looted, trashed, and then nearly burned to the ground. That was not the worst part at all, either. The worst part had been stumbling across the burnt remains of two small bodies - children that looked as if they hadn't managed to escape the Bar before it was set alight. Sheik's lives had hardened him to the sight of death, but the image still hung in gruesome detail in his mind.

Link hadn't said a word since then. And when he finally did, it caused guilt to come crashing down like a tidal wave on the young Sheikah.

"What sort of _monster_ does something like that?" asked Link rhetorically into the darkness, "Does this shadow feel anything?"

Sheik didn't respond. His thoughts would not allow for such a coherent thing as that. Instead they swirled into a tangled mess, leaving Sheik wondering, if a shadow can do that, what sort of monster could he have possibly been created from? _What sort of monster am I?_

**xXx**

The Castle was surprisingly empty as Link and Sheik made their way out through a storage room that housed a trapdoor from the waterway and into a hallway decorated with dark oak and red velvet. Link scanned the hallway before choosing a direction – left – and sticking to it. Sheik assumed Link knew where he was going and followed silently.

They met no soldiers, Bulblins, nor barriers for a long time. By the time they did they had made it out of the underground floors of the Castle; light streamed into the high-ceilinged hallway they stopped in through large stained glass windows.

"I think the shadow is in the throne room," said Link, turning to Sheik.

"Okay," said Sheik, "Where is that?"

"Up," said Link, "And the only way to get there is through the ballroom." He pointed to the huge, wooden double doors barring their path.

"So we're going in," said Sheik, not liking this plan at all. Walking into a large room, completely out in the open, not knowing what they're up against was never a good plan in Sheik's book. But it was the only plan they had, so Sheik stood silently by as Link pushed open the heavy wooden door.

As they stepped inside, the door swung shut behind them, and Sheik half expected to hear the telltale chink of iron bars slide down and lock them in. But no bars slid down and as Sheik scanned the room – a room he assumed was once grand, but the red velvet curtains that lay shredded upon the floor and the overturned tables gave it the feel of the aftermath of a war zone - he was surprised to find it empty. Link gave him a look that clearly showed that he shared Sheik's sentiment of _things are _never_ this easy_, but then shrugged and began to move forward.

They had made it only halfway through the deserted room before the door they had entered creaked open once again. Sheik and Link spun to face the intruders, simultaneously drawing their weapons. Eyes widening, Sheik watched as an _army_ poured through the door. Flanks, upon flanks swarmed in and lined up, weapons drawn, pointing at him and Link.

A creak behind them signaled that the door at the top of the grand staircase at the far end of the room – where he and Link had been heading – had opened. Sheik chanced a glance behind them. More soldiers marched through and lined up. Automatically, Sheik and Link shifted their stances to back-to-back, readying themselves, for within seconds, Sheik knew they would be surrounded.

"Why can't," muttered Link grimly over his shoulder to Sheik, "Things just _be_ that easy?"

"I'm not that lucky," murmured Sheik, but his words faded into nothingness before he could finish the thought as the room fell silent. The soldiers were all in place, all with swords drawn. All with looks ready to kill.

Sheik tightened his two-handed grip on his sword.

But the soldiers made no move to attack. The only movement was the flanks in front of the door Sheik and Link had originally entered parting slightly to let an important looking someone through.

"Well done, Hero," said the man making his way through the ranks. He wore normal armor, but held his helmet beneath his arm exposing a scarred face beneath cropped black hair, threaded through with silver. His eyes glinted a steely gray rivaling the sheen of a battle-ready blade. "You've done well to make it this far, but your journey ends here."

"Faust," hissed Link, and understanding dawned on Sheik. So this was general that Zelda had mentioned. The one that switched sides at the mere idea of power. "Why?"

"Why does anyone do anything? Humans, Hylians, there is no denying we are, at heart, self-serving creatures. The shadow offered me a seat of power in his new world," said Faust smugly, "What has this Kingdom given me, but a seat beneath a Princess too naïve to rule?"

Sheik heard Link snarl at the dig at Zelda, but piped up before the Hero could escalate things. "You really believe the shadow will tolerate you once he has what he wants? He's nothing more than evil come to life." Sheik didn't say _my _evil, but he thought it and felt his stomach drop.

"It's not too late to join us, to fight him," reasoned Link, catching on to Sheik's tactic of trying to make the General switch back. That option seemed preferable to taking on his army.

"To what end?" countered Faust, "So that we can go back to a broken world where the races fight one another because no one steps up and leads? Where traitors still run free? I doubt the shadow will be as lenient as the Princess." Sheik knew little of current Hyrule politics, but he knew that Faust was referencing the previous trouble with the Zoras and the disagreement he'd had with Zelda about punishing the mercenary Bulblins during the previous war.

"This world is _not_ broken," said Sheik hotly, "I've seen broken." Memories of his Hyrule in the days before he'd died flashed through his head. ReDeads instead of people inhabited Castletown. Monsters and ghosts ran rampant through Hyrule Field in the moonlight. He was a Sheikah Warrior, born and raised to protect Hyrule from any and all threats. _Even myself_, he thought hollowly.

"_You've_ seen broken too," said Link, "You wanted to kill the Bulblins for aiding Ganondorf's reign of Twilight. Look who's helping now."

Fire flashed behind the general's steely eyes. "_Shut up!_" hissed Faust. "I am not the traitor to this Kingdom. It's been falling ever since Zelda retook power. In the new world I will have the power. Traitors will be eliminated. Traitors like those Bulblins… Traitor's like _you_."

"Then kill us," Link goaded. Sheik tensed. That was never really a _good_ thing to say to the man with an army at his command.

Faust tensed too, to Sheik's relief, but only for a moment before saying coolly, "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. The shadow has other plans for you." Faust's glare was chilling, but there was fire beneath the ice. Faust was angry, and because of it, he stalled, trying to find the right words to make his victory complete.

_But why?_ Sheik wondered. And then he saw it. A single soldier, silently moving its way through the ranks. For a moment he worried that the soldier planned to attack them before Faust gave the word, but it soon became clear that it had a different intent.

"Other plans?" asked Link. "Sounds like you _don't_ have the power."

Faust seethed at those words. Raged dripped a nearly tangible entity from his being. He opened his mouth.

"Capture them!" he bellowed. Soldiers shifted and then froze.

At that moment, the lone soldier reached the enraged general. In one quick movement, it unsheathed a sword from a scabbard at its waist and shoved it through Faust's back. Blood erupted from his chest where the sword protruded from the other side. His helmet clattered to the floor as he fell to his hands and knees, coughing up blood.

Faust's limbs trembled for a moment more before he collapsed, dead, on the floor.

Silence hung heavy for a moment, soldiers in shock. It was only broken when the lone soldier pulled off its helmet, revealing a mane of long white hair that fell down _her_ back. Her blue eyes twinkled beneath folds of aged skin as she said with a lopsided grin, "Goddesses, that felt good."

**xXx**

The commotion started and ended quickly thereafter. Half the soldiers tried to dart forward to avenge their fallen leader, the other half kept them at bay with blades held threateningly to their necks, or hilts crashed, knock-out hard over their heads. The old, but tough woman in the soldier's garb pulled her sword from Faust's dead body and wiped the blood on the back of his leather armor before sheathing it.

"G-general Kess?" asked Link in slight awe once all the enemy soldiers had been dealt with.

"The one and only," said the woman, flashing another lopsided grin. Sheik could see now that she had a thin white scar running from the left corner of her lips running up to her hairline, causing the one-sided smile.

"I thought you…" began Link, trailing off.

"Had joined _the shadow_? As if. No, I _lied_. And if any other of the generals had been thinking on their feet, they would have done the same."

Link furrowed his eyebrows and General Kess continued.

"Parasites kill best from within, and the shadow swallowed this one," she jerked a thumb towards herself, "willingly."

Link fell silent, probably in awe of her tenacity. If the shadow had found out he would have surely killed her.

"Thank you," said Sheik suddenly with a slight bow. Link mimicked the gesture.

Kess, however, waved them off. "I've been wanting to do that to the bastard for years. Thank the shadow for me. Finally gave me a reason."

Under different circumstances, this violent old woman may have scared Sheik. She reminded him eerily of Impa. He loved his Aunt, but that didn't mean there weren't moments when he was terrified of her. This general seemed to be one of those sorts of people.

"Anyway," she continued, "what are you still standing around for? You've got a Kingdom to save. Hero things, Hero. We've cleared the way for you."

"Thanks," said Link, grinning.

"As for you lot," said Kess, turning toward her soldiers and the currently hostage Faust's soldiers. "You're either with me, or against me. I'd suggest the former." She unsheathed her blade and stroked it almost lovingly. "My sword loves the taste of blood almost as much as I do."

Sheik didn't realize he'd been staring, wide eyed and a little terrified until Kess turned around and shot them a glare that clearly said, _You'd better get going or the soldiers won't be the only ones to taste my blade._

Sheik and Link nodded quickly before turning and nearly running out the door at the far side of the room.

**xXx**

Kess had been right. The path up to the throne room was clear of any and all enemies and locked doors. Before Sheik knew it, he and Link were standing at the top of a flight of stairs, not walled in, but exposed to the elements, in front of heavy oak doors that led to the throne room. Suddenly their task was upon them, and it had come entirely too quickly for Sheik's liking.

_Am I really ready to kill my shadow_? thought Sheik as he and Link paused before the closed doors. Wrapped in his own thoughts, the Sheikah didn't notice that the Hero was, if possible, even more hesitant than he was.

Sheik took no notice of Link's want to prolong the moment before they had to face the shadow until the taller boy had nearly tackled Sheik, pushing him against the closed door, and began kissing him senseless. The Sheikah felt his mouth shape into what would have been a comical 'o' of surprise at Link's actions. The Hero, however, took this surprise in stride and promptly used the opening to push his tongue into the Sheikah's mouth.

This is when Sheik melted. His bones turned to jelly and he was sure they were only held in place by his skin, which was only kept from crumpling to the floor by Link's strong hands and the heavy door at his back. He felt Link's hands drift low, tracing the curve of his lower back and settling gently on his behind before grabbing it in such a way that Sheik was sure he let out an un-Sheikah-like squeak. Only he couldn't hear it, as his mouth was currently occupied by Link's, and Sheik was sure that the throaty moan Link let out in response was the only noise he ever wanted to hear again.

Something in the back of Sheik's mind was screaming something at Sheik that he didn't want to hear. It might have been rational, and frankly, at that moment, Sheik wanted nothing to do with it. He also wanted nothing to do with the slow pulse of the black spot over his heart, beating half-time to the erratic thud of his own overactive organ.

So he ignored them both and reached up to twine his fingers through Link's golden hair. The strands were silk between his bandaged fingers. Apparently liking that, Link responded by slipping his hands lower and lifting Sheik by the thighs. Sheik did not hesitate to wrap his legs around the Hero – which was quite the feat considering that both the Hero and the Sheikah were armed to the teeth.

"Sheik," panted Link, pulling away from Sheik's mouth and whispering into his ear, "Whatever happens in there… I want you to know… I love you, Sheik."

Sheik opened his mouth to respond, but before he could do so, the heavy oak door swung open. Link and Sheik tumbled inwards, limbs tangled with one another's. Before they could manage to pull themselves apart, a dark shape materialized over them, flickering into existence as if out of thin air.

"If you two are quite _finished_," said the shadow, "I've been expecting you."

* * *

><p><strong>You know when I said I would be better about updating? I'm sorry, that was a lie. But this fic isn't dead, at least! Your author is still kickin' and writin' (albeit slowly). Thank you, anyone who has stuck around this long, I hope the wait was worth it because we are in the home stretch. I have one more chapter (mostly written) and then an epilogue (mostly unwritten), and then that's it. Done. You'll be free of those incredibly infrequent emails telling you this story has updated. Crazy, isn't it?<strong>**  
><strong>

**As always, I hope to see you all around next chapter, and happy reading!**


	26. Judgment Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Judgment Falls**

It only took a few moments for Link and Sheik to untangle themselves, hop to their feet, and draw their weapons. Sheik drew his sword – not wanting to reveal their plan to use the Blade of Judgment yet. But by that point, the shadow had already disappeared and reappeared, sitting haughtily on the red velvet throne, leaning on an elbow propped on the arm of the chair. His platinum hair fell to one side, revealing a single crimson eye above his ashen cowl.

"Like I said, I've been expecting you," said the shadow, standing and opening his arms as if in a gesture of welcome. Sheik tensed and took a quick sweep of the room with his gaze, looking for hidden enemies. The room was huge with columns towering against the walls between stained glass windows. A strip of blue carpet ran beneath their feet and up to the throne where the shadow sat. Above that hung a sculpture of the Goddesses and the Triforce. And in the center of that…

"Zelda!" yelled Link. The Princess that hung lifeless in the center of the stone Triforce, suspended by magic. "Let her go," he snarled.

"And where would the fun in that be?" said the shadow with a smirk visible in his eyes.

"If you were expecting us, why all the guards? All the wards?" cut in Sheik. He wanted to save Zelda just as much as Link – he was pretty sure the urge to serve the Princess was coded into both of their genes – but he didn't want Esra's attention on her. Where he might think of hurting her to get to them.

"Oh, I've already thought of that, Sheik," said the shadow, "But don't worry, torturing others is not a show of power, but a show of cowardice. And, right now, I want _power_." He said the word as if _power_ were his drug, his craving. His addiction.

Link looked back and forth between his Sheikah and the dark one, confused. Sheik just stood, stunned that the shadow could so easily read his thoughts.

"Proximity," said Esra, "Although even far away, you light up a beacon in the darkness. That's how I was able to track you."

Sheik shot him a look. "So that Bulblin… It was you."

"Who else? Do you think any of your _pathetic friends_," the shadow spat those words, "are strong enough to do something like that?"

Sheik felt Link twitch beside him at the dig, but the Hero made no move to attack, probably biding his time until he knew what exactly was going on.

"Faust too," said the shadow, "Do you think that idiot would have known where to find you, if I hadn't told him you'd gotten past the wards?"

"What about Kess?" shot back Sheik.

Flames flickered beneath Esra's crimson eyes. "She was," he said slowly, "Especially good at hiding her mind from me. You could learn from her," he added with a smirk before saying, "But she did save me the trouble from having to dispose of Faust later. A hitch in the plan, but nothing major."

"Why not just let him kill us?" asked Link, "Isn't that what you're planning on doing now?"

Esra shot Link a look that clearly said _your questions are not worth my time_. But, he answered anyway. "Things get messy when you leave important tasks up to others. He might have killed Sheik, and we couldn't have that, now could we?" The shadow took a few steps down from the plateau where the throne sat so that he was on even ground with Sheik and Link.

Sheik tensed at this. He couldn't stomach the thought of Link dead. "You will not hurt him," said Sheik through gritted teeth.

"Really?" said Esra, sounding amused, "I don't think that's up to you to decide. I think I _will_ kill him, and you _will_ watch."

Sheik practically growled. The shadow continued. "And then I will kill Zelda, and I will lock you away where you cannot harm yourself, or be harmed by others. And Hyrule will fall, and I will rebuild, as its leader. As the most powerful entity in all the Kingdom. Perhaps then, the Triforce will see where the true power lies." _With me_, were his unspoken words.

_Over my dead body_, were Sheik's.

Link paid no heed to their silent conversation. "_Die shadow!_" he snarled, and he attacked.

And so the battle began. Sheik followed Link at a dead sprint across the throne room and towards the shadow. Esra hissed and tensed. Two long ebony blades flickered into existence – one in each hand. From the ground behind him grew two long, black tentacles of dark magic, twisting and writhing as they towered to a height above the shadow's head. Crimson streaks snaked their way through the dark appendages, and Sheik got the distinct feeling that it would hurt a great deal to be touched by one of those.

Sheik and Link skidded to a halt just outside of the tentacles' reach. "It seems only fair," said the shadow with a cold laugh, "That if you have four arms combined, I have four, as well."

Sheik eyed the tentacles – they looked like whips snaking through the air – and whispered to Link, "I don't want to risk losing the Blade to one of those… _things_. We'll have to get him away from them."

The shadow snorted a laugh. "Good luck with that," he said and suddenly a hundred more of those tentacles erupted from the floor around him. They waved menacingly through the air for a moment before retreating so that only the two original remained. "You were saying?"

Grimacing, Sheik amended, "Maybe if we can get him to drop his guard…" He trailed off. Esra's smirk was so smug, Sheik could practically feel it emanating from the shadow's general direction.

"We'll wing it," said Link definitively – although what was definitive about _winging _something was beyond Sheik - and, without further ado, he charged.

Sheik sighed and followed his Hero into battle.

**xXx**

The shadow was fast, like dark lightning, striking at random but with precision and speed that left Sheik's nerves frayed for the amount of close encounters both he and Link had.

The Hero charged at the shadow, attempting to take the offensive, while Sheik hung back. The dark tentacles lashed at him like whips and it was all Sheik could do to dance around their cracks, all the while trying to catch one with a wild swing of his sword. But the tentacles were as fast and unpredictable as the shadow.

Sheik caught a glance of Link's offensive against Esra as he rolled to his feet after a particularly close lash by the dark appendages. He was disheartened to see that Link had taken up a defensive stance. The shadow hacked with one blade after another, moving so quickly that the movements blurred. Link threw up the Master Sword to haphazardly catch each one. Sheik saw the sweat beads on his forehead…

And then his vision suddenly filled with black and crimson. Sheik bent backwards and the dark magic tentacle sliced through the air where his head had been moments before. Back-flipping out of the way, Sheik brandished his sword. If he couldn't help Link attack the shadow, he could at least draw these _things_ away.

They followed him, circling like demonic sharks, fins sticking out of the marble floor as if it were water. Sheik had yet to land a hit on one of them, and he wondered if he did, if Esra would feel it and falter. Chancing a glance at the shadow and the Hero, he saw that Link was back on the offensive. He swiped low at the shadow's legs, but Esra just jumped to avoid the blade, back-flipping away in a manner very similar to the dodge Sheik just made.

Sheik vaguely wondered if the shadow learned that move from him, but was distracted when a tentacle lashed for his arm. Spinning, he dodged out of the way. But he didn't account for the fact that the other tentacle was behind him. The dark appendage stretched low and Sheik tripped. His flesh burned, shocked as if hundreds of those jellyfish that parasitically inhabited Jabu-Jabu had stung him at once, as his right ankle brushed against the tentacle.

Hissing, Sheik fell backward, managing to somersault back to his feet. He chanced a glance at the back of his ankle. His exoskeleton had been burned away and the patch of skin bared had blistered into an angry red. He made a mental note to not touch the tentacles again. Speaking of tentacles…

Where were those demonic appendages? _Oh_, thought Sheik calmly before letting off a string of mental curses. The tentacles had abandoned him to aid the shadow in attacking Link. And it was very clear that Link was not having a good time of it. It was almost fortunate that the shadow was so cocky, sure that he would win, for his attacks were half-hearted, unlike the maniacal laughter erupting from his lips with each blow of arm or tentacle.

Quickly, Sheik loosened his bandages and pulled out his daggers – all four of them – fanning them out between his fingers, before preparing to launch. Sheik threw the first one. It spun through the air before narrowly missing its mark. It hit the stone wall with a loud clang and dropped to the floor. The next two met similar fates.

Sheik closed his eyes for a moment. He could hear Link's heavy breathing, almost feel the soreness in his arms with each block. He needed help. And Sheik was here to give it. He launched his final dagger. It spun through the air. And hit its mark. Sheik could have punched the air in triumph, but instead contented himself with surprise that the tentacles were made of enough substance that the dagger could sink into it up to the hilt. The shadow looked very surprised that Sheik had managed to hit it at all.

He also looked in pain. The swords disappeared from Esra's hands and he clutched his left shoulder as if the tentacle had just been an extension of it. The shadow hissed before flickering out of existence. The single tentacle left disappeared with it.

Sheik ran over to Link, who spun warily, but Sheik could see the slight tremor in his stance, the weariness in his arms and legs.

"This isn't working," said Link, eyes bouncing around the large room, wondering where their attacker would appear next.

Sheik nodded. "We need to take him by surprise."

"Like this?" said Esra. The voice sounded like it had come from behind them, so both Sheik and Link turned. The shadow was nowhere to be seen.

A moment passed in silence before Link screamed. Sheik whirled towards the Hero. He had never in his lives heard a sound so pained and it made his heart pained to hear it come from Link's voice. He quickly understood the cause.

The second dark tentacle had appeared behind Link, wrapped itself around his torso and lifted him into the air. The red in the black flashed like crimson lightning and Link jerked and trembled as if electrocuted. The Master Sword slipped from his slackened grip and fell to the floor.

It took less than a moment for Sheik to draw his sword. He lunged for Link, swinging wildly, trying to cut the Hero free. But suddenly his way was blocked. The shadow appeared out of thin air right in front of Sheik. With lightning fast speed, Esra drew back a bandaged fist and punched Sheik right in the jaw.

The force was unreal. Pain seared its way through Sheik's jawbone as he went flying backward. His sword dropped from his hand and clattered away. He hit a stained glass window across the room and heard the glass crack before he slid to the floor. A moment later, a pane of blood-stained glass followed. It shattered into a thousand glittering shards of cut glass around Sheik. He shut his eyes tight, but still felt the sting of shattered glass etching a myriad of cuts through his exoskeleton and into his skin.

When he opened his eyes, the room danced in Sheik's vision. The light streaming through the broken window and glittering off the shards of glass did not help matters. But through them he could see Link still tethered to the tentacle and Esra still standing with his fist raised. And then suddenly the shadow wasn't there anymore. He was standing over Sheik with an expression of triumph on his face.

Sheik blinked the stars out of his vision and tried to push himself to his feet, but his still stunned body wouldn't cooperate. He felt more cuts form on his hands as he pushed. His white bandages stained red.

Esra grinned, a malicious expression that held an almost crazed look of joy. "It looks like I win, my light," said the shadow and then he lifted a foot and stomped on Sheik's left leg.

A spasm wracked Sheik's body and pain flared, radiating outward from his shin. He felt bones snap. His leg was fire. His breath left him. He gasped for air.

The shadow still grinned. "Now stay here like a good little light, while I deal with _him_."

Esra disappeared. Tears stung at Sheik's eyes but he could still see the shadow reappear beside Link. Esra snapped his fingers and the tentacle disappeared. Link dropped to the ground, trembling and coughing. His tunic had burned to shreds falling off his shoulders. Blisters burned an angry red ring around his torso. Esra laughed. The sound reverberated through the room; it was chilling.

An ebony dagger flickered into existence in Esra's outstretched hand. _I have to stop him_, thought Sheik frantically. He tried to push himself to his feet, again, ignoring the cuts, but the pain in his leg was excruciating; it crumpled beneath him. There was no way he would make it to Link in time.

That's when a thought struck him. Sheik pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned his back against the wall. His left leg splayed out at unnatural angles before him. He knew he'd never be able to walk on it in this condition. He had nothing to throw, his weapons were gone… save for one.

Sheik slid a hand to right thigh, fingers brushing lightly over the sheath holding the Blade of Judgment. Supposedly if he stabbed Esra with this, the shadow would die and he would live. But what if he stabbed himself?

Across the room, Esra approached a still trembling Link who was trying and failing to get to his feet. Blood dribbled from his chin as another spasm rocked his body. The ebony dagger in Esra's hand reflected no light. Like the shadow, it was an embodiment of darkness. An embodiment of darkness relishing in the fact that it was destroying its light, one piece at a time. Starting with the most important. Starting with Link.

Sheik wasn't about to give the shadow that chance. In one swift movement, Sheik pulled the Blade from its sheath and positioned it over the dark spot on his heart.

_You've always had the power to end him, Sheikah. But do you have the courage?_ The Great Fairy's words reverberated in Sheik's mind, and suddenly he understood them. Sometimes this Link's and the Link of his own time's actions had seemed, well, foolhardy. But they were never unwarranted, just driven by something Sheik had never quite grasped before.

Courage. And suddenly in the face of Link's death, he had found it.

"I love you, Link," Sheik whispered.

And he plunged the dagger into his heart.

**xXx**

Pain. Sheik was pain stretched on for eternity. Pain and darkness. Dying had hurt, but the darkness had dulled it into oblivion. He had ceased to be and so had the pain. But now, now the pain remained with the darkness for Goddesses knew how long. And Sheik suffered. Wondering when it was all going to end.

**xXx**

When the pain finally faded, so did the darkness. In fact, when Sheik finally opened his eyes, he was no longer in the throne room with the vaulted ceilings carved from marble stretching above his head. He was someplace leeched of all color. He was nowhere. He was…

"Neutral," said a voice Sheik recognized. He was standing, although he had no knowledge of getting to his feet. His leg seemed unbroken. And he was no longer alone.

"Great Fairy," said Sheik softly, and, as if his vision suddenly focused, the Great Fairy came into view. Her long blue hair covered her naked body as it did back in the grotto, but the skin that still showed looked positively… inhuman. It glittered with an iridescent green sheen like the smoke she disappeared into from time to time.

She nodded as if in acknowledgement before stepping closer and saying, "You are in Neutral. The Blade of Judgment brought you here."

Sheik stared. Neutral didn't sound like any place he had ever heard of. It didn't sound like any place at all.

"That's because it's not," said the Great Fairy. Sheik was getting used to people being able to hear his thoughts and did not react in the slightest to her words. "A place you've heard of or really a place at all. It's the in-between to two different states of being. Good. Or evil."

Suddenly, Sheik's white world widened to include another inhabitant. He knew who this person was before he turned, but did so anyway.

"Esra," said Sheik as his eyes focused. The shadow was on his knees, hands somehow bound with invisible bonds to the ground behind his back.

He looked up, platinum hair falling away and revealing crimson eyes that looked ready to kill. "My light," he snarled. His voice sounded strained as if the invisible bonds wrapped around more than just his wrists.

Sheik felt a presence appear in his hand. He looked down to see the Blade of Judgment clutched in his bandaged hand. He wasn't sure if it had been there the whole time or magically appeared. He held up the knife and examined it. It still looked as if it were carved from glass and the Triforce on the hilt still glowed. However, Sheik noticed, two of the triangles were lit up this time, instead of one.

"Power and Courage," said the Great Fairy. "You already bore the mark of Power. And you showed courage by enduring the end and the pain that followed all for another. The Blade recognizes those traits within you."

"What do I do now?" asked Sheik. He had a feeling he knew the answer, but asked nonetheless.

"You judge," said the Great Fairy simply. "Choose a path and see which gate it takes you through. To Good or to Evil." She vanished into thin air, not even smattering of green smoke left behind. Sheik and Esra were alone.

Sheik looked at his shadow and his shadow snarled. "I couldn't sense it," said Esra, "The Blade. That damn Fairy must have done something."

Sheik contemplated this for a moment. The Fairy had explicitly stated that she could not directly meddle in this affair, and that seemed like meddling to Sheik. It seemed possible that the shadow could not sense the Blade because it was a relic meant to be used for good. Could something so evil sense something good?

Did that mean, to choose the path to good, Sheik must eliminate the shadow once and for all? But if the shadow was a manifestation of his own darkness, would killing the shadow kill him too?

"One can only hope," snarled Esra in response to Sheik's thoughts.

Sheik ignored his shadow, but it didn't change the fact that the thought worried him. He had killed many during the seven years the Hero of Time had been asleep during the war. He had been sent on countless assassination missions to murder targets in their sleep. He never once questioned whether these men and women he killed could possibly have been innocent. Sheik had so much blood on his hands, he was sure they were stained permanently crimson.

He was just as guilty as his shadow, all things considered. And if they really were one in the same, wouldn't a killing blow to the shadow kill him as well?

Sheik had been about to turn away when the shadow muttered, "I had been so close, too. Blocked out all _your _idiotic emotions that had gotten in the way last time. A few moments more and Link would have been dead."

In a flurry of movement, Sheik had turned and lunged. He caught himself with the Blade a hair's breadth from Esra's throat. With the shadow's words something within him had clicked. Sheik knew he could _never_ think such thoughts about Link. He could _never _block out his own emotions. And that's how he knew that he and his shadow were different. That Sheik could kill his shadow and still live on.

Darkness flooded up around them, coloring the white with the inky black of a moonless night. Sheik didn't notice that he was slowly approaching the gates to Evil.

"Kill me, then," breathed Esra. The movement was just enough to touch the Blade. The fabric of his cowl shredded at the merest touch and a thin line of crimson stained the material.

Sheik hesitated. He knew the shadow deserved death for what he had done. He knew that the shadow, if given a trial in the Kingdom would earn an execution that even Zelda couldn't argue with. But who was Sheik to decide?

Sheik didn't know how long the thoughts had been chasing each other in circles around his mind. The darkness fluctuated between white and black. Shades of gray floated like clouds around the Sheikah and his shadow.

Eventually Esra broke in to his thoughts. "It's what I would do," said the shadow.

And as quick as Sheik had pressed the Blade to the shadow's throat, he backed away, staring down at the monster before him. _The monster I created_, thought Sheik, _The monster I will become if I do this_.

In that moment the path became clear. The inky black dissipated. The white returned, but Sheik could swear he could feel the rays of an invisible sun on his back.

And then he sheathed the Blade of Judgment, and turned away, decision made.

The white world exploded into a frenzy of color. Grass grew from the ground and flowers sprang up in every shade of every color imaginable. A hot yellow sun burned brightly in the purest blue sky. Somewhere in the distance, a brook babbled happily.

"Welcome to Good, Sheikah," said the Great Fairy. Sheik focused his vision away from the infinite expanse of meadow to see the Great Fairy reappeared. Her wings were no longer translucent, but like a butterfly's, colored with shades for which Sheik doubted he could find enough names.

For a moment, Sheik was vaguely aware that the shadow was still tethered to the ground behind him, but that moment passed when people… hundreds of them, came into vision. They appeared from all directions. Some marched solemnly and stately over the fields, others skipped and frolicked and bent down to smell the flowers.

He squinted to make out the first line and was surprised to see that he recognized them… well relatively. He recognized the masked faces and robed figures as the pinpricks of white light that had appeared when they had put the Mirror of Twilight back together. _The Ancient Sages_, Sheik's mind supplied. But if the Ancient ones were here did that mean…

"Sheik!" yelled a young, feminine voice. And suddenly the Sheikah was tackled lightly from behind. A pair of tiny hands wrapped around his waist, for that was as high as they could possibly reach.

Sheik whirled and his eyes widened. Behind him stood an impossible vision, but he had the feeling that in this realm, nothing was impossible. Behind him stood six people he recognized… the six Sages that had aided the Hero of Time.

"S-Saria?" Sheik stuttered eyes drifting first over the young girl with the green hair. "Darunia? Ruto? Nabooru? Im-"

His eyes drifted over the final person – an older woman with steely gray hair and silvery markings under her eyes. "Aunt Impa?" said Sheik weakly.

She smiled at him. "You've done well, Sheik. I'm proud of you."

Sheik felt his eyes begin to water.

"We all are, brother," implored Darunia in his deep bass voice.

There were so many things Sheik wanted to say. To ask. Why? How? But what came out in the end was, "Is this… real?"

No one answered immediately. Finally Impa said, "Those chosen by the Goddesses are not bound by the normal laws of life and death."

Sheik wasn't sure if that was an answer, or not, but did not press the matter. Another question weighed heavily on his mind. He automatically scanned the crowd that had formed around him. There were people of all races and even a few beings, larger than the rest that looked to be made completely of light. He wondered if all these beings were sages at one point in time. He wondered if…

"Yes," said Ruto, this time, "The Hero of Time is here."

Sheik felt his heartbeat pick up.

Nabooru started to say something along the lines of, "You can see him, if you'd like, kid," but Sheik didn't hear her. Suddenly all noise had cancelled out as a flicker of movement caught his eye.

His shadow had been tethered to the grassy ground behind their little reunion group, and then, bonds apparently broken, he had disappeared.

Sheik whirled around, scanning for the shadow in the throngs of people. As if his gaze was drawn to the darkness, in the same way that Esra's was drawn to Sheik's light, Sheik saw his shadow. His shadow stood behind the back of a certain green-clad teenager, ebony dagger flickering into and out of existence between his bandaged fingers.

The path to his shadow was short and suddenly clear. Esra raised the dagger, ready to shove it into his target's back. Sheik lunged, Blade bared and time froze.

Sheik felt as if he were in that lunge for eternity, watching as Esra's hand slowly lowered. And then he landed. Time sped back up. Sheik didn't hesitate before wrapping an arm around the dark Sheikah's neck to pull him back, and then using his other hand to plunge the Blade of Judgment into his chest.

Esra's ebony dagger disappeared. The shadow fell back and Sheik caught him in his arms. Link turned, a look of horror crossed his face at what almost came to pass, before settling on Sheik's face with a smile.

"Thank you, Sheik," said the Hero of Time. Behind him, the blonde Princess Zelda smiled, and then everything washed out of existence.

**xXx**

Sheik was standing once again in the place he had come to know as Neutral. The shadow lay beside him, very still, the Blade of Judgment still protruding out of his chest. Threads of black snaked through the crimson blood that spilled out of his wound with every beat of his dying heart, and pooled around him.

Sheik had killed the shadow. Nearly, at least. And he was still alive.

"Congratulations, Sheikah," said the Great Fairy. She appeared on the far side of the dying shadow. Her wings were back to their normal translucent selves.

Sheik wasn't sure that he deserved congratulations.

"I am not congratulating you on killing your shadow," she clarified, "I am congratulating you on how you did so." The Blade suddenly disappeared from Esra's chest and reappeared in Sheik's hand. All three sections of the Triforce glowed brightly. "You have found Wisdom, Sheikah. You did not kill unnecessarily, but gave the chance for redemption. You judged with Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Your Judgment was true, and that is why you live."

"And he dies," said Sheik emotionlessly.

"It is the way of light and dark," said the Great Fairy, "To be at odds. That is the way it always has been, and that is the way it always will be. From now, until eternity."

Silence hung as Sheik and the Great Fairy looked down at the shadow. An overwhelming sense of fatigue washed over Sheik. He had done what he'd come here to do, and more. He considered asking the Great Fairy if what he'd seen past the gates of Good was real.

She smiled, hearing the question in his mind, but all she said was, "Goodbye Sheikah. Perhaps we shall meet again one day."

And the white world faded into darkness.

**xXx**

"Sheik! Sheik!" were the words that Sheik awoke too when the darkness lifted. He opened his eyes and blinked, taking in the vaulted marble ceiling above him and recognizing that he was back in Hyrule… if he had ever even left.

"Zelda! He's awake!" Sheik heard Link call from somewhere very nearby, before being pulled into a bone crushing hug. Literally, as the movement jostled the broken bones in his leg and pain seared through his body.

Sheik let out a moan of pain. Link pulled back and grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry," said Link.

Sheik couldn't help but grin dazedly back at the Hero – whose torso was utterly bare other than a thin strip of bandages wrapped over his blisters, which was causing Sheik to blush profusely. But Sheik decided he could get over it. He was alive and so was Link! But… "Where is the shadow?" Sheik asked. His voice sounded hoarse.

"Gone," said Link with a grin. His blue eyes sparkled. Sheik loved the way they sparkled.

"Are you sure?" asked Sheik, snapping out of his Link-induced mind wandering.

"Yes," said Zelda coming up behind Link, "His spell on me broke, and his magic was strong. The only way that could have happened was if he had died."

"He also sort of… melted," added Link. Sheik shot him a questioning glance and the Hero added, "Not like the way he would normally disappear, more like his very being started coming apart at the seams. There's nothing left of him now… Anyway, how'd you do it Sheik? I mean kill him when you were all the way over here?"

Apparently Link didn't see the whole suicide thing. Sheik liked it better that way, not having Link think that he was in Sheik's debt.

But apparently he was not that lucky. Zelda grinned. "I may not have been able to move, but I could still see and hear…" She paused for a moment before bending over to put her mouth against Link's ear and whisper something Sheik couldn't hear.

Link's draw dropped and his eyes widened. Zelda stood and said, "I think I'll just leave you two alone for a minute." She grinned wickedly at Sheik and then walked away.

"Did you really? I mean, did you really do that… for me?" asked Link.

Sheik shifted uncomfortably for a moment, but said quietly, "Yes."

And suddenly the Hero's lips were against his. This time, however, Link was being careful not to jostle Sheik's broken leg – the pain in which had dulled with time and distraction. Sheik felt himself turn pink when Link cupped a hand against his face and stroke a thumb softly along his cheekbone, eliciting a content sigh from the Sheikah. When Link pulled back, Sheik found himself leaning forward, wanting more. Link smiled and Sheik leaned back, turning red.

"Thank you, Sheik," said Link, and Sheik was jarringly reminded of the Hero of Time, but he found the thought much easier to push from his mind than he thought it would be. Sheik may have once loved the Hero of Time, but it was clear to him now that this was the Link for him.

"I," Sheik began, and then paused, hesitating, before spilling out in a rush, "I just couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you." He paused again. "I love you, Link."

Link grinned the biggest grin Sheik had ever seen cross the other boy's face. "I love you too, Sheik."

They each leaned in to kiss again, but a none-too-subtle, "Ahem," from Zelda forced them apart, both blushing.

"That was adorable, really," said the Princess, "But I think you might want to see this." She gestured to the doors that opened up to the outdoor plateau outside the throne room.

Link stood then and, before Sheik could react, scooped Sheik up bridal style and carried him to the opening. Sheik blushed, but couldn't help but to enjoy the feeling of Link carrying him. Link's hold was both delicate and fierce. The sort of grip that said if anyone tries to kill you (again), they will be dead in moments. The sort of grip that said I would be perfectly content if you never left my side for the rest of our lives.

Sheik leaned into Link's chest and let out a breath he'd felt he'd been holding since he'd came back to life. A breath of anticipation, anxiety at over what would happen _after_ all of this. After the monsters had been slayed and the world returned to normal. Sheik didn't know exactly what would happen now, as Link, seemingly unable to keep his lips from Sheik's, leaned down to kiss the Sheikah once again, but he knew that whatever the future held, he and link would face it together.

And that was the sort of future Sheik could get behind.

Zelda giggled into her hand at the two of them when they reached her at the top of the stairs.

"Look," she said, regaining her composure and pointing down at the streets below.

They had a magnificent view of Castletown from up here. The streets were littered with people, soldiers and civilians alike. There were no enemy soldiers in sight, and Sheik wondered if, when the shadow died, his mind control did as well, and the once-enemy soldiers had rejoined their brethren from the Resistance.

"Can you hear them?" Sheik heard Link ask. He looked up at the boy holding him to see him grinning.

Sheik strained his ears. The faint rumblings of a chant, like thunder in the distance reached their ears. Sheik smiled, as well.

"For Hyrule," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me through this incredible multi-year-long writing experience. To all of my readers and reviewers, you are all amazing and I truly appreciate all of the feedback and encouragement you've given throughout this journey. I also want to apologize for the lack of an epilogue... I know I mentioned the existence of one in a previous author's note, but it is still unwritten and unlikely to make its way from the recesses of my mind to reality any time soon. So as of now, Sheik and Link's journey is complete. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
